Two Keybearers
by KingRock980
Summary: Sasuke and Sora are Keyblade wielders and they must work together to stop the darkness as they travel to different worlds and fight against Heartless and villains they meet with the help of Donald Duck and Goofy. They must find King Mickey, the five Kage, Sora's friends, Sasuke's friends, and they must stop Madara and Ansem from completing their goal. Rated T for violence.
1. Awakening

**Hey everybody I am KingRock980 and I am writing a crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Naruto. I'm having Sasuke as another Keyblade wielder instead of Naruto because I can and if you don't like then don't read it. Anyway now for the disclaimers as you know I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts and Naruto they belong to their own company. Anyway enjoy. :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

A boy with raven black hair, onyx eyes, wearing a grey sleeveless hooded top with a small red and white fan symbol on the back, dark blue cloth, black jeans, and white bandages on both his arms is in a very strange place with nothing but a glass floor with a woman with short black hair, rosy red lips, fair skin, a blue and yellow gown with a black cape at the back and around her are some animals and seven small people. The boy starts to look around wondering where he is but he heard a voice.

"_So very much to do so little time." _The voice said.

"_Who's there?!" _The boy asked even though he wasn't physically talking but mentally.

"_Take your time don't be afraid." _The voice said again.

"_What are you talking about?" _The boy asked irritated.

"_The door is still_ _shut." _The voice said not answering the boy's question.

_"What door?!" _The boy asked more irritated.

_Now, step forward. Can you do it?" _The voice asked.

"_Watch me." _The boy answered and he began to walk forward but then stopped.

After stopping he sees three pillars raising from the ground and the voice comes back.

"_Power sleeps within__ you. If you give it form it will give you strength." _The voice said.

Three weapons come out of nowhere one was a sword with a black hilt and yellow handles with the fan symbol in the middle of the hilt, the other is a staff with a blue top that the fan shape and a green handle and yellow end, and the last weapon is a shield with red trims, black front cover and the red fan symbol in the front.

"_Chose well." _The voice told the boy as he walked to the sword pillar and picked it up.

_"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction." _The voice explained as the boy was examining the sword. _"Is this the power you seek?" _The voice asked and since the boy is familiar with swords he nodded.

_"Yeah." _The boy said and the sword vanished.

_"Your path is now set. Now what will you give up in exchange?" _The voice asked and the boy sees the other two weapons.

The got off the sword pillar and went for the staff pillar to pick it up and examined it.

_"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin." _The voice explained. _"Do you give up this power?" _The voice asked and since the boy isn't familiar with magic he nodded.

_"Yes." _The boy said and the staff disappeared as well.

_"You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic." _The voice told the boy. _"Is this the form you choose?"_ The voice asked.

_"Yes it is." _The boy answered.

After answering though the pillars began to go down and the boy had to get off the pillar he's on so he wouldn't get hurt but when looking around again he sees the glass floor shattering underneath him and he began to fall with glass shards following. As he continues to fall, he sees another floor but it has another woman with brunette hair and wearing a white dress and around her are two people dancing, a crescent moon, a castle, a horse, and a carriage. Knowing he'd land on the floor he landed gently feet first and looks around again but as he was the sword he chose before appears in his right hand.

_"You've gained the power to fight." _The voice said.

_"So you've come back huh?" _The boy asked still irritated.

_"Try taking a swing at it."_ The voice told the boy.

_"No problem." _The boy replied and he swung his sword.

_"All right you got it." _The voice said. _"Use it to protect yourself and others." _The voice added.

_"What now?" _The boy asked and then he sees a shadow creature with claws, antennas, and bright yellow eyes emerging from the ground.

_There will be times when you have to fight." _The voice warned. _Keep your burning light strong." _It added.

Two more shadow creatures emerged from the ground and stood next to the first one and began to attack the boy but the boy swings his word to kill two shadows and the remaining shadows are forced to sink back to the ground and leave.

_"Is that all?" _The boy asked unimpressed but another shadow creature crawled behind to try and attack.

_"Behind you!" _The voice warned.

The boy turned and attacked the shadow while other ones appeared to help but the boy slashed and killed the shadows despite them being cunning and sinking to the ground constantly. After defeating the shadows the boy sees another one and tries to attack but the shadow sank turning itself into a pool of shadow covering the entire floor and the boy looks around to try and escape but gets caught and gets sunk while struggling to get free. After the sinking the boy gets transported to another floor while still struggling thinking he's still sinking but realizes that it ended.

_"Now where am I?" _The boy asked looking around the floor he's on and the floor doesn't have any woman but still has some design that he's not familiar with.

When he got up he sees a faded door and starts walking up to it and begins examining it even trying to touch it but nothing.

_"It won't open." _The boy said but then turns around to a chest appearing so he walks up to it.

While curious he uses his sword to open the chest and when it opened a crate appears so he walks to the crate and starts pushing it and then destroying it and the rim of the door begins to be revealed. After the rim of the door was revealed and barrel appears and the boy picks up the barrel and throws it destroying it and the front of the door is revealed indicating that the door it whole so the boy walks up to the door and opens it showing light shining in the boy's face but enters through it. The boy find himself in the training ground and sees three people one is a male with white hair, purple eyes, razor sharp teeth, wearing a purple sleeveless top, and grey jeans the second is another male who's taller, has orange spiky hair, brown eyes, wearing a white short sleeve shirt, and grey shorts and the last person is a female with red long hair with left side of it hanging on her left shoulder, red eyes, wearing brown glasses, a lavender long sleeve top, black shorts, and black long sandals.

_"Hold on the door won't open just yet." _The voice said.

_"Why do you keep coming?" _The boy asked even more irritated.

_"First tell me more about yourself." _The voice said again still ignoring the boy's comments.

The boy shrugged and walks to talk the girl first the girl is sitting on a log swinging her legs and the girl sees the boy.

_"What's most important to you?" _The girl asked.

_"Friendship I guess." _The boy answered. and the girl just pushed her glasses to her face.

_"Is friendship really such a big deal?" _The girl asked and the boy just shrugged and went to talk to the white haired boy.

_"What're you afraid of?" _The white haired boy asked.

_"Being different." _The boy asked.

_"Is being different that scary?" _The white haired boy asked and the boy shrugged again and went for the taller boy.

_"What do you want to do out of life?" _The tall boy asked.

_"To be strong." _The boy answered.

_"To be strong?" _The tall boy asked.

_"You want friendship, you're afraid of being different, and you want to be strong. Your journey begins at midday keep a steady pace and you'll do fine." _The voice said.

_"Sounds fine to me." _The boy replied.

_"The day you will open the door is both far off and very near." _The voice said and the boy gets transported to another location.

The boy is now at another floor and it has another woman with gold long hair, wearing a purple dress, holding a rose, and appears like she's sleeping and around her are thorns and three fairies. The boy starts to look around again to see what's next when more shadows appear and the boy gets ready to fight again. The shadows try to attack the boy but he slashes three shadows making them disappear and attacks the shadows killing them and after the shadows were defeated a light comes and reveals a glowing spot and the boy walks up to it to see what it does and it records what the boy has been through so far and then the spot makes a another one but it moves and creates stairs for the boy to walk on so the boy goes to the stairs and starts walking upward to the top and sees another floor. The next floor has another woman with short brunette hair, wearing a yellow dress and around her are what look like house items and the boy starts looking at the light he saw.

_"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes." _The voice said.

_"Don't you ever leave me alone?" _The boy asked now extremely irritated but then turns around to see his shadow coming to life coming from the ground. _"What?!" _The boy asked.

The shadow then grows itself into a giant shadow beast with an open heart shape in the middle and tiny wings the boy who is not afraid of the monster walks to it.

_"Yes don't be afraid." _The voice said. _"And don't forget."_

The boy unleashed his weapon and begins to charge at the creature swinging his sword at its arm but it raised it and used it to hit the ground unleashing what looks like a pool and the shadows the boy fought before comes out and attacks but the boy destroyed them and went for the monster's arm again slashing it multiple times but noticed that the creature using its open hole and starts firing beams at the boy but he keeps going for the arm and finally the final slash defeated the creature but the creature was unwilling to give in and when the boy jumped back his sword disappeared from his hand and jumped back again from the creature's attack and it tried to attack again and it summoned a shadow pool around the boy and while the boy is being swallowed the voice repeats itself telling the boy not to be afraid.

_"You hold the mightiest weapon of all." _The voice finally said while the boy still struggles and finally the darkness covers him and everything went black. _"So don't forget. You are the one who will open the door." _The voice finally said.

* * *

**Chapter 1 done so now Chapter 2 will be made soon and we'll get to Sora in that chapter I hope you guys liked it and leave some reviews and I'll see you next chapter.**


	2. Getting items and sparring

Chapter 2

The boy was now in his bed and began to wake up but his body didn't feel like getting up so went back to sleep but then a girl with short pink hair, green eyes, wearing a red sleeveless shirt with white circle design, black shorts, black gloves, black boots, and a headband with a leaf symbol on it on the top of her head surprised him causing him to get out of his bed and the girl giggled.

"Leave me alone, Sakura." The said calling the girl Sakura.

"Sasuke come on now I've never seen you this lazy." Sakura said smiling.

"You don't understand there was this huge black creature swallowing me up I couldn't even move." Sasuke replied.

"Was that a dream or something?" Sakura asked.

"It was not a dream or maybe it was but I had no idea what that place was it was crazy." Sasuke said closing his eyes.

"Hey dreams can be weird a so don't worry about it." Sakura said walking to the door but then turned back to Sasuke. "By the way everyone's at the training field so you wanna come along?" Sakura asked.

"Fine." Sasuke answered as he got up and went after Sakura.

Meanwhile at an island called Destiny Island a boy with spiky brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a red jumpsuit and shorts, black hoodie with white short sleeved and black trims on them, silver necklace with a crown on the end, and yellow shoes was asleep but when the sun got to his face he put his head up and yawn and then went back to sleep until he saw a girl with short red hair, blue eyes, wearing a white sleeveless top with black and blue trims, purple skirt, yellow and pink bands on her left arm, and white and blue shoes in his face causing him jumped up and looking at her and the girl giggled.

"Gimme a break, Kairi." The boy said calling the girl Kairi.

"Sora you lazy bum. I knew I'd find you snoozing down here." Kairi replied smiling.

"No there was huge black THING that swallowed me up I couldn't breathe I couldn't..." Sora was then cut off by a hit in the head. "Ow." He muttered.

"Are you still dreaming?" Kairi asked.

"It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know." Sora said putting his down. "What was that place? So bizarre." He added.

"Yeah sure." Kairi replied walking toward the shore.

"Hey Kairi." Sora said turning to her. "What was your hometown like, you know where you grew up?" He asked.

"I told you before, I don't remember." Kairi answered still looking at the ocean.

"Nothing at all?" Sora asked.

"Nothing." Kairi answered.

"You ever wanna go back?" Sora asked.

"Well, I'm happy here." Kairi answered.

"Really?" Sora asked.

"But you know...I wouldn't mind goin' to see it." Kairi said turning to Sora with a smile on her face.

"I'd like to see it too." Sora replied. "Along with any other worlds out there, I wanna see 'em all." He added.

"So what're we waiting for?" Kairi asked.

"Hey! Aren't you guys forgetting about me?" Someone called and they turned to see another boy with white long rugged hair, blue eyes, wearing a yellow sleeveless top with black trims and the back of it is black, blue baggy jeans, black gloves, and black and white shoes named Riku carrying a log with his right arm. "So then I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." Riku said shaking his head and he walked up throwing the log to Sora who fell to the ground and went to Kairi. "And you're just as lazy as he is." He said pointing at Sora for the lazy part and Kairi giggled.

"So you noticed." Kairi replied. "Okay we'll finish it together, I'll race you!" She added.

"Huh?" Sora said getting up from that log Riku threw.

"What are you kidding?" Riku asked disappointed.

"Ready? GO!" Kairi shouted and the two boys got up from the ground and started running and they were side by side and Kairi followed them laughing.

Meanwhile at the Training Field Sasuke and Sakura find his comrades Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo sparring and the other ones which are Naruto, Sai, Hinata, Kiba and his dog Akamaru, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten sparring one another while their mentors Kakashi, Yamato, Asuma, Kuernai, and Guy watching them and when Sasuke and Sakura entered Kakashi noticed them.

"Well so you two decided to join us." Kakashi said eye smiling at them.

"Let's just get this over with." Sasuke replied.

"Edger aren't we?" Yamato asked. "Alright go find yourselves a sparring partner and we'll watch how you'll do." He added and the two went for their partner. Sasuke finds Jugo resting from his spar with Suigetsu and walks up to him.

"Oh hey there Sasuke what're you up to." Jugo asked.

"I'd like to spar with you." Sasuke answered.

"Okay let's go then no holding back." Jugo replied getting into his fighting stance while Sasuke got out his sword.

Back at Destiny Island Sora walks to Kairi for what she needs.

"Okay we need to finish with raft and... hey Sora are you listening to me?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah so what do we need?" Sora asked.

"Okay I need a rope, cloth, and two logs come back here when you got the all okay?" Kairi instructed and Sora nodded and started his search for the items.

Back at the Training Field Jugo attacks Sasuke with his jet arms but Sasuke dodges out of the way and unleashes his Fireball Jutsu to strike Jugo knocking him back but he recovered and uses his Living Wall Fist Style One to punch Sasuke but Sasuke grabbed his fist kicking Jugo back and uses his Chidori and electrocuted Jugo and kicked him back again and used his sword to deliver the final blow on Jugo.

"Wow...you've gotten...stronger than I thought." Jugo said trying to catch his breath.

"Good spar match." Sasuke said and Jugo nodded.

Sasuke then goes to Suigetsu slashing the ground with his blade.

"Hey Sasuke you like sparring with me?" Suigetsu asked.

"That's what I had in mind." Sasuke answered drawing his sword again.

"Alright now we're talking let's have fun." Suigestu said as his blade and Sasuke's sword clashed.

Back at the island Sora got two logs and already beat Wakka, got rope and beat Tidus, obtained cloth and beat Selphie and went for Riku to challenge him. Sora found Riku sitting on a branch of a tree and walks up to him.

"Hey Sora you got all the stuff you need to get I gave mine to Kairi already." Riku said. "Hey how 'bout we go for one round?" He asked.

"Yeah let's do it." Sora said and Riku got off the branch and took out his wooden sword and Sora did the same thing.

Back at the Training Field Sasuke beat Suigetsu, the Karin, then Hinata, then Kiba, then Shino, then Shikamaru, then Ino, then Choji, then Neji, then Rock Lee, then Tenten, then Sakura and started going for Naruto who is leaning against a tree trunk.

"So Sasuke has beaten our youthful students." Guy said. "He must extra power of YOUTH!" He added.

"Hard to believe he beat them all." Kuernai said.

"Well let's see how he fairs against Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Hey dobe." Sasuke said and Naruto looks up at him.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"It's time for our spar." Sasuke answered taking his sword out and Naruto smiled.

"Okay teme you asked for it!" Naruto replied getting into his fighting stance.

Back the island Sora and Riku continue having their match Sora attacks Riku knocking him back but recovers by delivering powerful kick but Sora dodges and strikes him again but Riku countered it but Sora still struck him and the match was over.

"Yeah score 1 to 0!" Sora cheered.

Back the Training Field Sasuke and Naruto exchanged blows with kunai vs katana but Sasuke roundhouse kicked Naruto knocking him back but he used his Shadow Clone Jutsu and summoned two other Narutos and they charged at Sasuke but he slashed the clones and unleashed his Fireball Jutsu to get Naruto but he dodged and used his Rasengan to get Sasuke but he grabbed his wrist and kicked him away he then uses Chidori and got Naruto in the stomach and kicked him in the face to knock him back.

"Yeesh Sasuke you're alot stronger like me." Naruto said smiling.

"I've beaten you back at the Final Valley and I just did it again." Sasuke replied.

"Okay it's time to head back to the village to rest up." Kakashi said and the left the Training Field.

Back at the island Sora comes to Kairi and gives her the items for the raft.

"Thanks Sora you've been a great help here take this." Kairi said giving him a Hi-potion. "It's getting late should we stop for today?" She asked.

"Yeah I think we should rest." Sora answered.

"Okay let's go." Kairi replied.

Sora Kairi and Riku are at the smaller area of the island watching the sunset Sora and Kairi are sitting on the branch Riku sat on while Riku is leaning against it.

"So Kairi's home is there somewhere right?" Sora asked.

"Could be." Riku answered unsure. "But we won't find out by staying here." He added.

"But how far can a raft take us?" Sora asked.

"Who knows? But if we have to we'll think of something else." Riku answered.

"So suppose you get to another world what would you do there?" Kairi asked.

"Well...I never really thought about it." Riku answered. "It's just that why did we end up here on this island? If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?" He asked. "And suppose there are other worlds...then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could've easily ended up somewhere else, right?" He asked again looking at his friends.

"I don't know." Sora answered laying back on the branch.

"Exactly." Riku replied. "That's why we need to get out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff so let's go." He added.

"You've been thinking alot lately haven't you?" Kairi asked.

"Thanks to you if you haven't come here I never would've thought about all this." Riku replied. "Kairi thanks." He added and Kairi giggled.

"You're welcome." Kairi replied.

The three began to walk back to their homes to rest up so they can continue their work tomorrow.

"Sora catch." Riku called and when Sora turned to face him he threw a star shaped fruit at Sora and he caught it.

"You wanted one right?" Riku asked.

"A Paopu Fruit?" Sora asked.

"If two share it, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." Riku explained as he walked past Sora who's still looking at the fruit. "Come on I know you wanna try it." He added.

"What're you..." Sora was then cut off by Riku's laughter and Sora realizes what he meant so he threw the Paopu Fruit away and chased after Riku while Kairi was still walking.

Back at Konoha the ninja teens began to walk back to their homes to rest up after their spar and Sasuke was with Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo, Naruto, and Sakura and as Sasuke was walking back to his home, Sakura stopped him.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called and when Sasuke turned to face Sakura she gave him a star shaped fruit.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked.

"It's called a Paopu Fruit and legend has it that if two share it they'll be bonded forever no matter what." Sakura answered.

"And why did you give..." Sasuke was then cut off by Sakura.

"I want you find someone you think is important to you and share it with that person." Sakura answered.

"When if he shares it with me?" Naruto asked.

"I doubt that." Suigetsu said causing Naruto to glare at him.

"Well anyway I'm going to stuff me some ramen anyone wanna join my treat." Naruto offed.

"Sorry I have to be home." Sakura said as she left.

"What about you three?" Naruto asked.

"You go ahead I'm going home." Sasuke replied as he left and Suigestu, Karin, and Jugo followed suite.

"Ah well more for me." Naruto said as left for Ichiraku for who knows how much ramen he can eat.

The next day at a castle called Disney Castle a white feathered duck wearing a wizard hat and a wizard robe came walking through the hallway passing walking broomsticks carrying buckets of water and made finally stopped at a huge purple door and while doing his 'ahem' he knock on the door and when he heard no answer he opened the small part of the door and entered a big room which happens to be the throne room and continued walking to throne.

"Good morning Your Majesty!" The duck said loudly as he stopped. "It's nice to see you this morn...WHAT?!" The duck realized that the king is not sitting on his throne chair but what came from behind the chair is a yellow furred dog with green collar named Pluto holding a letter in his mouth and curious the duck took the letter and began to read it and after reading he realized that something horrible is happening and starts running out of the throne room screaming.

The duck run to the courtyard and he finds another dog wearing some armor and blue and orange outfit sleeping next to a castle hedge and the duck comes to him.

"Wake up Goofy! Wake up! This is serious!" The duck yelled calling the dog Goofy but Goofy is still asleep and extremely irritated he summons a weak lightning bolt and struck Goofy making him wake up and looking around and he sees the duck.

"Oh hey there Donald. G'mourning." Goofy greeted the duck calling him Donald but he didn't have time for this so went straight to the point.

"We got a problem Goofy but don't tell anyone." Donald said placing his hand next to his bill.

"Queen Minnie?" Goofy asked.

"Not even the queen." Donald answered.

"Daisy?" Goofy asked again.

"NOOOOO!" Donald yelled. "It's top secret!" He added but then Goofy looks around Donald.

"Good mourning ladies." Goofy said leaving Donald puzzled so he turns around and sees two females one is a female black mouse wearing a pink and red dress and a gold small crown while the other is a female white duck wearing a purple dress and a smaller crown who placed her hands on her hips as if she's irritated at Donald while the mouse is just standing with a concerned look on her face and Donald lets out a nervous laugh.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is done and I'm sorry about the battles and them being short but I'll do what I can to make them epic in the other chapters anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll see you in chapter three.**


	3. More items and more sparring

Chapter 3

It's now morning in Destiny Island and Sora came and jumped on a dock he then starts looking through for Kairi and Riku and finds Riku in another area standing looking at the ocean so when Sora came to him he turned around to see his friend.

"Hey Sora I've been thinking we name our raft." Riku said. "I'm thinking Highwind, what about you?" He asked.

"I wanna call it Excalibur." Sora answered.

"Should we do the usual?" Riku asked.

"Yeah!" Sora answered and Kairi came to them.

"You guys are at it again? Alright I'll be referee." Kairi said. "The first to touch the star and make it back here wins." She explained.

"If I win then I'm captain and if you win..." Sora was then cut off by Riku.

"I get to share the Paopu with Kairi." He finished for Sora leaving him confused. "Deal? The winner gets to share the Paopu with Kairi." He said again leaving Sora even more confused but Kairi began to count down.

Meanwhile at Konoha Sasuke sees Naruto standing near the Training Field and walks up to him despite his regret and Naruto sees Sasuke with a smile on his face.

"Okay teme you got lucky during our spar so now we're going to race all the way from the Forest of Dead Trees to back here what ya say?" Naruto said.

"Fine." Sasuke answered.

"Alright Kakashi sensei is there now so let's go." Naruto said as he and Sasuke left to the Forest of Dead Trees.

When they arrived Kakashi explained the rules and the two boys were in there positions.

"Whoever wins has to share that Paopu fruit thing with Sakura." Naruto said.

"You're annoying." Sasuke mumbled and Kakashi counted down and when he yelled 'go' the two started running.

Back at the island Sora and Riku were still racing and Sroa was in the lead and touched the star first then started heading back to the start with Riku still behind and when the two got back Sora won.

"Yeah now's score is 2 to 0!" He cheered but Riku was standing all cool like he never cared.

"Calm down will you it's just a name." Riku said making Sora make an angry glare at Riku.

"What about that Paopu sharing thing?" Sora asked.

"I was just messing with ya you should've seen the look on your face." Riku smirked making glare at him again.

Back at the forest Sasuke and Naruto are still racing and Sasuke is in the lead when he knew Naruto would do something to win he jumped to the trees and started jumping from tree to tree and when he jumped off he made it to the Training ground first with Naruto dead last.

"Aww maaaan not only you're stronger but you're faster too I need to train a little more." Naruto said as he left.

"What a waste of time I'm going back to the village." Sasuke said as he went back to the village.

Back at the island Sora finds Kairi standing on the newly built raft they finished and Kairi turns to him.

"Hey Sora since we're going on that journey we need some food supplies." Kairi explained.

"So what do we need?" Sora asked.

"I want you to bring me one seagull egg, two coconuts, three mushrooms, three fish, and fill this bottle with drinking but not from the ocean." Kairi instructed. When have everything come back here I'm counting on you." She added and Sora began to find the items needed again.

Back at Konoha Sasuke started heading to the Hokage mansion to see Tsunade for a mission but when he reached the mansion Saskura came to him.

"Lady Tsunade isn't here right now." Sakura said.

"Why?" He asked.

"She's off to the Five Kage Summit in the Land of Iron." Sakura answered.

"Again why?" Sasuke asked beginning to be irritated.

"I don't know but if it's urgent then there's a reason why she left." Sakura answered.

"Fine then what am I supposed to do?" Sasuke asked.

"I suppose we could hang out with the other or spar again." Sakura suggested.

"Fine I'm going to look for my comrades." Sasuke said as he started looking for Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo but then sees Shkiamaru, Ino, and Choji and they turned to him.

"Hey Sasuke!" Ino called.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You were pretty strong yesterday but can you spar with the three of us and how strong you really are?" Ino asked.

"This is troublesome but we don't have anything to do so it's your choice." Shikamaru said.

"Fine let's go to the Training Field and spar there." Sasuke replied.

"Okay see ya there!" Choji replied back as he, Shikamaru, and Ino left the village.

"This better ease my boredom." Sasuke said as he followed them.

Back at the island Sora already obtained the seagull egg, two coconuts, three fish, filled the water bottle with the waterfall near the cave, and got two mushrooms and needed to find the last one so he went inside the secret cave he always goes to in order to find the last mushroom. While in there he finds the last mushroom but also remembers the drawings he used to do in the cave as a child even the drawing he and Kairi did when they were small where they made drawings of each other. Sora decided to add something to the drawing and drew his arm with the Paopu fruit in his hand giving it to Kairi and while looking at it he thought he heard something so he turned to see what's going on.

"Wh-who's there?" Sora asked and he sees a brown hooded figure.

"I've come to see the door to this world." The figure said.

"What?" Sora asked confused.

"This world has been connected." The figure explains

"What're you talking about?" Sora asked again.

"Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed." The hooded figure continued.

"Well whoever you are quit freaking me out like this." Sora said but then curiosity gets to him again. "Where did you come from?" He asked.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door." The hooded figure said.

"So you're from another world?" Sora asked.

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little." The hooded figure said.

"Oh yeah well you'll see I'm gonna go and learn what's out there!" Sora relied confidently.

"A meaningless effort." The hooded figure replied. "One who knows nothing can understand nothing." He added and Sora turned to the door and when he turned back to the hooded figure he already vanished leaving Sora more confused so he left the cave and started going back to Kairi.

Back at the Training Field Sasuke is holding well against Team 10 and their teamwork but when Shikamaru tried to use his Shadow Possession Jutsu Sasuke moved out of the way and unleashed his Fireball Jutsu at Shikamaru but Choji grabbed Shikamaru and moved out of the way allowing Ino to use her Mind Transfer Jutsu to try and take over Sasuke's mind but he uses his Phoenix Flower Jutsu to get Ino who dodges but Sasuke uses his Chodri Stream on the ground to get all three and they moved and Choji uses his Super Expansion Jutsu to try and squish Sasuke but he unleashes another Fireball Jutsu but Shikamaru and Ino threw their kunai at him but he deflected them with his sword and uses Chidori Stream again to get all three of the each but they moved to the trees making Sasuke cut the them with his sword causing them to fall.

"Alright...you're...as good...as us." Shikamaru said.

"That was undeniable proof you can hold out your own against odds." Ino added.

"Maybe you're capable of handling things yourself but there's times where you need help from someone else ya know." Choji added.

"I'm aware of that." Sasuke replied.

"Hey Sasuke!" Someone called and it's Suigestu and Jugo.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"We were just looking for you." Jugo answered. "What happened?" He asked.

"Just sparring with those three." Sasuke answered.

"You could've just invited us too." Suigestu replied and Sasuke let out a 'Hn' and left.

"Well I guess that's that I'm outta here." Shikamaru said as he left and Ino and Choji followed him.

Back at the island Sora comes to Kairi who's standing on the built raft and she looks like she's making something.

"Hey what're you making?" Sora asked.

"This? I'm just making a necklace out of thalassa shells." Kairi answered. "In the old days sailors always wore thalassa shells. They're supposed to ensure a safe voyage." She explained. "So did you get the items?" She asked.

"Yes I did." Sora answered.

"Great here take this." Kairi said as she gave Sora another Hi-potion. "It's getting late should we rest up?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah." Sora answered.

"Okay and we have a big day ahead of us so we'd better get rest." Kairi replied.

Later on Sora and Kairi are sitting on the end of the dock watching the sunset again this time without Riku and there was silence but Kairi didn't want that to be long.

"You know Riku has changed." Kairi said breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Well..." Kairi began but was trailed off.

"You okay?" Sora asked out of concern.

"Sora let's take the raft and go just the two of us!" Kairi suggested leaving puzzled but she giggled. "Just kidding." She added.

"What's gotten into you?" Sora asked. "You're the one who's changed Kairi." He added.

"Yeah maybe you're right." Kairi replied. "You know I was a little afraid at first but now I'm ready." She added. "No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here right?" She asked.

"Yeah." Sora answered.

"That's good." Kairi replied. "Sora don't ever change." She added getting up leaving Sora puzzled again. "I just can't wait once we set sail it'll be great." She added again and the two continue to watch the sunset.

Meanwhile at Konoha Sasuke was watching the sunset at a building rooftop and Sakura came to him and sat next to him wanting to join in there was silence but Sakura wanted to have a conversation.

"So did you find someone important to you?" Sakura asked.

"No." Sasuke answered taking out the Paopu fruit out. "Here take it back." He added giving it to Sakura.

"OR we can share it." Sakura replied making Sasuke glare at her and she giggled. "I'm just kidding."

"I see you've haven't changed at all." Sasuke said putting the fruit back.

"Neither have you but you know that's kind of a good thing." Sakura replied. "You know everybody wanted you back since you left for three years and now you've came back after not finding your brother." She added.

"Hn" Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke don't ever change." Sakura said.

"What?" Sasuke asked but Sakura left and Sasuke just shrugged it off and continued to watch the sunset.

Back at Disney Castle Donald showed the letter to Minnie, Daisy, and Goofy he received this morning and the three began to read it.

_"Donald,_

_Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'.__Not sure why but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all I've gotta check into it and I've got some help me; five people called the five Kage and they're aware of the situation too so they'll be with me to check out what's happening. There's two people called the 'keys' the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find them and stay with them. Got it? We need those keys or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find a man named Leon. He'll point you to the right direction._

_P.S._

_Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks pal."_

After reading the letter the four have concern looks on their faces and wonder what will happen to their king.

"Oh dear what could this mean?" Daisy asked.

"It means we'll just have to trust the King and those five Kage he mentioned." Minnie answered.

"Gawrsh I sure hope he's alright." Goofy said putting his finger on his chin.

"Your Highness. Don't worry we'll find the King, those five Kage, and those 'keys.'" Donald said.

"Thank you, both of you." Minnie replied then Donald turns his attention to Daisy.

"Daisy, can you take care of the..." Donald was then cut off by Daisy.

"Of course." Daisy answered. "You be careful now both of you." She added.

"Oh and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." Minnie said pointing to the table but Donald couldn't see anything.

"Over here!" A green cricket wearing a light blue hat, red vest with a black coat over it, white gloves, and yellow trousers. "Crickets the name, Jiminy Cricket at your service." Jiminy Cricket introduced himself tipping his hat Minnie then turns her attention back to Donald and Goofy.

"We hope for your safe return, please help the King and the five Kage." Minnie said and Donald placed his right hand on his chest while Goofy stood there saluting.

"You're coming too!" Donald said pulling Goofy with him.

As they were going downstairs Jiminy starts explaining about how the darkness consumed his world.

"Gawrsh Jiminy your world vanished too?" Goofy asked.

"It was terrible we were scattered." Jiminy answered. "As far as I tell I'm only one who made it to this castle." He added.

"Goofy?" Donald asked hoping Goofy knows this too.

"Oh right I gotcha we're in another world we can't let on where were from." Goofy replied. "We gotta protect the world border." He added.

"Order!" Donald corrected.

"Oh right world order." Goofy replied chuckling making Donald sigh.

"Guess we'll need new duds when we get there right?" Goofy asked.

They entered the Gummi Workshop and Donald walked into the intercom.

"Hello up there Donald Duck to launch crew anytime you're ready!" Donald called to the crew which are two chipmunks wearing yellow and orange mechanical outfits named Chip and Dale and Chip saluted while Dale ran to the lever activating a white glove to pick Donald and Goofy up to put them in the ship know as the Gummi ship and Pluto who woke from his sleep followed them and jumped to the ship and Minnie and Daisy come in to watch them depart and Daisy takes one last look at Donald who gives her a thumbs and a wink telling her they'll be fine and the chipmunks opened the door for the ship to take off.

"Blast off!" Donald yelled but instead of going forward the arrow pointed down making the ship go down the hole making Donald and Goofy scream but they got out of Disney Castle and to space and Donald starts going forward to Traverse Town.

* * *

**Okay that's Chapter 3 in the bag so now the next chapter will be the last time Sora will be in his island home while Sasuke won't be in Konoha anymore what do you think will happen to them? Find out on the next chapter bye bye.**


	4. Destruction of both worlds

****Chapter 4

It's now night time and Sora is in his room laying on his bed looking at the ceiling he then sees a toy boat with toy people in it and it makes him think about the journey he, Kairi, and Riku are going the next day.

"_I just can't wait once we set sail it'll be great." _Sora remembered those words Kairi said when they watched the sunset but as he continued to think about their journey and loud thunder roared and Sora looked out the window.

"A storm?" Sora asked but then realized something. "Oh no the raft!" He got out of bed and left his through the window.

"Sora dinner's ready come on down!" Someone called through and it was his mother but Sora didn't respond so she had to go in his room. "Sora?" His mother called again but sees no one in the room and finds the window opened.

Sora then gets the dock and sees two boats damaged. "Riku's boat and Kairi's!" He said but then he turns and sees shadows emerging from the ground and Sora remembers them they were in his dream so he took out his wooden sword and attacked but nothing was hitting them so Sora had no choice but to run to find his friends.

Back at Konoha Sasuke was walking home until he saw something odd in the sky and he saw shadows emerging from the ground and Sasuke instantly remembers those shadows they were the ones he saw in his dreams so he took out his sword and attacked but they weren't hurt at all so Sasuke had to run to find his comrades who were also fighting the shadows but they weren't hurt.

"Sasuke!" Karin called.

"Don't attack they can't be hurt." Sasuke said.

"Yeah we figured that out." Suigetsu replied putting his blade back. "What now?" He asked.

"We have to find the others!" Sasuke answered and he and the three start finding the Leaf peers.

Back at the island Sora finds Riku standing in the smaller area with his eyes closed and when Sora reached him he doesn't see Kairi.

"Where's Kairi?" Sora asked. "I thought was with you!" He added.

"The door has opened." Riku said not answering Sora's question.

"What?" Sora asked confused.

"The door is opened Sora now we can go to the outside world!" Riku said.

"What're you talking about we gotta find Kairi!" Sora said.

"Kairi's coming with us!" Riku replied make Sora go aback. "After we leave this island this might be it we may never go back and we may never see our parents again but we have to take this chance there's no turning back. We can't let fear stop us I'm not afraid of the darkness!" He added and takes out his hand prompting Sora to take it.

"Riku..." Sora was going to continue but the shadows start covering Riku's feet and now covering his entire body and shen Sora was running to him the same shadows started covering him too but he tries to struggle to get to Riku and take his hand but as he got close the darkness covered the both of them and they were trapped in darkness but then a light shined where Sora was and he escaped from the darkness and he realized Riku was gone he saw something in his right hand and it is a big key with a silver edge and teeth, gold hilt, silver handle, blue circle, and a chain at the bottom with a mouse head at the end and while examining it a voice comes.

_"Keyblade. _The voice said. _"Keyblade." _It said again and Sora found the voice familiar and started looking for Kairi but when shadows attacked Sora he attacked back and this tme the shadows can be hurt and they vanished leaving Sora to get to Kairi.

Back at Konoha Sasuke, Suigestu, Karin, and Jugo start looking for the others avoiding the shadows because they can't hurt them and they decided to head for the Hokage Monument where they found Naruto standing looking down at the village.

"Dobe where are the others!?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know but the door is opened so now we gotta do something about it!" Naruto said.

"What door?!" Karin asked.

"The door is somewhere guys we have to find it and stop it or this place is going down we can't darkness stop us so let's go!" Naruto said as he was about to leave but the shadows start covering his body and as Sasuke was going to come to him shadows start covering him up too and despite Sasuke's struggle the darkness covered both him and Naruto and were trapped but then a light shined to Sasuke was and he was free from darkness when he realized Naruto was nowhere to be found he sees a big key with a crimson edge and teeth, black hilt, red handle, black spikes on the both sides of the edge, and a black chain with the Uchiha symbol at the end.

"Sasuke what is that?" Jugo asked looking at the key.

"I don't know." Sasuke answered and a voice came.

_"Keyblade."_ The voice said. _"Keyblade." _It said again and Sasuke remembers that voice all too well

"Come on we got find the others now." Sasuke said and the three nodded but the shadows appeared again but Sasuke attacked they were killed and he realizes that the key can destroy the shadows so he and the other three start going to the Training Field to locate the Leaf peers.

Back at the island Sora finds a door to the entrance to the secret cave knowing something would be there he opened it and entered the cave where he found Kairi there looking at the door that was always there.

"Kairi!" Sora called but the Kairi turned slowly looking at Sora and she looks sad.

"So...ra." Kairi said in a very weak voice and all the sudden the door opens letting out purple gusts of wind blowing Kairi to Sora who tried to catch her but she disappeared and the wind blew Sora out of the cave.

Sasuke and his comrades entered the Training Field more shadows came but Sasuke destroyed them like they were nothing and sees only Saukra staring at a door that was there for some reason.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called and Sakura turned slowly looking at Sasuke as if she's sick.

"Sas...uke." Sakura said in very weak voice and the behind her opened letting gusts of wind blowing Sakura to Sasuke but when he was about to get her she vanished and the wind blew Sasuke out of the field and Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo followed suite because of the wind.

Sora landed face first to the ground and sees that what he's standing on is floating and purple skies are around him but when he got up he turned to see something very familiar the huge shadow monster that he saw in his dream so he took out his key and began to attack while the monster unleashes projectiles from his opened hole in its chest at Sora but he dodges and goes for the arms like in his dream but the creature uses its fist to slam the ground hard summoning a dark pool spawning shadows like it did in his dream but Sora attacked the shadows and went for the arm again and when he delivered the fatal blow the creature began to ascend to the sky and into the void while Sora tries to hold on to a wood but the suction was too strong that Sora was pulled letting the wood go and got sucked into the void.

Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo landed on the ground face first and see that the ground is floating in the purple sky and then Suigetsu turns around and then pokes Sasuke in shoulder until Sasuke turns and sees the very same giant shadow creature from in his dream so he draws his key and attacks the creature in the arms like in his dream while the creature slams its fist to the ground making a dark pool spawning shadows but Sasuke destroyed the shadows and attacks the arms again while the creature summons projectile from its opened chest hole to get Sasuke but he dodges them and continues to attack but when the creature tried to attack again Sasuke unleashed his Fireball Jutsu at the monster's head and then the suction began to get strong and the creature ascended to the void while Sasuke held Suigetsu's hands while Karin held Suigetsu's legs while Jugo did the same with Karin's legs but the suction was so strong that the four were sucked to the void taking one last look at the village.

* * *

**Chapter 4 is done and now what will become of Sora and Sasuke after they were sucked to the void? Will Donald and Goofy be able to find Leon to search for the keys? Find out in Chapter 5 thank you for reading see you next chapter have a super day bye bye.**


	5. Traverse Town and rude meeting

Chapter 5

Upon arriving to Traverse Town Goofy who is now wearing a yellow big hat, red goggles, green long sleeve shirt with a black sleeveless vest over it, yellow pants, white gloves, and black shoes looks up at the sky and Donald who is now wearing a blue and white hat with a zipper end, blue long sleeve shirt, light blue scarf around his neck, and yellow ring bracelets turns to him and then looks up at sky as well and the two are both startled.

"Look two stars are goin' out!" Goofy said pointing at the sky and two stars he mentioned disappeared.

"Com on let's hurry!" Donald said as he, Goofy, Pluto started moving and Donald crosses his arms. "Where are those keys?" He asked.

"Ya know we oughta go find Leon." Goofy answered and when they stopped for a minute he saw Pluto going to an ally while Donald went the opposite direction. "Uh Donald you know I think we should..." He was then cut off by Donald.

"What do you know ya big palooka? Donald asked irritated as he started walking the other way.

"Uh what I know?" Goofy asked and then went for Donald's way. "Come on Pluto!" He called as he followed Donald.

Pluto who didn't hear Goofy's call began sniffing in the ally and sees a boy unconscious against the wall which is Sora and when Pluto licked his face to try and wake him up and Sora opened his eyes all groggy.

"What a dream..." Sora said groggy and went to sleep but the Pluto used his paws to push Sora hard in the chest making him wake up completely. "It wasn't a dream!" He realized as he got up and looked around. "Where am I?" He asked and then bent down to Pluto. "Do you know where we are?" He asked Pluto but he heard something and started running leaving Sora. "Hey!" He called and went after the dog but then got distracted by something he never saw before and looked in amazement. "This it totally weird. I'm in another world!" He said still in amazement.

While looking around at the plaza he saw a shop that was behind him when he saw the plaza and entered the shop and sees a middle aged man with blond hair, wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, black band on his forehead, and has a wheat sticking out of his mouth and that man turned and sees someone coming in.

"Hey how can I help..." He was cut off when he realized Sora entered. "Oh it's just some kid." He added as if he hates kids.

"I'm not a kid!" Sora said offended. "I'm Sora!" He introduced irritated.

"Okay okay simmer down now." The man said. "So why the long face Sora you lost or somethin'?" The man asked.

"Well where exactly are we?" Sora asked back leaving the man confused.

After Sora explained the man about his island the man tells Sora that this place is called Traverse Town.

"Traverse Town huh?" Sora asked. "So gramps is this another world?" He asked again.

"Don't call me gramps!" The man said offended this time. "The name's Cid. Anyway I don't know what you're talkin' about but this sure ain't your island." Cid said.

"I hope I can find my friends." Sora said.

"Well good luck with whatever it is you're doin' and if you ever run into trouble coma find me I 'll have your back." Cid replied and Sora nodded and left the shop and went around it to explore another area and he saw a door and opened it leading him to another district but as he entered he saw another man running and tripped on the ground and the man's heart was released from his body and the man disappeared and the heart went to a dark hole releasing a creature wearing silver head armor covering its head and showing its yellow eyes, claws, a blue and red body, and a heart shaped emblem with red lines crossing the emblem make weird movements and disappearing and Sora ran to the area only to find more shadows from before.

"Those were the creatures from my island!" Sora said as he took out his key and battled against the shadows.

Meanwhile at another ally area Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo awoke from their sleep and start looking around ally wondering where they are and they turned to Sasuke who is still unconscious so they need to wake him up and after a few shakes Sasuke finally awoke.

"What's going on here?" Sasuke asked as he got from the ground.

"Who knows." Suigetsu answered unsure. "But I for one would like know where we are." He added.

"Maybe if we find some people around we could ask where we are." Jugo said.

"Alright let's go." Sasuke said as he found a door and opened it leading him and the other three to a district.

"This is completely different from the village." Karin said looking around the district.

"Let's see if we can..." Sasuke was then cut off when he sees shadows emerging from the ground and Sasuke takes out his key.

"Those creatures from the village!" Jugo said.

"Leave this to me." Sasuke said as he attacked the shadows with his key weapon but as one shadow was about to take him from behind Jugo punched the shadow destroying it.

"Now we can destroy them?" Suigetsu asked as he took out his blade and attacked the creatures and destroyed them.

"Just what are those shadow things?" Karin asked.

"Don't know don't care." Sasuke answered. "There's no more let's go." He added and they started going to the steps leading upward.

After defeating the shadows Sora started going to right side but when he walks through the area but he bumps into another person which is Sasuke and Sora stopped and looked back at Sasuke who is still walking.

"Sorry." Sora apologized and Ssauke stopped.

"You'd better be next time look where you're going." Sasuke replied not looking back at Sora.

"Hey I didn't mean to okay?" Sora said.

"I don't have time for you if I see you next time I won't guarantee you'll live." Sasuke replied coldly and continued to walk with Suigetsu and Jugo following him.

"If he won't kill you I will you stupid punk!" Karin said as she went to her comrades.

"Who is that guy and why does he have to be so rude?" Sora asked to himself but he shrugged it off and continued to move on.

Sasuke and the others arrived at the First District and they found more shadows but they defeated them and found a shop so they entered it and see the blond man.

"Well what do ya know more kids." The man said.

"We're not kids we're basically older than that you moron!" Karin yelled.

"Okay okay simmer down I didn't mean it like that." The man said. "Anyway the name's Cid so is there anything I can help you four with?" Cid asked.

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked.

"Well you guys are in Traverse Town." Cid answered. "And I'm guessing you're not from here." He assumed.

"Well no we're not from here we were asleep and when we woke up we ended up here." Jugo answered.

"Well I'd advise you guys to watch your backs your backs out there because there's danger out there and if you guys ever run into trouble come to me." Cid advised and the four nodded and left the shop continuing to explore around the town heading back to the Second District and into the Gizmo shop.

Sora went back to First District after exploring around the Second District and went back to the Accessory shop seeing Cid again.

"Hey there." Cid greeted. "Any luck finding your friends?" He asked.

"No not yet." Sora answered hanging his head down.

"Hey don't worry keep your chin up you'll them." Cid assured Sora and he nodded as thanks and left the shop again.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere." Someone said stopping Sora and he looked around wondering who said.

"Who's there?" Sora asked taking out his key and a man with brown semi long hair, wearing a white shirt with a black short sleeve jacket with a red design on the back over it, black gloves, black jeans, black shoes, and a grey necklace with a loin head shape at the end came to face him.

"And keep on coming at you as you continue to wield the keyblade." The man said then face palmed. "But why, why would it chose a kid like you?" He asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked offended.

"Never mind now let's see that keyblade." The man as he walked to Sora.

"What? There's no way you're getting this!" Sora replied.

"Fine then have it your way." The man replied back and took out a silver blade with a gun at the end and a chain with the loin head shape at the end of it.

Sasuke and his comrades left Gizmo shop and went back to the streets but Sasuke stopped.

"Show yourself I know you're there!" Sasuke said taking out this key and two people wearing headbands with an hourglass shape on them came and one is female while the other is male. The female has blond hair with four ponytails, wearing a black and red outfit, black gloves, and black sandals while the male has purple marks on his face, black hat with cat like ears, black long sleeve shirt, black pants, black finger less gloves, and black sandals.

"Sasuke Uchiha so you're the wielder of the keyblade." The female said.

"Are you aware those creatures will keep coming to you as long as you have the keyblade?" The male asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Just give us the keyblade." The female said.

"Forget it I'm not giving this up to Sand ninja." Sasuke replied.

"Fine then you leave us no choice." The male replied back as he summoned puppets while the female took out her giant fan.

Sora dodges the shots the man shoots from the gun end and attacks him but the man attacks back then jumps back to shoot more shots at Sora who dodges them again strikes the man but the counters and attacks Sora and with one final slash Sora backs up and falls to the ground.

"Hey you found it nice going Leon." A female voice said and the man turns to see a female with short black hair, wearing green and yellow top, white jeans, white finger less gloves, orange shoes, and a green headband.

"Still...it looks like are worse than we thought a lot worse." The man said looking at an unconscious Sora.

"What about the other key?" The woman asked.

"I'm letting those two siblings to find it and they'll meet us back at the hotel room." The man said.

Sasuke dodges the female's wind attacks and the male's puppet's attack and strikes the male then the female and unleashes his Phoenix Flower Jutsu to get the two but the female uses her fan to blow the fireballs away but Sasuke uses his Chidori Stream on the two and uses his key to deliver the final strikes on the two.

"Now...you're going to..." Sasuke didn't finish what he said and fell back.

"SASUKE!" Karin shouted.

"Calm down he'll be fine." The female said.

"Come on we gotta get him to the hotel room and meet up with the others." The male said then looks at Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo. "You guys come with us and we'll explained what's going on." He added and they left for the hotel.

Meanwhile at the ally way Donald and Goofy are still searching for Leon and they still can't find him.

"Gawrsh there's nobody here sure is spooky." Goofy said.

"Aw phooey!" Donald scoffed. "I'm not scared!" He added but then a hand tapped him in the back and he jumped up screaming getting on Goofy's back shivering as if he felt a ghost.

"Excuse me did the King and the five Kage sent you?" A female voice asked and Donald and Goofy turned to see a woman with brown hair that's tied to a long braid with a red bow on her head, wearing a red and pink dress, and brown boots.

"Who are you?" Donald asked getting off Goofy.

"Please come with me to the hotel room and I'll tell everything." The woman said and the two followed her.

* * *

**Okay now Chapter 5 is over so now we know that Sora and Sauke are at a different world but will they meet again under different circumstances? Will Donald and Goofy find the keys? And will Sora and Sasuke wake up again? Find out on chapter 6.**


	6. Our heroes meet and journey begins

Chapter 6

_Little Sasuke and younger Itcahi are at the forest because Sasuke made Itachi promise him to watch his shuriken jutsu but whne Sasuke was about to do the jutsu, Itachi began to leave and Sasuke saw this._

_"Big brother!" Sasuke called but nothing. "Big Brother!" He called again loudly for Itachi to hear and Itachi turned to him._

_"What is it Sasuke?" Itachi asked calmly._

_"What do you mean?" Today is the day you check out my shuriken jutsu." Sasuke said._

_"Sorry I have an important mission tomorrow I have to study so..." Itachi was then cut off by Sasuke's pout._

_"You're a liar!" Sasuke replied making Itachi sigh._

_"Sorry Sasuke maybe next time." Itachi said as he poked Sasuke in the forehead._

After the dream Sasuke woke up and found Suigestu, Karin, and Jugo standing next to a bed he's on.

"You okay?" Someone asked and it's the Sand female ninja named Temari.

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't worry you're safe for now we took you in here because those creatures want that keyblade but it's your heart they really want because you have the keyblade." The Sand male ninja named Kankuro explained.

"Oh good you're awake!" Another female said to Sasuke as she went for the unconscious Sora. "Come on lazy bum wake up!" She said.

Sora awoke and sees Kairi standing next to him. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I guess." Sora answered groggy.

"Those are after the keyblade but it's your they really want because you wield the keyblade." She explained.

"I'm glad you're okay Kairi." Sora said.

"Kairi? Who're you talking about?" She asked. "I'm the great ninja Yuffie!" Yuffie introduced leaving Sora confused and his vision of Kairi got turned to Yuffie.

"I think you've over done it Squall." Yuffie said turning to the same man.

"It's Leon." Leon replied and Sora sees Sasuke on other bed.

"Hey you're that rude boy I bumped into." Sora said and Sasuke turns to Sora.

"And you're the halfwit who didn't look where he's going." Karin replied.

"I didn't mean to bump into your boyfriend." Sora replied calling Sasuke Karin's boyfriend.

"You really are an idiot." Sasuke mumbled but then turns to his key weapon. "The keybalde." He said.

"Yeah we had to get it and this boy's other keyblade away from you to shake off those creatures." Yuffie replied. "It turns out that's how they were tracking you." She added and Leon crossed his arms.

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them but it won't work for long." Leon said as he picked up Sora's keyblade and Sasuke's keyblade. "Still hard to believe that you two of all people are the chosen ones." He added and Sora's keyblade went to Sora while Sasuke's went to him. "Well I guess beggars can't be choosers." Leon said.

"How bout you start making sense?" Sora asked.

"What's going on here?" Sasuke asked.

Meanwhile at the other room the woman named Aerith sat on the end of a bed and Donald and Goofy stood in front of her and at her side are four people three males and one female. The first male has dark skin, white hair, wearing a sleeveless indigo and white top, indigo pants, silver arm protectors, and a black tattoo on his left arm named Darui, the second male has lighter skin, blond hair, wearing the same outfit as Darui, and wearing a headband with two cloud like shapes on his forehead named C, the third male is is rather chubby and is wearing a red outfit that on the left side is long sleeved while the right is sleeveless, red bandanna on his head, and a headband with two rock like shapes named Akatsuchi, and the female has short black hair, wearing the same outfit as Akatsuchi and same headband named Kurotsuchi.

"Okay so you know that there are other worlds besides your castle and this town right?" Aerith asked and Donald nodded while Goofy covered his mouth.

"But they're supposed to be secret." Goofy said.

"They've been secrets because they were never connected until now." Darui replied.

"When the Heartless came everything changed." Akatsuchi began.

Back the green room Sora and Sasuke learn about the worlds not being connected until the Heartless came.

"The Heartless?" Sora asked wondering what they are.

"The ones who attacked you guys you know." Kankuro explained.

"They're creatures without hearts." Leon said.

"The darkness in people's hearts that' what attracts them." Yuffie added.

"And there is darkness within every heart." Temari finished.

"Hey have you guys ever of Ansem or Madara?" Yuffie asked and the Madara part caught Sasuke's attention.

"Ansem?" Goofy asked.

"Madara?" Donald asked.

"Ansem was studying the Heartless while Madara wanted to use them for his own purposes." Aerith answered.

"Ansem recorded all his findings on a very detailed report." Aerith explained.

"Can we see it?" Goofy asked taking his out while Donald crossed his arms and tapped his left foot.

"It's pages are scattered everywhere." Kurotsuchi said.

"Scattered?" Donald asked.

"To many worlds." Akatsuchi told him.

"Oh then maybe the King and the five Kage went to find them." Goofy suggested and Donald nodded.

"Yeah those are our thoughts exactly." C replied.

"We gotta find them quick!" Goofy said.

"Wait!" Donald yelled and he saw the camera not looking at him so he pulled the screen down to where the camera would really see him then looked back up at Goofy. "First we need those 'keys!'" Donald reminded Goofy.

"That's right the keyblades." Aerith said.

Back at the green room Sora and Sasuke understand about the keyblades and the Heartless.

"So these are the keys?" Sora asked looking at his keyblade and then Sasuke's.

"Exactly!" Yuffie answered nodding.

"The Heartless have great fear of the keyblades that's they'll keep coming at you two no matter what." Leon said walking away.

"I didn't ask for this." Sora said.

"And neither did Sasuke." Jugo said.

"The keyblades choose their masters and they chose you two." Kankuro replied pointing at Sora and Sasuke.

"So tough luck." Leon added as he leaned against a door and crossed his arms again and closed his eyes.

"How did this all happen?" Sora asked. "I remember being in my room..." Then Sora realizes something else. "Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Riku, Kairi?" Sora asked.

"And what happened to the Hidden Leaf Village?" Suigetsu asked.

"You know what I really don't know." Leon answered and Kankuro whispered something in Suigetsu's ear and he was in shock.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll tell you later." Suigestu answered.

"So what now?" Sora asked.

"Well since you two have keyblades you two can learn to use them to unlock chests." Temari answered. "Try it." She added showing them two chest and they opened one each.

"And if you guys want to go all you've got to do is prepare yourselves." Kankuro said.

"Prepare ourselves?" Sasuke asked.

"For any Heartless who try to attack you I want you two to stay with each other and work together ." Leon answered. "So are guys ready?" He asked and the two nodded. "Yuffie let's go see Aerith, those Cloud ninja, and the Rock ninja they should be with the ones from the castle." Leon said but suddenly a Soldier Heartless came in the room.

"Yuffie go!" Temari yelled as she took out her fan and Kankuro unleashed his puppets while Yuffie did what she was told and ran through the door opening it as Donald was about to open it but got hit by the door as Yuffie ran into the other room with Aerith, the Cloud ninja, and Rock ninja.

"Yuffie!" Aerith said as she followed her and Temari and Kankuro came in the other room.

"Come on let's follow them!" Temari said as she went after them and they follow.

"Sora, Sasuke let's go!" Leon said as he took out his blade and attacked another Heartless and jumped out of the window while Sora, Sasuke and his comrades left the room and when they left Goofy sees the door opening showing Donald stuck on the wall flattened by the door Yuffie opened with out knowing he was there.

They returned at the alleyway and the Soldier Heartless were still around.

"Don't bother with the small fry!" Leon said. "Find the leader! Let's go!" He said as he left.

"Ready?" Sora asked.

"Not like I have a choice." Sasuke replied as they decide to leave the Soldiers and left the alley entering the Second District.

More Soldiers show up but they ignored them and went for another area and entered the Third District and when they continued running Goofy looks down from a balcony then turns to see Soldiers and he took out a round silver shield with yellow trims, yellow handle, and a mouse shape in the front.

"Gawrsh are these the Heartless guys Goofy asked and Donald took out a staff with a brown hat shape on the top, purple and black handle, and a red ruby shape on the bottom.

"Let's get 'em, Goofy!" Donald said but then an explosion came and push Donald and Goofy upward then falling down and Sora sees this and tries to move but the two landed on Sora all dazed.

"That wasn't very smart." Sasuke said and the two recovered and see the weapons in Sora and Sasuke's hands.

"The keys!" They said at the same time and then a shaking occurs.

"Is this an earthquake?" Karina asked and then pillars started raising and more Soldiers show up in front of them and they got into their fighting stance.

"All right! Now I get to slice things in two." Suigestu said.

"We're with you guys." Jugo said.

"So are we!" Donald replied and they attacked the Heartless with Sora and Sasuke using their keys to slash them while Suigetsu slices them as well while Jugo punches them while Karin throws kunais at them while Donald shoots fieballs and Goofy bashing them with his shield. After they defeated the Soldiers purple hands and feet came falling from the sky and the body came falling last and when they assembled themselves the head fell on the top of the body and the parts start floating and attacked the trio.

The Heartless known as Guard Armor began to spin its hands around its body harming the trio but after the spinning attack ended Sora and Sasuke attacked the hands but it allowed the hands to go free and tried to punch them but Goofy used his shield to swipe them away and Jugo and Suigetsu attacked the hands this time while Donald and Karin went for feet. Donald casts fire magic at the foot he's attacking while Karin delivered a missile kick at the other foot while Suigestu uses his Water Dragon Jutsu at the left hand and Goofy threw his shield at the right hand but the hands, feet, and the body crash landed to the ground but it was unable to get up allowing the trio to attack the parts before it got up and allowed its hands and feet to be free again and the feet stomped on ground aiming for Suigestu but Jugo punched the feet away allowing Donald to cast fire magic again at the feet and Sora and Sasuke aimed for the body making slashes and Sasuke uses Fireball Jutsu at the body while Sora continued to slash at the body. The hands started spinning at Karin but Suigestu swiped them away and Karin threw her kunai bombs at the hands and when Goofy and Jugo attacked the hands they were destroyed while Suigestu, Karin, and Donald destroyed the feet and they went to help Sasuke and Sora who are still fighting the body and it continued to slam to ground but they slashed at the body and Sasuke used his Chidori to strike the body while Sora slashed at the body again and they thew their keys to deliver the final blow. The body couldn't be stable after the attack and the head fell on the top and fell what left the top was a big heart ascending to the sky while Guard Armor disappeared.

After the fight Donald and Goofy told Sora and Sasuke that the reason why they knew about the keys is because they were finding them.

"So you guys were looking us?" Sora asked and Donald and Goofy nodded.

"They too have been seeking the wielders of the keyblades." Leon said and Yuffie nodded.

"Are you sure you're not my enemies?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey we helped you fight off that Heartless." Donald replied and Sasuke just shrugged.

"Hey why don't you guys come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy said.

"I wonder if I can find Riku and Kairi?" Sora asked as he hung his head down while Leon closed his eyes.

"Of course!" Donald answered and Sora raised his head up.

"Are ya sure?" Goofy asked leaning down to Donald lowering his voice.

"Who knows?" Donald answered unsure. "But we them to come us to help us find the King and the five Kage." He added also lowering his voice and Sora hung his head down again.

"Sora go with them especially if you want to find your friends." Leon said and then turned to Sasuke. "I think you should trust them Sasuke so go with them." He said.

"Yeah I guess." Sora replied still hanging his head.

"Fine it's not like I have a choice." Sasuke said.

"But neither of you can come along looking like that understand?" Donald asked and Goofy looked at him. "No frowning, no sad face, and no being grumpy OK?" He said and then Goofy came closer to Donald.

"Yeah you guys gotta be funny like us." Goofy said chuckling but then Donald pushed him aside.

"This boat runs on happy faces." Donald said.

"Happy?" Sora asked.

"I don't do happy." Sasuke said.

"You're never happy." Suigetsu replied.

Sora then raised his head again and makes the biggest smile he can do but Donald and Goofy were not feeling happy by that so he frowned.

"Wow you're totally going to give somebody nightmares!" Karin said but Donald and Goofy laughed by the smile.

"That's one funny face!" Goofy said.

"Okay why not I'll go with you guys." Sora said.

"I'll too since this is important." Sasuke added.

"Donald Duck." Donald said as he took his hand out.

"Name's Goofy." Goofy introduced placing his hand on Donald's.

"I'm Sora." Sora said as he placed his hand on Goofy's.

"And Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said as he placed his hand on Sora's.

"All for one and one for all!" Goofy said.

Meanwhile at a very dark place a pedestal projects the four and them talking.

"Those little squirts took down that Heartless. Who'd of thought it?" A voice said irritated.

"Such as the power of the Keyblades yet the children's strengths are not their own." Another voice added and it sounded very calculating.

"Why don't we turn them into Heartless?" Another voice asked and it sounded like an evil woman and then laughed. "That'll settle things quick enough." The voice added.

"And the brats' friends friends are the King's lackeys." Another voice of a stereotypical pirate said looking at Donald and Goofy. "Swoggle me eyes they're all bilge rats by the looks of them." The voice added.

"You're no prize yourself!" Another voice said and laughed.

"Shut up!" The pirate voice replied.

"Enough!" Another woman voice that sounds very evil broke them up and the woman has green skin, yellow eyes, wearing a black robe with purple and dark blue trims and a purple high collar, and has two black horns at the top of her head and carrying a staff that has a light green orb shape and dark yellow handle. "The Keyblades have chosen them." She added. "Will it be they who conquers the darkness or will the darkness swallow them?" She asked. "Either way they could be quite useful." She then smiles and evil smile.

Back at Traverse Town Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and the other ninjas gathered in front of the trio.

"Make sure you're prepared for the journeys ahead of you." Leon said.

"We don't know how much Heartless have spread." Temari added.

"Check out the shops." Yuffie suggested.

"They have some pretty neat stuff there." Kurotsuchi added.

"This is from all of us." Aerith said and gave them 100 munny.

"Spend it as you see fit." A woman with short brown hair wearing a purple dress named Shizune added.

"Good luck." C said.

"We hope you find your friends." Akatsuchi said.

"Look out for each other." Leon said.

"And keep your spirits up." A man with aqua green straight up hair wearing am aqua green outfit and an eye patch on his left eye named Ao added and they all left.

"The Gummi ship is outside the gate." Donald said.

"The what?" Sora asked.

"It's our ship." Donald answered.

"Wait 'till you guys see it." Goofy added.

"Sure wish we could." Suigetsu said.

"You're not coming with us?" Sasuke asked.

"This is a job for Keyblade wielders and the Kings companions." Jugo answered.

"Besides we've got to stay here and help with whatever we can." Karin added.

"Fine we'll come back and visit." Sasuke said.

"Hold on a minute you're gonna need this." Suigetsu handed Sasuke a scroll.

"Water Release?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup trust me it'll come on handy." Suigetsu replied.

"And take this too." Jugo handed Sasuke something in his hand. "This is the Power Slide you'll need it more and me." He added.

"And take this." Karin handed Sasuke an Exiler. "Use it when you need it." She added.

"Thanks." Sasuke said.

"Good luck Sasuke and we'll see you when you come back." Jugo replied as he, Suigetsu, and Karin left.

"Okay so let's go." Sora said.

"Hold on." Donald said. "Sora this is for you." He said giving Sora a Fire spell. " Now you can use magic." He added then turned to Goofy. "Goofy give him the other one." Donald said.

"The what?" Goofy asked confused.

"You know." Donald said and Goofy realized what he meant.

"Oh right here ya go." Goofy gave Sora Dodge Roll. "Abilities allow ya to do all sorts of things." He explained.

"Okay so is that it?" Sora asked. "Let's get going!" He added excited.

"Not until we're ready." Sasuke replied.

Jiminy then looks at the four.

"Well I see big adventures come their way." Jiminy said. "I guess it's up to me to keep track of thing in my journal." He added smiling as he hopped on back to Sora's hood.

As they began to walk to the gates Goofy notices a blue mark. "Hey look at this." He said.

"What is it?" Donald asked.

"I think it allows us to work together to activate it." Sasuke said.

"Let's try it." Sora said and the four jumped at the mark warping them into a balcony and they saw a chest and Sora and Sasuke opened it showing a postcard so they went to the mailbox and put it in giving them an item.

"Now let's get going." Sasuke said and they nodded and start going for the Gummi ship.

* * *

**Chapter 6 done now that Sora, Sasuke, Donald, and Goofy have met they will go on all kinds of adventures visiting worlds and and fighting Heartless. Will Sora find Riku and Kairi? Will Sasuke encounter familiar faces while in other worlds? Find out in the next chapter.**


	7. Trio in Wonderland

Chapter 7

The four went to the Gummi ship and when they were seated a screen opened and revealed to be Chip.

"Hello you guys I see you found the keys." Chip said and the Dale comes.

"We'll be giving you guys the info about the worlds and how strong the Heartless are." Dale added.

"We'll also help with putting Gummi pieces together and making new Gummi ship." Chip said.

"Good luck!" The two said at the same time.

"So which world should go?" Sora asked.

"Let's go to that one." Goofy suggested pointing to the one close to Traverse Town.

"Then let' go." Sasuke said and the ship began to move.

"The Heartless also have ships in this place." Donald explained.

"They often give us a hard time." Goofy added. "So we have to shoot them down." He said while ship continued to move and they start shooting Heartless ships they see.

A few minutes later the ship stopped at world with a round red and pink checker board with a heart shaped hedge on the top and a tower next to it and and small house on the bottom of it. They agreed to disembark there and they warped out of the ship and into the world where they began floating down gently and Sora, Sasuke, and Donald were floating with their feet down while Goofy just laid back and slept and when they saw the ground Sasuke, Sora, and Donald landed feet first while Goofy landed on his stomach when he turned around and was on the ground making Donald shaking his head. While still on the ground Goofy sees a white rabbit with pink eyes, wearing a yellow vest with a red coat over it, and blue trousers carrying a yellow clock in his hand running as fast as he can.

"Oh I'm late I'm so very late!" The rabbit said still running. "I'm here but I should be over there! Oh I'm so late the Queen she'll have my head for sure!" The rabbit then left the scene.

"What was that all about?" Sora asked.

"Let's follow and we'll might have your answer." Sasuke suggested as they went to the area the rabbit went to and they see many doors which opened by themselves and they entered a room where they see the rabbit going through another door.

"How'd he get so small?" Sora asked leaning toward the door.

"No you're simply too big!" The doorknob spoke in a very sleepy tone surprising the trio except for Sasuke.

"It talks!" Donald yelled in surprise and the doorknob yawned.

"Must you be so loud?" The doorknob asked. "You woke me up!" It added.

"Good morning." Goofy greeted.

"Good night!" The doorknob replied. "I need more sleep." It added closing its eyes.

"Wait! What do we do to grow small?" Sora asked.

"Try the bottle over there." The doorknob answered and a table grow from the ground showing two bottles one is red while other is blue.

"Which one will shrink us?" Sasuke asked.

"Lets try the blue one." Sora suggested.

"Wait a minute!" Donald said as he looked at the bed and pushed it revealing to be a hole.

"We'll go there once we get small." Sasuke said and Sora took the blue bottle and the four shrunk standing on the table.

"It worked!" Goofy said.

"Yeah but look." Sasuke said as Heartless showed up.

"Let's party!" Sora said as he and Sasuke took out their Keyblades and attacked the Heartless while Donald and Goofy joined in.

Sora used the fire spell to unleash a firball from his key while Sasuke used Water Dragon Jutsu to finish them off but when the Heartless went behind Donald whacked one his staff while Goofy bashed another with his shield. After defeating the Heartless the trio went to the hole and they're now in a garden and they black cards and red cards standing in their way so they moved aside and lined in an orderly fashion and revealed two girls on a stand. One girl has blond long hair with a black bow on the top of her head, fair skin, wearing a blue dress with a white apron while the other girl has dark blue long hair with lavender pupil less eyes, wearing a purple jacket with a white hood and white sleeves, black jeans, and a headband around her neck like a choker and the rabbit from before came running up to the higher stand and blew his trumpet.

"Court is now in session!" The rabbit announced.

"We're on trail?" The blond girl asked.

"B-but why?" The dark blue haired girl asked.

"Her Majesty the Queen of Hearts presiding." The rabbit announced again pointing to a mean looking woman with black hair tied to a bun wearing a black and red checkered dress with a white collar and yellow middle, yellow small crown, and carrying a small stick with a heart shaped top.

"These two girls are culprits there's no doubt about it." The Queen began. "And the reason is because I say so that's why!" She yelled.

"But that's so unfair!" The blond girl replied.

"Y-you can't blame people for no reason." The blue haired girl added.

"Well do you two have anything to say in your defense?" The Queen asked.

"Of course we've done absolutely nothing wrong!" The blond girl answered.

"T-hat's right! You may be queen but that doesn't give you the right to be so terrible!" The blue haired girl added but the Queen lost her temper.

"SILENCE!" The Queen shouted at them. "You two dare defy me?!" She asked slamming her fist to the stand.

"Hey guys let's help them out." Sora suggested.

"Well yeah but..." Donald was trailed off.

"We're outsiders so wouldn't that be muddling?" Goofy asked.

"Meddling!" Donald corrected pointing his finger up at Goofy's face.

"Oh yeah and that's against the rules." Goofy said.

"I don't care someone has to do something." Sasuke replied.

"The trail finds the defendants guilty as charged!" The Queen declared and the girls gasped. "For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart." She added and that got Sora and Sasuke's attention. "Off with their heads!" She ordered and the cards came to the girls.

"No no oh please!" The blond girl begged.

"Please don't this!" The blue haired girl begged too.

"That's enough!" Sasuke yelled as he and Sora ran to the Queen and Donald and Goofy followed them.

"Who are you?" The Queen asked looking at the four. "How dare you interfere with my court!" She yelled.

"Excuse us but we know who the real culprit is." Sora said.

"Yup it's the Heart..." Then Goofy covered his mouth.

"Anyway they're not who you're looking for." Sora said.

"That's nonsense!" The Queen scoffed. "Do you have any proof?" She asked turning her head away and they didn't answer so the cards threw the girls in the cage. "Bring evidence of Alice and Hinata's innocence fail and it's off with all of your heads!" The Queen demanded.

"Fine." Sasuke said as they left.

"S-Sasuke!" Someone called and he turned to see Hinata.

"What're you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know when I woke I ended up here." Hinata answered. "Please prove to them that me and Alice are innocent." She said.

"I will." Sasuke replied and they went to another hole leading them to a forest and when they looked around they see a smiling cat head coming their way disappearing and reappearing then a purple and pink striped body appeared and stood on the head before it put the head on top.

"Who are you?!" Donald asked jumping up and down until he got tired.

"Who indeed?" The cat asked back. "Poor Alice and Hinata are about to lose their heads and they're not guilty of a thing." The cat explained.

"If you know who the culprit is then talk!" Sasuke demanded.

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers...but doesn't always tell." The Cheshire Cat replied. "The answer, the culprit, and the cat all lie in darkness." He added then disappeared.

"Wait!" Sora yelled.

"They left the forest but I won't tell which." The Cheshire Cat said even he wasn't here. "Four evidence are around three are a cinch to find but the fourth is very tricky." He explained.

"Should we trust him?" Donald asked and the cat appeared again.

"To trust or not to trust? I trust you'll decide." The cat replied and disappeared again.

"Let's get going." Sasuke said.

The four went around the forest and they already found a first box and when they opened it they found footprints and they assumed it's one of the evidence so they moved on to find more. They found a puzzle where a flower would make them big and they stepped on a log making another tree raise and they take a fruit off a tree and then eating the fruits shrinking them back to their size and they climbed on the tree and found another hole on the tree and entered and fell back in the same big room and they found another box and opened it showing stench which another piece of evidence and they found a third box opened showing antenna another evidence piece and went back to the forest. They climbed the tree again and this time went for another direction where they found another hole to enter and they returned to the big room but a higher place and found the last box and opened it and it showed claw marks and the Cheshire Cat appeared.

"You've found them all well done!" The cat said.

"Now we can help Alice and Hinata!" Sora said.

"Don't be so sure!" The cat replied. "Alice and Hinata may be innocent but what about you?" He asked.

"What does that mean?" Sasuke asked.

"I won't tell but I'll you two these." The cat gave Sora Blizzard spell while Sasuke got a scroll that allows him to use Wind Release and he disappeared again.

"Let go give these to the Queen." Donald said as they returned to the garden.

When they talked to one of the cards he told them to go to the stand and they did while Donald and Goofy went to the other stand on the side.

"Now then show me what you've found." The Queen ordered and they showed her four boxes of evidence. "Cards bring fourth my evidence!" She demanded and they brought another box and the five got mixed and returned. "Hmm checking all five would be a waste of time so you will pick one box and I'll decide who's guilty." She said.

"What?" Sora asked. "After all the trouble of collecting them?" He added.

"This is just stupid." Sasuke said.

"You dare object?!" The Queen asked irritated. "Pick one box now!" She yelled and they choose the middle box. "Is this what you want to present?" The Queen asked and they nodded. "Then let me decide who the culprit is." She said and the box opened revealing to be a Soldier Heartless. "What in the world is that thing?" The Queen asked disgusted.

"There's your evidence Alice and Hinata are innocent." Sasuke said.

"Silence I'M the law here!" The Queen shouted. "Rule No.90 'Whoever defies the Queen are all guilty!'" She said.

"That's crazy!" Donald yelled jumping up and down.

"Cards off with their heads!" The Queen yelled and everything went down and what rose was a crank and one of the cards turned to crank to raise Alice's cage and Hinata's.

"I can't let them go down." Hinata said as she uses her kunai like a key and escaped from the cage. "I'm helping you!" She said.

"Just don't get in the way." Sasuke replied and the cards attacked.

* * *

**Chapter 7 finished so what will become of the trio? Will they lose their heads? Will they save Alice? Will they be able to make it without suffering the Queen's wrath even more? Find out on the next chapter.**


	8. Alice taken and first keyhole

Chapter 8

The trio started going after the crank tower to destroy it to get Alice's cage down but the cards began attacking them stopping them from getting to the tower but Sasuke uses his Wind Vacuum Barrage Jutsu at the cards repelling them away allowing the trio to attacking the tower. The cards came back and tried to attack but Hinata uses her Eight Protective Trigrams Sixty-four Palms to get the cards away and attacked the tower with the others and after delivering the final attacks the tower got destroyed and Alice's cage began to fall and they turned to see but when the red drape turned there was no one in the cage.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"She probably got kidnapped while we were fighting." Donald suggested.

"YOU FOOLS!" The Queen shouted slamming her fists to stand. "FIND OUT WHO'S RESPONSIBLE I DON'T CARE HOW!" She shouted again making the cards run and scatter in fear.

"Let's go look for her."Sora and they went to the forest.

"This is all my fault I should have freed her too." Hinata said sadly.

"Don't say that you were trying to help us." Goofy replied.

"We'll find her I promise." Sora added smiling.

"Okay I'll help you guys." Hinata replied.

When they entered the forest they saw a rock coming out of the red flower and the Cheshire Cat appeared again.

"Not you again." Sasuke said irritated.

"Have you seen Alice?" Sora asked.

"Alice no shadows yes." The cat answered.

"Where did they go?" Goofy asked.

"This way? That way? Does it matter? I won't tell where they are good luck finding them." The cat then disappeared again.

"Let's get going." Donald said.

The trio found another hole where the rock was blocking and the went through and entered a place with a small hut, a long table with many chairs and at the end is a picture that has a man wearing a green top hat, black vest with w yellow coat over it, grey trousers and a brown hare wearing a grey vest with a red coat over it looking like they're frightened by something. Out of curiosity the trio sat in different seats and they get green orbs, bubbles, and Heartless showing up but they defeated them and went inside the hut and they entered another room and the Cheshire Cat appeared again.

"The shadows could be in this room but this place is rather dark be careful." The cat said and left.

While exploring the room Hinata found two lamps on two different stands so Sora went up and lit one and the cat appeared again.

"It's still dim try lighting the last one." The cat said as he left and Sasuke went up and lit the final lamp. "Much better you should know that shadows are after the doorknob now." The cat said and left and so the trio left the room, returned to the garden, and went back to the big room. "You should have a nice view from here." The cat said and the five went up the table and talked to the cat again. The shadows should here soon are prepared for the worst if not too bad!" The cat said as he disappeared.

Another Heartless named Trickmaster came from upside down and flipped over Sora and Sasuke and it had a black and red pattern top, red body, flat folded arms, black shoulder protectors, and purple opened legs carrying two purple sticks and juggled them. Sasuke uses his Fireball Jutsu at the Heartless in the body while it attacked the trio with one of its sticks so it turned to Sasuke and slammed it stick to the ground getting him but Sora attacked it with his Keyblade while Donald unleashed his Blizzard spell and Goofy threw his shield making it down dazed allowing them to attack until it recovered and tried to sweep attack the trio but Hinata jumped and used her Eight Trigram Protective Sixty-four Palms and knocked it out again allowing the trio to attack again until it recovered again and went for the stove lighting its sticks with flames and threw fireballs at them but Sasuke uses his Water Dragon Jutsu to attack the body again while Sora uses his Blizzard spell and Goofy launched himself up in the air and attacked it leaving Donald to use Blizzard as well and Hinata to spin attack in the air and knocked it down again and they delivered their final attack at Trickmaster making it lose it stability and it finally fell and a heart left it body just like Guard Armor after it's defeat and Trickmaster vanished. After the fight the trio heard a yawn and it's the doorknob again.

"What a racket." the doorknob said. "Who's a doorknob supposed to get any sleep?" It asked and then it yawned again but it opened its mouth wider and the trio looked at what looks like a keyhole and Sora and Sasuke's Keyblades unleashed beams and the beams went into the mouth and made a locking sound while the doorknob closed its mouth sleeping again.

"Did you see that Sasuke?" Sora asked.

"Yeah the Keyblades did something and it sounded like something being locked." Sasuke answered and then a Gummi piece fell out of the doorknob.

"Hey a Gummi piece!" Donald said.

"But it's not the King's no siree." Goofy replied.

"I'll hold on to it." Donald said taking the Gummi piece and the Cheshire Cat appeared again.

"Excellent you're quite heroes but you should know that not only Alice is taken but also Hinata now they're gone with the shadows and into the darkness." The cat disappeared.

"No!" Sora said.

"Hinata probably got taken while we were examining that keyhole thing." Sasuke said.

"We'll find them." Donald assured them. "They're probably at another world." He added.

"Let's head back to the Gummi ship and get to another world." Goofy said and they went back to where they landed and left for the Gummi ship.

* * *

**Chapter 8 done so now and not only Alice got kidnapped but so did Hinata! :O Will the trio be able to find them? What world will they go to next? And will they encounter more Heartless and more people Sasuke knows? Find out on the next chapter.**


	9. Not heroes!

Chapter 9

After they got back to the ship they looked at the screen to decide where to go next the one closer to Wonderland or the farther.

"That world that's farther has two stars while the other has three." Chip said.

"I'd recommend you guys to go to that world with two stars." Dale suggested.

"I think we should." Sasuke agreed.

"Okay then off to that world then." Goofy said as they're on their way to the world farther.

After a few minutes of going through and destroying Heartless ships they see a world that has sand dripping, two statues with swords clashed, and building so they decide to disembark there and left the ship. They then opened a large gate and they the building they saw and entered the building and inside is a small lobby area and they see a goat like creature called a satyr working on what looks like a rule board so they walk up to him to ask what he's doing.

"Hey!" Sasuke called but was cut off by the satyr.

"Good timing kid!" The satyr said not turning to them. "Do me a favor will you move that pedestal over there for me?" He asked. "I gotta spruce this place up for the games!"He added.

Sora and Sasuke walk over to the pedestal and Sora was the first to try and move it but it's not moving.

"This weighs a ton!" Sora said.

"Let me try." Sasuke suggested and he tried to push it but it's still not moving despite all of his strengths.

"It's no use guys we should go talk to that guy again." Goofy suggested and they walk back to the satyr.

"It's way to heavy!" Sora said.

"What too heavy?!" The satyr scoffed. "Since when did you become such a little..." When he turned around this time he sees the group. "Oh wrong guy what're you people doin' here?" The satyr asked jumping down from the stand. "This here is the world famous coliseum HEROES only!" He said walking to Donald who walks back from the satyr. "And I've got my hands full for the upcoming games so run along pipsqueaks!" He added and Sora makes a glare at him while Sasuke makes his threatening glare and the satyr put his hands on hips. "Look it's like this." The satyr began. "Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters here in the coliseum." The satyr explained.

"You've got heroes standing right in front of you!" Donald replied crossing his arms.

"Yup and these two are real heroes chosen by Keyblades." Goofy added placing his hands on Sora's and Sasuke's shoulders.

"And we're heroes too!" Donald finished pointing at himself.

"Heroes?! Those two runts?!" The satyr scoffed pointing at Sora and Sasuke and laughed as hard as he could.

"What's so funny?!" Sora asked.

"We've fought a bunch of monsters." Sasuke said as the satyr continued to laugh and stopped.

"Hey if neither of you could even move this." The satyr began trying to push the pedestal but it's not moving while the group are watching this. "You can't call yourself..." The satyr continued still trying to push the pedestal but nothing and the two boys crossed their arms while Donald and Goofy looked at them. "A hero!" The satyr finished still pushing but then slid to the ground tired.

"You were saying?" Sasuke asked unimpressed.

"Okay so it takes more than brawn but let's see what you people can do." The satyr said. "I can train you guys if you like but the trial is tough you wanna go for it?" The satyr asked.

"Sure goat boy." Sasuke answered.

"Don't call me that! The name's Phil!" The satyr said calling himself Phil. "Anyway if guys are ready just say the word." He added and they said they're ready so they went to the coliseum grounds with barrels.

Sora was first and he uses his Keyblade to destroy the barrels while under the time limit and after destroying the barrels he found the last one and destroyed it before time ended. It was Sasuke's turn and he uses his Keyblade to destroy the barrels and they are more separate from Sora's training session so he found and destroyed the barrels he found and destroyed the last one before time ran out. They headed back to the lobby area and Phil was almost impressed with their skills.

"You know you two ain't bad." Phil said.

"Guess we're headed for the games." Sora replied as he placed his hands at the back of his head smiling.

"No way." Phil replied back causing everyone to be shock except for Sasuke.

"And why is that?" Sasuke asked.

"Two words: You...guys...ain't...heroes!" Phil answered making Sasuke glare at him while Sora is still in shock while Donald hung his head down while Goofy counted the words with his fingers which were four words.

"Oh come on!" Sora said while Phil just turned his back on them but then turned back to them.

"If you guys want to be heroes then try mastering these." Phil said as he gave Sora a Thunder spell while Sasuke got a scroll that allows to use Earth Release and they left the lobby.

While going back to the ship they were stopped by a certain voice.

"I know what you guys are thinking that goat is very stubborn am I right?" The voice said and reveals himself a blue skinned figure with yellow eyes, wearing a black robe, and has a blue flame on his head.

"Who are you?" Donald asked.

"Whoa hold on there fuzz boy." The figure said calling Donald a fuzz boy due to having feathers and turned to Sora and Sasuke. "Let me guess you guys want to enter the games right?" He asked then went behind the two boys. "Well get a load of this." He added and summoned a yellow pass in Sora's hand.

"A pass?" Sora and Sasuke asked at the same time.

"It's all yours so good luck kids I'm pulling one for you shorties." The figure said as he walked away.

"Hey let's give this over to Phil." Goofy said and they nodded going back but another voice stopped them.

"Sasuke Uchiha my youthful friend please allow me to enter the youthful games with you!" Someone said and it's a boy with black bowl cut, wearing a dark green long sleeve shirt with a light green sleeveless vest over it, white bandages on both of his arms, and orange leg protectors.

"Blast it Lee what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know I only woke up to find myself here and when I heard of the youthful games going on soon I trained myself here ever since." Lee explained.

"Fine but don't get in the way." Sasuke replied.

"Don't worry Sasuke I would never do anything unyouthful like that." Lee replied.

"What's with him and youth?" Sora asked whispering in Sasuke's ear.

"Don't...ask." Sasuke said coldly.

"Well it would be great if you joined us." Sora said.

"Thank you youthful friends of Sasuke I am Rock Lee." Lee introduced.

"I'm Sora that's Donald and that's Goofy." Sora introduced himself, Donald, and Goofy.

"Can we get to the games now?" Sasuke asked and they nodded and went back to the lobby.

When they entered they saw Phil working on the rule board again but then turned and sees the group coming back.

"Hey I thought I told you that..." Phil was then cut off by Sora showing him the pass they got. "Where did you guys get this?!" Phil asked in surprise.

"None of you business now let us in the games." Sasuke said coldly.

"Well I can start you guys off with the preliminaries what do you say?" Phil suggested and they nodded in agreement. "Also is that kid with you?" Phil asked pointing at Lee.

"Yeah he is." Sasuke answered.

"Okay well then I'll explain some real weirdos signed up for the games better watch yourselves." Phil warned and they entered the coliseum grounds.

Their first opponents are the Shadow Scouts which are the Soldier Heartless and the Blue Floating Heartless and they began to attack with Sora and Sasuke using their Keyblades, Donald using his magic, Goofy using his shield, and Lee using his Taijutsu at the Heartless but when the Heartless attacked Sora uses his new Thunder spell while Sasuke uses his Earth Release to throw rocks at them. With opponents defeated Sora spun his Keyblade like a baton and says 'That's the power of the Keyblade!' and they went back to Phil.

"You guys ain't heroes yet but you're not doin' bad." Phil said. "Lucky you guys came to me coaching." He added.

A man with spiky blond hair, wearing a black sleeveless top, blue jeans, silver armor on both sides of his hips, silver shoulder plate on the left side, a brown finger less glove on the right side, a black glove with yellow claw tips on the left side, and a red torn cape came walking past the group and they looked at him while he did the same and then continued walking away.

"Something tells me he's pretty tough." Phil said. "Who knows maybe you'll end up facing him." He added.

"He sure doesn't look youthful." Lee said.

"Enough with the youth stuff." Donald said.

"Let's just get ready for the next match." Sasuke said.

Their next opponents are the Sinisters and they consist of Shadows and the Blue Floating Heartless and they attacked them with their skills and Sasuke uses his Fireball Jutsu at one of the Blue ones while Sora and Donald used their Fire spell to destroy the Blue floaters while Lee uses his Taijutsu on the Shadows and Goofy bashed them with his shield. After the opponents were defeated Sasuke swipes his Keyblade and then points at the front saying 'Don't mess with the Sharingan and the Keybade.' and they met their next opponents called Heat and Freeze which are Red and Blue Floaters and they attacked with Sora and Donald using their Fire spell at the Blue floaters while Sasuke use Water Release at the Red Floaters and Lee and Goofy using melee attacks on them while the Floaters use their fire and ice spells but they still no match for the trio and after their victory Donald jumped for joy saying 'For Daisy!' and went back to Phil.

"You guys are better than I thought." Phil said. "To bad he's not here to see this." He added.

"If I may ask who is this 'he' Phil." Lee asked.

"Hercules he's a hero if there ever was one." Phil answered. "Too bad he's off visiting his father." He added.

"Who's his father?" Sasuke asked.

"Zeus the god of lightning and the king of the gods he lives at Mount Olympus." Phil answered.

They went back to the grounds to meet their opponent which are called Shadow Platoon which consist of two Soldier Heartless, two Shadows, and six Magic Floaters three Red and three Blue and they attacked the Heartless with their usual skills and the Heartless put up more of a fight but they still prevailed over them and Goofy jumps for joy saying 'We did it!' and they meet their next opponents called Blue Revenge and consist of all the Blue Magic Floaters so Sora and Donald used their Fire spell while Sasuke uses his Dragon Flame Jutsu at the Floaters and Goofy and Lee used their melee attacks to finish them off and were once again victorious and Lee raised his fist in the air saying 'That was the power of YOUTH!' and while they were still in their victory poses the figure from before known as Hades looks through the gate.

"Those little punks are your next opponents okay?" Hades said looking at the same blond man from before. "Now don't blow it just take 'em out." He added.

"The great God of the Underworld is afraid of two kids?" The man asked leaning against the wall. "Sorry but my contract says..." He was then cut off by Hades.

"I know! You think I don't know?! I wrote the contract!" Hades yelled. "I know it says you're only required to kill Hercules in this tournament." He then points at Sora and Sasuke. "But you gotta get rid of those two to get to him." Hades then looks at Phil. "It's like that old goat says 'Rule No.11: It's all just a game so let loose and have fun it!'" He said punching the air. "I mean a casualty or two along the way there's no big deal right?" He asked as the man got off the wall and walked away. "Sheesh stiffer than the stiffs back home. Still suckers like him are difficult to come by." Hades said to himself and some growling can heard.

The trio then faced more opponents called Big One and it consist of One Large Body, four Red Magic Floaters, and four Blue Magic Floaters and they used their attacks to get rid of the the Magic Floaters and Sasuke uses Chidori at the Large Body while Goofy, Donald, and Lee went behind and attacked from behind and Sora and Sasuke used their Keyblades to finish it off and they once again did their victory poses.

Their next and last opponent is the man they saw before and his name is Cloud and he takes out his blade that has bandages wrapped around it and he starts charging at them with his Sonic Blade but Sasuke uses his Earthquake Jutsu to stun Cloud while Sora attacks and Donald using his Blizzard spell while Lee uses Taijutsu but Cloud jumps up and slams his blade to the ground creating a shockwave but they dodged and Goofy runs to Cloud to try and bash him but Cloud slashes but Lee uses his Taijutsu again defending Goofy While Donald uses his Thunder spell and Sora attacks with his Keyblade again while Sasuke uses Water Shark Bomb Jutsu to stirike and then Wind Vacuum Barrage Jutsu to blow him away and but Cloud recovered and uses his Sonic Blade again but Sora and Sasuke threw their Keyblades at Cloud knocking him down. Sora and Sasuke walk up to him while Phil was cheering them for their victory and when Cloud got up he turned around and a giant paw crushed him and they see a three headed black dog with red eyes and razor sharp teeth growling and Hades sees this.

"Oh that's right I forgot there was another rule: 'Accidents happen.'" Hades said as he walked away.

As the three headed dog was about to attack the group someone lifted it and it was a man with orange hair, wearing a bronze sleeveless armor, black bands, and a blue cape at the back holding it as strong as he can.

"Herc!" Phil yelled.

"Phil get those guys out of here!" Hercules said and everyone left while Sasuke was watching this but left with the others.

"Whew that was ugly right there." Phil said.

"What was that three headed dog?" Sasuke asked.

"That was Cerberus the guardian of the Underworld." Phil answered. "Herc should take care of him." He added. "Or maybe not oh man this is bad." Phil said now doubting Hercules could take on Cerberus.

"We cannot let that unyouthful dog kill Hercules we must help him." Lee said.

"For once I agree with Lee let's go." Sasuke said and the trio went back to the stadium.

"Hey you guys ain't going back there!" Phil said. "This ain't just some match this is for real!" He added.

"You can decide whether we're hero material or not." Sora replied and Phil sighed.

"Alright good luck out there." Phil replied back and the group went back to the arena.

* * *

**Chapter 9 is done and now the group must fight Cerberus. Will they defeat the guardian of the Underworld? Will they save Hercules before it's too late? And will they become heroes? Find out on the next chapter.**


	10. Junior Heroes

Chapter 10

At the arena Hercules is at a corner carrying an unconscious Cloud on his left shoulder as Cerberus was getting closer to him but when Cerberus was about to attack he heard someone coming and turned around to see trio run in front of him then got to their fighting stance and Hercules sees this as a chance to run and get Cloud to safety while Phil stood in the gate.

"Guys I only got two words of advice for ya: Attack!" Phil said.

_"That's one word idiot."_ Sasuke said in his mind and Cerberus began to attack the trio.

Cerberus starts shooting fireballs from his mouths while they dodged them and Sora and Donald use their Thunder spell while Sasuke uses Phoenix Flower Jutsu at the three heads and Cerberus lowers his heads down for his bite attack allowing Sasuke and Sora to slash with their Keyblades while Lee, Donald, and Goofy attacked the other head but after the attacks Cerberus rose up and slammed his paws to the ground. Cerberus then starts spewing dark flame like energy from the mouths and into the ground allowing the dark energies raising from the ground attacking the trio but Sasuke uses Whirlwind Jutsu at the heads a while Sora uses Thunder again and Cerberus began to bite at Sora but Goofy bashed its head with his shield and Donald uses his Fire spell and Lee uses his Taijutsu and Sasuke and Sora delivered the final attack on the dog making him groan and fall to the ground and the dog is now unconscious. They returned to the lobby and Phil stood on the stand with a piece of paper in his hand while Hercules stands beside him crossing him arms like always.

"Thus I here by dub thee Junior Heroes and confirm their rights and privileges to participate in the games further..." Phil was then cut off by Lee.

"This is unyouthful!" Lee said.

"Yeah what do you mean 'Junior Heores?!'" Donald asked.

"You rookies still don't have what it takes to be a true hero." Phil answered and Goofy looks at Hercules.

"So uh what does it take?" Goofy asked.

"Well that's something you guys have to figure out for yourselves just the way that I did." Hercules said.

"No problem we'll start by proving ourselves in the games." Sora confidently.

"And show our power of YOUTH!" Lee added and Donald and Sasuke face palmed.

"Enough with the youth stuff." Donald mumbled.

"Your friend sure is a strange one anyway there ain't gonna be any games for a while gotta clean up after that last battle first." Phil said.

"Fine we'll be back." Sasuke replied as they left while Phil is pulling on his beard and Hercules waving goodbye for now.

"I can't believe those squirts actually beat Cerberus." Phil said and Hercules leaned to the satyr's ear.

"Just between us I actually worn Cerberus down by the time the little guys jumped in." Hercules whispered in Phil's ear.

"My lips are sealed." Phil replied.

The trio started heading back to the ship but they see Cloud sitting on the steps near the front gate so they decided to walk up to him.

"Hey are you okay?" Sora asked and Cloud lifted his head up and sees the group.

"Yeah I'm fine." Cloud answered in a very deep voice.

"Why did you go with him anyway?" Sasuke asked and Cloud closed his eyes.

"I'm for someone and Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the darkness but it backfired and now I'm starting to look for my light." Cloud explained.

"You'll find it just believe in yourself." Lee said.

"Anyway we're searching too." Sora said.

"For your light?" Cloud asked and Sora nodded and Cloud then walked up to the two boys. "Don't lose sight of these." Cloud said dropping one item in Sora's hand and then Sasuke's and began to walk away and Sora turned to him.

"How 'bout a rematch sometime?" Sora offered. "Fair and Square and no dark powers involved!" He added and Cloud turned back to him.

"I think I'll pass." He answered flipping his front hair small smiling while Sora smiled.

"It is time for me to continue my training." Lee said. "Sasuke when the games come open again I want you and them to join me in them and we will become the most youthful heroes ever!" He added.

"We'll just be back when the games open again." Sasuke replied as Lee nodded and left and they headed back for the ship.

After they left the sky is now dark and Hercules is making muscle impressions.

"He's strong, he's kind, he's always there for you, and he's handsome to boot." A voice said as Hercules winked but it's revealed that the Hercules just a projection in the palm of Hades himself. "And he's perfect, perfect...perfectly infuriating HE MAKES ME CRAZY!" Hades added as his blue turns red and starts exploding but cools down a bit as his skin turns blue again."Whoa come on now what have you got to worry about relax all the pieces are in place." Hades began to talk to himself. "Okay here's what ya gotta do let Hercules train the kids and in the next games I'll take care of them all." He schemes and then sees someone behind him and it's the same woman from before. "Who invited you to the party? Stay out of this. This is MY show." Hades said.

"As you wish fight to your heart's content." The woman replied while Hades starts nodding in agreement but then stops and turns to the woman who is now walking away.

At the Gummi ship the trio decide to head for the world that's close to Wonderland and start moving and shooting Heartless ships and after minutes of moving they see a world with trees and a wooden house on the top and water flowing down.

"Hey Donald ya think King Mickey and the five Kage could here?" Goofy asked.

"In a backwater world like that?" Donald scoffed. "No way! Let's move on." He added.

"Hey wait a minute! When if Riku and Kairi are here? Let's check this place out." Sora suggested.

"Forget it we're on an important mission!" Donald replied.

"Just land!" Sora said.

"No!" Donald snapped.

"Come on!" Sora replied back.

"Aw Phooey!" Donald said.

"We're landing!" Sora declared as he grabbed a lever.

"No don't touch that!" Donald yelled.

"Uh oh this isn't good." Goofy said.

"You think?" Sasuke replied and the ship started going down to the world they are close to.

* * *

**The gang are now off to anew world but crash landed. What will happen to them? Are Riku and Kairi really in that world? And who will they meet next? Find out on the next chapter.**


	11. Welcome to the jungle

Chapter 11

Sora and Sasuke fell out of the ship and crash landed into a wooden house in the trees and after the fall Sora was rubbing his head while Sasuke got up and dusted his clothes.

"Ow my head." Sora mumbled still rubbing his head.

"That was your fault." Sasuke said.

"Hey Donald was being stubborn." Sora replied. "If your friends were in this world you would search for them too." He added.

"Speaking of Donald where are him and Goofy?" Sasuke asked looking around.

"I dunno but we..." Sora was then cut off by a growl and they look up to see a leopard jump down and attack but they jumped back.

The leopard lunged at the two but Sasuke dodged and attacks back with his Keyblade while Sora did the same but the leopard recovered and started scratching them but Sasuke uses Chidori to it away and knocked it back unconscious. Sora and Sasuke look at the leopard and walk slowly to see if it's still alive and the leopard is in fact still alive and was about to attack again but then two whirlwinds came in and attack the leopard and when the whirlwind disappeared it revealed a boy with messy brown hair, red fang like tattoos on both his cheeks, slit eyes, fangs, long nails, wearing a black jacket, black pants, and a headband on his forehead and at his side is a white furred dog with brown floppy ears and the leopard began to attack again but this time another person came and that person had long brown hair and wearing only a brown cloth on his waist carrying a spear and blocked the attack pushing the leopard away and leopard ran and jumped out of the window and the man put his spear away.

"Sabor danger." The man said.

"Uh thank you." Sora said.

"Thank you." The man repeated.

"What exactly is this place?" Sasuke asked.

"This place this place." The man repeated and it irritated Sasuke.

"Oookay where are the others?" Sora asked. "Look we got separated from our friends have you seen them?" Sora asked and the man got confused. "Friends." Sora repeated slowly.

"Friends." The man repeated.

"Right my friends there two of 'em the loud one is Dona..." Sora the cuts himself off.

"What kind of name is Dona?" The boy asked then looked at Sasuke. "By the way Sasuke it wouldn't kill you to say 'hello.'" He said to Sasuke.

"You wouldn't even care if I was here anyway Inuzuka." Sasuke replied.

"I'm looking for my friends Riku and Kairi." Sora said.

"Look for Riku friend?" The man asked.

"Right." Sora said and then looked at what looks like Kairi behind the man.

"Look for Kairi friend?" The man asked and Sora turned back to the man real quick.

"Uh right." Sora said and looked at Kairi again who begins to walk away.

"Dude what're you lookin' at?" The boy asked.

"Don't worry about it." Sora said.

"Friends here." The man said.

"Really?" Sora asked and the man started making sounds that the two boys don't understand.

"What did he say? You're an Inuzuka translate to what he said." Sasuke said

"I can't tell ya right now." The boy said.

"Friends here." The man said again.

"Not sure what you mean but show me take me to Riku and Kairi." Sora said.

"Tarzan." Tarzan introduced. "Tarzan go." He added.

"And I'm Sora and this is Sasuke." Sora introduced himself and Sasuke. "And Tarzan go Sora go go." He added.

"Do you have any idea what you just said?" The boy asked.

"Forget him he's not that smart sometimes." Sasuke said.

"Well anyway since we're introducing name's Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru." Kiba introduced and then his dog Akamaru.

"Come on let's go look." Sasuke said and they nodded and Sora opens the door allowing Tarzan to go out first and the others followed.

Meanwhile Goofy and Donald are sitting on a stump and Goofy just sits there while Donald is laying down.

"Gawrsh where are we?" Goofy asked. "I sure hope Sora and Sasuke are okay." He added in concern for his friends but then Donald gets up.

"Ah who needs them?" Donald asked. "We can find the King and the five Kage without them." He added while looking for his staff and when he found it he also finds a blue furred gorilla and when they looked at each other they screamed and the gorilla ran leaving a Gummi piece and they heard someone else come their and they gulped and what came is a man wearing a yellow shirt, tan trousers, has a small mustache, brown hair with a streak of white on the bottom of it and is carrying a gun.

Back at the tree house Tarzan goes down first while the other boys followed suite and they see a tree branch and Tarzan slides on it and they followed him sliding down until they landed in an area what looks like a camping place and Tarzan goes into the tent and they others go in with him. When they entered they see a woman with long brunette hair, wearing a white sleeveless top, and a red long skirt working on something.

"Jane." Tarzan said calling the woman Jane and see turned to see Tarzan and the boys.

"Oh Tarzan, Kiba, and Akamaru." Jane said. "Oh and who are those two?" She asked looking at Sora and Sasuke.

"Uh hi there I'm.." Sora was then cut off by Jane.

"Oh so you speak English?" Jane asked. "So then obviously you're not related to Tarzan." She added and the two did not know what she meant.

"Anyway Jane this is Sora and my friend Sasuke." Kiba introduced.

"Well it's nice to meet you two." Jane said. "So are you two here to study the gorillas?" She asked.

"Highly doubtful." A voice said and it's the man that found Donald and Goofy who are behind the man as they entered the tent.

"Sora! Sasuke!" Goofy cheered.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora cheered as well while grabbing Donald's hands but when they stared at each other they quickly turned away.

"Very mature of you two." Sasuke said.

"Are those two your friends also and how are they talking?" Kiba asked.

"That's how they are and let's just say we're traveling together." Sasuke answered.

"A circus of clowns not much use for hunting gorillas." The man said as he left the tent.

"Mr. Clayton we're studying the gorillas not hunting them it's called research." Jane said then turned to the group. "Ah well the more the merrier do make yourselves at home." She said.

"Well anyway..." Sora said. "I'm staying!" He and Donald said at the same time the Sora looked at him.

"Hey guys look what we found." Goofy said as he took his hands out showing them the Gummi piece.

"A Gummi piece?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah that could mean the King and five Kage could be here." Goofy replied.

"And Riku and Kairi could be here too." Sora added.

"Let's work together and find them...for now!" Donald said.

"Fine I'll let you tag along...for now!" Sora replied.

"Do they get along?" Kiba asked.

"What do you think?" Sasuke asked back.

"Well Akamaru and I are coming along too." Kiba said.

"But before we start." Sasuke said as he walked up to Jane. "Excuse me you know Tarzan do you know why he doesn't understand what we say?" He asked.

"Oh well that's because he was raised by gorillas but when he met me I started teaching him English and human activities and it's a bit difficult but he's still learning." Jane answered.

"So what he said earlier at the tree house was gorilla?" Sasuke asked.

"It could be here why don't show him slides to see if he knows something." Jane said as she starts her projector but nothing was happening. "Oh what happened to all the slides?" She asked.

"Let's go get some slides." Sora said and went out.

The group began looking for slides and and found them and returned to the tent giving them to Jane and she starts her projector again showing the slides the first one was something that looked like a castle and that got Sora's attention.

"What's Sora?" Goofy asked.

"Oh nothing." Sora answered but he couldn't help but think about that castle and it's like he saw it before.

The slides continued showing Tarzan what humans do and their behavior but after the last slide Jane turned to Tarzan.

"Well Tarzan?" Jane asked.

"Where are my friends Riku and Kairi?" Sora asked and Tarzan shook his head.

"Hey thought..." Sora was then cut off by Clayton.

"That just leaves one place." Clayton said.

"Young man we've been in this jungle for sometime now." Clayton began. "But we've yet to encounter these friends of yours I'd wager they're with the gorillas but Tarzan refuses to take us to them." He said.

"Honestly Mr. Clayton Tarzan wouldn't hide..." Jane was then cut off by Clayton.

"Then take us there! Take us to the gorillas. Gor-ill-as." Clayton said and Tarzan looked at Sora then nodded.

"Tarzan are you sure?" Jane asked.

"Tarzan go see Kerchak." Tarzan said.

"Kerchak?" Jane asked.

"He must be the leader wonderful I'll go along as an escort." Clayton said. "After all the jungle IS a very dangerous place." He added making a smile.

"Thanks but we don't need you Tarzan can lead us." Sasuke said.

"Stubborn boy aren't you I think I like you already." Clayton replied walking out of the tent.

"I don't trust that guy one bit." Sasuke said.

"Neither do I something about him is fishy." Kiba replied.

The group go with Tarzan to the trees with the vines and there they see a black furred gorilla who looks stern and a brown furred gorilla who looks concern.

"Kerchak please listen to me." Tarzan said. "I know the nesting grounds are secret but I trust them and I want to help them because...because well they need us." He finished and they didn't get what he said besides Kiba.

"Uh did you get that?" Goofy asked.

"No!" Donald answered.

"Did you know what he said?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I do." Kiba answered.

"Kerchak please." Tarzan said but the Kerchak looks up at something and leaves and the brown gorilla follows. "Kerchak." Tarzan said hanging his head down.

"He seemed distracted by something." Goofy said.

"Was he looking at the tree house?" Donald asked.

"Then that's where we're going." Sasuke said.

The group headed for the tree house and while they were on they're way Clayton was already there and sees the blue gorilla from before spinning a globe and he points his gun but when he was about to shoot Donald and Akamaru came running up and screamed and barked making Clayton miss his shot at the gorilla who ran when she saw the bullet next to her and went to the upper level where Kerchak is.

"What's the big idea?!" Donald yelled.

"It's a good thing you two stopped him." Kiba said.

"Kerchak please!" Tarzan begged but Kerchak left while Terk looked at Donald who makes a concern look and then leaves with Kerchak and everyone glared at Clayton.

"You don't understand I was only trying to..." Clayton thinks. "Ah a snake slithered by and you see I saved that poor gorilla's life." He lied and Tarzan shook his head.

"I hardly believe that." Sasuke said.

"Yeah you were aiming for the gorilla." Kiba added.

"What now?" Goofy asked.

"Guess we should head back to the tent." Sora answered.

The group returned to the camp site and went to the tent and they told Jane about what Clayton was about to do and Jane was very furious at Clayton.

"How could you do such a thing?!" Jane shouted.

"Now Miss Porter as I already said I was not aiming for the..." Clayton was then cut off by Jane.

"You are not to go near the gorillas again!" Jane yelled.

"All because of ONE mishap? Come now." Clayton then sees Jane, Sora, Sasuke, Kiba, and Tarzan glare at him angrily for his actions and he laughs nervously while backing up and turned around and when he left his smile faded into rage. "What am I doing with these imbeciles?" Clayton asked. "Blasted gorillas I'll hunt down every last one of them! I'll track them down somehow! I'll stake my life on it." He added as he took out his pipe for a smoke then hears something so he takes his gun out the shoots and the shots can be heard in the tent.

"What now?" Sasuke asked.

"That better not be Clayton trying to shoot a gorilla." Donald said.

"Let's go." Sora said and when they left the tent they see a gorilla being attacked by creatures that look like blue monkeys. "Heartless!" Sora said as he and Sasuke took out their Keyblades while Doanld and Goofy took out their weapons while Tarzan took out his spear and Kiba and Akamaru got into their fighting stance and began to attack the Heartless.

The group fought the Heartless with their abilities and after they defeated them the gorilla left the camp site and the group started looking for more Heartless and area after area they see other gorillas attack by Heartless and they defeated the Heartless saving other gorillas. They returned to the tent to talk to Jane who despite what Clayton tried to do she's worried about him so they start searching for Clayton and when they entered the bamboo area they see his pipe and Sabor jumped out of the bamboo trees and the attacked the trio. Sabor lunged at them but Tarzan used his spear to block it again allowing Donald to cast Blizzard and Goofy charging with his shield but Sabor recovered and was about scratch but Kiba and Akamaru used their Fang over Fang and Sasuke and Sora used their Keyblades to strike allowing Tarzan to use his spear to deliver the final attack on Sabor who fell to the ground dead. Meanwhile at the campsite Terk ran from the Heartless and into the tent getting to Jane who knows that Terk is afraid of something coming for her and something came in making Jane be horrified. The group headed back to the tent to find it empty.

"Where's Jane?" Kiba asked.

"What's wrong Tarzan?" Goofy asked.

"Jane taken." Tarzan said.

"Sounds like she's in trouble." Sasuke said.

"Then let's go!" Donald replied and the group left the tent to search for Jane.

* * *

**Chapter 11 over so now the group mus find Jane. Will they find her in time? What happened to Clayton? And will the gorillas actually trust them? Find out on the next chapter.**


	12. Friends in our hearts

Chapter 12

The group began to search for Jane by going for the vine trees again and went to the climbing trees where they see Jane and Terk trapped in a small cave surrounded by Heartless.

"Tarzan!" Jane called and the Heartless began to attack.

The group started fighting the Heartless but no matter how many they defeat more keep coming and so they had to figure how to make them stop coming and that's when Sasuke sees a giant purple fruit on the tree and began to attack the fruit and everyone else did the same thing and the fruit was destroyed and then defeated the Heartless then came to see Jane and started explaining everything.

"And Clayton came to and that's the last thing I remember." Jane finished explaining.

"Clayton?!" Kiba asked.

"Gorillas trapped. Terk ran." Tarzan said.

"We must help the gorillas!" Jane said.

"Let's move." Sasuke said and the group nodded.

The trio look through the jungle and with Kiba's keen smell of Clayton's scent they follow the scent leading them to the cliff area where the gorillas are surrounded by Heartless and Clayton himself. Clayton aimed at Kala and Kerchak was about to stop him but the Heartless attacked allowing Clayton to shoot but when he was about to pull the trigger the trio came.

"No!" Sora yelled.

"Stop!" Sasuke shouted and Clayton turned to the two boys allowing Kerchak and Kala to get away.

"What's with you Clayton?" Kiba asked.

"Not Clayton!" Tarzan said making gorilla sounds. "Not Clayton!" He repeated and Clayton began to aim at the trio.

Clayton was about to shoot but Sora and Sasuke attacked him allowing Kiba and Akamaru to use their combined combat pushing Clayton back allowing Tarzan to strike him with his spear while Donald uses his Blizzard spell and Goofy to use his Shield Bash and when Clayton was about to shoot again he stopped, raised his gun and the rock wall behind him was destroyed and Tarzan knew what that meant so he ran to Clayton but something knocked him back and now they Clayton floating in mid air. The trio began attacking Clayton again while he's still shooting and something charged at the trio but they dodged and Sasuke uses his Chidori to attack what is revealed to be a Heartless that looks like a camouflage chameleon named Stealth Sneak and it charged its eyes shooting beams at the trio but Kiba and Akamaru used their Fang over Fang to attack it while Goofy and Tarzan attacked but it clapped its hands together making green energy to attack back but Sora and Donald used their Thunder spell while Sasuke uses Chidori again stunning it allowing the trio to attack knocking Clayton off it. Clayton begins to shoot but Kiba and Akamaru used their Fang over Fang while Tarzan starts swinging his spear Clayton then tried to run but Donald's Blizzard spell stopped him and Sora and Sasuke began to strike him but Stealth Sneak started foot dancing at the two but Goofy and Donald attacked it allowing Sasuke to use Earthquake Jutsu while Sora uses his Sonic Blade to attack multiple times and the trio delivered their final attacks making Clayton stumble backwards but he wasn't willing to give up so he aims at the trio again and was about to shoot but then he turned to see his Heartless shaking and fell on Clayton crushing him and then another big heart came out of Stealth Sneak and it disappeared. The gorillas returned and Kerchak came to the trio giving Sora the Cure spell while Sasuke got a scroll that lets him use Wood Release and Kerchak then tosses Sora to the top cliff and Donald and Goofy were thrown too while Sasuke and Kiba ran up to the wall to the top and Tarzan climbed and watched the gorillas walk away they then turned to see view of the area and they admired the beauty of it.

"Tarzan home." Tarzan said and he went to the cave and the trio followed him climbing in the cave and they entered another cave that has blue butterflies on a tree trunk and after looking around Jane and Terk came in and Tarzan make his gorilla sounds again.

"This is your home?" Sora asked. "But that means..." He was then cut off by Tarzan putting his hand behind his ear and they start hearing something.

"Huh?" Goofy asked.

"The waterfalls they're echoing all the here." Jane said and Tarzan makes his gorilla sound.

"Friends there. See friends." Tarzan said.

"Oh I get it that means heart." Jane realizes. "Friends in our hearts." She added.

"Heart." Tarzan repeated.

"Oh so that's what it meant." Sora said.

"And you knew it did you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I did." Kiba answered.

"Friends same heart." Tarzan said. "Clayton lose heart. No heart no see friends. No heart no friends." He added.

"Sorry about what I said." Sora said turning to Donald.

"I'm sorry too." Donald replied and Goofy hugged them.

"Yeah all for one huh?" Goofy asked.

"It's about time you two finally got along." Sasuke said.

"You do realize that I consider you friend now right?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered.

"Hey you're our friend too." Sora said placing his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and they see the butterflies flying off the trunk and it revealed to be another keyhole and Sora's and Sasuke's Keyblades shot beams into the keyhole locking it and another Gummi piece comes out.

"A Gummi piece." Donald said.

"But it's not the King's." Goofy replied sadly and Donald hung his head down and Terk nudged her head to Donald's.

"I see someone has an admirer." Jane said and Donald knew what that meant.

"No no Daisy would kill me!" Donald said and the trio laughed but stopped when Sasuke doesn't see Kiba anymore and only Akamaru.

"Where's Kiba?" Sasuke asked.

"I dunno but if he's taken like Alice and Hinata then we'll find him along with the two." Sora answered and Sasuke nodded.

Meanwhile at the dark room the woman is with the shadow figures and the projection was turned off.

"What drew the Heartless to that world?" The calculating voice asked.

"The hunter lured them there." The woman answered. "It was his lust for power that was the bait but the bait seemed to be tasty for his own good." She added.

"Yeah he got chomped instead!" The cocky voice replied and one of the figures walked out of the shadows and revealed to be a skinny man with a twisted goatee, wearing a black robe with red long sleeves, black cape with red insides, black turban with a red feather, and carrying a gold cobra shaped staff.

"A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against the Heartless." The man said. "But those boys are a problem they found one of the keyholes." He added.

"Fear not it will take them ages to find the rest." The woman replied and the projection of them walking turns on. "Besides they are blissfully unaware of our other plan." She added.

"Yes the princesses and the ninjas." The man replied.

"They're falling into our hand one by one." The woman said and she turns to see Alice, Hinata, and Kiba pushed into the room. "Speaking of which." She added and the three look at her.

Back at the tent the trio told Jane and Tarzan that they have to leave.

"Well it's time for us to get going." Sasuke said.

"Where is your ship anyway?" Jane asked.

"Uh not too far." Donald answered.

"Sora, Sasuke, Tarzan friends." Tarzan said and he gave the two items and they learned Red Trinity, said their goodbyes, took Akamaru with them, and left the tent and found their ship.

"The gummi block came out of that glowing hole." Sora said.

"And it's not like the others." Sasuke added. "Wonder what it does?" He asked.

"I dunno." Donald answered unsure.

"Maybe we should go back to Traverse Town and ask Leon." Goofy suggested.

"I call pilot!" Sora called.

"Hey knock it off!" Donald yelled.

"Oh come on I...Sasuke and I are Keyblade masters!" Sora replied.

"I don't care who you are the answer is no!" Donald replied back.

"Here we go again." Goofy said.

"You said it." Sasuke replied and the trio start their way back to Traverse Town.

* * *

**Chapter 12 is done and now the trio are on their way back to Traverse Town. Will they know what the other Gummi piece does? What is the woman planning? And will Sora and Sasuke see two familiar faces? Find out next time in the next chapter.**


	13. Learning more and two familiar faces

Chapter 13

The group finally returned to Traverse Town where they see Jugo walking out of the Accessory Shop.

"You guys are back how's your search coming along?" Jugo asked.

"We haven't found Sora's friends or their King and the five Kage." Sasuke answered.

"But we have encountered your friends." Sora replied.

"But they were taken." Sasuke replied back.

"Who was taken?" Jugo asked.

"Hinata and Kiba." Sasuke answered and he shows Akamaru. "And now he's left by himself." He added.

"Will you guys be able to find them?" Jugo asked.

"That's our other priority but we came back to ask Leon something." Sasuke answered. "Do you know where he is?" He asked.

"Yeah follow me and Suigetsu and Karin are with him." Jugo answered and the group followed him to the Second District and then the Alley area and they stopped to see iron bars. "They're in there but the bars are blocked." Jugo said.

"I have an idea." Sasuke said then turned to the three. "Shall we?" He asked and the three nodded knowing what he means so Donald goes first while Sora goes next while Sasuke goes next and Goofy goes last and the group knocked the bars down.

"Alright now to get in." Sora said and the group went in the cave.

The group entered the cave where they see Leon and Suigetsu sparring while Aerith and Karin are watching but when the group went to them Karin sees Sasuke instantly and runs up to him.

"Sasuke you DID come back!" Karin said happily blushing.

"What's with her?" Donald asked whispering to Jugo.

"You don't want to know." Jugo answered whispering too.

"Well look who finally decided to come back." Suigetsu said.

"Is there something you guys need?" Leon asked.

"Yeah actually you see while we were in a place called Wonderland Sasuke and I somehow locked something and it happened again in a jungle world." Sora explained.

"So you guys found two keyholes so far?" Leon asked.

"Yeah and like Sora said we did something that looked like they were locked." Sasuke replied.

"That's good." Aerith said.

"Every world among the stars have keyholes and each one leads to the heart of the world." Leon added.

"So there should be one in this town right?" Karin asked and Leon nodded.

"What happens if we don't lock the keyholes?" Sora asked.

"This was written in Ansem's report and Madara knew about this too." Aerith began.

"The Heartless enter through the keyhole and do something to the world's core." Leon added.

"And what happens to the world?" Sasuke asked.

"The world will disappear in the end." Aerith answered and it shocked the group even Sasuke.

"What?!" They asked at the same time.

"That's why your keys are so important." Leon said.

"You've got to seal the keyholes you two are the only ones who can." Aerith added.

"I don't know." Sora said unsure.

"Seeing other worlds could serve you guys well." Leon said.

"Yeah." Donald agreed.

"That and we gotta find your friends, Sasuke's friends, King Mickey, and the five Kage." Goofy added.

"You know they're right." Sasuke said.

"Okay then let's get to it." Sora replied the remembered something. "Oh Leon I almost forgot the gummi block we found is different from the others do you what it's for?" Sora asked and Leon facepalmed.

"What's your problem?" Suigetsu asked Leon.

"Maybe you could ask Cid." Aerith said.

"Fine." Sasuke replied.

"Oh hold on you two I want you guys to take these with you." Leon said giving Sora a stone called Earthshine and Sasuke got a stone called Electricshine. "These stones hold mysterious powers and I've been carrying these for luck but I want you guys to have them." He said.

"Thanks and how do we use them?" Sasuke asked and Leon facepalmed again.

"I hate that." Karin said.

"Forget him let's just get going." Sora said.

The group left the cave and went back to the Accessory Shop knowing that Cid is still there so they walk up to him.

"Well well what do you guys got here?" Cid asked and then sees the gummi block. "Well I'll be if it ain't a gummi block." He added.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied.

"Do you know what it's for?" Goofy asked.

"You guys are kiddin' me!" Cid replied. "You guys are flying a gummi ship and neither of you know about navigation gummis?" He asked. "Bunch of pinheads interspace ain't a playground." He added and Sasuke glares at him.

"There's a lot we don't know so what!" Sasuke replied angry. "We have to use the gummi ship to travel to other worlds so we don't have a choice!" He added still angry.

"Whoa easy there." Cid replied taken aback. "I didn't know. No hard feelings right?" He added. "Well I'll help you guys out." He said.

"Thanks." Sora replied.

"So basically with navigation gummis you guys can go to different places." Cid explained. "You guys would want one on you ship so I'll install it for you." He added. "But first I've got to deliver something first." He said.

"What?" Jugo asked.

"Just a book." Cid answered. "And it's old too. When someone brought it in here it was falling apart and it's too beat up to restore it" He added. "But I did do a good job puttin' it back." He said. "Would you guys deliver it for me?" He asked.

"Sure but where do need to bring it to?" Sora asked.

"There's an old house at the Third District just look for the fire sign." Cid answered giving them the book and then a bell starts ringing.

"What was that?" Karin asked.

"The bell at the Gizmo shop is ringing." Cid answered. You guys can check it out but deliver the book first." He added. "And when you're done come meet us at the house in the Third District the others will be there and I want those three to come with me." He said and then pointed at Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo and they nodded and the group left the shop but Sasuke stopped for a moment.

"Jugo I want you to do me a favor and watch for Akamaru for me." Sasuke said as Akamaru went up to Jugo.

"Okay I will now go get that book delivered and meet us at the house." Jugo replied and Sasuke nodded going with the group.

The group started going from the First District to the Second District and entered the Third District where they see the fire sign Cid mentioned earlier and Sora uses his Fire spell and Sasuke uses his Fire Release at the same time opening the door and they went in a cave with an old house Cid mentioned before and they entered the house to find it empty.

"There's something about this musty place." A voice said and Sora turned to see Kairi again. "It reminds me of the secret place back where we used to scribble on the walls. Remember?" She added turning to Sora.

"Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Sora?" Goofy asked and Sora turned to Goofy then turned back to where Kairi was but she left again.

"You know this place reminds me of the Forest of Death for some reason when we were on the Chunin Exams." A voice said and Sasuke turns to see Sakura. "But I don't see any trees here but it is kind of dark here. Right?" She added turning to Sasuke.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke?" Donald asked and Sasuke turned to Donald then turned back to where Sakura was but she's gone.

"Well well." Another voice said and the group turned to see an old man with a long white beard and mustache, wearing a blue long hat, and blue robe holding a bag and a stick. "You've arrived sooner than expected." He added.

"So you knew we were coming?" Sora asked.

"Of course." The old man answered.

"Are you a Heartless?" Sasuke asked.

"He doesn't look like one." Donald said.

"Oh heavens no my name is Merlin and as you can see I am a sorcerer." Merlin introduced himself. "I spent too much time traveling and it's good to be home." He added. "The King and the five Kage have requested my help." He said.

"You mean King Mickey?" Goofy asked.

"Of course." Merlin answered and looks at Donald and Goofy. "You're Donald and Goofy." He then turns back to Sora and Sasuke. "And who might you two be?" He asked.

"I'm Sora." Sora answered.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke answered.

"Ah and you two have found the keys." Merlin stated.

"What exactly did the King and the five Kage asked you to do?" Donald asked.

"Hold on." Merlin said as he placed his bag on the ground. "Presto!" He said and the bag opened letting items out of it and he casts a spell making the items place themselves decorating the house and it was completely decorated. "There now." Merlin said then turned back to the group. "The King asked me to help you in the art of magic." Merlin explained. "We'll start anytime so come see me when you're ready." He added. "Oh and I almost forgot." He said as he turned to a carriage that turned itself to a woman wearing a blue hooded cloak.

"Hello there dearies I am Fairy Godmother and the King and the five Kage asked me to help too." Fairy Godmother said.

"Hey aren't you forgetting about me?" A voice said and the group turned to see a man with brown hair tied to a short ponytail, wearing a black long sleeve top with a light green vest over it, black pants, a headband with a leaf symbol on his forehead, and a scar on his face entering the house.

"Iruka?" Sasuke asked.

"Nice to see you again Sasuke and I heard you and Sora are Keybade masters now." Iruka said.

"Let me guess the King and the five Kage asked you to help also?" Sasuke asked.

"That's right they asked me to help you with element nature release while Merlin helps Sora with magic." Iruka answered. "Stop by anytime and we'll work on them." He added and Sasuke nodded.

"Oh we have to give this book to you." Sora said giving Merlin the old book.

"Thank you and I'm guessing Cid asked you to bring to me." Merlin said and they nodded.

"Did you lose that book?" Sasuke asked.

"Well it's really not mine I just found it in my bag so I decided to take it with me and I asked Cid to repair it for me." Merlin answered putting the book on the desk. "Some of pages are also missing." He added.

"No problem we'll find them for you." Sora said.

"Thank you lads." Merlin said.

"Hey do you know anything about these stones?" Sasuke asked.

"I think you should see Fairy Godmother about that." Merlin suggested and the group went to Fairy Godmother.

"Excuse me do you know anything about these?" Sora asked and Fairy Godmother look at the stones.

"Oh those poor things they've been turned into summon gems." Fairy Godmother said.

"Summon gems?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes and these two lived in different worlds that were consumed by the darkness and when a world vanishes so does the inhabitants but those two have strong hearts and they became gems instead vanishing with their worlds." Fairy Godmother explained.

"Can they regain themselves?" Sora asked.

"Yes but only their spirits." Fairy Godmother answered. "Now watch Bibbity bobbity boo!" She chanted and the gems turn into different creatures one is a lion with red mane and tan fur named Simba while the other is a small mouse like creature with, yellow fur with brown stripes on the back, red cheeks, pointed up ears, and a tail that has a lightning bolt shape named Pikachu. "Whenever you call them they'll help you and if you find anymore like these please come to me and I will bring them back and once their world is restored they will return there so please save them." She said.

"Don't worry we will." Sora replied and Sasuke nodded and they left the house and returned to the Third District.

When the group were on their way to meet with the others the Heartless show up and began to attack but when Sasuke and Sora were about to fight two people came and destroyed the Heartless and Sasuke and Sora could believe their eyes.

"There you are what's going on?" A familiar silver haired boy said.

"Riku!" Sora said while feeling Riku's face.

"Hey cut it out." Riku said.

"I'm not dreaming this time right?" Sora asked.

"Hope not because it took me forever to find you." Riku said.

"Riku." Sora said smiling.

"_So he's Riku?"_ Sasuke asked in his mind but another boy with spiky blond hair placed his arm around Sasuke's neck.

"Hey teme aren't you even gonna say hello to me?" The blond boy asked smiling.

"Naruto." Sasuke said as he took Naruto's arm off him.

"About time I finally found you." Naruto said.

"It shouldn't be a dream then." Sasuke replied.

"_So he's another one of Sasuke's friends._" Sora said in his head and the group start walking but then stopped. "Wait a minute where's Kairi?" Sora asked.

"And where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Wasn't Kairi with you?" Riku asked back.

"I thought Sakura was with you." Naruto said and the two didn't say anything.

"Don't worry I'm sure Kairi made it off the island too." Riku said.

"And I'm sure Sakura is out of the village." Naruto added.

"We're finally free and hey maybe they're looking for us now." Riku said and Sora and Sasuke see another Heartless.

"We'll all be together again soon so just leave everything to us we know this..." Naruto was then cut off by a slash attack behind him and Riku so they turned to Sasuke and Sora holding their Keyblades.

"Leave it to who?" Sora asked placing his Keyblade on his shoulder.

"Do you really need to show off?" Sasuke asked.

"Sora when did you..." Riku was then trailed off.

"Sasuke where did you..." Naruto was also trailed off.

"We've been looking for you guys and Kairi and Sasuke's friends with their help." Sora explained then pointed to Donald and Goofy who nodded.

"And who are they?" Naruto asked.

"Ahem my name is..." Donald was then cut off by Sora.

"We've been to different worlds to find you guys." Sora said.

"Really I never would've guessed." Riku replied and Goofy placed his hands on Sora's and Sasuke's shoulders.

"Oh and guess what? Sasuke and Sora are Keyblade masters." Goofy said.

"_Why don't you tell the whole world Goofy?_" Sasuke asked in his head.

"Who would have thought it?" Donald asked sarcastically.

"What's that mean?" Sora asked kneeling to Donald who's crossing his arms.

"So these are the Keyblades?" Riku asked looking at Sora's Keyblade.

"This is cool!" Naruto said looking at Sasuke's Keyblade.

"Hey how did..." Sora cuts himself off and tries to get the Keyblade back but Riku jumps back.

"Give it back." Sasuke said.

"Catch." Riku said throwing the Keyblade at Sora who caught it.

"Here ya go." Naruto said giving the Keyblade back to Sasuke.

"Okay so you guys are coming with us right? We got this awesome rocket wait until you see it." Sora said.

"_Why do I have a feeling this is a bad_ idea?" Sasuke asked in his head again.

"No they can't come!" Donald said.

"What?!" Sora asked kneeling to Donald again.

"Forget it!" Donald yelled.

"Oh come on Riku's my friend and Naruto is probably Sasuke's friend." Sora replied.

"I don't care!" Donald snapped and when Goofy looks back at to where Riku and Naruto are he doesn't see them anymore.

"They're gone!" Goofy said and Sora and Sasuke look.

"Riku? Naruto?" Sora asked and started looking while Donald crosses his arms and taps his foot. "Nice going." Sora said.

"Just be glad they're okay." Sasuke said.

"Yeah." Sora agreed. "And who knows maybe we'll run into Kairi and Sakura soon too." He added.

"In the meantime let's get to the others." Sasuke said and the group went to the other house where they see Leon, Yuffie, Cid, Aerith, Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo, Akamaru, the Kage's aides.

"Hey guys you came." Cid said.

"Yeah and we delivered that book." Sasuke replied.

"That's great and it went okay?" Cid asked.

"Yeah why?" Sora asked back.

"Well have you guys ever heard of Maleficent?" Cid asked.

"I heard she's in town right now." C added.

"Who's Maleficent?" Sasuke asked.

"She's a witch." Temari answered.

"A real witch." Cid added.

"She's the reason why there are Heartless in this town." Darui said.

"Don't take her lightly." Leon added.

"She's been using the Heartless for years." Aerith said.

"We lost our world because of her." Leon said.

"One day a swarm of Heartless took over our world." Cid began.

"Which was nine years ago." Leon said.

"I got outta that mess and went with these guys." Cid said.

"That's awful!" Donald said.

"Our ruler was a wise man named Ansem." Leon said. "He dedicated his life to study the Heartless." He added.

"Hopefully his report tells us how to get rid of the Heartless." Shizune said.

"Where's the report?" Sora asked.

" No one knows." Kankuro answered.

"It got scattered when our world was destroyed." Leon said.

"Maleficent should have the pages." Cid said.

Meanwhile outside the house the same woman who is in fact Maleficent herself with Riku and Naruto and they're watching the group inside the house.

"You see it's just as I told you two." Maleficent said. "While both of you toiled away trying t find your dear friends they simply replaced you with some new companions." She explained while the boys are looking Sora and Sasuke talking to Donald and Goofy. "Evidently now they value them far more than they do you two." She finishes and turns to them. "You both are better off without those wretched boys now think no more of them and come with me I'll help you both find who you're looking for." She said and Riku and Naruto are still looking at the group with anger in their eyes.

Back at the house Cid tells the group that the navigation gummi is installed and ready to go and tells them if they find another one they bring one to him and they nodded.

"And another thing I threw a warp gummi for the heck of it." Cid added. "So you guys can jumped to worlds you've been to before." He said. "Well I'd better get back to my real job." He said.

"What real job?" Goofy asked.

"You'll find out." Cid answered. "Meet me at the First District." He added and Sasuke turns to Karin.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"I've been thinking about the bell in the Second District." Karin answered.

"The one that rang a bit ago?" Sora asked.

"Oh there's a legend about it on the top of the Gizmo shop." Yuffie said.

"But it's boarded up so no one can get to it." Aerith said.

"Well we're checking it out." Sasuke replied.

"Go for it and ring it three times to see what happens" Cid replied.

"Okay let's check it out." Sora said.

"I'm going too." Suigetsu said.

"So am I." Karin added.

"I'll go too." Jugo said and the group left the house went back to the Second District and into the Gizmo shop.

The group went through the Gizmo shop and found a ladder and climbed to the top and while on the top the Heartless show up but they defeated them and they found the Red Trinity mark so the four worked together to break the wall showing the bell.

"That must be the bell." Sora said.

'Let's ring it three times and see what happens." Sasuke said as he rang it once and the wall in the fountain area turned and Sasuke rang it again and the wall turned again and when Sasuke rang the bell for the third and final time the wall turned for the final time and the keyhole has been revealed.

"A keyhole!" Goofy said.

"You know what to do right?" Sasuke said and Sora nodded so they went to the keyhole.

"Alright now let's..." Sora was then cut off by parts coming down and it reveals itself as Guard Armor.

"Not that Heartless again." Suigetsu said.

"Whatever let's kill it and seal that keyhole." Sasuke said as he uses Chidori True Spear at the body.

Sora then attacked with Sasuke making the body go down and the group attacked until it stopped moving but Sasuke thought something wasn't right and Guard Armor picked itself back up and turned its body up side down, made its hands go to the bottom, and the feet turned itself into two hands and the head shows two yellow eyes and the Heartless is called Opposite Armor.

"What the?" Karina asked.

"No matter the results won't change." Sasuke said and he uses Wooden Mallet Jutsu at the body.

Opposite Armor then charges at the trio but Suigetsu and Goofy attack the feet area while Jugo uses Living Wall Fist Style One at the hands and Donald casts Thunder spell but it uses its feet to spin around to attack but Sora and Sasuke attack the feet and Karin threw her kunai bombs at the hands. Opposite Armor then tries to charge again but Jugo attacks again allowing Suigetsu and Goofy to completely destroy the feet while Donald and Karin destroyed the hands but the body starts shooting an energy ball at them but Sora deflected it while Sasuke uses Fire ball Jutsu at the body. Opposite Armor then shot another energy ball but Sasuke and Sora threw their Keyblades like last time and it finished Opposite Armor off and just like any other Heartless a heart comes out of it and it disappears and it gave Sora an Aero spell while Sasuke gets a scroll that allows him to use Explosion Release and the two walk up to the keyhole and sealed it saving Traverse Town from destruction.

"That's over now let's go see Cid." Sasuke said and the group went to the First District and they found Cid.

"Well there you guys are." Cid said.

"So this is your job?" Sora asked.

"Yep I work with gummi blocks and working on your ship was great." Cid said. "Come see me and I'll give you guys a big discount and take this it's a special give away." He said giving them a Comet-G.

"Well now that the navigation gummi is installed we best continue." Sasuke said and they nodded.

"I swear it's like we don't see you anymore but this is a Keyblade master's duty so whatever." Suigetsu said.

"Are you guys going to come back?" Karin asked.

"Yeah of course." Sora answered.

"Alright let's get goin'." Goofy said and the group left the town and went back to the gummi ship.

* * *

**Chapter 13 is done for you guys. What world will they go to next? What about Riku and Naruto? Will they find Kairi and Sakura? Find out on the next chapter.**


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Hi everyone now before get to Chapter 14 I would like to say that I'm doing this story for FUN and if you do not like this fiction then don't read it and read something else otherwise just shut up, read, and move on because I'm not going to deal with people complaining about this story so either read and leave me alone or don't read and go away and I'm sorry for sounding mean but I don't want to put up with complaints so just read or don't read it's simple as that. Anyway I'll be posting Chapter 14 soon so look forward to that.**


	15. First tournament and new world

**Now Chapter 14 is here and like I said in the Author's Note just either read my fiction or don't read it and get lost it's not that difficult and it's better than whining about what I'm doing so there you go. Anyway enjoy reading this. :)**

* * *

Chapter 14

After the group got back to the ship they were about to depart but the Chip showed up on screen.

"What is it?" Donald asked.

"A new tournament is being held at the coliseum." Chip asked and then Dale comes.

"And there's a prize for the winner." Dale added.

"Okay then let's get to the games." Sora said and the group used the new warp drive Cid installed and they warped to the coliseum instantly.

The group left the ship and when they were about to enter the lobby Lee ran up to them.

"My youthful friends welcome back." Lee greeted. "Come on it's time for us to enter the youthful games." He added.

"Didn't I tell him to stop with the youth stuff?" Donald asked.

"Just shut up." Sasuke said.

The group entered the lobby and they Phil standing near the entrance so they walked up to him and he notices.

"Hey you're just in time for the tournament." Phil said. "This tournament is the 'Phil Cup' so just step in there when you're ready." He added and the group entered the arena.

Their first opponents are the Jungle Vice which are four Powerwilds and three Soldier Heartless and the group began to attack the Heartless while the Powerwilds punched and slid across but Lee uses his Taijutsu on the two while Donald uses his Thunder magic on the other two and Sasuke and Sora use their Keyblades to defeat the two Soldiers while Goofy bashed the last one with his shield and the trio emerged as the victors and Sora shouts 'Oh yeah!' while throwing his fist in the air. Their next opponents are the Monkey & Magic which has one Powerwild, two Green Mages, two Red Mages, and five Yellow Mages and they began to attack the group with the Red Mages casting fire and Yellow Mages casting thunder while the Powerwild started with its flurry punches but Sora and Donald use Blizzard magic on the Red Mages while Sasuke uses Earth Release on the Yellow Mages allowing Lee and Goofy to defeat the Powerwild and they once again won the next round and Sasuke says 'Pitiful losers.' and turns his back. Their next opponents are Big Feet which has Guard Armor's legs and four Powerwilds and Sora and Sasuke use their Keyblades to attack the feet which are stomping at them but they threw their Keyblades finishing them while Donald and Goofy attacked the two Powerwilds that are punching but Goofy charges at one while Donald casts Fire spell on the other and Lee spin kicks the last Powerwild and they win again and Donald jumps happily saying 'Oh boy!' while spin jumping in the air. Their next opponents are Magic Alert which are five Red Mages and five Yellow Mages and they started casting fire and thunder but Sasuke uses Water Dragon Jutsu on the three Red Mages while Donald casts Blizzard magic on the last two and Goofy spins in the air attacking the three Yellow Mages and Lee gets the other Yellow Mage while Sora finished the last one off and Goofy rolls his shield across his arms saying 'Not bad huh?' while catching it. Their next opponents are Nightwalkers which are five Powerwilds and one Large Body so Donald casts Aero on Sasuke who uses Chidori on the Large Body and finished it with his Explosion Release while Lee attacks the two Powerwilds that are jump punching him but still defeats them and Sora swipes his Keybade on the other Powerwild while Donald whacks the other with his staff and when the last Powerwild jump punches them Goofy jumps up and bashes the last Powerwild and Lee raises his arm saying 'You lack hot blood!' and points to the front with his fist. Their next opponents are Hard Hitters which are Guard Armor's fists, Blue Mages, and four Shadows so Sasuke and Sora went for the fists attacking them while the fists spin attacked them but Sasuke uses his Wooden Mallet Jutsu to destroy one fist while Sora destroyed the other and Donald uses Fire magic at the Blue Mages while Lee and Goofy attacked the Shadows that were in the ground but they defeated them and Sora swipes his Keyblade and turns his back saying 'Nothing to it.' and places the Keyblade on his shoulder. Their next opponents are Indomitable and there are six Green Mages and two Large Bodies and the Large Bodies summoned shockwaves at the trio but Sasuke uses Fireball Jutsu at one Large Body while Sora uses Fire magic at the other and Donald, Goofy, and Lee attack the Green Mages before they heal and they destroyed the three mages while Sasuke and Sora attack the remaining three and Sasuke places his Keyblade on the ground and puts his hand on the hilt saying 'What a waste of time.' and turns to the front. Their next opponents are Wild Corps which are Guard Armor's fists and feet and four Powerwilds and Sora and Sasuke attack the fists while Donald and Goofy get the feet and Lee attacks the Powerwilds and when the fists were about to attack Sora Sasuke destroyed them and Sora destroyed the feet and Donald casts Thunder on one Powerwild while Goofy bashes the other two and Lee uses his Taijutsu to defeat the last one and Donald spins around and raises his staff saying 'Take that!' and looks at it. Their last opponents are Suigetsu and Jugo and Suigetsu takes out his blade and attacks the group but Sasuke attacks him with his Keyblade while Jugo charges at Goofy but Donald uses Blizzard to stop him while Lee uses Taijutsu on him but Jugo recovers and punches Lee but Goofy bashes Jugo allowing Sora to finish him off and Sasuke and Suigetsu use their Water Release on each other but Sasuke uses Chidori on Suigetsu who turns his body into liquid and tried to get the trio with a slash but Sasuke uses Phoenix Flower Jutsu to knock him down defeating him and Goofy dances and places an L sign on his forehead cheering. The five then get on the stand and Sasuke and Sora raise their Keyblades in the air and Sora shouts 'We're the champs!' and confetti rains down on the five and Sora is rewarded with a spell Gravity while Sasuke gets a scroll that lets him use Magnet Release and they returned to the lobby to see Hercules and Phil.

"Never thought you guys did it. Not bad." Phil said and Hercules crosses his arms.

"Phil you're just as stubborn as ever." Hercules commented. "Don't pretend you're not happy for them." He added.

"Anyway you guys still got ways to go." Phil said ignoring Hercules. "Next thing's startin' soon and it's gonna be real." He added.

"No problem we'll win the other tournament." Sasuke replied and the group left the lobby, said bye to Lee again, and went out the gate to get to the ship.

The group then start their way to another location and as they departed they see an orange portal.

"This one looks suspicious maybe it leads to another world." Dale said and they went through the portal and got warped to another area.

The group then fly through the area they got warped to and after a few minutes of flying they another world with a building on the top and a tiger shaped head on the bottom so they disembark and leave the ship.

* * *

**Chapter 14 done and like I said if you have a problem with what I'm doing then go away and read somebody else's fiction because I'm tired of complaints so read or don't read at all. Anyway who will they meet in the next world? Will they find Riku and Naruto? Find out next time on the next chapter.**


	16. Trouble in Agrabah!

Chapter 15

In an Arabian city named Agrabah two people who are Maleficent and the man she was talking to earlier are walking in the city while the man tells Maleficent that everything is going to plan.

"And the keyhole?" Maleficent asked.

"The Heartless are searching for it now." The man answered. "I'm sure they'll find it." He added. "That just leaves..." The man was then cut off by a squawk which was coming from a red feathered parrot flying down and landed on the man's shoulder.

"Jafar I've looked everywhere for Jasmine and that Choji kid but they disappeared like magic." The bird said and the man called Jafar let out a humph.

"Those two are more trouble than they're worth." Jafar replied.

"You said you had things under control." Maleficent said.

"Agrabah has hole full of rats to hide in." Jafar replied. "But why worry about Princess Jasmine and Choji Akamichi? With them or without them surely this world is ours when we find the keyhole." He suggested.

"We need nine princesses of heart and nine Leaf ninjas of heart to uncover the final door." Maleficent replied. "Any fewer is useless." She added.

"Well if the princess and the Akamichi boy are important then we'll find them." Jafar replied. "Iago go help them find Princess Jasmine and Choji Akamichi and bring them to me at once." He commanded summoning Bandit Heartless and Iago starts leading them through the city.

"Do not steep in darkness for too long the Heartless consume the careless." Maleficent warned but Jafar laughed.

"Your concern is touching but hardly necessary." Jafar replied.

Unknowing to them is that a girl with black long hair tied to a braid and wearing a teal royal Arabian outfit hiding behind a fruit stand having a concern look on her face.

The trio arrived at the city and they start exploring around the street but Bandits appeared at attacked but they defeated them like they were nothing but Sasuke sees the last Bandit escaping to the alley and the group chased after it and when the Bandit stopped Sasuke slashed it and they see crates and start hearing something.

"Is someone there? Hello?" A voice asked and it's the woman who was hiding and she came out of the crates.

"Don't be alarmed we're not here to hurt you." Sora said.

"Well that's good to know." The woman replied. "I'm Jasmine by the way and my father's the Sultan." Jasmine introduced.

"Then that makes you a princess?" Donald asked.

"Yes but my father was deposed by Jafar and now he's controlling the city." Jasmine answered.

"Jafar?" Goofy asked.

"Jafar was the royal vizier but he gained evil powers and betrayed my father and started coming after me until he came to save me." Jasmine explained.

"Who helped you?" Sasuke asked.

"His name is Aladdin and he helped me escape but then left to do something and then Jafar came after me again saying that he needs me and someone else for something he calls a 'keyhole' but another person helped me." Jasmine said.

"Who's the other person?" Sora asked.

"His name I believe was Choji and after he helped me he said he'd go find Aladdin." Jasmine answered. "I sure hope they're alright." She added concerned.

"Ah Choji Akamichi?" A voice asked. "If he's with that street rat Aladdin then I should find those two." The voice then reveals to be Jafar himself. "But in the meantime my dear princess why don't you come with me because those rats won't do." He added.

"Jasmine get out of here." Sasuke said and Jasmine fled while the trio took out their weapons.

"Ah yes the boys who hold the keys." Jafar said as he summoned Bandits and they attacked the trio.

The Bandits tried to slash the trio but Sasuke uses Wind Release to knock them back while Sora uses the Keyblade to slash the two Bandits while Donald casts Blizzard magic and Goofy charges the three Bandits but when the last Bandit was about to throw its sword at the trio Sasuke uses Chidori from behind. After defeating the Heartless the group decided to explore the city more and they went back to the street and then they see a building and climbed up to it where they see an empty room and Sasuke spots a carpet struggling to get out of the stand so Sora pushes the stand off the carpet and the carpet flew out of the building.

"That carpet just flew out let's follow it." Donald said and the group left the building to follow the carpet.

"It looks like it's heading for the desert." Goofy said and the group left the city and entered the desert to find the carpet.

The group start looking for the carpet in the desert until it came flying to them and starts jumping wildly while the group was trying to understand this until Sasuke realizes what the carpet is doing. Sasuke knows that the carpet is worrying about something and wants the trio to come with it so they agreed and they got on the carpet and it starts flying through the desert until the carpet stops to an area where they a man with black hair, wearing a purple sleeveless vest, white baggy pants, and a small red hat with a monkey whose also wearing a purple sleeveless vest and a small red hat struggling to get out of what looks like a sinkhole. The group was about to help the man but then Bandit Heartless came and starts attacking the trio but Sora casts Thunder magic killing four Bandits while Sasuke uses Earth Release to get rid of five Bandits while Donald casts Gravity magic while Goofy spins in the air striking the Bandits and Sasuke and Sora threw their Keyblades to kill the remaining Heartless. As the group walk up to the man to help him more Bandit Heartless show up and as they where about to fight again they heard a voice and they look up to see a boy with long light brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, wearing a red outfit with silver armor, and a headband on his forehead on a rock and jumping off it and to the Bandits and makes himself bigger while landing in the Bandits crushing them with a huge belly flop and the boy turned back to his normal size and sees but more Bandits show up.

"Oh come on I flattened them and they just keep on coming!" The boy said but the man takes out a gold lamp and rubs it.

"Genie get rid of these guys!" The man said and the lamp released a blue spirit with a black goatee, black ponytail, and wearing a ear ring on his right ear and two gold bracelets on his wrists.

"Wish number one comin' right up!" The spirit named Genie said and made the Bandits disappear.

After the Heartless were defeated the man and the monkey got out of the sinkhole and they thanked the group for helping and the man introduces himself as Aladdin and his monkey's name is Abu while the boy introduces himself as Choji Akamichi although Sasuke knows who he is while the group introduces themselves and they told Aladdin that they were here to help him.

"Oh I see well thanks guys." Aladdin said.

"Aladdin what were you doing there anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"Just usual stuff hunting legendary treasure and I just paid a visit to the Cave of Wonders where I found that magic carpet and this lamp." Aladdin explained. "And legend has it that who ever holds the lamp summons the..." Aladdin was then cut off by Genie.

"Please kid leave the introductions to the pros." Genie said. "The one and only Genie of the Lamp!" He introduced. "With a rub a dub on the lamp I can grant any wish and our pal Aladdin here is our lucky winner and my new master! Congratulations." He added pointing to Aladdin and shaking his hand and confetti starts raining down.

"Any wish?" Choji asked and Genie wags his finger at the Akamichi.

"Patience my fine chubby friend." Genie said calling Choji chubby but he tries to remain calm. "Only three wishes. One wish, two wish, and three wish then I make like a banana and split." He explained then turns to Aladdin placing his arm around Aladdin's shoulder. "Our pal here just made his first wish." He then comes to Sora. "And let me tell you what a dozy that wish was." He then makes two Genies. "So now he has two wishes left so Master what is your next wish?" Genie asked making a spotlight appear over Aladdin.

"Well how about you make me a fabulously wealthy prince?" Aladdin suggested and Genie just smiled at this.

"Whoa! Royalty, fame, princesses! Why didn't I think of that?" Genie asked. "All right I'll make that happen along with one hundred servants and hundred camels with gold free of charge." He added.

"Thanks but I think we'll put that on hold when we get to Agrabah." Aladdin replied.

"Why do you want to be a prince Aladdin?" Choji asked.

"Well there's this girl named Jasmine but she's a princess and she'd never fall for a guy like me." Aladdin answered and the name Jasmine got the group's attention.

"That's right she's in trouble!" Sora said.

"What then we need to get going." Aladdin replied.

"Yeah on the double!" Choji said and Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Aladdin got the magic carpet while Genie carries Sasuke and Choji and they start flying back to Agrabah.

"Ah fresh air and great outdoors!" Genie said enjoying being outside.

"You don't get out much do you?" Sasuke asked.

"It comes with a job phenomenal cosmic powers itty bitty living space." Genie answered. "Just grant three wishes and then back to my portable prison." He added.

"It must stink being a genie." Choji said.

"What can you do?" Genie asked.

"Hey Genie how about I make my last wish to free you from the lamp?" Aladdin offered.

"You'd do that Al?" Genie asked smiling.

"That's a promise after we help Jasmine." Aladdin replied and the group finally made it to Agrabah where they see the entrances to the street blocked so they followed Aladdin to another entrance to his house which is the building they went to before when they were helping the carpet and as they went to his house they told him why Jafar is after Jasmine and also told Choji that Jafar is after him to.

"So Jafar is after me, Jasmine, and this 'keyhole?'" Choji asked and the group nodded.

"Did you say keyhole? I know what it is." Genie said.

"Really where?" Donald asked.

"Well let's see it has been two hundred years now." Genie was trying to remember but Sasuke didn't have time for this.

"Well we need to stop Jafar and save Jasmine!" Sasuke said irritated.

"Calm down we'll do it." Sora said.

"My guess is that Jasmine is at the palace but the gate is blocked but I happen to know how to get there just follow my lead." Aladdin said and they left the house and followed him.

The group make their way to the higher point of the alley and they see a tiny lock so Sora unlocks it and follow Aladdin again to the bazaar area where they see another lock so Sasuke unlocks it and the group follow Aladdin again to the rooftop and he leads them to the higher point to where the palace is and there they see Jafar holding Jasmine captive and they jump off the roof to confront Jafar.

"Setting your sights a little high aren't you boy?" Jafar asked then turns to the group and then he sees Choji. "Ah many thanks for delivering the Akamichi boy to me now I shall take both the princess and the Akamichi." He added.

"There's no way Jasmine and I are going with YOU we're taking Jasmine back and kick your butt!" Choji replied getting into his fighting stance.

"Insolent child!" Jafar replied and then points his cobra staff at Choji and the staff's eyes start swirling around. "You will come with me." He said slowly and Choji's eyes start swirling around as well.

"I will come with you." Choji repeated in a zombie like tone and starts walking to Jafar.

"Gawrsh what's happening to Choji?" Goofy asked.

_"He's somehow hypnotizing Choji." _Sasuke said in his mind.

"Now then back to your holes street rats I will not allow you to trouble these two anymore." Jafar said.

"I'm so sorry Aladdin." Jasmine apologized but Jafar stops her from getting to Aladdin.

_"I've got to break Choji out of this trance." _Sasuke said in his mind again and sees Jafar's staff causing Choji to be like this while Aladdin starts rubbing the lamp from behind.

"Genie help Jasmine please." Aladdin whispered.

"There's no point in planning so you'd best..." Jafar was then cut off by Sasuke's Chidori True Spear that knocked the staff off Jafar's hand the staff landed on the ground breaking it freeing Choji from his trance and he went back to the group. "Why you..." Jafar was then cut off when he sees Genie carrying Jasmine.

"One wish left Al you're making this really easy." Genie said.

"Tough luck Jafar now YOU'RE the one who'll give up." Sora said but Jafar snickers.

"What's so funny?!" Donald asked.

"Because the street rat's second wish has been denied." Jafar answered and the group was confused by what Jafar meant but Aladdin sees his hand empty and see Iago carrying the lamp and giving it to Jafar.

"I'm sorry Al." Genie apologize and went back to the lamp dropping Jasmine who landed in a pot which grew two legs.

"And now I bid you all farewell." Jafar said. "Attack!" He commanded while leaving the area and more pots show a blue head that has a shape of a centipede with the Heartless symbol and its caboose.

"You coward!" Choji yelled.

"Don't worry about him Choji let's just stop the Heartless." Sasuke said.

The Heartless known as Pot Centipede starts assembling Pot spiders and starts attacking the trio by charging at them but Choji curls himself into a ball and rolls at it attacking it while Aladdin uses his sword to do some slash attacks but the Heartless charges again but the group dodges making destroy the blockade and the trio follows it with Sasuke using Earthquake Justu to destroy the pots making Pot Centipede become separate with only its head and caboose but the head lights its antennas with electricity and attacks the trio with a spin attack but Sora slashes the head with the Keyblade and Sasuke did the same while Donald and Goofy attack more pot spiders to stop them from forming with the head. Choji attacks the caboose but the caboose attacks back but he picks up the caboose and throws it at the head allowing Aladdin, Sasuke, and Sora to charge at the head and slash it again but the head attacks with its antennas again but Donald cast Blizzard magic while Goofy charges at the head allowing Choji to roll at it again while Aladdin multi slashes it allowing Sasuke and Sora to deliver the final attack making the Pot Centipede fall and another flies out of it. After defeating the Heartless they start searching for Jasmine but she's nowhere to be found.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin calls but they hear Jafar's laugh and they know he took Jasmine already.

"They're probably at the desert." Sasuke said.

"Then let's go!" Choji said and the group left the city to the desert again where they the magic carpet coming to them it starts flying them through the desert.

"We'll get Jasmine back I promise." Sora said and Aladdin nodded.

* * *

**Chapter 15 is done and I'm going to say this again if you don't like this then don't read it. Anyway will they be able to find Jafar and Jasmine? Will they save Jasmine and Genie? And what is Jafar going to do? Find out next time on the next chapter.**


	17. Stop Jafar!

Chapter 16

The trio finally returned to the area where the Cave of Wonders Aladdin mentioned earlier is but as they began to move they see something raising and they got into their fighting stance but what they see is a tiger head with purple eyes.

"Is that the Cave of Wonders?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." Aladdin asked. "But it's different somehow." He added.

"Look!" Choji points to where the Heartless raising from the sand.

"They probably have something to do with this." Sasuke said.

"You must be right that tiger head must be controlled by the Heartless." Choji replied.

"Then let's attack them." Sora said.

"Wait the eyes of the tiger head is filled with darkness." Sasuke suggested. "So let's attack the purple eyes and maybe the head will be free from darkness." He added and the group nodded.

"Then let's get to it!" Donald said as the group began to get to the head.

As the group was about to get to the head the Guardian started shooting beams while the Bandits and Fat Bandits attack but Sasuke unleashes Pikachu while Sora summons Simba and Pikachu uses its Thunder Shock to get rid of the Bandits while Simba uses Roar to defeat the Fat Bandits and they left leaving the group to get rid of the remaining Heartless while they need to get on the head but more Heartless appear and the Guardian dived its head at the trio dodged and Sasuke sees this as a chance to get on the head and starts attacking the eyes and Sora followed and did the same thing. While the boys were attacking the Guardian started shaking to get them off despite them trying to hold on and they were off the head but Choji uses his Super Expansion Jutsu, grabs Sasuke and Sora, and launches them to the head while doing the same for the others and they attack the eyes again while the Guardian tries to shake them off but they held on and delivered the final attack on both eyes freeing the Guardian from the darkness and making back to its normal state.

"Glad that's over with." Goofy said.

"Now to get Jafar." Aladdin said.

"And save Jasmine and Genie." Choji added and the group entered the Cave of Wonders.

As they are inside more Bandits appear but Sasuke uses Earth Release to defeat the Bandits while Sora uses Blizzard to defeat the remaining Bandits and they continue to explore around the cave going through hallway after hallway until they reach the Treasure room and they look around to see if there's anything to do here.

"I got through here and then went to the Lamp Chamber which is in the other room." Aladdin said looking at a statue. "I got a hunch that they're in there but they way is blocked." He added seeing that the way to the Lamp Chamber is blocked by the statue.

"Is there a way to get the statue out of the way?" Donald asked.

"Let's look back." Sasuke suggested and the group went back to the hallway but Goofy then falls to a pit.

"Goofy!" Sora yelled.

"Are you okay Goofy?" Choji asked but no response and Donald kneels toward the edge.

"Don't tell me that..." Donald then cuts himself off by falling into the pit.

"Donald!" Sora yelled.

"We're okay!" Goofy called.

"I think they found a solution to our problem." Sasuke said as he jumped off into the pit.

"Are you crazy Sasuke?!" Choji asked.

"Just shut up and follow me!" Sasuke replied falling into the pit and the others did what he said.

After Sasuke landed into what looks like water Sora, Aladdin, and Choji went in the water too and they see Donald and Goofy in the water.

"Hey there!" Goofy said.

"Okay now let's go find out how do get rid of that statue." Sasuke as he swam to another room while the others followed him.

The group go into another room where they find a torn page so Sasuke picks it up knowing it's one of missing pages of the book in Merlin's study and they continue to explore the room where Sora finds something that looks like a pillar so he and Sasuke strike at the pillar making something happen from above.

"Could that be the statue being destroyed?" Choji asked.

"Only one way to find out." Sora answered and the group leave the lower level.

Meanwhile at the Lamp Chamber Jafar is with Genie and an dormant Jasmine and he takes out the lamp ready to make his first wish.

"My first wish show me the keyhole." Jafar commanded and Genie snaps his fingers revealing to be the keyhole. "Yes and now this world will belong to me!" Jafar said.

The group are back at the upper level and they hurry back to the Treasure Room and they see that statue is no longer blocking the to the Lamp Chamber and they go in to find Jafar. At the Lamp Chamber Jafar tells Maleficent that Sasuke and Sora are still alive and now are pursuing him.

"Those boys again?" Maleficent asked.

"They're more persistent than I expected." Jafar said. "Why not explain the situation to Riku and Naruto?" He suggested. "Doing so may prove useful to our..." He is then cut off by hearing the group entering the Lamp Chamber.

"Hey are you Maleficent?" Sora asked looking at Maleficent who disappeared.

_"She must be Maleficent." _Sasuke said in his mind.

"Jafar let Jasmine go!" Aladdin demanded.

"Not a chance." Jafar replied. "As you see Jasmine is a Princess one of the nine who somehow hold the key to opening the door." He explained.

"Open?" Goofy asked.

"The door?" Donald asked.

"Yes and Choji Akamichi is one of the nine Leaf ninja who also hold the key to open that door." Jafar said.

"Choji what is he talking about?" Sora asked.

"I-I don't know but Jasmine and I are NOT going with him." Choji said.

"Foolish child I will take you this time with the princess and I'll do it by force if need be." Jafar replied. "Genie my second wish crush them!" He commanded.

"G-Genie no!" Aladdin said.

"Sorry Al but the one with lamp is the boss and I don't have choice." Genie replied.

"Now you rats will be destroyed!" Jafar said as he shoots his laser ray at the group but Sasuke uses Chidori True Spear to counter the attack and the True Spear gets Jafar.

Jafar then cloaks himself in a white barrier to shield him from magic and element jutsus and begins to cast and ice wall spell but Choji uses his Super Expansion Jutsu to grab Jafar and slams him to a wall but Jafar warps himself from Choji and reappears behind the group allowing Genie to attack even he tells the group to dodge out of the way and they dodge Genie's attacks and continue to get Jafar. Jafar the lights his staff on fire and comes to the group but Aladding attacks with his sword while Goofy uses his Tornado move to attack Jafar while Donald casts Thunder and Sasuke and Sora use their Keyblades to slash at Jafar but he disappears again and reappears to cast another ice wall spell but Aladdin jumps as high as he can to air slash Jafar while Choji air rolls at him knocking Jafar to the ground. Sasuke uses Wooden Mallet Justu to get Jafar but he starts to shoot another beam but Sora cast Aero to protect Sasuke from harm while Sora was about to attack but Jafar burns him with a fire spell but Donald casts Cure to heal Sora and he attacks Jafar who tries to get away but the group deliver the final attack on Jafar and he starts collapsing and Sora takes a spell that makes his Blizzard spell into Blizzara while Sasuke takes a scroll that allows him to use Ice Release.

"Now let's go seal that keyhole." Sora said.

"And we'll help Jasmine." Sasuke added as they got to the keyhole but Jafar attacks once again. "You don't give up do you?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"You fools will never seal that keyhole as long as I am here to destroy you!" Jafar replied.

"You're weak even Genie's more powerful than you." Sasuke replied back.

"What?!" Jafar asked outraged.

"You heard me even with all your powers Genie has more power than you can imagine." Sasuke said. "In fact Genie is so powerful that not even we could best him." He added.

"Sasuke what're you doing?" Sora asked.

"Just follow his lead." Aladdin said quietly.

"So the only way to destroy us to become a genie yourself." Sasuke said.

"You...you're right if I become a genie then I will have a better chance." Jafar said. "Genie my final wish make me an all powerful genie!" He commanded and Genie zaps him making him go down into a lave pit.

"Now I'm going to make sure this works." Sasuke said as he went down and the others followed.

"You sure this is gonna work Sasuke?" Choji asked.

"Watch." Sasuke answered and they see Jafar who is now a red genie emerge from the lava and the group see Iago carrying a black lamp. "Now to take it from that bird." He said.

"Iago don't let them take the lamp!" Jafar said.

"No way he's getting away from us!" Donald said as he tried to take the lamp but Iago tries to escape.

Jafar picks up a molten rock and throws it at the group but they continue to go after Iago who is still trying to escape but Sasuke uses Chidori True Spear to get Iago making him fall and Jafar shoots lasers from his eyes to stop them but Sora cast Blizzara to stop Jafar from attacking while Choji tries to take the lamp but Iago picks it up quick and Aladdin tries to take it then Donald and Goofy but Iago keeps getting away so Sasuke throws his Keyblade to stop Iago and he takes the lamp.

"Okay Jafar since you want to be a genie you have to be in the lamp." Sasuke said making Jafar go into the lamp.

"Noooooo!" Jafar shouted while being sucked into the lamp and he takes Iago with him.

"And it's like Genie said 'Phenomenal cosmic powers itty bitty living space.'" Sasuke said and Sora's Fire spell increase into Fira while Sasuke finds a scroll that allows him to use Lava Release.

"That was smart thinking Sasuke." Goofy said.

At the upper part Jasmine looks down at the trio but someone comes behind her and when turns to face her the person takes her. Genie carries the group from the pit and are placed back to the upper part of the chamber but Aladdin doesn't see Jasmine anywhere.

"Jasmine?!" Aladdin asked looking for her.

"She probably got taken." Choji said.

Sasuke and Sora look at the keyhole, nod at each other and seal the keyhole saving Agrabah from destruction.

"Another keyhole sealed." Goofy said.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied.

"Hey where's Choji?" Donald asked.

"I'm guessing Choji got taken too." Sora answered.

"We need to find them before..." Sasuke was then cut off by a crumble and he knows that the cave is going to go.

"We need to get out of here!" Goofy said and Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Aladdin get on the magic carpet while Genie carries Sasuke and the trio get out of the Cave of Wonders before it disappeared while Genie drops Jafar's lamp in the desert and they returned to the city to Aladdin's house.

"So Jasmine isn't in Agrabah anymore." Aladdin said. "Guys let's go look for her and Choji." He added.

"Sorry Aladdin but we can't bring you with us." Sasuke said.

"Why not?" Aladdin asked.

"I wish we could." Sora began.

"But if we bring him to another world then that would be mudd..." Goofy was then cut off by Donald.

"Meddling!" Donald finished for Goofy.

"We'll find Jasmine I promise." Sasuke said.

"Um hello Al you have one more wish left just tell me to find Jasmine for you." Genie suggested.

"I-I wish...for your freedom Genie." Aladdin commanded and Genie is shocked by this.

"Al!" Genie said but then his spirit tail turns into two legs and he doesn't have two gold bracelets anymore. "Why'd you do that?" He asked.

"Because a deal's a deal now you can go anywhere you want you're your own master now." Aladdin answered. "But it would be great if you went with them to find Jasmine." He said.

"Sorry Al but I'm done listening to others..." Genie replied. "But a favor is entirely different so I'll give that a try besides we're pals." He said.

"Genie..." Aladdin said.

"Just leave it to me!" Genie said and Aladdin chuckled.

Meanwhile at the dark room Maleficent and Hades watch the projection of the group and is turned off.

"That smarmy vizier could've had 'em if only somebody hung around to give him hand." Hades said pointing to Naruto who is leaning against the stand.

"Hey I did my part I brought the Princess." Naruto replied.

"And I had to make sure you didn't screw up." Someone said and it's Riku.

"Jafar was beyond help consumed by his own hatred." Maleficent said. "One should not let the fires burn to fiercely." She added.

"Hey relax I'm as cool as they come." Hades replied. "Hey by the way we have something for you." He added looking at Riku and Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"We had a deal yes? You two help us and we grant you your wish." Maleficent said showing a projection of two girls.

"Kairi!" Riku said.

"Sakura!" Naruto said.

"Go to them your vessel is waiting." Maleficent said and a man who is a pirate with a hook for his left hand, black hair, black mustache, wearing a red hat with a grey feather, yellow vest with a red coat over it, white stockings, and blacks boots came in the room.

"Just remember this no pleasure cruise it won't be a pleasant voyage." The pirate said.

"Why are you doing this for us?" Riku asked.

"Yeah what's the catch?" Naruto asked.

"Silly boys you two are like sons to me I want you to be happy." Maleficent answered.

"I really doubt that." Riku replied.

"Same here." Naruto added.

"Believe what you wish but I kept my end of the bargain." Maleficent replied and the two walk away.

**"You're seriously still helping her?" **Kurama asked.

"I'm willing to do ANYTHING to help Sakura even if it means helping Maleficent." Naruto answered.

**"Don't you realize she's just using you and Riku?" **Kurama asked.

"Shut up or stay out of my way Kurama." Naruto replied.

**"Stupid boy."** Kurama said.

Meanwhile back at Agrabah Aladdin give Sasuke and Sora two items, Genie tells them that he will be helping them, they learned Green Trinity, they promised they'll find Jasmine, Aladdin nodded and the group leave the house.

"We'll help you find Choji and the others." Sora said and Sasuke nodded and they went back to the ship.

"We got Green Trinity so do ya think there's one in Traverse Town?" Goofy asked.

"Maybe my guess is that it's at the Accessory shop." Sora answered.

"Then let's go." Donald said.

"While we're there we should bring the torn page to Merlin since we found it." Sasuke said.

"Good idea." Sora replied and the group make their way back to Traverse Town.

* * *

**Chapter 16 done. What will group find when they return to Traverse Town? Who will they meet next? And what is the book for? Find out next time on the next chapter.**


	18. Meeting Pinocchio, Konohamaru and Pooh

Chapter 17

The trio returned to Traverse Town and headed back to the Accessory Shop to use the Green Trinity they learned and when they found the Green Trinity mark Goofy goes first, then Sasuke gets on Goofy, then Sora gets on Sasuke, and Donald comes on Sora and the trio worked together to get a ladder down. Curious of what the ladder is for the group climb up and they a room with white creatures with red dots called Moogles and upon meeting them the Moogles tell them that if they bring rare items to the shop then they will be making making very special items for the group and they went back to the Accessory Shop to leave but before they did they see a boy with black hair, wearing a white short sleeve shirt with a black sleeveless vest over it, red shorts, a yellow hat with a red feather, and black shoes next to a desk and Jiminy comes out of Sora's hood to see who it is.

"Well if it isn't Pinocchio." Jiminy said as he went down to see the boy.

"Oh hi Jiminy." Pinocchio greeted.

"What are you doing out here?" Jiminy asked.

"Uh playin' hide-and-seek." Pinocchio answered but his nose started growing a little.

"Pinocchio are you telling me the truth?" Jiminy asked.

"Of course." Pinocchio answered and Jiminy starts pacing back and fourth.

"I just can't believe this of all the..." Jiminy was then cut off by Pinocchio's nose growing more. "Pinocchio you know you can't fib because you know a lie can keep growing until you're caught just like your nose." He said. "And you have to be good if you want to be a real boy." He added.

"I know that Jiminy you're my conscience after all." Pinocchio replied and his nose went back to normal.

"Well anyway where's your father?" Jiminy asked.

"I thought he was with you." Pinocchio said.

"Well I suppose we should go look for him." Jiminy said.

"Okay let's go." Pinocchio replied.

"Hold on the world is full of danger and temptations out there so I want you to stay here until we find your father." Jiminy replied and turned to the group. "Right guys?" He asked.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Shall we get going?" Jiminy asked.

"Why didn't you ask us first?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll be waiting for father." Pinocchio said and the group left the shop.

The group headed to Merlin's study for the torn page they found but they see another boy but the boy has brown hair, wearing a green long sleeve shirt, blue shorts, light blue scarf, and a headband on his forehead coming out of a building.

"Now I got you Heartless fiend!" The boy shouted but as he was about to attack he tripped.

"What are you doing Konohamaru?" Sasuke asked and the boy got up.

"Sorry I thought you guys were Heartless." Konohamaru answered.

"We're not Heartless we fight them." Sora replied.

"Really?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yeah." Sora answered.

"Konohamaru go find a man named Leon he'll take care of you for the time being." Sasuke said.

"Okay." Konohamaru replied and the group conintued to Merlin. "Hey Sasuke have you seen Naruto?" Konohamaru asked and Sasuke stopped.

"No." Sasuke answered and continued on.

The group finally make their way to Merlin's study and they show him the torn page they found.

"Excellent lads now just put it in the book and see what happens." Merlin instructed and Sora places the page in the book but he and Sasuke are sucked into the book.

"What just happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Looks like we're in the book." Sora answered and the two boys start looking around until they see a field. "Hey look." Sora points at what looks like a yellow furred bear wearing a red T-shirt sitting on a log so the boys walk up to him. "Hey are you okay?" Sora asked as he sat next to the bear.

"Oh yes I was just thinking." The bear answered.

"About?" Sasuke asked.

"How to say good-bye to Pooh." The bear answered.

"Pooh?" Sora asked.

"Yes?" The bear responded.

"Wait are you Pooh?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes I'm Winnie the Pooh but Pooh for short." Pooh introduced. "And who are you two?" Pooh asked.

"I'm Sora and that's Sasuke." Sora introduced himself and Sasuke.

"Hello Sora and Sasuke." Pooh greeted. "Have you guys come to say good-bye to Pooh too?" Pooh asked.

"Why would we do that? We just met." Sora asked.

"Well there's a place called the Hundred Acre Wood where me and all my friends used to eat honey together, or play together but now everyone's gone." Pooh answered. "So now I'm thinking how to say good-bye to Pooh because I might go away too." He added but he hears his stomach growl. "Oh my tummy's rumbling maybe some honey would help." Pooh said as he walks away and the boys follow him.

The boys find Pooh in his house and he tries to find honey in his closet and he finds the last one in it and starts eating the honey.

"Oh yummy honey." Pooh said happily and the boys leave the house and they see an owl.

"You two would like to find out what happens next?" The owl asked and the two nodded. "Find the rest of the pages and see what happens next." The owl added and flew off.

The two boys got out of the book and the two agree to find the remaining pages in other worlds so they leave the study to get to the Gummi ship to get to the next world.

"Okay so which world to go to next?" Sora asked.

"Let's try that one." Goofy suggested pointing to a world next to Agrabah.

"Let's go." Sasuke replied and the ship took off.

The Gummi ship flew for hours while shooting Heartless ships and after a few minutes of flight they see a world that's a mushroom with a red top with white spots, black eyes on the tan part, a white and red castle on the top, and a black castle on the bottom and the group decided to depart to that world.

* * *

**Chapter 17 done and do NOT complain about what this world is I just thought why not add it so deal with it. Anyway what will the group encounter next? Who will they meet? Find out next time on next chapter.**


	19. Super Keybearers

**Chapter 18 has arrived and I do NOT want to put up with complaints about what this world is going to be yes I know it's not a Disney world and I know it wasn't in the game but I wanted to add it and if you have a problem with this then go away and don't read like I said in the Author's Note. Anyway enjoy this chapter or get lost I don't care either way.**

* * *

Chapter 18

The group arrive at a valley with tall mushrooms all over the land but as they were looking around they see a woman with long blond hair, wearing a pink and red dress, white long gloves, blue earrings, and a gold crown on her head running from what look like Heartless resembling turtles so they run to the Heartless with weapons in their hands and they attack the Heartless but they hide in their shells for protection but Sasuke uses Earthquake Jutsu to force the Heartless to come out allowing Sora to cast Thunder while Donald casts Gravity and Goofy charges at the Heartless. After the Heartless were defeated they walk up to the woman to see if she's okay.

"It's alright they're gone." Sora said.

"Thank you." The woman replied.

"No problem." Sora replied.

"Excuse me but I couldn't help but look at your outfit are you a princess?" Donald asked.

"Yes I am a princess." The woman answered. "Princess Peach." Peach introduced herself. "Are you four new around the Mushroom Kingdom?" She asked.

"Mushroom Kingdom?" Goofy asked.

"Yes that's were you are and I rule over it." Peach explains.

"I see anyway I'm Sasuke and this Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Sasuke introduced himself, Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"A pleasure to meet you four." Peach said. "I must be back at the castle would you mind coming with me?" She offered.

"I suppose going with wouldn't hurt." Sora answered.

"But if anymore Heartless come and attack we'll protect you." Sasuke said and the group goes with Peach back to her castle.

The group start escorting Peach from the valley to her castle while she tells them which way to go and while they get to the castle Heartless show up but the trio defeats them and move on while still protecting Peach from any danger. The group finds a green pipe and Peach tells them to get on it and when they did the pipe transports them to another area and they the white castle with the red like they saw when they came to see this world and they assumed that it's Peach's castle.

"Welcome to my castle." Peach said and what came out of the castle is a short old man with a tan mushroom top with brown spots, wearing a purple sleeveless vest with a red bow tie, glasses, and has a white mustache.

"Ah Princess you've finally came back." The old man said.

"Hello Toadsworth." Peach replied and the man named Toadsworth looks at the trio.

"Who are those four?" Toadsworth asked.

"They're the one's who protected me from those creatures." Peach answered.

"I've never seen them before." Toadsworth said.

"We're...from another kingdom." Sasuke said.

"Yeah...the Waffle Kingdom." Goofy added.

"Waffle Kingdom?" Donald mumbled.

"Well I suppose that since you protected the Princess from danger I suppose you're not our enemies." Toadsworth said. "Come Princess we need to get inside it's not safe with the creatures running about recently." He added.

"But what about Mario?" Peach asked.

"He'll come I mean he IS Mario." Toadsworth answered. "You four should come too it would be safe." He added and everyone went inside the castle.

Unknowing to them a turtle wearing a blue robe, blue pointed hat, and goggles floating on a broomstick is watching them and he starts flying from the castle grounds.

Inside the castle everyone started listening to Peach telling them that the creatures were probably coming from Bowser's castle and also tells that the creatures kidnapped her once but she also tells them that Mario came to rescue her but the Heartless ambushed him so he had to stay behind. Peach tells that she had to run back to the castle but the Heartless were chasing her and that was when the group helped.

"I'm worried about Mario I wonder if he's okay." Peach said.

"If you like we can look for him." Sora said.

"Besides we can handle those creatures." Sasuke added.

"Okay just be careful." Peach replied and the group left the castle.

Meanwhile at a black castle located in an area with lava and pointed mountains the turtle flew with his broomstick through the hallway until he stopped at a big room which is the throne room and the turtle gets off his broomstick and kneels to another turtle with red hair, razor sharp teeth, claws, wearing a spike collar around his neck, spike bracelets on both his arms, horns on his head, and spikes on his green shell and on his tail sitting on the throne.

"My lord I found where the Princess is." The turtle said.

"WHERE?!" The big turtle asked angry.

"At her castle and what accompanied her are two boys, a duck, and a dog." The turtle answered.

"WELL THE RAID HER CASTLE AGAIN AND FIND HER!" The big turtle commanded summoning the turtle Heartless. "DO NOT FAIL ME THIS TIME KAMEK!" The big turtle added.

"As you wish Lord Bowser." Kamek replied and leads the Heartless out of the castle.

"You can't hide from me Princess not even Mario can save you this time." Bowser said. "And I need to find that girl as well but in time both of them will be mine along with this world!" He added laughing his evil laugh.

Meanwhile the trio start looking for Mario but the person they see is a man with a brown mustache, wearing a green long sleeve shirt with blue overalls over it, white gloves, brown shoes, and a green hat with a letter L on it running to them and stops to catch his breath.

"Are you Mario?" Goofy asked.

"N-no I'm his brother Luigi and I came to find some help." The man named Luigi answered.

"Well do you know where Mario is?" Sora asked.

"Yes and if you plan on helping then follow me." Luigi said as he leads the group to a place called Toad Town and there they see another man with a brown mustache, wearing a red long sleeve shirt with blue overalls over it, brown shoes, white gloves, and a red hat with a letter M on it fighting the Heartless. "That's Mario!" Luigi pointed.

"Then let's help him." Sasuke said and the group attacked the Heartless.

"Not so fast!" Someone said and they a girl with brown hair tied to two buns, wearing a white blouse, red pants, grey finger less gloves, headband on her forehead carrying a green scroll. " Mind if I help?" The girl asked.

"Whatever Tenten." Sasuke answered calling the girl Tenten and they attack the Heartless.

The Heartless see the trio attacking and they attack but Sora and Sasuke slash the Heartless with their Keyblades while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses his Tornado move but the Heartless hide in their shells again but Sasuke use Earth Release to shake the Heartless allowing Tenten to use her weapon jutsu to attack the Heartless while Sora attacks the Shadows. More Heartless appear and the turtle Heartless are bigger with carrying giant hammers and they attack the trio with them but Sasuke use Chidori on one of them while Sora casts Fira on the other while Donald casts Aero on the four for protection and Goofy bashes the Heartless with his shield while Tenten takes out kunais and throws them at the Heartless.

"Wow you guys know how to kick butt!" Luigi said and the boys walk up to Mario to see if he's okay. "Bro are you alright?" Luigi asked and Mario nodded.

"Good." Sasuke said.

"Anyway the reason why we came is because Peach is worried about you." Sora said and that got Mario's attention.

"She's fine she's just at her castle." Donald said and Mario starts running to the castle.

"Hey wait!" Sora said.

"When it comes to Peach you can't stop him." Tenten said.

"You be quiet and come with us." Sasuke replied.

"Still friendly as ever I see." Tenten replied and the group start following Mario.

The trio return to the castle and entered to see if Peach is here and they're glad to see she's alright.

"Mario!" Peach said coming to Mario.

"Well you took your time my boy." Toadsworth said.

"Thank you for helping Mario." Peach said.

"Your welcome." Sasuke replied.

"Well what now?" Goofy asked.

"We can look for the keyhole." Sora said but as the group was about to leave they heard a loud rumble.

"What was that?" Tenten asked and Kamek and the Heartless show up.

"There you are Princess now I want you to return to Lord Bowser's castle." Kamek said and he turns to Tenten. "You must be the girl Lord Bowser also wants you'll be coming with me as well." He added.

"Forget it!" Sora replied taking out his Keyblade and Sasuke did the same. "You're not taking them!"

"I have no time for you so I'll cook up some fun." Kamek said as he summoned a black and red flower shaped Heartless and took Peach. "Now you won't interfere with our business." Kamek said as he disappeared and the Heartless called Poison Piranha attacked the trio.

Mario throws a fireball at Poison Piranha but the Heartless flew in the air and tried to stomp on the trio but Sasuke uses Wooden Mallet Jutsu to strike the Heartless while Sora casts Gravity to put the Heartless down while it was flying again allowing Tenten to strike Poison Piranha with her staff and Donald did the same while he casts Blizzara while Sasuke uses Ice Release while Goofy attacks with his shield but the Heartless flies again but Goofy uses his Rocket Strike to get the Heartless down allowing Mario to to use his Mario Tornado to strike it. Poison Piranha then start spewing poison at the trio but Sora and Donald cast Aero to protect themselves and the others but Poison Piranha swipes with its leaf arms but Mario uppercuts the Heartless allowing Sora to use Gravity again to bring it down while Sasuke slashes it with his Keyblade while Tenten attacks with her katana and the group deliver the final attack on Poison Piranha making it lose balance and like any Heartless a heart leaves it and it disappears.

"Is everyone okay?" Sora asked and the group nodded.

"Where's Peach?" Donald asked.

"Oh no." Sasuke facepalmed.

"We'll find her Mario." Goofy said and Mario nodded.

"Please see to that Peach gets back here safely." Toadsworth said and the group nodded and they left the castle.

"They probably took her to Bowser's castle let's go there." Luigi said and the group start their way to where Bowser's castle is.

* * *

**Chapter 18 is over and like I said I do NOT want to hear any complaints about this chapter. Just deal with it or get lost those are the two options. Anyway will the group be able to find Peach? Will they find Bowser's castle? Find out next time on the next chapter.**


	20. Stop Bowser!

Chapter 19

The group go through Toad Town and return to the Mushroom Valley to find out where Bowser's castle is and Goofy finds a sign that says the way to Bowser's castle so the group followed what the sign said and they enter another valley where they find the green pipe, got in it, and the pipe transported them to a darker place and they see a bridge with lava below it.

"Could this lead to Bowser's castle?" Tenten asked and Mario nodded.

"Then let's get going." Sasuke said as Mario and Luigi went for the bridge.

The group follow Mario and Luigi through the bridge and they find a field with holes that lava pops out of but they get through the field fine despite the lava raising they and make their way to where Bowser's castle is but they see a big black castle at the end of the road.

"This must be Bowser's castle." Donald said.

"Then let's get in." Sora said as he went to the door and tried to open it but the door wasn't budging.

"There has to be another way to open that door." Sasuke said and Mario had an idea.

"What bro?" Luigi asked and Mario went down to the where the lava lake is and the group followed.

"How can this help?" Tenten asked and Mario jumps on stone steps until he gets to another area.

"I think we should follow him." Goofy suggested and the group start to get on one stone step.

After jumping through the stone steps the group find and enter a passage that's underneath the castle and they start exploring through it hoping to find something that will open the front door to the castle. While still in the passage Sasuke finds another torn page for the book at Merlin's study and they continue to find where a switch is but more Heartless appear but the group defeated them and move on to where they could find a switch for the door. The group then find what look like two tiny keyholes and Sasuke and Sora decide to unlock them and they hear a sound as if something is opened.

"Is that the door being unlocked?" Goofy asked.

"Let's find out." Sora said and the group returned to the outside of the castle.

The group go back to the front of the castle and when Sora tries to open the door again the door is pushed open and the group enter the castle but Troopa Heartless attack the trio but they defeat them and press on through the castle in order to find Bowser and Peach. As they explore the castle they find a room with lava below and Kamek comes to group and takes out his yellow staff with a red top.

"I knew some pests would intrude the castle so I've cooked up some entertainment for you enjoy!" Kamek said as he summoned Troopa Heartless and Paratroopa Heartless and they attack the group.

Sasuke and Sora attack using their Keyblades while Donald casts Blizzard spell while Goofy uses Charge while Tenten attacks with her katana and Mario and Luigi use their fireballs to attack the Heartless but the Troopa Heartless attack using their shells and Paratroopa Heartless attack from above but Sasuke uses Wind Release while Sora casts Thunder allowing Mario to uppercut them while Tenten uses her spike balls to attack them and the group defeat the Heartless.

"You disgusting little worms will never stop Lord Bowser!" Kamek said disappears.

"Let's continue." Sasuke said and the group leave the lava room and continue their way to find Bowser.

The group get through the castle defeating Heartless that stood in their way and finding where Bowser and Peach are and when they find another door they assumed that it leads to Bowser's throne room but just like the front door it's locked and they probably have to back to find something that will unlock the door but as they went to a different room Kamek shows up again.

"See if you can get through this!" Kamek said as he summoned Hammer Heartless and Boomerang Heartless and they attack the group.

The trio attack the Heartless while dodging their attacks but the Boomerang Heartless throws its Boomerang at the group but Tenten threw her kunai at it while Luigi throws his green fireballs and Donald casts Blizzard while Sasuke uses Fire Release to attack the Hammer Heartless while Sora uses Gravity spell to get them and Goofy uses his shield to bash them. Kamek summons more Troopa Heartless, Paratroopa Heartless, Hammer Heartless, Boomerang Heartless, and Chain Heartless and they attack the trio but Sasuke and Sora attack the Troopa Heartless and the Chain Heartless while Donald and Goofy get the Paratroopa Heartless while Teneten attacks the Hammer Heartless while Mario and Luigi attack the Boomerang Heartless and as the Heartless are attacking the trio fight back with their abilities but a Chain Heartless attacks the group but Sasuke uses Magnet Release allowing Sora to cast Blizzara but when a Hammer Heartless attacks Tenten uses her bo staff to strike it while Donald and Goofy defeat the remaining Paratroopa Heartless and Mario and Luigi defeat the Boomerang Heartless.

"Ah you fools are too stupid to understand what trouble you're getting yourselves into!" Kamek said. "No matter you'll never find a way to enter Lord Bowser's throne room!" He added.

"Unless we force it out of you!" Donald replied.

"Bah you can't defeat me!" Kamek scoffed. "I'll destroy you and I'll be taking that wench with me." He added then pointed at Tenten.

"If you want me then try!" Tenten replied.

"And if we win you're unlocking that door for us!" Sora added.

"Prepare to be exterminated!" Kamek replied as he starts shooting his spells at the group.

The group dodged Kamek's attack and Sora uses Gravity spell to get Kamek off his broomstick but Kamek shoots more spell bolts at the trio but Donald casts Thunder on Kamek while Goofy uses Tornado while Tenten throws her kunai while Mario attacks with his fists but Kamek uses a heal spell and then casts Fire but Donald and Sora cast Blizzara to stop the fire while Sasuke attack Kamek with his Keyblade and then uses Water Dragon Jutsu to get him but Kamek recovers and uses a spell to make him stronger. Kamek then uses his stronger spells to attack the trio but Goofy blocks the attack with his shield and uses Charge while Mario takes out a hammer and whacks Kamek with it but Kamek uses heal again and casts Thunder but Donald casts Aero on Mario for protection while Sasuke uses Chidori on Kamek while Sora attacks with his Keyblade. Tenten then unleashes an iron club and bashes Kamek but Kamek uses another heal spell and shoots more spell bolts but Sora uses Fire magic while Sasuke uses Wind Release and Donald casts Thunder again while Mario jumps on Kamek multiple times and attacks him with a cape and Goofy uses his Tornado again while Tenten throws spiky balls and the trio unleash their final attack on Kamek making him fall.

"You lose now tell us how to unlock that door." Sasuke demanded.

"How dare you order me even if I'm beaten I'll never reveal a way to unlock the door to Lord Bowser!" Kamek replied and disappears again.

"Gawrsh I guess we'll have to figure it out ourselves." Goofy said.

"Aw phooey." Donald replied.

"Come on let's look around here." Sasuke said as the trio look around the room.

Meanwhile at the throne room where Bowser is still on his chair while Peach is in a cage Kamek informs Bowser of his failure of stopping the trio and Bowser is enraged by the news.

"YOU FAILED TO STOP THEM!?" Bowser yelled so loud that the ground is shaking.

"Forgive me my lord but they are formidable." Kamek explaines.

"EXCUSES! NOW THEY'RE GOING TO FIND A WAY INTO MY THRONE ROOM EVEN THAT PEST MARIO!" Bowser yelled even more.

"Don not worry my liege they are unaware of the switch I hid at the Bullet Bill room." Kamek replied.

"FINE BUT IF THEY FIND IT AND REACH ME THEN THEY'LL KNOW SUFFERING!" Bowser yells again.

"But what about the Tenten girl?" Kamek asked.

"SHE AND PEACH ARE GOING FOR A LITTLE JOURNEY YOU IDIOT!" Bowser snapped.

"Oh that's right." Kamek replied.

"Like I said even if they get to me I'll still crush them Bowser style!" Bowser said as he laughs his evil laugh.

The group continue to explore around the room hoping to find a switch to unlock the door but Sora pushes something and they find two more tiny keyholes so Sasuke and Sora unlock them and they hear something unlocked.

"That should unlock the door." Tenten said.

"Let's see." Sasuke said and the group leave the room to get back to the door.

The trio returned to the door and it opened leading them to Bowser's throne room and when they entered they see Bowser sitting on his throne and Peach in a cage.

"MARIO HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY THRONE ROOM!" Bowser shouted.

"Quiet Bowser hand over the princess!" Luigi replied.

"I don't think so in fact I'm taking both the princess and that girl." Bowser replied as got off his throne.

"Here he comes!" Goofy said.

"You're not going to defeat me this time!" Bowser said and he attacks the trio.

Bowser begins to spin his shell around to get the group but Sasuke uses Wind Release to push him back while Sora casts Thunder on Bowser but he recovered and uses fire breath but Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy charges Bowser with his shield while Mario attacks Bowser his hammer but Bowser uses his claws to attack and uses his shell spin attack again but Sasuke, Sora, and Tenten attack with their weapons and Tenten takes out a katana and slashes Bowser. Bowesr tries to scratch Tenten but Mario jumps on Bowser while Donald casts Fira while Goofy uses Tornado and when Bowser breathes fire again Sasuke uses Water Release to strike Bowser but Bowser shoots fireballs from his mouth but Sora casts Blizzara while Tenten uses an iron club to strike Bowser but he scratches Tenten but Donald uses Cure spell and Sasuke uses Flaming Dragon Jutsu on Bowser who uses his shell spin again but Mario uses his hammer to knock Bowser back. Bowser then uses fire breath again to burn the group but Mario uppercuts Bowser allowing Sasuke and Sora to use their Keyblades to strike Bowser and the trio deliver their final attack on Bowser and Bowser collapses on the ground and Sora learns Sleep magic while Sasuke gets a scroll that allows him to use Crystal Release.

"Glad that's done." Tenten said and Mario nodded.

"Great job guys." Luigi said.

"Now let's save Peach." Sora said and the group started going to Peach's cage but something stops them.

"You impudent worms don't quit!" Kamek said.

"We beat you and your king so get lost." Sasuke replied.

"You think you've won huh? Well I've got another trick up my sleeve." Kamek replied. "Behold!" He said as he casts a spell that takes them to the roof of the castle and casts a spell on Bowser making him a giant and more monstrous.

"You can't be serious." Donald said and Giga Bowser laughed.

"WORTHLESS INSECTS NOW I'LL CRUSH YOU!" Giga Bowser and begins to stomp on the trio but they dodged.

Giga Bowser breathes fire like last time but the fire is black and more deadly but Sasuke uses Water Release while Sora casts Blizzara but Giga Bowser jumps from where he stood and lands on the group but the dodged but shockwaves were created and Giga Bowser shoots black fire balls from his mouth but the group evade them and Mario uses his hammer to attack Giga Bowser's legs and Tenten did the same with her bo staff and the rest of the group started going for Giga Bowser's leg until he loses balance and falls to the ground allowing the trio to attack Giga Bowser's head while he's stunned from the fall and after a few attacks Giga Bowser raises from the ground and slams his fist to the ground creating another shockwave and he tail whips them but Sasuke uses Earth Release to attack Giga Bowser while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Tornado to attack Giga Bowser's legs and Mario throws his fireballs at the legs while Sasuke and Sora use their Keyblades to attack the legs as well. Giga Bowser breathes more black fire but the group attack the legs again making Giga Bowser fall and the trio attack Giga Bowser's face again but Giga Bowser rises again and jumps from where stood again and lands on the group who dodged but shockwaves were created again and Giga Bowser tail whips them but Tenten throws her kunai at Giga Bowser while Donald casts Blizzara at his legs but Giga Bowser shoots more black fireballs but Sasuke uses Water Dragon Jutsu to get rid of the fireballs and strike Giga Bowser while Mario uses Mario Tornado to attack the legs again but Giga Bowser slams his fists to the ground making more shockwaves but the trio make Giga Bowser lose balance again falloing to the ground and the group start attacking his face again until they deliver their final attack on Giga Bowser and Giga Bowser stumbles after his defeat and falls off the roof of the castle and into the lava pit and Sora finds another Ansem's Report number 2 while Sasuke finds another Madara's note number 2. Peach is glad to see the group alright but someone came behind her cage and when she turned to face the person she's taken out of her cage and the group return to the throne room and they see Peach missing.

"Oh no the princess is not here." Luigi said and Mario hangs his head down.

"She got kidnapped while we were fighting." Tenten suggested.

"We'll find her." Sora said.

"Come on let's get back to the castle." Sasuke said and the group leave Bowser's castle.

The group return to Peach's castle and they tell Toadsworth that Peach is taken again by someone else and Toadsworth is troubled by the news.

"Don't worry we'll find her." Sora assures them.

"Just leave it to us." Goofy added and they nodded.

"Please see to that she gets back safely." Toadsworth said.

"Sora let's go find the keyhole first." Sasuke whispered and Sora nodded.

"Excuse me but are you by chance here to lock the keyhole?" Toadsworth asked as if he heard Sasuke.

"Yup." Goofy answered.

"Follow me." Toadsworth instructed and they followed him to the front yard where they see him revealing the keyhole on the Peach picture on the front castle and Sasuke and Sora use their Keyblades to seal the keyhole saving Mushroom Kingdom from destruction.

"Thank you." Sora said.

"No my boy thank you for helping us." Toadsworth replied.

"Hey Tenten's missing too!" Goofy said.

"Great." Sasuke said.

"We'll find her too." Sora said and Sasuke nodded.

Meanwhile at the dark room Maleficent is with two shadow figures and they were watching what happened in that world.

"I can't believe that the King of Koopas fell." The evil woman said. "And I thought that he was one of the stronger ones." She added.

"Bowser was supposed to be the stronger one but his hatred for the plumber and power of darkness consumed him causing his failure." Maleficent replied. "But that matters not because the princess and the girl is taken." She added.

"And what about those brats?" The cocky voice asked. "They're being annoying." He added.

"Fear not they will not hinder us from our goals." Maleficent said.

"Besides they can seal the keyholes as much as they wish but they'll never stop us." Another shadow figure said and the voice is as calculating as Jafar's. "But I think I should have a little fun with them Lady Maleficent." The voice added.

"Don't worry your time with them will come soon enough." Maleficent replied. "Just continue hunting for the other Leaf ninja they're scattered throughout other worlds." She added.

"As you wish Lady Maleficent." The calculating voice replied. "Also what of Naruto and Riku?" The voice asked.

"I'll still 'promise' them to save the ones that are important to them." Maleficent answered. "And those wretched boys will never be able to stop the darkness from conquering." She added.

"My master and I shall be on our way then." The voice replied and Maleficent see Naruto and Riku coming in.

Back at the Mushroom Kingdom Mario gives Sasuke and Sora two items and Luigi tells the group to find Peach and the group nodded and left the castle to return to the Gummi ship.

"So you found another torn page?" Sora asked.

"Yeah so let's get back to Traverse Town." Sasuke answered and the group head back to Traverse Town.

* * *

**Chapter 19 finally out of the way and I'll say this again if you have a problem with this chapter and the last one then go away because I'm tired of dealing with complaints. Anyway what will Sasuke and Sora find next in the book? Who will they meet next in Traverse Town? Find out next time in the next chapter.**


	21. Meeting Killer B and gathering honey

Chapter 20

The trio return to Traverse Town and start their way back to Merlin's study but as they got to the Second District Heartless show up but the trio took out their weapons and defeated them with their abilities and continue but as they did a man with tan skin, white hair, blue mark on his face, wearing shades over his eyes, white and indigo sleeveless top, white scarf, black pants, white bandages, and a headband with the two cloud like shapes on it shows up in front of them.

"You guys know how to kick butt against those Heartless fools." The man said.

"And who are you?" Sasuke asked getting into his fighting stance.

"You maybe a wielder of that Keyblade but it would be a mistake to fight me." The man said. "But it would be worth a try to take on the Killer B." He added.

"Killer B?" Goofy asked.

"That's my name fool ya fool." Killer B introduced.

"Killer B is Lord Raikage's younger brother." Someone said behind them and it's C and Darui.

"Well it's nice to meet you Killer B but we have to get moving now." Sora said and the group try to move but Killer B blocked their way.

"You're not goin' anywhere fool ya fool." Killer B said.

"Out of our way." Sasuke demanded.

"Can't do that." Killer B replied.

"Why?!" Donald asked irritated.

"I don't let introductions go fast take me on and I'll let you pass." Killer B said.

"So if we fight you you'll let us go?" Sora asked.

"That's what I'm saying fool ya fool." Killer B answered.

"You can't be serious." Sasuke said.

"Just take him on." Darui said. "Id like to see you guys fight him." He added.

"Fine but after this you're letting us go." Donald said.

"Killer B will keep his word I would never say anything absurd." Killer replied.

"Oh brother." C mumbled.

"Prepare to face the wrath of the Killer B!" Killer B said as he took out small blades. "Wheeeeeee!" He yelled as he charged at the trio.

Killer B attempts to slash at the trio but they dodged and Sasuke uses Fireball Jutsu while Sora and Donald cast Blizzara while Goofy uses Charge but Killer B uses Lariat at Goofy but Donald casts Aero for protection and Sora attacks Killer B with the Keyblade while Sasuke uses Chidori but when Killer B uses Lariat again they clashed. After the clash ended Goofy uses Tornado but Killer B attacks using his small blades but Donald casts Cure and then casts Thunder but B dodged and tried to attack Donald but Sora uses Sonic Blade and attacks multiple times while Sasuke uses Chidori again but Killer B slashes at Sasuke with his small blades but Donald casts Cure while Goofy uses Charge again while Sasuke and Sora slash with their Keyblades and the trio delivered their final attack on Killer B making him stumble back. As the group were walking to him to see if he's okay Killer B got turned into what looks like an octopus tentacle.

"Garwsh did ya see that?" Goofy asked.

"What just happened?" Sora asked.

"You fought a clone the whole time fools ya fools." Someone said and they turned to see the real Killer B. "I watched the whole thing and I'm very impressed with your skills." He said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sasuke said face palming.

"Hey don't feel bad you guys are pretty tough." Darui said.

"And remember you two are Keybearers which means you have to win anyway." C added.

"Your wills and hearts are stronger and the Heartless won't stand much longer." Killer B said. "Now before you go I want you to do somethin' for me." He added.

"What?" Donald asked and Killer B took out his fist.

"Bump fists with me and promise that next time we'll fight for real." Killer B said and Sora bumped fists first, then Donald, then Goofy, and Sasuke bumped last. "Until next time Keybearers your skills surprised me and look forward to take on the real Killer B." He said as he left. "Wheeeeee!" He yelled causing C to shake his head.

"That's Killer B for you well good luck with your journey." C said as he left.

"Watch each other's backs." Darui added as he followed C.

The group continue on to the Third District and to Merlin's study where they tell him that they have another page and they put into the book and the two boys get sucked into the book again.

"Let's see how Pooh's doing." Sora said. "And try to be nice." He teased making Sasuke sigh.

The boys see a tall tree assuming that it's the page they had so they went to the tree where they a rather small pig looking animal coming out of a log and he starts looking around timidly and when the boys walk to the small pig he looks up at the boys and runs away to hide from them.

"Now what?" Sasuke asked and Sora walks around the tree. "What are you doing you're going to make it worse." He said.

"Just follow me." Sora replied softly and Sasuke sighed in defeat and followed Sora.

The boys walk around the tree to try and talk to the small pig and he turns to face them he get scared again.

"P-please don't hurt me!" The small pig said and Sora kneels down to him.

"Don't be scared we're going to hurt you." Sora replied and Sasuke kneels down.

"Are you looking for Pooh?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh you guys know Pooh?" The small pig asked.

"Yeah he's our new friend." Sora answered.

"Oh well I feel much better now." The small pig replied.

"Tell me what are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"You see I have something for Pooh and so I started looking for him." The small pig answered and they see Pooh walking to the tall tree. "Pooh!" The small pig said running to Pooh.

"Oh hello Piglet there you are." Pooh said calling the pig Piglet and he sees the boys. "I see you met my new friends Sora and Sasuke." He added.

"Listen Pooh I have something for you it's the honey tree." Piglet said.

"Why thank you Piglet my tummy feels hungry anyway." Pooh replied.

"How do you think you can climb up there?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh I thought I'd give Pooh this." Piglet said giving Pooh a blue balloon and the same owl the boys saw before flies down.

"Hello Pooh are using that balloon to fly up to the tree?" Owl asked.

"Why yes I am." Pooh answered.

"Splendid! But don't you know that there are bees?" Owl asked.

"We'll protect Pooh." Sora said.

"Wonderful as he flies up to get his honey make sure the bees won't pop the balloon." Owl instructed.

"No problem." Sasuke replied and Sora helps Pooh up in the air and the boys start climbing up the tree.

As Pooh is getting honey bees come to Pooh and try to pop the balloon but Sasuke swats the bees away and Sora does the same and they climb up keeping up to Pooh and swatting more bees away from Pooh while he still getting honey and eating it and after eating a few honey Pooh comes flying down with the balloon and the boys come climbing down with him.

"How's that honey?" Sora asked.

"Yummy but there's still room for more." Pooh answered and walks away.

"Thank you guys for helping Pooh." Piglet said.

"You're welcome." Sasuke replied and the two start their way out of the page but they see two stones and they assume that they're summon gems so they leave the page and the book.

"Let's give these to Fairy Godmother." Sora said and the boys give Fairy Godmother summon gems.

"Two more summon gems I'll bring them back. Bibbity Bobbity Boo!" Fairy Godmother chanted and the gems get turned into creatures one is a deer with light brown fur with white spots, a black nose, black eyes, and black hooves named Bambi while the other is a blue hedgehog with green eyes, black nose, wearing white gloves, red shoes with white stripes and yellow buckle named Sonic. "Bring more summon gems and I'll bring them back." Fairy Godmother said and the two nodded.

The trio went back to the Gummi ship to get to another world while fighting Heartless ships and after a few minutes of travel in the ship the trio stop to see something come over them.

"What was that?" Goofy asked.

"It's huge!" Sora stated.

"That's Monstro and he's a whale of a whale and vicious at that." Jiminy explained and Monstro starts coming to the group's ship.

"Hey Sasuke get us out of here!" Donald yelled.

"Too late he's going to get us now." Sasuke replied and the ship gets inside Monstro's mouth.

* * *

**Chapter 20 done and now the trio got eaten! :O What will happen to them? Will they escape from Monstro? Find out next time the next chapter.**


	22. Inside Monstro

**MoonRaiserDragon: Thank you for leaving some reviews and if you're liking this story so far then I'm glad and if you're looking forward to more chapters coming then favorite or follow or both. Also to answer your question on your first review I've never heard of Bleach so I probably won't do the crossover sorry. Anyway keep reading this story if you like it.**

**Reminder: If you people don't like how this story is then don't read at all it's that simple than just complaining about it.**

**Anyway on with the show.**

* * *

Chapter 21

_Sora's Flashback_

_Little Sora runs to little Riku and tells him that there's a monster in a cave but Riku didn't believe him but Sora convinces him to come with him and find the monster in the cave and Riku agrees to go with him to see if it's true._

_"Are really sure there's a monster?" Riku asked._

_"Yeah I saw it with my own eyes I'm telling you!" Sora said and they continue to get to the cave until they make it there._

_"Okay so suppose there is a monster can we take it out ourselves?" Riku asked._

_"Yeah let's do it!" Sora said and they start hearing something. "Listen do you hear it growling?" Sora asked._

_"Shh quiet!" Riku said trying to hear. "We have to be careful." He added and the boys go inside the cave to find the monster but they don't see one and they find where the sound is. "It's just the wind no monster." Riku said._

_"Man I wish there was a monster." Sora replied and looks around the cave and sees a wooden door. "Is that a door?" Sora asked._

_"Yeah it is." Riku answered._

_"Is that there is left here?" Sora asked._

_"What do you expect in a place like this?" Riku asked back. "Hey Sora." He called and Sora looks at Riku. "When we grow up let's get off this island!" Riku said. "We'll go on real adventures not this kid stuff." He added._

_"Yeah sure but is there anything to do now?" Sora asked._

_"I heard there's a new girl at the mayor's house who came during the meteor shower one night." Riku answered and the boys leave the cave._

_End Flashback_

_Sasuke's Flashback_

_After Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura meet their new sensei in the classroom they go to a roof of a building with him and he tells them to introduce themselves but they want him to tell something about himself and the man tells them that his name is Kakashi and doesn't want to talk about his likes and dislikes and tells them he has lots of hobbies and doesn't know his dream and after Naruto and Sakura introduce themselves and tell him about their likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams Sasuke was next._

_"Okay now you the brooding one tell us about you." Kakashi said and Sasuke just makes his usual look._

_"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I hate lots of things not that is matters because there's nothing in particular that I like." Sasuke began. "It's pointless to talk about dreams what I have is determination." He added. "I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone." He finished sternly surprising everyone._

_End Flashback_

Sasuke was the first to wake up and he sees Sora doing the same thing then they see Donald and Goofy looking up at something with Donald tapping his foot and Goofy holding his shield over his head.

"Knock it off!" Donald yelled and Goofy turns to the two boys.

"Hey are you guys okay?" Goofy asked.

"What are you guys doing?" Sora asked.

"The better question would be where are we?" Sasuke asked and they hear a loud sound.

"Ya know I think that big ol' whale Monstro just swallowed us." Goofy said. "And for today's weather expect showers." He added acting like a weather man and something hit Goofy's shield. "Heavy showers." Goofy said.

"Hey who's up there?!" Donald asked and two people come out of a chest.

"It's us!" A familiar voice answered.

"Yeah!" Another familiar voice added.

"Oh it's just Pinocchio and Konohamaru." Donald said then realizes something. "Pinocchio and Konohamaru?!" He asked and Jiminy came out of Sora's hood.

"Pinocchio?" Jiminy asked and the two boys leave the chest. "Pinocch! Konohamaru!" He tried to call them but they didn't hear him.

"Come on let's follow them." Sasuke said and the trio start following where the boys are going.

The group find the two on a boat with a man with white hair and mustache, wearing a white shirt with red suspenders, black trousers, and glasses and at his side is a boy with brown long hair, lavender pupil less eyes, wearing a white long sleeve shirt, grey cloth on his waist, white pants, and the headband on his forehead.

"What do you two have here?" The man asked.

"With this we can get outta here Father." Pinocchio answered showing them the Gummi block.

"You mean with this block?" The boy asked.

"It's true." Sora answered.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh so the whale swallowed all of you too?" The man asked.

"Yeah looks like it." Sora answered and the boy looks at Sasuke.

"Never thought I'd see you here Sasuke." The boy said.

"Same to you Neji." Sasuke replied.

"So you two know each other?" The man asked.

"Yes we do." Neji answered.

"And I also know Konohamaru." Sasuke said looking around the boat.

"Well my name is Gepetto and I'm Pinocchio's father." Gepetto introduced himself. "Ever since we got separated I started looking for him and this boy Neji was so kind to help me do it I'm so glad we're together again." He explained. "I sure hope he was a good boy during my absence." He added.

While still looking around the boat Sasuke then hears something suddenly and looks from the end of the boat and someone he finds very familiar going in the chamber of the whale and he's not sure if it's someone he has not seen in a while and Neji notices.

"What is it Sasuke?" Neji asked.

"It's nothing." Sasuke answered. _"Who is that?" _Sasuke asked to himself. _"I'd better take a look."_ Sasuke then gets off the boat and goes in the chamber and Neji follows him.

"Where's Sasuke going?" Konohamaru asked.

"Let's go see." Pinocchio said as the two follow Sasuke and Neji.

"We had quite a journey right Pinocchio?" Gepetto asked then turns to see Pinocchio and Konohamaru enter the chamber. "Pinocchio!" Gepetto called but they didn't come.

"Come on let's go get to them." Sora said.

"Hey has anyone seen Sasuke?" Goofy asked.

"Aw phooey." Donald said.

"We'll find him come on." Sora said and the trio enter the chamber.

While in the chamber they see Pinocchio and Konohamaru hiding.

"What are you two doing?" Sora asked. "Come on let's go back." He added.

"Ya know know Gepetto is awfully worried about you guys." Goofy said.

"Come on guys this is no time for games." Sora said and they just turned back.

"But Sora I thought you liked games." A voice stopped him and Sora turned to see who it was and it's Riku. "Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade?" He asked.

"Riku what're you doing here?" Sora asked.

"Just playing with Pinocchio and Konohamaru." Riku answered.

"You know what I mean." Sora replied. "Where's Kairi did you find her?" He asked.

"Maybe." Riku answered. "Follow us and maybe I'll tell you what I know." He then takes Pinocchio and Konohamaru and leaves.

"Hey come back!" Sora said as the three followed them.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Neji are at a different chamber continuing to find the person Sasuke believed he saw going through but despite Sasuke using his Sharingan and Neji using his Byakugan they couldn't find the person anywhere and this is annoying Sasuke.

"Are you sure you saw someone?" Neji asked.

"I saw someone coming through here." Sasuke answered. "Show yourself now you coward!" He shouted.

"Geez Sasuke I thought you were the quiet one." A voice said and the boys turn to face who said it and it's Naruto. "I guess all that changed now that you have the Keyblade." He added.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"What I don't have every right to be here?" Naruto asked. "You and your new friends aren't just the only ones who get explore worlds." He said.

"This isn't a world we're in a whale you idiot." Sasuke replied.

"Whatever." Naruto replied.

"Naruto did you see someone inside the whale too?" Neji asked.

"Maybe." Naruto answered.

"Stop playing games!" Sasuke snapped. "Where's Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Choji, and Tenten did you find any of them?" He asked.

"Why don't you guys follow me and I'll tell you everything you want to know." Naruto said as he left.

"Get back here!" Sasuke yelled and went after Naruto and Neji followed.

Meanwhile Sora, Donald, and Goofy continue to follow Riku but Heartless show up and attack but they defeat them and get to another chamber but while in the next chamber more Heartless appear and attack but Sora casts Sleep allowing Donald to cast Thunder and Goofy using Charge to defeat the Heartless and as they continue on Sora finds another torn page for the book and they get to the next chamber. While in the next chamber they see two ways to a chamber and after deciding they enter the left way to get to the next chamber.

Sasuke and Neji continue to follow Naruto but Heartless show up and attack but Sasuke slashes with his Keyblade while Neji uses his Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation on multiple Heartless but more Heartless appear but Sasuke uses Crystal Release to defeat them and they move on. They enter another chamber where more Heartless confront them but Sasuke slashes with his Keyblade while Neji uses his Gentle Fist to strike the Heartless and with their combined combat they defeat the Heartless and move on to the next chamber.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy continue through the chamber they're in but more Heartless appear again and attack but Sora and Donald cast Sleep allowing Goofy to use Tornado and Sora slashes them with the Keyblade but when a Heartless was about to attack from behind Donald whacks it with his staff and the three continue on to find Riku.

Sasuke and Neji continue on to find Naruto but as they move on they see someone with black hair, and wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it and a head band on his forehead and when the person turned to face the two Sasuke could not believe his eyes.

"Sasuke it's been a while." The man said.

"YOU!" Sasuke yelled.

"You've grown." The man said. "Tell me why are you here?" He asked.

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted taking out his Keyblade.

"Ah so you're a wielder of the Keyblade." The man said. "But why would choose a weakling like you?" He asked.

"I said shut up!" Sasuke yelled as he runs to the man and tries to slash him but the man jumps back from him.

"You still couldn't get me what a pity." The man said as he disappeared.

"Get back here!" Sasuke shouted.

"Sasuke calm yourself." Neji said.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke shouted.

Meanwhile at the next chamber Sora, Donald, and Goofy look around to find Riku.

"ITACHI!" Someone yelled shocking the three.

"What was that?" Goofy asked.

"Could it be Sasuke?" Donald asked.

"Come on!" Sora said as the three went to the next chamber.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy find Sasuke and Neji in the next chamber and they run up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Donald asked.

"Why are you guys here?" Sasuke asked.

"We heard you scream about something." Sora answered.

"Don't worry about it I'm fine." Sasuke said.

"Are ya sure?" Goofy asked.

"Yes." Sasuke answered.

"Well let's go look for Riku." Sora said.

"We're also looking for Naruto." Neji said.

"Let's do that too." Sora replied and the group start their to another chamber.

Meanwhile Naruto walks in a different chamber finding Riku.

**"What was that?" **Kurama asked.

"I was just messin' around with Sasuke." Naruto answered.

**"Idiot you're still helping that witch are you?" **Kurama asked.

"I told you I'm doing ANYTHING for Sakura even helping Maleficent." Naruto replied.

**I expect better from you!" **Kurama replied.

Naruto finds Riku and he runs up to him but someone comes behind them.

"Why do you two still care about those boys?" A voice asked and they turned to see and it's Maleficent. "They have all but deserted you both for the Keyblades and new companions after all." She added.

"We don't care about them we were just messing with them a little." Riku said.

"Yeah." Naruto added.

"Really of course you were." Maleficent replied. "Beware the darkness in your hearts the Heartless prey upon it." She added and disappeared.

"Mind your own business!" Naruto replied.

The trio finally found Pinocchio and Konohamaru but the two run away and go to another chamber and as they followed they see Riku and Naruto.

"Hey what's wrong with you guys?" Sora asked.

"Don't you two even realize what you're doing?" Sasuke asked.

"I could say the same thing about you guys." Riku replied.

"Yeah you guys always enjoy going around and showing off those Keyblades." Naruto added.

"Do you guys want to save Kairi and Sakura?" Riku asked.

"Of course." Sora answered and then they hear Pinocchio and Konohamaru scream so the group go with the two boys to find out what's going on.

* * *

**Chapter 21 done so what's going to happen to Pinocchio and Konohamaru? Will the group save them? What are Riku and Naruto up to? Will they betray the group? Find out next time on the next chapter.**


	23. Puppet with a heart

**MoonRaiserDragon: It's great you like the Kingdom Hearts but if you don't like Naruto then it's okay I was just wondering if you like the story or not because you always ask about me updating and asking about next chapters not that there's a problem or anything. Anyway hope you like this chapter and tell what you think about it.**

**On with the show.**

* * *

Chapter 22

The group and Naruto and Riku enter the bowls of Monstro and they see Pinocchio and Konohamaru trapped inside a Heartless with a pink body with light blue small tentacles on the bottom, two light blue large tentacles on each side, and yellow eyes known as Parasite Cage and the group take out their weapons.

"You ready?" Riku asked.

"No problem." Sora answered.

"Let's get this over with." Sasuke said.

Parasite Cage starts swinging its tentacles at the trio but Neji uses his Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation to deflect the tentacles allowing Sasuke and Sora to strike it with their Keyblades while Riku slashes at it with his blade while Naruto creates two clones of himself and they attack it while Donald casts Thunder and Goofy uses Tornado but Parasite Cage swings its tentacles again but Sasuke uses Chidori while Naruto uses Rasengan. Sora strikes Parasite Cage with his Keyblade while Donald casts Aero on Sora to give him protection and Sasuke summons Sonic to help and Sonic uses his Homing Attack at it and Spin Dash to attack it multiple times and finally uses Sonic Boom on it and the disappears and Sasuke uses Crystal Release while Neji uses his Gentle Fist but Parasite Cage closes itself to defend itself but Goofy uses Rocket to attack while Donald casts Gravity and Sasuke and Sora slash with their Keyblades and the trio manage to make Parasite Cage spit Pinocchio and Konohamaru pout of it but they fall into a hole and Naruto and Riku follow.

"What's goin' on?" Goofy asked.

"Let's go see." Sasuke said as they went down the hole and find themselves back on Gepetto's boat.

"Pinocchio!" Gepetto said and the group see Riku holding Pinocchio. "Please give me back my son!" He begged.

"Naruto what's happened to you?" Konohamaru asked with concern in his voice.

"Sorry guys but we have unfinished business with this puppet." Riku said.

"Pinocchio is no puppet he's my little boy!" Gepetto replied.

"And he's my friend!" Konohamaru added.

"He is unusual still not many puppets have hearts but maybe he help someone who lost theirs." Naruto replied.

"Wait are you talking about Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Are you talking about Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you care about Kairi!" Riku snapped.

"You hardly care about Sakura!" Naruto snapped and they two leave with Pinocchio.

"We've got to help him." Neji said.

"Yeah we do." Goofy said.

"Wait here take this I've been saving this but I think you need it more please help Pinocchio." Gepetto said giving them an ability to High Jump.

"We'll help Pinocchio we promise." Sora said and the group start to make their way to where Naruto and Riku had gone to and they enter the stomach area where they see placing Pinocchio on the ground.

"Hey get away from Pinocchio!" Sasuke yelled.

"A puppet that's lost its heart to the Heartless maybe it will help Kairi and Sakura." Riku said.

"So 'bout it guys let's join forces to save them we can do it together." Naruto said but the group got into their fighting stance.

"What you guys fight us over a puppet that has no heart?" Riku asked.

"Heart or no heart he still has a conscience." Sora said.

"Conscience?" Naruto asked.

"You may not hear it but it's telling us loud and clear and it's telling us you two are on the wrong side!" Sasuke said.

"Then you guys leave us no choice." Riku replied and Jiminy starts running up to Pinocchio and Konohamaru did the same.

"Guys I'm not gonna make it." Pinocchio said sadly but then something happened and Pinocchio feels better. "Hey I'm okay!" He said and Jiminy jumps for joy while Konohamaru cheers.

"Well he's okay now." Donald said.

"Great." Naruto said and Parasite Cage returns making the two boys leave.

"Looks like that Heartless came back." Neji said.

"You two get out of here." Sasuke said.

"We'll handle this." Sora added and Pinocchio and Konohamaru leave the area and Parasite Cage attack the trio.

Parasite Cage starts swinging at the group but they dodged and Neji uses his Gentle Fist to strike it while Goofy uses Tornado while Donald casts Thunder but Parasite Cage swings its tentacles again but Neji uses Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation to deflect the attack allowing Sasuke to uses Lava Release and Sora casts Gravity but Parasite Cage uses its tentacles to pick up acid in the area and start squirting acid at the group but Sasuke uses Shark Missile Jutsu at it causing its body to open wide and showing its weaker point so the group attack it until it recovered and attacks again. Goofy uses Rocket at Parasite Cage while Donald casts Fira while Neji uses Air Palms causing its body to fall back again and the group attack its center but as it recovered Sora slashes at it while Sasuke uses Ice Release while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Tornado but Parasite Cage spits out acid again but Donald casts Cure on them and Neji uses Air Palms again at it while Sasuke uses Wind Release knocking its body back again and the group deliver their final attack on Parasite Cage making it lose a heart and it goes crashing down making the stomach upset.

"Oh no this isn't good!" Donald shouted.

"We gotta get outta here!" Goofy said.

"Agreed!" Neji replied and they leave the stomach.

"Riku where are you?" Sora asked.

"He's not here let's go!" Sasuke said but Sora learned Stop quickly while Sasuke took a scroll that lets him use Swift Release and they follow Donald and Goofy out of the stomach.

Monstro feels something funny and then starts sneezing making the Gummi ship get out of Monstro and the group were glad to out.

"That was close." Donald said.

"I wonder if Gepetto, Pinocchio, and Konohamaru got out alright too?" Goofy asked.

"We didn't see Neji after the fight." Sasuke said.

"He probably got taken like the others we'll find them." Sora said.

"And I'm sorry about Riku." Sasuke said.

"It's not your fault I hope he and Naruto are okay." Sora replied.

"What now?" Donald asked.

"Well my magic is getting better as Donald's." Sora said.

"What no way not in a million years!" Donald replied.

"And my nature release is getting better too." Sasuke said.

"Let's go back to Traverse Town and talk to Merlin and Iruka." Goofy said.

"While we're there we should go back to Hundred Acre Wood to see Pooh again since I've found another page." Sora said.

"And we've two more summon gems." Sasuke added.

"Let's get going then." Donald said and they start their way back to Traverse Town.

Meanwhile Naruto and Riku return to a ship and they see Kairi and Sakura unconscious and as they wonder why Maleficent tells them about what happened.

"So they're like lifeless puppets now?" Riku asked.

"That is correct." Maleficent answered.

"And their hearts were..." Naruto cut off by Maleficent.

"Taken by the Heartless." She said.

"What should we do?" Riku asked.

"There are nine maidens of purest heart we call them Princesses of Heart and there are nine ninja called the Leaf ninja of Heart gather them all together and a door should open to the heart of all worlds there you two should find a way to recover Kairi's and Sakura's hearts." She explained. "Now I shall grant you both a marvelous gift the power to control the Heartless." She uses her power to give Riku and Naruto the power of Heartless control.

"Soon Kairi soon." Riku said.

"Don't worry Sakura I'll save you." Naruto said.

**"Stupid boy she's using you like a puppet!" **Kurama said but Naruto ignored him.

The trio use the warp drive to send them back to Traverse Town and disembarked there to get to Merlin's study again.

"Let's move." Sasuke said and the group leave the ship.

* * *

**Chapter 22 done so now what will Sasuke and Sora do in Pooh's world this time? Are Pinocchio, Gepetto, and Konohamaru safe? Find out next time on the next chapter.**


	24. Helping Pooh again and new tournament

Chapter 23

The trio return to Traverse Town and they see Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo so they walk to them and the three notices.

"Hey how's your journey?" Suigetsu asked.

"Fine except that more of the others and two princesses were taken and we got eaten by a giant whale." Sasuke answered.

"WHAT?!" Karin asked shocked.

"A whale ate you guys?" Jugo asked.

"Yeah but we got out." Sora answered.

"Sheesh talk about a fun journey you guys are on." Suigetsu said.

"What are guys doing back here?" Jugo asked.

"We're on our way back to Merlin's study for three things." Sasuke answered.

"Okay well we'll come with." Suigetsu said.

"Let's move then." Donald said and they start moving to the Second District but they a building they haven't seen before.

"How long was that building there?" Sora asked.

"It's been there but some new people came to stay in there." Karin answered and they decided to enter the building and they see Pinocchio, Gepetto, and Konohamaru.

"Hey look it's Sasuke, Sora, Donald, and Goofy!" Pinocchio said and Gepetto turns to the group.

"Well hello there boys." Gepetto said.

"I guess you guys got out of Monstro alright." Sasuke said.

"Yes and when we got here Leon and those three took us here saying we'll be safe here I don't know how I'll repay their kindness." Gepetto said.

"It was nothing." Suigetsu replied. "You two shouldn't wonder off anymore." He added looking at Pinocchio and Konohamaru.

"Don't worry we won't." Konohamaru replied.

"Excuse me but did you see Neji by any chance?" Sasuke asked.

"No I don't believe I have even after we got out of the whale." Gepetto answered.

"Oh." Sasuke said.

"Well we're glad you guys are okay." Sora said.

"Please do come visit anytime." Gepetto replied and the group nodded and leave the house.

The group continue their way to the Third District and they arrive back at Merlin's study and they place the page on the book and Sasuke and Sora get warped into the book again.

"So what do you think Pooh is up to now?" Sasuke asked.

"We're gonna find out." Sora answered and they enter the next page where they a place that looks like a garden and they see Pooh and Piglet walking to a house.

They follow Pooh into the house where they see a yellow furred rabbit with a white cotton tail organizing his items and then he see Pooh and Piglet entering the house.

"Hello Rabbit I'm glad you're back." Pooh said.

"Oh Pooh what a surprise." Rabbit said. "Hello to you Piglet." He said to Piglet and see Sasuke and Sora enter. "And hello you two are you new here?" He asked.

"You could say that." Sasuke answered.

"I'm Sora and that's Sasuke." Sora introduced himself and Sasuke.

"A pleasure to meet you two." Rabbit replied then turns to Pooh. "Now Pooh I'm assuming you're looking for honey but I'm afraid I'm all fresh out." He said.

"Oh well I'm sorry to hear that." Pooh replied.

The boys look around the house but Sasuke sees something up the branch that looks like a honey pot.

"Is that a honey pot?" Sasuke asked and Rabbit looks up.

"Oh how did that get there?" Rabbit asked and he put the pot down and placed it on the table for Pooh.

"Oh thank you Rabbit." Pooh said as he starts eating the honey.

"Now Pooh I hope you're not eating it all." Rabbit said but Pooh didn't listen to Rabbit and continues to eat the honey.

"Come on let's go." Sasuke said and the boys leave the house to go back to Merlin's study.

"Oh no!" Voice said and it sounded like Rabbit so the boys went back inside the house and they see Pooh being stuck in a hole. "This is terrible!" Rabbit said.

"How will we get Pooh out now?" Piglet asked.

"I know I'll get some carrots from my garden to make my carrot juice it should slim Pooh sown enough to get him out." Rabbit said.

"Let's go get some carrots." Sora said.

"Fine." Sasuke replied and they leave the house to get to the garden for carrots.

As they were about to get the carrots they see a tiger bouncing around the garden and the tiger lands bumps into Sasuke rolling him into the ground and tiger is top of him.

"Hey there my name's Tigger T-I-Double Guh-Er that spells Tigger." Tigger said and then looks at Sasuke. "Say I've never seen you before." He said.

"Hello Tigger you just bounced on one of my new friends Sasuke." Pooh said.

"Hello there Pooh boy you look mighty uncomfy today is that a new exercise?" Tigger asked. 'Why bouncing is the best exercise to do." He added getting off of Sasuke who got up.

"You okay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered. "Why do you bounce so much?" He asked.

"Why because that's what tiggers do best." Tigger answered. "Hey my bouncing just disappeared so I think this will be my new bouncing spot." He said as starts bouncing all over the garden much to Rabbit's dismay.

"I need the carrots but I'm worried Tigger might destroy them." Rabbit said.

"Why don't we stop him?" Sasuke suggested.

"Good idea please don't let him touch my carrots." Rabbit said and the boys go to the carrot section.

The boys see Tigger bouncing so they get to where he's going to land on the carrots and they work together to keep Tigger away from any carrot he's about to land on. Tigger is about to land on any carrot but the boys keep up and stop Tigger while he gets to another carrot but they stop him again while he gets to another carrot but they stop him just in time to save the carrots.

"Say you two are pretty fast that was the best bounce ever." Tigger said as he bounced off.

"Thank you guys for saving those carrots." Rabbit said. "Now I'll start making the carrot juice wait here." He added taking the carrots and went inside the house.

After waiting the boys went inside the house to see Rabbit and as they did Rabbit tells them that he's already given Pooh the carrot juice and all they have to do his push him out of the hole so they back up until they nod at each other and run into Pooh and push him off the hole making him land on other pots in Rabbit's yard much to his dismay.

"Oh bother now it's all dark in here." Pooh said as his head has a pot on him. "But at least I have some honey." He said cheerfully.

"Sorry about that." Sasuke said.

"Well you helped and I thank you for it." Rabbit replied and they nodded and they leave the page and the book again.

Returning to the study Sasuke goes to Iruka and tell him about his nature release and Iruka gives him an item.

"Keep up the good work Sasuke." Iruka said and Sasuke nodded.

Sora goes to Merlin and tells him about his magic getting better and Merlin gives Sora and item.

"You keep learning now." Merlin said and Sora nodded.

After talking to Merlin and Iruka they go to Fairy Godmother and give her another summon gem.

"Alright I'll help those two Bibbity Bobbity Boo!" Fairy Godmother chanted and one gem gets turned into an elephant with big ears, wearing a yellow clown hat named Dumbo while the other one got turned into a pink ball with red cheeks, red feet, and blue eyes named Kirby. "Please bring more gems to me and I'll bring them back." She said and they nodded.

The trio head back to the First District to go back to the Gummi ship but Suigetsu and Jugo stop them for a minute.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"We just want to tell you to be careful while going to other worlds." Jugo said.

"And try not to get eaten again." Suigetsu added but was joking but Karin smack Suigetsu anyway. "Hey!" He said.

"Please don't do anything careless." Karin said.

"We won't." Sasuke replied.

"I was talking to Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Karin replied.

"Hey we're not careless!" Donald yelled.

"Oh also take this." Jugo said giving two abilities to Sasuke and Sora.

"Thanks." Sora said and they leave for the Gummi ship again.

While in the Gummi ship Chip comes to the screen again.

"What is it?" Donald asked.

"A new tournament is being held at the coliseum." Chip answered.

"And there's a new reward for the winner." Dale added.

"Let's go then." Sasuke said.

"I'd better not hear Lee say youth again." Donald said and they use the warp drive to get to the coliseum.

The trio enter the coliseum gates again and Lee is there waiting for them.

"My youthful friends it is time for the next youthful games." Lee said and Donald face palmed.

"Aw phooey." Donald mumbled and they enter the lobby to talk to Phil.

"You're just in time the Pegasus Cup is about to begin." Phil said. "Step in if you're ready." He added and the trio enter the arena.

The trio fight against the opponents which are Shadows, Soldiers, Air Soldiers, Large Bodies, Powerwilds, Bandits, Fat Bandits, Red Mages, Blue Mages, Yellow Mages, Green Mages, Pot Spiders, and Barrel Spiders and defeat them, do their victory poses, and fight against more Heartless opponents. The group continue to defeat the Heartless with their abilities, do more of their victory poses and fight against more Heartless opponents and defeat them moving on from each seed to the next fighting more Heartless and moving to the next seed until they meet their next opponents Leon and Yuffie. Leon begins to attack the trio with a sword slam but the group dodge and Sasuke uses Whirlwind Jutsu at Leon but Yuffie throw shurikens at Sasuke but Donald casts Aero and then casts Thunder while Lee uses Taijutsu on Yuffie who cartwheels away and throws more shurikens but Goofy blocks them with his shield and Sasuke starts slashing at Yuffie with the Keyblade while Sora strikes Leon with his Keyblade but Leon jumps back and shoots with the gun hilt but Sora dodges and casts Blizzara while Sasuke uses Ice Release but Leon glows his sword and slashes at the boys but Donald casts Cure and then casts Gravity but Yuffie uses Cure on Leon and throws a bigger shuriken but Goofy and Lee attack Yuffie with their combined melee attacks. Leon slashes at Goofy and Lee but Sasuke and Sora attack with their Keyblades but Yuffie uses Cure on Leon and throws more shurikens at the boys but Donald casts Aero on the two and he, Goofy, and Lee attack Yuffie with their abilities and they finish her off while Sasuke and Sora continue to attack Leon who is still holding up against the boys but with the help of Donald, Goofy, and Lee the trio deliver their final attack on Leon making them the winners and arrive at the stand with Sasuke and Sora holding the trophy saying the group are the champs while confetti rains down on them again and Sasuke and Sora learn Strike Raid the trio return to the lobby to talk to Hercules and Phil.

"Is strength the most important part of being a hero?" Sasuke asked.

"Well what you really need is a strong heart." Phil said.

"What makes a strong heart?" Lee asked.

"You guys ain't heroes yet!" Phil said.

"Stop saying that!" Sora yelled.

"That's the truth!" Phil yelled back.

"Look we'll still prove ourselves." Sasuke said.

"That's the spirit." Hercules replied. "And I look forward to fighting you guys sometime." He added.

"So do we." Lee asked and the trio leave the lobby.

After departing with Lee again the trio return to the ship and start their way to the next world which they were suppose to go but Monstro came and ate preventing them from doing that so they start their way to the world they're going to and after a few minutes of flying they stop to look around.

"Doesn't look like Monstro's here." Sora said.

"Let's get goin' before he comes back." Goofy said and they continue on to the world.

After flying and defeating Heartless ships they a new world that looks like it's underwater.

"Okay prepare for landing!" Donald said.

"Land where?" Sora asked.

"There's nowhere to land we'll drown if we enter." Sasuke said.

"You guys forgot that I'm a mage leave it to me." Donald replied and he used his magic on trio and entered the world.

* * *

**Chapter 23 done and before I go I made a poll and it would be awesome if you voted on it it's in my profile so make sure you guys leave a vote on the poll thanks:) Anyway what world will group be in? Who will they encounter next? Will they survive in that world? Find out next time on the next chapter.**


	25. Under the sea

Chapter 24

The group are transported into what looks like their underwater and their appearances have changed as well Sasuke still has his upper body but is shirtless and his lower body is now what looks like a black shark tailfin with red marks while Sora still has his upper body but is shirtless as well and lower body is what looks like a blue dolphin tailfin while Donald still has his upper body but his legs are turned to light blue octopus tentacles with yellow bottom of them while Goofy has a body of a sea turtle with a green shell and black flippers. Sasuke is still where he's at while Sora tries to swim while Donald is upside down crossing his arms while Goofy is trying to swim too and they see a girl with red hair wearing a purple bra on her upper body while her lower body is a green fish tailfin and a yellow fish with blue stripes and blue flippers and blue tailfin swimming their way.

"Come on Sebastian." The girl said turning her to another creature which is a small red crab with yellow eyes.

"Ariel wait don't leave me behind!" The crab said trying to catch up to the girl named Ariel but the crab stops to where Donald is and he hides behind Ariel.

"Relax Sebastian they don't like they're one of them." Ariel said looking at the group then turns to the fish. "Right Flounder?" She asked calling the fish Flounder.

"I don't know there's something weird about them." Flounder answered.

"Who are you calling weird?!" Sasuke asked irritated.

"Calm down Sasuke." Sora said then Ariel swims to the boys looking at them.

"Well let's see they do seem a little different." Ariel said swimming around them. "Where are you from?" She asked.

"None of your business." Sasuke annoyed.

"I'm sorry about my friend he can be a bit rude sometimes." Sora said.

"It's okay I'm just curious where you guys came from is all." Ariel replied.

"We're from a different ocean far away." Sora answered. "And we're not use to these waters." He added laughing nervously while Sasuke just shakes his head.

"Oh I see well Sebastian can teach you how we swim around here." Ariel said and Sebastian is shocked to hear this.

"Ariel your father would not like that idea." Sebastian said but Ariel shakes her head.

"Don't worry." Ariel replied.

"Hey wait a minute where's Ino?" Flounder asked.

"I'm coming!" A voice said and it's another girl with long light blond hair with a bang covering her right eye and her hair is tied to a ponytail, blue eyes, wearing a violet sleeveless top on her upper body, and her lower body is a violet fish tailfin that looks like Ariel's swimming her way to the group and when she stopped she see Sasuke. "Sasuke!" The girl said swimming to Sasuke. "I can't believe I finally found you!" She said blushing.

"You know him Ino?" Ariel asked.

"Yes he's from the same ocean I'm from." Ino answered then looks at the other three. "And who are you three?" She asked.

"I'm Sora and that's Donald and Goofy." Sora introduced himself and Donald and Goofy.

"Can we just get this swimming lesson over with?" Sasuke asked.

"You're Sasuke and there's no denying that." Ino said smiling.

"All right here's how you'll swim I want you to try it by swimming after Flounder." Sebastian said and the group start swimming to where Flounder is while he swims away and they keep swimming up and down after him. "Good Job now let's move on to self defense." Sebastian said.

"Sebastian!" Ariel called pointing at jellyfish like creatures.

"Heartless!" Donald said.

"They're here too?" Goofy asked and Sebastian and Flounder swim to the clam behind the group.

"Class is over good luck!" Sebastian said hiding in the clam along with Flounder while Ariel swims to another area.

"Do I have to do everything?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"I'm helping you guys." Ino said and they attack the Heartless.

The Heartless attack with their tentacles by spinning but Sasuke and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Donald casts Blzzara while Goofy spins his new shell around while Ino takes out flower bombs and threw them at the Heartless but when a Heartless came behind Ino Sasuke uses Ice Release to get rid of the last Heartless. More jellyfish Heartless show up but Sasuke uses Chidori on one of them while Sora casts Blizzara while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy charges his shell with his shield at them while Ino takes out her kunai and slashes at the them and no more Heartless came so Ariel came out and Sebastian and Flounder leave the clam.

"I'm glad you guys are okay." Goofy said.

"Those creatures followed us here." Ariel said.

"They even came after me which is why I was so behind." Ino said.

"Oh no they might be coming for the palace!" Sebastian said.

"We need to get there now." Ariel replied.

"But when if more come?" Flounder asked nervously.

"We can help you guys." Sora said.

"Really?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah." Sora answered.

"Thank you guys." Ariel said.

"Which way is the palace?" Sasuke asked.

"These markers tell which way just follow them." Ariel answered. "Shall we get going?" She asked and the group nodded.

The trio start their way to the palace by following the markers that point the right direction and despite the Heartless coming the group even Ariel fight them off and continue to the palace. They arrive at a city Ariel calls Atlantica and more Heartless show up but Ino throws her flower bombs at them and continue to follow Ariel to the palace but as they enter they see more Heartless following them but a lightning bolt strikes them.

"That was too close." A voice said and Ariel finds it familiar and swims to the throne room. "As long as I have my trident I will not tolerate those creatures inside this palace." The voice added revealing to be a merman with white long hair and mustache and beard, wearing a crown on his head, gold bracelets on both wrists, and his lower body is a blue fish tailfin and he's carrying the trident and looks at the two girls.

"Daddy." Ariel said.

"Oh Ariel when you and Ino listen it's dangerous out there." The merman said. "Strange creatures lurk outside." He added while looking at the group.

"Ahem you see before you the king of the seas His Majesty King Triton!" Sebastian announced.

"And who are they?" King Triton asked still looking at the four.

"They're the ones who helped us fight off those creatures." Ariel said.

"And one of them is my friend." Ino added.

"They don't look familiar." King Triton replied.

"We're from an ocean very far away." Sora said.

"And I'm from the same ocean Ino's from." Sasuke added.

"Yup we just came here to find the keyhole." Goofy said it shocked Triton.

"The what?!" Triton asked.

"What's that?" Ariel asked.

"Well it's..." Goofy was about to answer but was cut off by Triton.

"There's no such thing certainly not here!" Triton said.

"But Daddy..." Ariel was then cut off by Triton.

"Ariel not another word!" Triton yelled while Sebastian covered his mouth. "You and Ino are not to leave the palace is that clear?" He asked and Ariel was about to say something but then swims away.

"Ariel wait up!" Ino called catching up to her while the group followed them.

"Perhaps I'm being too strict." Triton said. "I'm just concern for Ariel safety and Ino may not be my daughter but I don't want her get hurt either." He added.

"Of course Your Majesty." Sebastian replied. "But now I'm quite curious about this keyhole." He added as he swam to Triton but Triton stopped him.

"That need not concern you Sebastian." Triton said. "Now do you have anything to report?" He asked.

"It's just as you suspected those creatures seem to be coming from Ursula's grotto." Sebastian said.

"I knew it that sea witch is up to no good again." Triton said. " I see that exile from the palace has taught her nothing." He added.

"Yes Your Majesty she poses serious danger." Sebastian replied.

"And told YOU to keep Ariel and Ino away from danger did I not?" Triton asked.

"B-but Your Majesty..." Sebastian stopped.

The group leave the palace and Atlantica and follow Ariel back to where they got to the city.

"Hey wait!" Donald called and Ariel turned to the group.

"I'm sorry my father is like that sometimes." Ariel said.

"I could say the same thing about my dad." Ino replied.

"So what now?" Goofy asked.

"Well I want to show you guys my grotto." Ariel said pointing to a small rock on the wall. "It's that way." She added swimming to the rock on the wall and the group follow her.

She opens the rock on the wall and enters and the group did the same thing and while inside they're in a small place with all the items around the place and they explore looking at them.

"This is my collection that Flounder and I found from the outside world." Ariel said. "Someday I want to go to the outside world and see what's there." She added. "Isn't that a little strange?" She asked.

"N-no not at all I use to feel the same way." Sora answered.

"Use to?" Ariel asked.

"I mean I still do." Sora said.

"Hey why don't we help you guys look for that keyhole you said." Ino suggested.

"We would love to help you guys since you helped us." Ariel added.

"That's nice but your father said..." Sasuke was then cut off by Ariel.

"He just treats me like a little girl he never lets me do anything." Ariel replied. " He just doesn't understand." She added and unknowing to her Sebastian is hiding behind an item listening.

"Okay but just be careful while we're out there." Sasuke said.

"Thank you and don't worry with you guys at my side we'll be okay." Ariel replied smiling.

"You didn't tell me you had a soft spot." Ino said smiling at Sasuke. "Also I want to ask you something have you seen Forehead?" She asked.

"No but we're looking for Sakura and Sora's friends." Sasuke answered and Ino nodded.

"At least she's not in my way of spending time with you." Ino said winking at him.

As the group continue to explore the grotto Sasuke finds another torn page for the book and they leave the grotto but unknowing to them two green skinned eels swim around the grotto spying the trio.

"Those impudent fools will never find the keyhole before me." A female voice said while watching a projection of the group going to another area. "But that Yamanaka girl is with them so I could take her and since she's close to that petty king's precious daughter it shouldn't be hard and I got the Heartless on my side." The voice added. "Triton my old friend your day is coming." The voice finished and laughs evilly and the voice reveals herself as a woman with purple skin, white straight up hair, black octopus tentacles with purple bottom of them and makeup.

Meanwhile the group see a dolphin being attacked by the Heartless so the trio fight against the Heartless with Sasuke and Sora using their Keyblades while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Tornado while Ino throws her flower bombs while Ariel spins around attacking the Heartless and after the Heartless are defeated the dolphin swims to the cave and they follow it. After following the dolphin they get on it and it takes them through the rough currents they couldn't get through and they enter an area that has a ship wreck in it and curious Ariel goes into the ship and the group but Sasuke feels something isn't right.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke answered and went inside the ship wreck. While inside the ship they see a treasure chest so they swim up to it but a big grey shark bashes through the window and starts to bite at the trio but Sasuke hits its face making it leave.

After making the shark leave they open the chest and they see a trident shaped crystal and since Ariel finds it beautiful she decides to take it and add to her collection in her grotto so they leave the ship and go back to her grotto. As they were on their back the shark comes up to them and tries to bite them but Sasuke slashes with his Keyblade while Ino uses her kunai to strike it and Donald whacks it with his staff but the shark bites again but Ariel uses Aero to protect the group and Goofy uses Charge at the shark while Sora strikes it with his Keyblade but the shark charges at the trio but they swim away from it and after swimming through the hole of the anchor the shark still follows them but gets stuck in the hole of the anchor and they leave for Ariel's grotto. After the trio head back to Ariel's grotto she places the crystal trident on an opened trident shaped hole on the wall and she thinks it fits perfectly.

"How do ya like it Ariel?" Goofy asked.

"It's so pretty." Ariel answered. "A perfect match." She added.

"I'm glad you liked it." Donald said.

"I think your grotto is complete now." Ino said. "Come on let's continue to..." Ino was then cut off by a voice.

"Ariel you disobeyed me again!" The voice said and it's Triton. "I told you and Ino not to leave the palace." He added and he sees the crystal trident on the wall and uses his trident to destroy it.

"Daddy no!" Ariel shouted but Triton already destroyed the crystal. "H-how could you?" Ariel asked as she swam away and Triton turns to the group.

"You two you're not from another ocean your from another world." Triton said surprising Sora and Sasuke is surprised too. "Then you two must be the Keybearers." He said.

"How did you know?" Sora asked.

_"Sasuke's a Keybearer?! No way!" _Inner Ino said.

"You two may fool Ariel but you can't fool me you two don't even know your fins from tails." Triton said. "Now as the Keybearers you must already know you cannot meddle in the affairs of other worlds." He added.

"Of course we know that." Sasuke replied.

"You have violated this principle the Keybeaers shatter peace and bring ruin." Triton said.

_"How dare you talk bad about Sasuke especially in front of him!" _Inner Ino yelled.

"Aw Sasuke and Sora aren't like that." Goofy said.

"Yeah they help people." Donald added.

"I thank you for saving my daughter but there is no room in my ocean for you two or your keys." Triton said as he leaves the grotto and the two boy look at their Keyblades.

"S-Sasuke." Ino said.

"Just leave me alone." Sasuke said coldly.

"I'm going to look for Ariel." Ino said as she leaves the grotto.

Meanwhile at a cave Ariel is crying on the ground about what Triton did and two eels from before come to the cave.

"My my the poor child suffers from deep sorrow." One of the eels said and they swim to Ariel.

"If only there's something we can do." The other eel said and Ariel is hearing them.

"Wait maybe she can be of some help." The one eel said.

"Yes maybe she can be of some help to you." The other eel added.

"Who are you talking about?" Ariel asked.

"Oh she can really help you." The one eel said.

"She'd make all your dreams come true." The other eel added and black smoke comes.

"Ursula can help." The eels said at the same time and the woman comes from the smoke and unknowing to them Ino comes in the cave and hides behind coral to see what's going on.

"You called my dear?" The woman asked.

"Are you Ursula?" Ariel asked. "Well I just wondering if..." She was then cut off by Ursula.

"Now don't worry sweetie helping others is what I live for." Ursula said. "Now let me guess you want to see other worlds that shouldn't be too hard." She added. "After all your new friend Ino and your other new friends came from another world." She said.

"Shoot!" Ino said as she's shocked.

"What?" Ariel asked.

"But the four had special help the two keys." Ursula said. "And Ino got here by encounter those strange creatures." She added and Ariel hangs her head down. " Now now cheer up sweetie you have something special too." She said.

"Really?" Ariel asked.

"Yes now listen carefully." Ursula said.

"What's she up to?" Ino asked.

Meanwhile at the grotto the group decide to continue to find the keyhole but as leave the grotto Ino swims up to them.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"We have to get back to the palace." Ino said.

"But Triton told us..." Sora was then cut off by Ino.

"Shut up and let's go!" Ino said. "I really don't care if Triton's king and what he says we're going there." She added.

"Fine let's move." Sasuke said and the group get to Atlantica.

At the palace Ariel swims to the throne room and doesn't see Triton and looks for the trident.

"I know that they're looking for the keyhole." Ursula said. "Now child if you could get me there without you'e daddy knowing I can help you get to those other worlds you long for." She added.

The trio arrive at the city and they hurry on to the palace before whatever's going to happen and they arrive at the palace but Ursula already has the trident and Triton is laying on the throne injured.

"The trident is mine at last and couldn't have done it without your help my dear." Ursula said.

"Ursula no I didn't want this!" Ariel said.

"Why aren't you tired of listening to your daddy?" Ursula asked. "Oh yes we had a deal didn't we it's time for a journey to the dark world of the Heartless but first I must find that Yamanaka brat and you're going to tell me where she is." She added.

"We cannot find the keyhole." One eel said.

"And that Yamanaka girl isn't here." The other eel said.

"What?!" Ursula asked and she sees the group swimming to her. "Why we have company but I'm afraid you're too late." She said as she disappeared before they could get her.

"Daddy." Ariel said.

"The trident we must get it back." Triton said.

"Then that's what we're doing." Sasuke said.

"Yeah let's go." Sora said and they leave but Ariel stops them.

"What's wrong?" Donald asked.

"I'm going with you guys." Ariel said.

"We'll handle the sea hag." Ino said. "Stay here with Triton." She added.

"But it's my fault that he's hurt so I have to help please." Ariel replied.

"Okay we'll let you come with us." Sasuke said.

"And I'm coming too." Sebastian said.

"Okay then let's get goin'." Goofy said and the group leave again but Triton stops them.

"Wait to defeat Ursula you must use magic on her cauldron since she uses her magic on it." Triton said.

"No problem." Sora replied.

"Let's move now." Sasuke said and the group leave the palace.

* * *

**Chapter 24 done and as I said on the previous chapter please leave a vote on my poll it's on my profile page so please vote on it. Anyway Will the group be able to stop Ursula? Will she take over the sea? Will they bring the trident back? Find out on the next chapter.**


	26. Stop Ursula!

**Before I get to Chapter 25 I'm going to tell you about my poll on my profile page it's about that if 'Two Keybearers' should have a sequel or not so go to my profile page and leave a vote on it. Thank you.:)**

**On with the show.**

* * *

Chapter 25

The trio continue their way to where Ursula is so they head back to the sunken ship to find out where she is and Sasuke notices a rock and uses Earth Release to destroy the rock showing a cave so they enter the cave to explore there to find Ursula and while looking they see another cave but it's creepy looking but they enter there anyway and inside the cave are creepy looking worms in the bottom but they ignore them and continue. The trio managed to find Ursula and her eels and they turn to the group with disbelief of how they found them.

"How dare you intrude here!" Ursula said.

"Shut up sea hag!" Ino replied.

"Yeah you can't win!" Donald added.

"Your time has come witch!" Sebastian added but Ursula gets off her seat and gets ready for battle scaring Donald and Sebastian.

"You hardly scare me." Sasuke said taking out his Keyblade.

"We're taking the trident back." Ariel said.

"Flotsam! Jetsam!" Ursula called her eels and they come to her side while she throws a potion into her cauldron. "It's time to destroy those fools and take that Yamanaka girl!" She said.

With a nod from Sasuke Sora casts Fira at the cauldron but Flotsam and Jetsam attempt to attack but Donald and Goofy attack the eels while Ariel and Ino distract Ursula allowing Sora to cast more Fira while Sasuke uses Water Release at the cauldron and after casting enough spells and element release the cauldron lets out a huge blast stunning Ursula and her eels. The trio begin to attack Ursula with Sasuke and Sora using their Keyblades while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy attacks with his shield while Ino uses her kunai and while Ariel attacks with her tailfin but Ursula recovers and heals her eels and spin attacks the trio but Sasuke and Sora go for the cauldron again but Flotsam and Jetsam attack the boys but Ino uses Mind Clone Transfer Jutsu on the eels and takes over their minds while her body is dormant and she makes the eels attack Ursula who is angered by what Ino and gets her body but Ariel quickly moves Ino's body away while the eels attack Ursula while Sasuke uses Ice Release while Sora uses Blizzara on the cauldron but Ursula spin attacks the boys and casts a fire ball spell attacking the trio but Ariel, Donald, Goofy, and Ino continue to distract Ursula while Sasuke and Sora continue to use element release and spells until another blast from the cauldron erupted again destroying the eels and it shocked Ursula.

"It's over Ursula." Sasuke said.

"Not by a long shot!" Ursula replied as she swam out through the hole. "You'll pay for this!" She added.

"She still has the trident." Ariel said.

"We'll get it back." Ino replied.

"We just have to find out where she's going." Donald added.

"Hey look." Goofy said and the trio found something that allows them to use Mermaid Kick.

"Maybe it'll help us get through the currents." Sora said.

"If that's the case then let's move." Sasuke replied and the group leave the cave and find Ursula.

The trio continue to find Ursula until Sasuke activates his Sharingan and his eyes are finding where Ursula is hiding so they head for the currents and they find a cave leading them to the open ocean. The trio swim their way through the open ocean to find Ursula before it's too late and they hope she still has the trident so they can take it back.

"Are you sure Ursula's here?" Sora asked.

"My Sharingan saw something here so it must be her." Sasuke answered.

"I just hope we're not too late." Ariel said.

"I hope I can beat that sea hag into a bloody pulp." Ino said.

"Hey look it must be Ursula." Goofy said and they see Ursula with the trident in her hand.

"Hand over the trident!" Sasuke demanded.

"How dare you order me!" Ursula replied.

"You have nowhere else to go!" Donald replied back.

"He's right so just give us the trident and we'll leave ya alone." Goofy said.

"Bah the trident is mine now and you won't take it from me!" Ursula replied.

"You just won't stop do you?" Ino asked.

"If you're not going to hand it over then we'll take it from you by force." Sora said.

"Insolent fools I rule the seas now!" Ursula yelled and unleashes smoke at the bottom.

"Oh no." Ariel said.

"What is she doing?!" Ino asked and they see Ursula growing huge.

"This isn't good!" Sasuke said.

"The sea and all its spoils BOW TO MY POWER!" Giant Ursula shouted and the trio swim up and see how huge Ursula is. "Now I'll crush you!" She added.

Giant Ursula swipes the trident at the trio but they swim to avoid the attack but lightning bolts are over the trio and try to strike them but avoid them as she blows bubble bombs at but they avoid them and get to Giant Ursula's head and they start to attack her head but she opens her mouth to try and inhale the group but they swim away from her as fast as possible and Sasuke uses Chidori Sharp Spear at Ursula while Sora casts Thunder while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Tornado while Ariel uses her spin attack while Ino throws her flower bombs but Ursula eats one of the lightning bolts and starts breathing lightning attempting to get the trio but Sasuke uses Chidori Sharp Spear again at her and Sora attacks with his Keyblade. Ino slashes at Giant Ursula with her kunai but Ursula blows bubble bombs at Ino but Ariel uses Cure and uses her tailfin to attack while Ino throws her poison flowers while Donald casts Fira and Goofy uses Charge but Ursula tries to inhale the trio again but Sasuke uses Fireball Jutsu and it went into her mouth and she got so angry she uses the trident's power to summon huge lightning bolts and struck the group but Donald, Ariel, and Ino heal themselves and the others and they attack her again with Sasuke and Sora using their Keyblades and Ino using her kunai but Ursula uses the huge lightning bolt attack again but Sasuke uses Ice Release while Sora casts Blizzara while Donald casts Gravity while Goofy uses Tornado while Ariel casts Thunder while Ino throws poison flowers but Ursula blows more bubble bombs then swipes the trident and unleashes more huge lightning bolts but Sasuke uses Lava Monster Jutsu while Sora casts Thunder while Donald casts Fira while Goofy attacks with his shield while Ariel uses her spin attack while Ino attacks with her kunai but Ursula breaths lightning again and summons more huge lightning bolts but Sasuke slash at her with their Keyblades again while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Tornado while Ariel casts Thunder while Ino attacks with her kunai and the group deliver the final attack on Giant Ursula who starts going down and the group watch her being destroyed and a beam of light is shown and they see the trident.

"Yes!" Ino cheered.

"Now let's take this back to Triton." Sasuke said.

The trio return to the palace and they give Triton back the trident and although it's over Ariel still feels guilt for helping Ursula and the group know this.

"Daddy..." Ariel stopped.

"Please don't be angry with her." Ino said.

"No it's my fault you followed Ursula because I wouldn't let you follow your hearts." Triton replied. "And when you found that crystal trident I had to destroy it." He added.

"Why?" Donald asked.

"It has the power to reveal the keyhole and it's dangerous so I had to keep it away at all costs." Triton answered.

"But.." Sora was then cut off by Triton.

"Keybearers I have one more request seal the keyhole my trident also has the power to reveal the keyhole will you do it?" Triton asked.

"Of course we're going to we had that in mind from the start." Sasuke answered.

"Where's the keyhole Daddy?" Ariel asked.

"You should know this better than anyone it's in your grotto." Triton answered.

"Well alright let's get to it." Goofy said.

"Before you go take these as thanks." Triton gives Sora Thundra while Sasuke gets a scroll that allows him to use Storm Release and they get another Ansem's report and Madara's note and they leave the palace.

The group head back to Ariel's grotto and they use the trident's power to reveal the keyhole and Sasuke and Sora seal it saving Atlantica from doom.

"Well that's that." Sora said.

"And of course Ino gets taken." Sasuke said not seeing Ino anywhere.

"I told you we'll find her and the others." Sora replied and Ariel swims to the boys.

"So tell me guys what's your world like?" Ariel asked.

"Oh right about that sorry for lying to you." Sora said rubbing the back of his head.

"I also didn't want you to know where we were from anyway." Sasuke added and Ariel giggles.

"It's okay." Ariel said. "Besides if you can travel to other worlds I can too." She added. "So many places I want to see I know I'll get there someday I'm sure of it." She said.

"Well if you do find it leave me out of it." Sebastian said.

Meanwhile at the dark room Maleficent is with another shadow figure and they turn off the projection.

"Another comrade lost at the hands of those brats what a pity." A hissy and calculating voice of the shadow figure said.

"It seems they are getting stronger as they travel to different worlds." Maleficent replied. "But it matters not they will still fall to the darkness either way." She added.

"The sad part is that the princess they were with is not one of the nine Princesses." The shadow figure said. "But the Yamanaka is one of the nine Leaf ninja of heart and she's taken by my right hand man so things should go smoothly." It added.

"Yes our other plan is going well." Maleficent replied.

"I shall go now and be sure my comrade is here now with the girl." The shadow figure said and leaves.

"But before you go I must ask you something." Maleficent said.

"Oh what is it?" The shadow figure asked.

"Do you think that Sasuke is aware that you're still alive?" Maleficent asked.

"Even if he thinks I'm dead or disappeared he'll never be able to best me even that worthless key he has." The shadow figure answered. "The only thing I'd like to see is that Naruto is going to the path of darkness I can't even imagine him controlling the Heartless." It added.

"They still believe that they'll save their friends but that would be futile." Maleficent replied.

"We continue on with our plan then." The shadow figure said.

"Yes indeed." Maleficent replied smiling her evil smile.

Back at Ariel's grotto Ariel gives the boys new items saying they part of her collection but wants them to keep them.

"I hope I see you again and if you find Ino tell her I'll be glad to see her again." Ariel said and they nodded.

The group leave the grotto and Donald transports them back to the Gummi ship and they are back to their normal forms.

"Shall we head back to Traverse Town to see Pooh again?" Sora asked.

"Yeah let's do that." Sasuke answered and they use the wrap drive to head back to Traverse Town.

"We're here again." Donald said and they departed.

"Let's go." Sasuke said as they enter the town again.

* * *

**Chapter 25 done and like I said go to my profile to take a vote on the poll about if 'Two Keybearers should have a sequel or not just vote either 'yes' or 'no' and you should know how to get to my profile page not that hard. Anyway what will they do to help Pooh again? Who will they encounter? What will happen to who? Find out on the next chapter.**


	27. Swinging and meeting Kakashi & Goku

Chapter 26

The trio return to Traverse Town and make their way to Merlin's study again to see Pooh and as they went to the Third District they see Heartless showing up but as they were about to fight someone destroyed the Heartless already and it's a man with white hair, wearing a mask over his mouth, a dark green sleeveless vest with a black long sleeve shirt under the vest, black pants, black finger less gloves, and the Leaf headband over his left eye and Sasuke already knows who the man is.

"Hey." The man said closing his right eye meaning he's smiling even his mask is covering his mouth. "Never thought I'd see you here."

"What are you doing here Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"I started looking for you and the others." Kakashi answered. "Looks like I found only you but I don't see Naruto or Sakura." He added.

"We're looking for Sakura." Sasuke replied. "And they're helping me." He added pointing to Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"And who are they?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm Sora." Sora answered.

"Donald." Donald introduced.

"Goofy." Goofy introduced. "We're friends of Sasuke." He added.

"Never thought Sasuke would be friends with another boy, a duck, and a dog." Kakashi said.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?" Donald asked offended.

"Nevermind anyway I better get back to the other jonin let me know if you see anyone else." Kakashi said and he left.

"Is he another one of your friends?" Sora asked.

"No he's my sensei." Sasuke answered and they continue to Merlin's study.

When they came to the study the two boys get into the book again and get into the next page where they see Pooh and Piglet on a bridge watching the river flow.

"Wonder what they're up to." Sora said.

"Come on." Sasuke said as he and Sora get to the bridge.

Pooh and Piglet continue to watch the river flow until they see a blue furred donkey with ears down swim through the river even though the donkey looks like he's not doing anything.

"Hey look it's Eeyore." Pooh said and the donkey looks up at the two.

"Oh Pooh what a pleasant surprise." The donkey called Eeyore said and his voice sounds depressing. " And hello Piglet." He said to Piglet.

"What are you doing Eeyore?" Piglet asked.

"Oh I'm just going through the river." Eeyore answered. "You don't mind getting me out do you? Of course you don't have to." He said.

"We'd love to help you." Pooh said as he and Piglet went to the side of the river and the boys follow them.

"Let's help them." Sora said.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied and the two went to the river and they got Eeyore out of the water.

"Thank you two." Eeyore said and looks back of his body. "Oh great it looks like my tail is missing again." He said.

"Do you know where it is?" Sora asked.

"I don't think so." Eeyore answered.

"Sasuke, Sora can you guys help find Eeyore's tail?" Pooh asked.

"Sure but we don't know where." Sasuke replied and then Owl comes.

"I think I know where Eeyore's tail is follow me and bring Pooh with you." Owl said and flies off and the two follow while Pooh follows them.

They find Owl on a tree branch on the hill with a swing on the branch and they get to the hill to talk to Owl.

"So what now?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh a swing." Pooh said as he got on the swing.

"Now what I want you two to do is push the swing Pooh is on and the more you swing the higher Pooh can get." Owl said.

"How will it help find Eeyore's tail?" Sora asked.

"You'll find out when you push Pooh." Owl said.

On Owl's cue the boys push the swing Pooh is on and the more they push the higher the swing is getting and after they make a final push the swing got so high it made Pooh jump off the swing and he was in the air until he landed on a tiny hut made of sticks making the sticks break. The boys get to Pooh to see if he's okay when they get to him they find a blue tail looking item with a pink bow at the end and they think it's Eeyore's tail so they pick up the tail and put it on Eeyore.

"Thanks for giving me my tail back." Eeyore said. "But now my house is broken." He added.

"That's your house?" Sasuke asked.

"We're sorry about that." Sora apologized.

"It gets broken all the time anyways." Eeyore replied.

"Thank you for helping." Pooh said.

"No problem." Sora replied and his Stop spell gets upgraded to Stopra while Sasuke gets a scroll that lets him use Scorch Release and they leave the book again.

After leaving the book again the trio start their way back to the First District but more Heartless show up to attack but someone else attacks the Heartless destroying them and it's another man and he has black spiky hair, wearing an orange sleeveless gi with a blue shirt under the gi, blue boots, and blue bands on both his wrists.

"You guys okay?" The man asked.

"Yeah but we could've taken care of them." Sasuke said.

"Well I'm in the habit of helping others." The man replied.

"Well thank you." Goofy said.

"Who are you anyway?" Donald asked.

"My name is Goku." Goku introduced. "Who are you three?" He asked.

"Sasuke." Sasuke introduced. "That's Sora, Donald, and Goofy." He added pointing to the three.

"Great to meet you four." Goku said.

"Likewise." Sora replied.

"I'd better find more Heartless around let's hope we meet again." Goku said.

"Yeah." Sora replied and Goku leaves. "He's nice." He said.

"Let's get moving." Sasuke said and the group return to the First District and return to the Gummi ship to get to another world.

After heading back they start traveling again and after fighting a few Heartless ships they see another warp whole like before so they enter through the warp hole and continue traveling and shooting Heartless ships and a few minutes of flight they see another that looks like a pumpkin with a face, a creepy looking town on the top, and a creepy looking tower on the bottom and they decided to depart from the ship and get into that world as Sasuke tells them to be cautious about that world and they agreed.

* * *

**Chapter 26 done and I'm sorry if this is short but I hope it's a good chapter. Anyway what world will the group experience? Will they survive that world? How creepy will they think? Find out on the next chapter.**


	28. This is Halloween

Chapter 27

The trio enter to what looks like a very creepy yard with a red sky, dead trees, dead grass, pumpkins on the top of fences and fog is spewed all over the place and their appearances changed just like in Atlantica except they look like monsters. Sasuke still looks human but has red horns on his forehead, big demon wings on his back with the front of the wings being dark blue while the back of the wings are black, his eyes are both bloodshot red, wearing a torn up black trench coat with nothing under it and the right side of the coat is sleeveless while the left side is long sleeved and his Uchiha symbol is on the back side, black finger less glove on his left hand, four spiky bracelets on his right arm, black pants with dark green chains on both legs, and has a red blood mark on his bare chest while Sora has an appearance of a vampire with an orange pumpkin mask on his right eye, fangs coming from his mouth, has small black bat wings on his back, wearing a black and grey long sleeve outfit, white gloves on both hands, and red wrappings around both his legs while Donald looks like a mummy and bandages are wrapped around his body except his bill and tail feather but he has no stomach and his left arm is missing while Goofy has crazy eyes, a small pumpkin on his nose, wearing a yellow and orange torn up outfit, torn green pants, and has a bolt on his head. The group look at their new appearances and they think Donald's magic made them like this and they look around the yard.

"Gawrsh this place is kinda spooky." Goofy said. "I bet the people here are spooky looking too." He added.

"Don't worry we look spooky too." Donald said.

"And if anyone tries to scare us we'll scare them back." Sora added.

"They should fear me when they see me anyway." Sasuke said. "And like I said before be careful we don't know what this world is capable of." He added.

"Don't worry we'll be fine." Sora replied and the trio walk through the yard.

While going through the yard they a pumpkin headed scarecrow with a sign that says 'Halloween Town' and they see a huge crooked gate and go through the gate entering what looks like a haunted town with a fountain that has green water and as they they're exploring the town they hear an explosion and they see ghost Heartless around the town so they took out their weapons ready for battle but the Heartless aren't attacking them so they put their weapons away continue to explore the town. While exploring the town they see other monsters gathering around and they also see a man with and orange face that's smiling, wearing a black long top hat, black and coat with a spider on it that says 'Mayor' holding a megaphone.

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for the master of terror the king of nightmares: Jack Skellington!" The mayor announced and the Heartless introduce the fountain and the something rose from the fountain and it's a tall skeleton wearing a black suit with a bat shaped bowtie and the skeleton makes a pose for his introduction and everyone cheered. "And his faithful new partner the master of bugs and the king of poison: Shino Aburame!" The mayor announced and a swarm of bugs show up in tornado form until they scatter showing a boy with black shattered goggles over his eyes, his face wrapped in bandages, wearing a dark green torn up hooded coat with a black torn up shirt under it, torn up black mask covering his mouth, antennas on his head, four bug wings on his back, a black stinger on his behind, and white bandages on his hands performing a pose for his introduction and everyone cheered as well. "Well done you two those ghosts will a huge hit for this year's Halloween!" The mayor said and Jack got off the fountain.

"Thank you thank you and Shino did a wonderful job for his performance." Jack said.

"I was happy to please the crowd." Shino said.

"But the ghosts' movements still need work they're not scary enough." Jack said. "I want to strike bonechilling terror I'm going to see the doctor." He added and turned to Shino. "Shino would you like to come?" Jack asked.

"Sure." Shino answered and follows Jack.

"I'm going to start the decorations." The mayor said as he leave for the decorations.

"Halloween huh?" Sora asked.

"Gee no wonder why it's spooky." Goofy said.

"Now what?" Donald asked.

"Let's go follow those two." Sasuke suggested and they head to where Jack and Shino are going.

The group enter a tower that looks damaged but inside the tower is a laboratory and they see Jack and Shino talking to a scientist in a wheelchair with white skin, eight bolts on his head, wearing a white lab coat, black gloves, and lab goggles. As the scientist and Shino examine another Heartless that's on the table Jack reads a big book on the shelf.

"I don't know what went wrong maybe the device was damaged in the explosion." Jack said.

"Nonsense my devices are always perfect." The scientist replied.

"If so then something else must be wrong." Shino said and Jack continues reading.

"Ah I got it of course a Heartless needs a heart." Jack said. "Doctor could you add a heart into the device?" He asked.

"Of course a heart's not that complicated." The scientist said taking out a heart with a lock on it.

"What's the first step?" Shino asked.

"To make a heart first open the container with a lock." Jack said reading the book and the scientist realizes something.

"We need a key first." The scientist said and Sora got an idea.

"No." Sasuke said knowing what Sora's thinking.

"Aw come on." Sora replied.

"Why do you want to unlock it anyway?" Donald asked.

"Because if they succeed then we won't have to fight any Heartless." Sora answered.

"He has a point." Goofy said.

"When if it goes wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Come on I wanna see the Heartless dance." Sora said.

"I'd like to see them dance too." Goofy said.

"Well I don't that sounds silly." Donald said.

"Sasuke come on I'm not doing it alone." Sora said and Sasuke thinks about this then sighs.

"Fine we'll go for your way." Sasuke said and he and Sora walk into the lab and use their Keyblades to unlock the container.

"My my that was amazing." Jack said as he saw it then looks at the boys. "And you two are?" He asked.

"Sora." Sora introduced.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke introduced.

"Well done you two and just for that I want both of you and your friends to be part of this year's Halloween." Jack said.

"That sounds like fun." Sora said.

"Thanks I guess." Sasuke said.

"Gawrsh we're part of Halloween now." Goofy said.

"Aw phooey." Donald mumbled.

"Nice to see you again Sasuke." Shino said.

"Same to you Bug Boy." Sasuke replied.

"I see you're still you." Shino replied back but Sasuke turns to Jack.

"Hey what's this Heartless doing here?" Sasuke asked pointing at the ghost Heartless.

"Oh the Heartless came to town recently so we decided to have a Heartless Halloween festival this year." Jack answered. " But the hard thing is they won't dance as I want them to." He added.

"That's why we're figuring out what's going wrong." Shino added.

"With the help of Dr. Finkelstein." Jack introduced Dr. Finkelstein. "He's quite a genius." He added.

"Shall we continue?" Shino asked.

"Yes now the next step ingredients for a heart." Jack said. "Let's see we have pulse, emotion, terror, fear, hope and despair and mix them together and we have a heart." He said as Dr. Finkelstein pulls the lever down attempting to mix the ingredients for the heart and making the Heartless raise but went back down.

"It failed!" Dr. Finkelstein said as Jack makes a dramatic pose.

"Maybe we're missing ingredients." Shino suggested.

"You must be right." Dr. Finkelstein replied. "Let's try adding memory." He added as he lifted his head showing his brain and starts scratching it. "Sally?" The Dr. called but no response. "Sally!" He called again but no answer. "Good for nothing girl I don't know why I bothered making her!" Dr. Finkelstein said as he closed his head.

"Do you think Sally has memory?" Shino asked.

"Yes now see if you can find her." Dr. Finkelstein said.

"Of course." Jack replied then turn to the group. "Sasuke, Sora would you like to come along?" He asked.

"Sure." Sora answered.

"Whatever." Sasuke answered and Donald placed his hands on his hips and Sasuke notices. "Knock it off or I'll kill you." He threatened.

"Fine." Doald replied.

"Where do you think Sally is?" Goofy asked.

"She usually goes to the graveyard let's check there." Jack said and they leave the lab but Sasuke took another torn page from the book shelf and then left.

After leaving the lab the mayor came but his face is pale and is now frowning.

"Jack we have a problem!" The mayor said.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"The Heartless are completely out of control and are attacking everyone!" The mayor explained.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Sasuke said to Sora.

"Maybe our device triggered something don't mayor you have nothing to worry about." Jack said and Donald crosses his arms and taps his foot.

"Didn't I say stop that?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Sorry." Donald replied.

"Doing a good job keeping him in line I see." Shino said but Sasuke ignored him.

"Guess we have to do some fightin'." Goofy said and the group nodded and they head back to the town.

As they got to the town they see the Heartless attacking everything so the trio took out their weapons and attacked with Sasuke and Sora using their Keyblades while Donald casts Sleep while Goofy uses Charge while Jack casts Thunder while Shino uses his insects to attack but when more Heartless show up Sasuke uses Crystal Release while Sora casts Stopra while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Tornado while Jack uses his fists to attack while Shino releases more insects to strike the Heartless. After defeating the Heartless the trio make their way to the graveyard to continue to find Sally and when they entered Sasuke tells them that they should check the place once the Heartless are out of the way and they agree but more Heartless appear but Sasuke and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Donald casts Gravity while Goofy uses Charge while Jack casts Blizzard while Shino throws a bug ball at the Heartless defeating them and a something rose from the grave and it's a ghost dog with a glowing nose.

"Hello Zero." Jack greeted calling the dog Zero. "Have you seen Sally?" He asked and Zero goes to another grave and they hear a gasp and they see a girl with red hair, having pale skin with stitches, and wearing green, yellow, and orange rags for clothes.

"There you are Sally." Jack said.

"Is something wrong Jack?" Sally asked.

"No everything is going great we're going to have the best Halloween ever." Jack answered. "All we need is your memory." He added.

"Memory you mean this?" Sally asked showing him a wilted flower.

"Yes that's it." Jack answered taking the flower. "Thank you." He added.

"Um Jack why don't you come up with something else?" Sally asked. "There's still time to start something different." She added.

"Nothing can beat what I got planned." Jack replied. "Once we give the Heartless a heart they'll dance just as I envision it trust me you're going to love." He added.

"I hope this means the Heartless won't attack anymore." Sora said.

"Don't count on it." Sasuke replied.

"You'll never know." Shino replied. "I just hope nothing will ruin this Halloween festival." He added.

"Don't give your hopes up that easily." Sasuke replied. "You should know that by now." He added.

"Let's go give the memory to the doctor." Donald said and they leave the graveyard and Sally follows them with concern.

After they left there's giggling in a tombstone and the lid opened and what jumped out of the tombstone are three children wearing Halloween costumes.

"Lock!" One boy with red hair, wearing a red devil costume with a pointed tail, and a devil mask said.

"Shock!" A girl with split hair, wearing a long witch hat, purple witch costume, and a witch mask said.

"Barrel!" Another boy with green hair, wearing a purple skeleton costume with mutant feet, and a skeleton mask said and the three huddled together.

"Did you guys hear that?" Lock asked.

"Yeah a heart what do we do?" Barrel asked and Shock turned to Barrel.

"Geez you really are stupid!" Shock snapped. "What do you think?" She asked.

"Oh right we tell Oogie Boogie." Barrel answered and they laughed leaving the graveyard.

Meanwhile the group return to the lab and gave Dr. Finkelstein memory for the heart.

"Excellent now there's another ingredient we need and it's surprise." The doctor said. "Go see the mayor at the cemetery." He added and they leave the lab to find the mayor.

Meanwhile after telling about the heart Lock, Shock, and Barrel huddled together shaking in fear as a monster laughed and the monster is a pale sack with arms, legs, and holes for eyes and mouth.

"A heart?" The sack monster asked. "That bonehead Jack is really making a heart?" He asked. "Well that works for me." He added. "Oh I can't wait to get my hands on that well I have no hands but I'm still goin' to nab that heart and control the Heartless and also nab that Aburame kid!" He added and laughed again.

Meanwhile the group head to the cemetery and they find the mayor next to a big pumpkin who tells them that ghosts come out of the grave stones and they have to remember what grave stone the ghost came out of and if they get it wrong then they're in for a big surprise so they went to the grave stones and they see the ghosts come out and after getting them right they hear an explosion.

"Excellent now go look at the pumpkin." The mayor said and the trio see the pumpkin destroyed and they find the surprise ingredient and leave the cemetery.

After returning to the lab they give the doctor surprise and he thinks the heart will be complete.

"Okay now it's sure to work this time." Dr. Finkelstein said but as he was about to get into the device Barrel tripped the doctor making him lose the heart and Lock takes the heart and leaves with Shock and Barrel following him. "Those little hooligans stealing my work!" Dr. Finkelstein said.

"Come on we have to follow them." Jack said and they leave the lab to follow the pranksters.

As they returned to town they couldn't see the kids anywhere.

"We lost them!" Sora said.

"Not for long." Shino said as Jack taps his leg and Zero comes.

"Zero go after Lock, Shock, and Barrel!" Jack said and Zero goes after the kids.

"I've also unleashed my insects so they'll follow them as well." Shino said.

"Good work now let's go." Jack said as they head for the graveyard following Zero.

Upon arriving at the graveyard they see the kids in a walking bathtub walking on a curl hill so they get to the curl hill area but the Heartless show up again and attack but Sasuke uses Whirlwind Jutsu while Sora casts Gravity while Donald casts Sleep while Goofy uses Tornado while Jack cast Blizzard while Shino uses his insects for striking but more Heartless appear but Sasuke and Sora use their Keyblades to slash them while Donald casts Fira while Goofy bashes with his shield while Jack attacks with his hands while Shino covers the Heartless with his insects and crushes them and after defeating the Heartless they activate the curl hill making the curl hill become straight, and walk on it crossing it to the gates. Before they could go through the gates more Heartless appear but Sasuke uses Swift Release to kill them quickly and they open the gate where they see a huge manor.

"I knew Oogie Boogie is behind this!" Jack said.

"Oogie Boogie?" Goofy asked.

"He's an evil bag of bugs who wants Halloween Town for himself so he tries to get rid of me to do it." Jack answered.

"Then he must have sent those kids to take the heart so he can try and control the Heartless and the town." Sasuke said.

"Looks like it." Shino replied.

"We can't let that happen!" Donald said.

"No we can't." Jack replied.

"Let's find those kids before they give it to Oogie." Sora said and the group begin to search the manor for the pranksters by going to the upper level of the manor until they find a small hut and assume that Lock, Shock, and Barrel are in there so they enter.

* * *

**Chapter 27 done and I'm going to say this please PLEASE vote on my poll it's in my profile page so leave a vote on whether or not that 'Two Keybearers' should have a sequel thank you. Anyway will the group take back the heart in time? Will Oogie take over Halloween Town? Will Halloween be ruined? Find out on the next chapter.**


	29. Stop Oogie Boogie!

Chapter 28

When the group enter the small hut they actually found Lock, Shock, and Barrel inside but they already threw the heart into a hole possibly taking it to Oogie and as they turned around they see the group with surprise.

"Jack how'd you find us?" Lock asked.

"Where is the heart?" Jack asked.

"We can't tell you." Shock said.

"And you can't make us." Barrel added.

"We'll see about that." Sasuke replied.

"Uh oh run away!" The kids said and ran around the playroom but the trio chase after them.

Shino uses his bugs to stop them but Lock jumps high to get away but Sora tries to catch him while Donald tries to catch Shock but she spins around to attack Donald to get away but Jack attacks Shock while Shino and Goofy get Barrel who rolls around the room attacking Shino uses his bugs to stop Barrel while Goofy uses his shield while Sasuke and Jack help Sora get Lock while Donald uses his staff to stop Shock from spinning again with a whack. The kids are still running around attacking but the trio attack back making the kids take off their masks and finally captured the three and made them sit on the floor as if they had time out.

"Now why did you take the heart?" Sora asked.

"We were just following orders." Lock answered. "Oogie made us steal the heart." He added.

"It's all Barrel's fault!" Shock said pointing at Barrel. "It was his idea to tell Oogie about the heart." She added.

"B-but..." Barrel was then cut off by Shock.

"You should be ashamed!" Shock said to Barrel.

"Now that must mean Oogie probably has the heart." Goofy said.

"I can't imagine what happens when he uses it." Jack said.

"Where's Oogie?" Sasuke asked.

"He's at his torture chamber but he doesn't want anyone in so it's locked." Lock answered.

"How do we unlock it?" Donald asked.

"We can't..." Barrel was then cut off by Sasuke who is lighting his hand with lightning energy making them shake in fear.

"I have no time for your stupid games now talk!" Sasuke demanded.

"We have a lever that unlocks the door to the torture chamber." Shock said.

"And where is the lever?" Shino asked.

"Right there." Lock answered pointing to the lever in the corner and Sasuke pulls the lever.

"You three stay here and I'll decide your punishment later." Jack said as they leave the room.

"Now all we have to do is find Oogie." Goofy said.

"But where is his torture chamber?" Donald asked.

"I know where it is come on." Jack said and the group follow Jack to where the torture chamber is.

The group continue to follow Jack but Heartless appear but they defeat them and move on to find the torture chamber until they find an elevator taking them down to an area below the manor and they see a door with a green face on it.

"Is that the torture chamber?" Sora asked.

"Yes it is." Jack answered. "Now let's take that heart back." He added and they enter the chamber.

The group enter the chamber that looks like a haunted casino with deadly devices and they see the sack monster holding the heart.

"Jack how nice of you to drop in." The sack monster said.

"Oogie Boogie give me back the heart!" Jack demanded.

"Or we'll do it by force." Shino added.

"Oh you want it?" Oogie asked. "Well come on over here and take it!" He added putting the heart in his mouth.

"No way!" Sora said.

"Oh no." Jack said.

"That's disgusting!" Donald said and Oogie laughed.

"Now let's see if I get their attention." Oogie said. "Oh Heartless!" He called but only two Gargoyles appear. "This is it?" Oogie asked then gets angry. "Nobody disrespects me! NOBODY!" He shouted.

"Just give us the heart." Sasuke said.

"Not a chance I'm killing you and taking that Aburame brat!" Oogie replied then sends the group to the bottom part of the chamber.

Oogie send the Gargoyles to attack the group but they defeated them and focus on Oogie who throws dice at them and they stop allowing Oogie to decide which device to use and he takes out a buzzsaw throwing it at the trio but they dodged it and they need to find a way to get to Oogie and they see buttons that glowed and Sasuke had an idea so he waited for Oogie to stop where they are and he presses the button allowing the group to go up to where Oogie is. Oogie tries to slap the trio but Sasuke and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Donald attacks with his staff while Goofy attacks with his shield while Jack slide kicks while Shino attacks with his hand with his insects but after a few strikes Oogie puts them back down to the bottom and he throws dice again but they exploded as they touched the ground and Sasuke uses Fireball Jutsu while Donald casts Gravity but Oogie throws more normal dice and when they stopped rolling he summons a giant scythe wheel and it starts spinning around the room but they jump over it while Sasuke uses Whirlwind Jutsu while Sora casts Thundra while Jack casts Blizzard while Goofy throws his shield while Donald casts Fira while Shino forms his bugs into a ball and throws it and the buttons glowed again allowing them to press the button where Oogie is on and they go up to him who tries to attack but Sasuke uses Chidori while Sora uses Sonic Blade while Jack attacks with his bone fist while Shino bug swipes while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Tornado but Oogie puts them back to the bottom and throws more exploding dice but they dodged but Oogie throws normal dice and after rolling Wight Knights appear but they defeated them but Oogie uses a machine to heal himself and then summons his scythe wheel again but it starts jumping up and down at the group while he throws more exploding dice but Sasuke uses Explosion Release while Sora throws his Keyblade while Jack casts Thunder and the buttons glowed again and they press the one that Oogie is on so they go up and attack Oogie with Sasuke and Sora attacking with their Keyblades while Donald attacks with his staff while Goofy uses Charge while Jack casts Fire while Shino uses his swarm of bugs to attack and the group delivered the final attack with Oogie being ripped open and bugs are all over the place while his sack is deflated due to the bugs being gone and the heart is on the sack.

"So the heart was a failure the whole time." Jack said sadly and Sasuke gets another Madara's note while Sora gets another Ansem's report.

The group leave the chamber and cross the bridge to leave the manor to go back to the town.

"Sorry about the heart." Sasuke said.

"It's not your fault I thought it control the Heartless." Jack replied. "Oh well let's just go back to..." Jack was then cut off by an earthquake and the group turn around to see that Oogie is giant and is also his house.

"Whoa how'd he get so big?" Sora asked.

"How is that even possible?" Sasuke asked and then sees something. "I think I know now he's brimming with the power of darkness." He said.

"You must be right Sasuke he must drawing power from those dark globs." Shino said looking at the purple blobs around the house.

"So we have to get rid of them right?" Sora asked.

"Looks like it." Sasuke answered.

"Then get to it!" Donald said and they get to the manor.

The group climb up the manor finding the dark blobs but Manor Oogie throws fireballs at them but dodged the fireballs and go for the blobs and they found one so they start destroying it until it's gone and they find more of them but Manor Oogie tries to stop them by making parts of itself shake and knock them off but they find another blob and they attack it until it's destroyed but Gargoyles appeared and attack the trio but ignored them and they more blobs. After finding another blob Sasuke uses Chidori while Shino bug punches destroying it and they continue to find another blob but Gargoyles appear to stop them but Donald casts Thundra while Goofy uses Rocket defeating them and they find another blob but as they are destroying it Manor Oogie throws more fireballs but Sasuke uses Water Shark Shotgun Jutsu to get rid of the fireballs continue to attack the blob. After destroying the blob they found the last blob and Sasuke uses Chidori while Sora slashes with his Keyblade while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Charge while Jack slide kicks while Shino bug swipes and they use their final attack to destroy the last blob but they get off the manor quickly after feeling shakes and crumbling and after getting off in time they see Manor Oogie crumbling down and being destroyed and after the manor is in ruins Sasuke and Sora find another keyhole and they use their Keyblades to seal it saving Halloween Town from doom but they don't see Shino anymore but Sora promises Sasuke that he and the others will be found and they return to Dr. Finkelstein's lab.

Meanwhile at the dark room Maleficent and the shadow figure turn off the projection of the group after their battle.

"I can understand that Oogie is the weak one but this getting annoying." The shadow figure said.

"Even if they are sealing the keyholes and defeating our comrades those fools will still fall." Maleficent replied. "Besides we have another Leaf ninja so all is still going our way." She added and the shadow figure steps out of the shadow and reveals himself to be a man with pale skin, long black hair, yellow eyes, wearing a dark yellow short sleeve shirt with a cloth, black long long sleeves under the dark yellow shirt, black pants, and purple rope tied to his waist.

"I can hardly wait for what else is in store for them." The man said. "I'll take the pleasure of sending one of my assistants to take care of them after they return." He added.

"Very well but after you send one of them to deal with them send one of them to find more Leaf ninja." Maleficent replied.

"And you continue to deceive those two brats I'm looking forward to Naruto turning against Sasuke." The man replied.

"It will be done." Maleficent replied and they see two people entering the room.

Meanwhile the group return to The doctor's lab and they see Sally and Finkelstein.

"Sally why didn't I listen to you?" Jack asked hanging his head down.

"Don't feel bad Jack we'll come up with a next plan for Halloween." Sally replied taking Jack's hands. "Next time we'll do it together." She added and Jack smiles at her words then turns to the group.

"Well I hate to do this but I'm cancelling the Heartless Halloween festival." Jack said. "Here I want you two to have these." He added giving the two boys two items. "Come visit us anytime Sasuke and Sora and if you see Shino tell him I'll be looking forward to seeing him as well and promise next year's Halloween will the scariest yet." He said.

"Can't wait." Sasuke replied.

"Let's see memory, surprise we added all what was needed for a heart!" The doctor said. "What is a heart anyway?" He asked. "I don't know what went wrong!" He added.

Well we're off and we'll see you next Halloween Jack." Sora said.

"Goodbye friends and Happy Halloween!" Jack replied and the group leave.

After returning to the ship they revert back to their normal forms and decide to head back to Traverse Town after Sasuke found another page for the book so they warp drive back to Traverse Town to go see Pooh again. The group return to Traverse Town but before they could move Sasuke stops.

"What's wrong?" Goofy asked.

"Something's not right." Sasuke answered.

"Well well well what do we have here?" A voice said and the group look around to see who said it.

"We'd better watch out we probably have a new enemy." Sasuke said and they nodded taking out their weapons.

"So those are the Keyblades and you're their wielders?" The voice asked. "It's going to be fun fighting you then." It added.

"Show yourself!" Sora demanded and they see a shadow figure on a rooftop and the figure jumped off attacked.

* * *

**Chapter 28 finished. And come on PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE vote on my poll in my profile page I really want that it would make my day. Anyway who is the figure they're fighting? Will survive the attack? And will they see Pooh? Find out on the next chapter.**


	30. Bouncing and fighting a mystery woman

**Hey guys now before the chapter I want to say that the poll is gone and I'll be deciding now since no one voted so yeah and if I do decide to make the sequel and you don't like the idea then don't read it if I do decide to do it because I already told you I'm NOT dealing with anymore whining or complaining. Anyway just thought I'd make that announcement enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think the figure is by review.**

**On with the show.**

* * *

Chapter 29

Sasuke strikes the figure knocking it back and figure is revealed to be a woman with blue hair that's tied to a ponytail, a cross for a pupil in her left eye, a patch covering her rightt eye, wearing what looks like a nurse's outfit, two bandages on her legs with red crosses on each leg, and is carrying a saw weapon. The woman recovers and throws what look like scalpels at Sasuke but Donald casts Aero to protect Sasuke while Sora attacks with the Keyblade while Goofy uses Charge but the woman dashes across them but she also slashed them but Sora and Donald cast Cure and Sasuke uses Lava Monster Jutsu while Goofy uses Shield Bash but the woman takes out what looks like a IV pole and swipes it at the group but Sora casts Gravira while Donald casts Thundra while Sasuke attacks with his Keyblade while Goofy uses Tornado but the woman loads what looks like purple poison into a syringe and throws it at Sora but Sasuke deflects it and uses Phoenix Flower Jutsu while Sora casts Fira while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Charge and the group delivered the final attack on the woman.

"Impressive I didn't realize that you two would so much potential." The woman said.

"Why did you attack us?" Sasuke asked.

"I just wanted to test your abilities." The woman answered.

"By trying to kill us?" Sora asked.

"Hey not everything in the worlds you've been to are gentle and peachy." The woman replied.

"Who are you?" Donald asked.

"I won't tell but I'll promise we'll meet again." The woman said. "Take care darlings." She added as she disappears by a skull shaped smoke.

"Gawrsh that was kinda weird." Goofy said.

"Who cares about her let's go see Pooh." Sasuke said and they head off to Merlin's study.

After the group return to Merlin's study Sasuke and Sora enter the book and see another page and entered it and the place has logs and stumps and a giant pot in the middle and they see Tigger and a small brown furred joey wearing a dark blue shirt jumping on a wooden seesaw and as the boys walk up to them Tigger turns to them.

"Well hello Sasuke and Sora." Tigger said. "Are you two up for a bouncing game?" He asked.

"What do have in mind?" Sora asked.

"Here's what we do you guys follow what Roo and I do by jumping from whatever stump we jump off of and reach the end." Tigger explained.

"Think you guys can handle it?" Roo asked.

"Bring it." Sasuke answered.

"Then let's start." Tigger said as he and Roo jump from the first stump pattern and then went to the end.

Sasuke and Sora repeat the first pattern and jump to the end to Tigger and Roo then the they start with the second pattern and Sasuke and Sora repeat the second pattern then did the third pattern and they repeated then did the fourth and final pattern which was tricky but Sasuke and Sora repeated the final pattern without trouble. After the bouncing pattern Tigger gives another challenge which was throwing apples at the boys and they're suppose to hit the apples to get the giant pot and Tigger starts throwing the apples and the boys hit them getting the pot until Tigger throws the twenty fifth and final apple and it destroyed the pot allowing the boys to see what's in the hole and they get two Pretty Stones. After getting out of the hole they see Pooh in a tree trying to find honey and when they walk to him he finds two more items and gives them to the boys as thanks for all the help they're doing and after thanking Pooh they tell him they'll come back again and they leave the book.

The group leave Merlin's house and go back to the ship but before they could go anywhere they see Temari and Kankuro fighting off the Heartless and they decided to help them and they defeated the Heartless together.

"Thanks." Temari said.

"No problem." Sora replied.

"I'm guessing you guys came back here okay." Kankuro said.

"Yeah of course." Goofy said.

"Why would you say that?" Sora asked.

"Well I know Sasuke has heard of him but have you three ever heard of Orochimaru?" Temari asked. "He's supposed to be here." She added.

"Orochimaru?" Donald asked.

"He's here?!" Sasuke asked. "I heard he died mysteriously!" He added.

"Well I'm sure he's still alive and is out there somewhere." Kankuro replied. "We also heard he disappeared mysteriously before our world met its end." He added.

"He could using the Heartless like Maleficent." Temari added. "Don't take him lightly he's supposed to deadly." She said and the three nodded.

"When I find Orochimaru he'll wish he wasn't alive." Sasuke said.

"If you do fight him be careful." Temari replied.

"We're heading back to Leon and the others." Kankuro said and they left.

"Did ya meet Orochimaru before Sasuke?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah and he is supposed to be deadly but I'll be the one to kill him if he stands in my way." Sasuke said.

"You're not doing it alone we'll help you deal with him." Sora said. "So what now?" He asked.

"Should head back to the Gummi ship?" Donald asked.

"Yes let's get back to the ship." Sasuke answered and they head off to the Gummi ship.

After heading back to the ship they start to go to the next world that's next to Halloween Town and make their way while fighting off the Heartless ships and after a few minutes of flight and before they could continue they see a huge purple hole in their way.

"What is that?" Sora asked.

"Could it be another warp hole?" Goofy asked.

"I don't think so it's too big." Sasuke said. "I doubt it'll take us to another world." He added.

"Then we should move on." Donald said but the purple hole starts to suck the Gummi ship.

"Whoa what's goin' on?" Sora asked.

"The hole's sucking us in!" Goofy answered.

"We need to get out of there!" Donald said.

"Too late we're going in!" Sasuke replied and the ship is sucked into the hole.

* * *

**Chapter 29 done and now the group is sucked into a mysterious hole. :O What will happen to them? Are they in another world? Are they dead or still alive? Find out on the next chapter.**


	31. Trio in Hyrule

Chapter 30

At the roof of the very creepy castle the snake man who talked to Maleficent before is with another man with tan skin, orange hair and goatee, wearing black and grey armor with a black cape at the end, and a jewel on his forehead and they look from the castle roof at a town that's far away.

"Are you certain the princess is there?" The snake man asked.

"Yes she is." The other man answered. "I've already sent the Heartless to search and take her." He added.

"Excellent." The snake man replied. "I've sent one of my assistants to find the Leaf ninja who's supposed to be here." He added.

"They will be found." The man said. "Nothing will stop us not even those brats with the Keyblades." He added.

"I hope for your sake that's true." The snake man replied and leaves the roof but stops. "You should already know what will happen if you fail just like the others did." He added.

"I am aware." The man said.

"Good." The snake man replied and continues to move forward.

"You won't be able to escape me this time." The man said as he goes inside the castle.

Meanwhile in a forest Sasuke wakes up from his coma after the strange purple hole he and the others saw before sucked them in and as he got up from the ground he looks around the forest wondering where he is but has another question in mind: where are Sora, Donald, and Goofy?

"Sora?! Donald?! Goofy?!" Sasuke called but he gets no response so he starts to move through the forest to look for his three friends.

Sasuke continues to find the three but the Heartless with armor carrying swords and shields show up so Sasuke takes out his Keyblade and attacks with slashes but the Heartless blocked his attack and they try to slash Sasuke but Sasuke uses Magnet Release and then slashes them again killing them. After he defeated the Heartless Sasuke moves on to continue to find the three partners but as he keeps moving he stops and hears something.

"Show yourself I know you're there!" Sasuke calls and someone came out of the bushes and it's a boy with pale skin, brown hair, wearing a black shirt with left side being short sleeve while the right side is long sleeve and the shirt is revealing his torso, wearing black pants, black gloves, and the headband on his forehead.

"Well if it isn't Sasuke." The boy said smiling but it's a fake smile.

"What're you doing here Sai?" Sasuke asked. "Oh wait let me guess you ended up here after the village got destroyed." He said.

"Never thought you'd be so smart." Sai replied still fake smiling.

"I don't have time for this I've got to find my friends." Sasuke said as he starts to leave but Sai stops him.

"Don't you mean 'our friends'?" Sai asked.

"Well yes but I'm also looking for my three new friends." Sasuke said.

"Oh I see well I'll come along." Sai replied.

"How about you wait here?" Sasuke asked.

"No no I insist after all any friend of yours is a friend of mine." Sai replied.

"You don't even know them." Sasuke replied back.

"I can meet them if you let me tag along." Sai said and Sasuke sighed.

"Fine but if you stand in my way I'll kill you." Sasuke said.

"Of course." Sai replied and they start making their way through the forest.

Meanwhile in a field Sora, Donald, and Goofy woke up from their coma after they crashed into the field after being sucked by the strange purple hole and as they got up they look around wondering where they are but the three have a bigger question: where's Sasuke?

"Sasuke?!" Sora called.

"SASUKE!" Donald called louder.

"Sasuke?!" Goofy called but they didn't hear a response.

"Man where could he be?" Sora asked.

"I sure hope he's okay." Goofy said with concern.

"I'm sure he's fine he can take care of himself and he's a Keyblade master." Donald said. "But we should go look for him." He added.

"He can't be far from us let's go." Sora said and the three start to make their way through the field hoping to find Sasuke.

As the three continue through the field they see a forest and decided to go there hoping they would find Sasuke there but as they entered the forest they see Heartless around and they took out their weapons ready to fight and as the Heartless attack the three Sora slashes them with his Keyblade while Donald casts Thundra while Goofy uses Tornado but more Heartless appear and attacked but Sora casts Blizzara while Donald whacks them with his staff while Goofy bashes them with his shield and they defeated the Heartless and continue through the forest. As the three continue to find their friend they stop to see someone and it's a young man with blond hair, blue eyes, pointed ears, wearing a green long hat over his hair, green tunic with white clothes under it, brown gloves, and brown boots walking to what looks like a stone pedestal with something on it and the young man places his hand on the item pulling it from the stone and the item is revealed to be a sword and after pulling it the man puts the sword on his back and continues to walk until he sees the three and takes out the sword.

"Whoa hold on we're not here to hurt you." Sora said.

"We're just walkin' by." Goofy added and the man looks suspiciously at the three.

"Please just let us by." Donald said. "We're looking for a friend." He added and the man raised an eyebrow.

"It's true our friend's name is Sasuke and we got separated after we were attacked by monsters on the field." Sora said coming up with a story since he can't say that they were traveling to another world.

"We thought he would be in this here forest." Goofy added and the man puts the sword away as if he believes them.

"Thanks well we better get going." Sora said but the man stops them.

"What you want to come with us?" Donald asked and the man nodded.

"Great I'm Sora and that's Donald and Goofy." Sora introduced himself, Donald, and Goofy.

"What's your name?" Goofy asked but the man didn't say anything.

"Do you know who you are?" Donald asked and the man nodded.

"You don't have to be afraid to talk to us." Sora said but the man still didn't say a word.

"Ooookay being a mute is fine too." Donald said.

"Let's go look for Sasuke." Goofy said and the four start to make their way through the forest.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Sai continue to find Sasuke's three friends through the forest while fighting Heartless that stood in their way and they enter the lake area hoping that the three are here too and it turns out the three are in the lake area too and they reunite again.

"Sasuke!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy said at the same time running up to him.

"About time I found you three." Sasuke said.

"So those three are your friends?" Sai asked.

"Yes we're his friends." Sora answered. "And who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Sai and I'm Sasuke's friend." Sai answered.

"I doubt you are." Sasuke replied.

"I'm sure we are." Sai replied back.

"You don't look like Sasuke's friend." Donald said.

"Coming from the duck who doesn't wear pants." Sai replied. "Are you trying to have people see your balls?" He asked and that angered Donald.

"WHAT?!" Donald yelled jumping in rage.

"That's harsh don't your think?" Sora asked.

"That's what he gets for not wearing pants." Sai replied and Donald wallops Sai in the head with his staff.

"Who's that guys you're with?" Sasuke asked.

"We're not sure he won't talk." Goofy answered.

"We met him in the forest when we were looking for you." Sora added.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Sasuke asked and they shook their heads. "Well we should..." Sasuke was then cut off by a scream.

"What was that?" Goofy asked and the man leaves to find the scream.

"Let's follow." Donald said and they go after the man.

The group follow the man back to the field and they see a woman with blond hair, wearing a pink and white dress, white long gloves, a headdress, and triangle earrings running form the Heartless. The group take out their weapons and attack the Heartless with Sasuke and Sora using their Keyblades for slashing while Donald casts Sleep while Goofy uses Charge while the man uses his sword to slash while Sai uses his sword to slash the Heartless but after defeating the Heartless more showed up but Sasuke uses Lava Release while Sora casts Stopra while Donald casts Gravira while Goofy uses Tornado while the man throws bombs while Sai unleashes what looks like loin drawings and attacked defeating the Heartless and they walk up to the woman to see if she's okay.

"You okay?" Sora asked as the woman got up.

"Yes thank you." The woman said.

"Don't you know it's dangerous out here?" Sai asked.

"Those creatures came after me from town so I had to get away." The woman replied then looks at the man. "Oh didn't know you met Link." She added.

"Link?" Sasuke asked.

"That's his name." The woman said.

"Oh so that's his name." Sora said.

"Yes and I'm Princess Zelda." Zelda introduced herself. "I'm the princess of Hyrule." She added.

"Hyrule?" Donald asked.

"It's the kingdom you're in." Zelda said. "Tell me who are you five?" She asked.

"Sasuke." Sasuke said.

"Sora." Sora said.

"Donald." Donald said.

"Goofy." Goofy said.

"Sai." Sai said.

"A pleasure to meet you." Zelda said then looks at Link. "Link I need to get back to the castle would you help me?" She asked and Link nodded.

"We'll help too if you like." Sora said.

"All right the town is this way please follow me." Zelda said and they move through the field and to the town.

The trio start escorting Zelda through the field and look out for Heartless and as they show up the group defeat them and continue to get to town and as they keep moving through the field they see a bridge up ahead and Zelda tells them that it's the bridge to Hyrule so they cross the bridge and enter the town where they see more Heartless appear but the group defeat them and escort Zelda to Hyrule Castle and they find and entered.

"I should be safe here but I have a feeling those creatures will be here." Zelda said. "Those creatures must have come from Ganondorf and sent them after me." She added.

"Ganondorf?" Sasuke asked.

"Ganondorf is a warlock and wants to take over Hyrule." Zelda explains. "He even has the Triforce of Power to do it." She added.

"Triforce?" Sora asked.

"The Triforce has three different kinds which are Courage which Link has, Wisdom which I have, and Power and that's Ganondorf's but despite Ganondorf having the Triforce of Power Link stops him from taking over everything." Zelda explained.

"We'll be careful if we see Ganondorf." Sai said.

"I doubt he'll stop us." Sasuke said.

"Is that what you fools think?" A voice said and what came from a portal is the man from before.

"Ganondorf!" Zelda said as Link gets into his fighting stance.

"Princess I think it would be best to come with me." Ganondorf said.

"Forget it!" Donald yelled.

"Don't try and stop me." Ganondorf replied as he summons a Heartless that looks like a three headed dragon. "Attack!" Ganondorf commands as he leaves and the dragon Heartless known as Elementbreather attacks the group.

Elementbreather's middle head starts to breath fire while the left breaths ice while the right breaths lightning but the group dodged and Sasuke uses Water Dragon Jutsu at the middle head while Sora casts Fira at the left head while Donald casts Gravira at the right head while Goofy bashes one of the heads with his shield while Link shoots and arrow at the middle head while Sai summons bird drawings at the right head but Elementbreather uses its middle head to shoot fire balls but Sora casts Blizzara while Sasuke uses Ice Release but the right head shoots lightning balls while the left head shoots ice shards but Link and Goofy block with their shields and Link throws his boomerang and the left head while Goofy uses Tornado at the right head while Donald casts Thundra at the middle head. Elementbreather uses all its heads to breath fire, ice, and lightning at the same time but Sasuke slashes the heads with his Keyblades while Sai unleashes lion drawings while Link throws bombs but Elementbreather breaths ice beam to freeze them but Donald casts Fira while Sasuke uses Fire ball Jutsu but Elementbreather breaths three elements again but the group deliver the final attack making the Heartless lose its heart and disappears but after the fight they don't see Zelda anywhere.

"Great now Zelda got taken." Sasuke said.

"We'll find her Link." Goofy said and Link nodded.

"We have to find Ganondorf." Sora said.

"Then let's find him and beat him to save Zelda!" Donald said.

"You do have balls after all duck." Sai said as he smiled his smile but Donald wallops him again.

"Stop saying that!" Donald yelled.

"Let's just move." Sasuke said and they leave the castle and the town to find Ganondorf.

"Do we know where Ganondorf is?" Goofy asked and Link prompts them to follow him and they follow him back to the field and to the forest.

After going through the forest they see a wasteland and they also see a very creepy castle.

"Is that Ganondorf's castle?" Sasuke asked and Link nodded.

"Then let's get in." Sora said as they enter the castle.

* * *

**Chapter 30 is done and I hope you like this chapter and yes it's a non Disney world like the Mushroom Kingdom but hey I'm allowed to add it so deal with it. Anyway will the group find Zelda and Ganondorf? Will Ganondorf take over Hyrule? Who will the group confront? Find out on the next chapter.**


	32. Stop Ganondorf!

Chapter 31

The trio enter the castle and begin to find out where Ganondorf is holding Zelda but as they start looking Heartless appear and attack but Sasuke uses Chidori while Sora casts Gravira while Donald casts Thundra while Goofy uses Charge while Link slashes with his sword while Sai uses his sword to slash and after defeating the Heartless they continue through the castle to find Zelda.

"Ganondorf and Zelda shouldn't be too far behind." Sasuke said.

"If we continue through the castle we'll them." Goofy said.

"This castle doesn't look special." Donald said.

"Yes you're right just like what's between your legs." Sai said and Donald wallops Sai again.

"Let's just move one." Sora said and Link nodded.

They progress through the castle by going through the first hallway and climbing up the stairs to continue on and the trio find another hallway after searching the first part of the castle but as they start walking through the hallway Goofy steps on something that causes him to fall through the floor and into the pit.

"Goofy!" Sora yelled.

"Oh no not again!" Donald said.

"I'm OK!" Goofy called from the pit.

"I wonder if..." Donald was then cut off by falling through the floor after stepping on something as well and he's in the pit.

"Not very smart for the pantless bird." Sai said.

"I heard that!" Donald called from the pit.

"You were supposed to!" Sai replied but Sora who is fed with Sai pushes him into the pit.

"Oops." Sora said sarcastically.

"I see you too have balls by pushing me down!" Sai called from the pit.

"Shut up!" Sora replied.

"Now what?" Sasuke asked but then had an idea. "I think I know now right Link?" He asked turning to Link who nodded in agreement.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Just follow us." Sasuke said as he and Link go down and Sora follows.

After jumping through the pit they land in what looks like a dungeon and they find Donald, Goofy, and Sai and they six start exploring the dungeon hoping they would find something that can help them find Zelda but instead of finding Zelda they find two tiny keyholes so Sasuke and Sora use their Keyblades to unlock the keyholes hoping something good might happen. The trio start looking for a way to get out of the dungeon and they find stairs so they start climbing up but they end up back at the first hallway but they go through it again and climbed up the stairs again and they found the second and this time with careful movements they exit the second hallway and continue on. As they progress they see what looks like a weapons chamber and more Heartless appear but they prepare to fight with Sasuke and Sora using their Keyblades to slash at them while Donald casts Sleep while Goofy uses Turbo while Link shoots his arrows while Sai unleashes his bird drawings but giant warrior Heartless appear but Sasuke uses Chidori while Sora casts Blizzara while Donald casts Fira while Goofy uses Tornado while Link throws his bombs while Sai summons lion drawings and they defeated the Heartless and explore around the weapon chamber where they see two swords and Sasuke and Sora take one each and see two stones so they place on into one stone.

"I wonder what happens?" Sora asked.

"Let's find out." Sasuke said.

Meanwhile in Ganondorf's chamber Ganondorf is talking to Maleficent while Zelda is in a cage waiting for the trio to come and rescue her.

"So she's not one of the nine Princesses of Heart?" Maleficent asked.

"Orochimaru said she's not one of them despite her being a princess." Ganondorf answered.

"No matter she is of no value to us then so you can do as you wish with her." Maleficent replied.

"I'll use her as bait since Link and his foolish companions are in my castle already." Ganondorf replied. "Once they come in here they will die and so will the princess and Hyrule will mine!" He added laughing his evil laugh.

"Very well I must return to Orochimaru." Maleficent said but someone enters Ganondorf's chamber hoping to speak with her.

The trio continue to move forward through the castle in order to find Zelda and they enter to what looks like another hallway but it's loaded with spikes on the floor and spike being thrown from one wall to another and although Donald and Goofy gulped Sasuke, Sora, Link, and Sai prepare themselves and the group get through the hallway without any spikes stopping them and they reach the end of the hall and move on until they see a huge door and they assume that it leads to Ganondorf's chamber so they open the door and enter.

"What so you haven't found any Leaf ninja here?" Maleficent asked the person who is a man with white hair that's tied to a low ponytail, wearing glasses, purple sleeveless vest with a white shirt under it, purple pants, and a tan belt around his waist.

"Forgive me Lady Maleficent I kept finding one here but there is no one." The man said.

"Very well go to the next world and find a Leaf ninja there." Maleficent commanded.

"As you wish." The male replied as he leaves and the snake man shows up.

"It's time to depart now Maleficent." The snake man said.

"Very well." Maleficent replied. "You deal with those fools." She said turning to Ganondorf.

"Of course." Ganondorf replied and Maleficent and the snake man leave as the trio enter the chamber.

"Hey there they are!" Goofy said.

"Just in time." Sasuke said.

"It took you long enough to get here." Zelda said.

"Well excuuuuse me Princess." Donald replied.

"Okay Ganondorf let Zelda go!" Sora demanded.

"Worthless fools you have not known your place." Ganondorf replied.

"Do you have the balls to fight us?" Sai asked.

"Bah I've had enough of your insolence!" Ganondorf said as he lifts himself in the air and takes out his sword. "Prepare to be destroyed along with the princess!" He added and attacked the group.

Ganondorf dives to the group and slashes at them but Sora and Donald cast Cure while Sasuke uses Scorch Release while while Link shoots his arrows at Ganondorf while Goofy uses Rocket while Sai air slashes bur Ganondorf shoots black magic shots but Goofy and Link block them with their shields allowing Sora to air slash with the Keyblade while Sasuke uses Water Release but Ganondorf warps himself away from the trio until he reappears and Donald casts Blizzara while Sai unleashes bird drawings while Goofy uses Tornado while Link spin slashes Ganondorf but Ganondorf slashes at Link with his sword but Sora casts Aero while Sasuke slashes at Ganondorf with his Keyblade while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield but Ganondorf unleashes four black magic beams but they dodged and Sasuke and Sora attack Ganondorf but Ganondorf grabs Sora by the throat and tries to choke him but Sasuke uses Swift Release to attack Ganondorf quick and saves Sora while Donald casts Thundra while Goofy uses Rocket while Sai unleashes lion and wolf drawings while Link throws his boomerang but Ganondorf shoots purple fireballs but Sasuke uses Water Shark Shotgun Jutsu to get rid of the fireballs allowing Sora to cast Gravira to get Ganondorf while Sai uses his sword to attack while Link did the same thing but Ganondorf summons purple magic pillars to get the trio from below but Sasuke and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Donald casts Fira while Goofy uses Turbo while Link throws his bombs while Sai throws his bird drawings and they deliver their final attack on Ganondorf and he stumbles.

"We win now let Zelda go." Sasuke said.

"Fools you have not won!" Ganondorf yelled as he unleashes a spell to try and destroy the trio but after his chamber is destroyed he too was killed and Zelda leaves the cage.

"What a pitiful man thinking he could destroy himself to kill us." Zelda said.

"He used some dangerous spells during the fight but we still managed." Sora replied.

"As expected from someone who really does have some..." Sai was then cut off by Sora's punch.

"What is it with you and balls?!" Sora asked. "You're always balls this balls that and it's so annoying!" He shouted. "I can see why Sasuke couldn't even stand you!" He added.

"Don't get your underwear in a bunch." Sai replied. "I was just stating that you all have balls to take down Ganondorf." He added.

"I swear I'm going to..." Sora was then cut off by an earthquake.

"What's goin' on?" Goofy asked.

"The castle not only Ganondorf used his spell to destroy himself to kill you but he's also taking the castle down." Zelda said.

"We need to get outta here!" Donald said and Link nodded.

"Let's move now!" Sasuke said and they leave the chamber and escape the castle.

The trio continue to escape but Heartless appear but they defeat them and move on but they see the castle crumbling and ceiling falling from the top but they still move as fast as they can move and after getting through the parts of the castle and defeating Heartless they see the front door, opened it, and leave the castle making to the outside just before it could crumble down completely.

"Whew that was a close one." Goofy said.

"Back to what I was saying I'm going to..." Sora was then cut off again by another earthquake.

"Come on the castle is already destroyed!" Donald said.

"I don't think something is crumbling." Zelda said and they see something rising from the ruins of the castle and that something is a black and orange pig looking monster.

"Is that Ganondorf?" Goofy asked but Link shook his head.

"It's his monster form Ganon." Zelda answered.

"And look he too has the power of darkness." Sasuke said.

"You're right all we have to do is defeat him again." Sai replied.

"Okay Zelda you stay here and we'll deal with him." Sora said and Link nodded.

"Very well but be careful." Zelda replied and the group run to Ganon who make a forcefield.

Ganon charges at the trio but Sasuke uses Earthquake Jutsu to stop Ganon from getting to them making him fall back on the ground allowing the trio to attack Ganon with Sasuke and Sora slashing with their Keyblades while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Link slashes with his sword while Sai uses his sword to slash but Ganon recovered and disappears through a purple portal and reappears to try and jump on top of them but they dodged and Sasuke uses Crystal Release while Sora casts Thundra while Donald casts Gravira while Goofy uses Charge while Link throws his Boomerang while Sai unleashes his bird drawings but Ganon charges at the trio again but Link shoots an arrow at his head making him stop allowing the trio to attack again but Ganon recovered and disappears through the purple portal and reappears to stomp on the ground but Donald casts Thundra while Goofy uses Rocket but Ganon tail whips the group and bites at them but Sai unleashes lion drawings but Ganon charges at the trio and despite them attack to stop him he dodges and gets them. Sasuke uses Ice Release to strike Ganon while Sora casts Blizzara while Donald casts Fira while Goofy uses Tornado while Link throws his bombs while Sai attacks with his sword but Ganon shoots black magic bolts at the trio bbut Donald casts Aero while Sora uses Sonic Blade while Sasuke uses Strike Raid while Goofy uses Turbo while Link throws his boomerang at Ganon but Ganon jumps on top of the group but Link shoots an arrow at Ganon allowing Sora to cast Thundra but Ganon disappears through the purple portal but as he reappears Sasuke and Sora both use Sonic Blade while Donald casts Gravira while Goofy uses Turbo while Link uses Spin Slash while Sai unleashes bird drawings and the trio deliver their final attack on Ganon making him fall to the ground not moving. After Ganon's defeat the group return to Zelda and they return to Hyrule Castle and as reward for their victory Zelda tells Sasuke and Sora where the keyhole is since she knew they're Keybearers and they head to the tower of the castle to find where the keyhole is and after seeing Sasuke and Sora lock it saving Hyrule from destruction.

"Well Hyrule's safe." Sasuke said.

"But Sai is still here." Sora said. "I wish he was the one taken instead of the others." He added.

"Why do you want me gone?" Sai asked.

"Two reasons: one everytime Sasuke and Sora seal a keyhole Sasuke's friends get taken by Heartless and two you're a real big pain in the butt." Donald explains.

"You're just mad because most people are seeing your balls." Sai replied and Donald casts Thundra on Sai making Sora laugh his head off.

Meanwhile in the dark room Maleficent and the snake man are watching the trio.

"So a Leaf ninja is in that world but he's not one of the Leaf ninja of Heart." Maleficent said.

"Yes and it's a pity that two people are not the ones we want." The snake man replied. "Oh well at least we can find another Leaf ninja in a different world." He added.

"Yes and we'll find another Princess of Heart so our plan will still move fine." Maleficent said.

"I wonder how Naruto and Riku are doing in that ship." The snake man said.

"They're still with the two princesses and they'll be here shortly." Maleficent answered.

"Excellent and I've already sent my two assistants there to find the Leaf ninja since he's in that world." The snake man said.

"Very well." Maleficent replied.

Meanwhile back at the Hyrule Castle Zelda gives Sasuke and Sora two items and Link give them two abilities.

"You people are more than welcome to come and visit us again." Zelda said and Link nodded. "Do watch yourselves out there." She added.

"Don't worry we will." Sora replied and they leave the castle but Sai stops them.

"What do you want?" Donald asked.

"I would like to go with you." Sai answered.

"Forget it." Sora replied.

"But please I would be of much help." Sai replied.

"What do you think Sasuke?" Goofy asked and Sasuke thinks about it.

"Fine you can come." Sasuke said.

"Thank you." Sai replied but Donald takes out staff and points it at Sai.

"If I hear you say balls one MORE time then I'll throw you off the Gummi ship." Donald threatened and Sai nodded.

"Let's get going." Sasuke said and they head to the Gummi ship after finding it.

"So what now?" Sora asked.

"Let's get to another world." Sasuke answered.

"Alright let's go." Goofy replied and they head to another world.

The Gummi ship starts flying while fighting Heartless ships and after a few minutes of flying they stop as if the hear something coming.

"Hey I think another ship is coming our way." Goofy said and another ship did come over them.

"Stop gawking Goofy it's a pirate ship." Donald said and he's right the ship is in fact a pirate ship.

"I think it's coming our way." Sai said.

"I hate to say this but he's right it's coming our way." Sora said.

"Everybody watch out." Sasuke said and the pirate ship rams into the Gummi ship.

* * *

**Chapter 31 is over and now something has stopped the group from going again and it's a pirate ship this time. What will happen to the trio? Will they escape the pirate ship? Who will they encounter and see again? Find out on the next chapter.**


	33. Aboard Hook's ship and Kairi and Sakura!

**TheHeroOfAkatosh: I'm glad you're liking the chapters so far and about the Toonami thing I'm glad they came back and I stayed up every weekend to watch it but I do prefer the old Toonami I knew when I was a kid but I'm still happy it's back. Also if you like the Kingdom Hearts series did you know that Square announced Kingdom Hearts III and will work on it? If you have heard that then what are your thoughts about that coming I know they only announced it and they haven't shown any gameplay trailers but I for one am excited for it. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

**Author's Note: In the previous chapter for those who are Zelda fans and Kingdom Hearts fans I did not make Zelda one of the nine Princesses of Heart and the reason is because I didn't want to do that and if you whine or complain about that then get lost because I'm tired of dealing with anyone who bashes me for my decisions and I'm allowed to decide anything for this story so yeah deal with it.**

**Anyway on with the show.**

* * *

Chapter 32

After the pirate ship rammed into the Gummi ship Sora finds himself on the ship but doesn't see anyone esle so he looks around the deck to find his friends.

"You okay Sora?" A voice asked and Sora turned to see that it's Sauke behind him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sora answered.

"Do you have any idea where Donald, Goofy, and Sai are?" Sasuke asked.

"No but we should..." Sora was then cut off by something.

"I've been waiting for you Sora." A voice said and Sora looks up and is surprised.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he turned to what Sora is seeing and Sasuke could not believe what he's seeing: Riku and at his side is Naruto.

"It's good to see you again." Riku said. "And you too Sasuke." He added looking at Sasuke but his voice sounded disgusted when he spoke to Sasuke.

"Riku and Naruto." Sasuke said.

"What took you so long to get here Sasuke?" Naruto asked then turned to Sora. "Oh wait because you keep slowing Sasuke down right Sora?" He added and his voice sounded disgusted when he spoke to Sora.

"Not true." Sora replied.

"Where are Donald and Goofy?" Sasuke asked.

"Are they really that important to you more important than old friends?" Naruto asked back.

"Maybe instead of asking about them you two should be worrying about these two." Riku said as he and Naruto showed two girls and Sasuke and Sora could not believe who they're seeing.

"Kairi!" Sora said.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said.

"Yup while you guys were off goofing around we finally found them." Naruto said and Sasuke and Sora ran up to them but someone stopped them and it's the pirate from before.

"Not so fast!" The pirate said. "No shenanigans aboard my vessel you two!" He added and pirate Heartless surrounded them.

"Riku Naruto why are guys siding with the Heartless?" Sora asked.

"The Heartless obey us now so now we have nothing to fear." Riku said.

"How stupid are you two?" Sasuke asked. "Sooner or later they'll take both your hearts." He added.

"Not a chance our hearts are too strong." Naruto replied.

"But..." Sora was then cut off by Riku.

"I've picked up a few tricks as well." Riku said then takes out his hand. "Like this." He added and a shadow of Sora rises from the ground surprising Sora.

_"No way he could do that?!" _Sasuke asked in his mind.

"You two can go see your friends now." Riku said and a door below them opens dropping them.

"C'mon Hooky let's get under way already!" Naruto said.

"And keep those two away from Kairi and Sakura until we're ready to land." Riku added and the two leave.

"Grr those scurvy brats think they can order me around!" The pirate said to the other pirate with a white small beard, wearing small glasses, a sky blue and white shirt revealing his torso, red shorts, a red and white hat, and sandals.

"What should we do Captain Hook?" The other pirate asked calling the captain Hook.

"Nothing the hold is crawling his Heartless." Hook said. "Let them watch the brats." He added.

"Uh Captain you-know-who is also down..." The pirate was then cut off by Hook's 'shh'.

"Smee did you hear that dreadful sound?" Hook asked calling his first mate Smee.

"No Captain." Smee answered then Hook shakes Smee.

"Are sure did I imagine it?" Hook asked then lets go of Smee. "Oh my poor nerves." He added.

Meanwhile in a ship hold Sasuke and Sora find Donald and Goofy and they tell them that they found Kairi and Sakura.

"Oh you don't say?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah it was totally Kairi." Sora said.

"And there's no doubt Sakura is here." Sasuke said.

"Ayuck well alright let's go up and talk to them." Goofy replied.

"Yeah!" Sora said.

"Agreed." Sasuke said.

"Sounds great!" Donald said. "Yeah but first why don't you get off?" He asked.

"Oh sorry." Sora said as he got off Donald and Goofy.

"Talk about a troublesome group." A voice said and the group turn to see a boy with black hair that's tied to a small ponytail, wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a dark green vest over it, black pants, and a headband on his left arm laying on the ground. "Would it kill you four to shut up while sleeping?" He asked.

"Shut up Nara." Sasuke replied.

"Is he another one of your friends?" Goofy asked.

"Hardly." Sasuke answered.

"I could say the same thing about that Uchiha." The boy said.

"Look we're not in the mood with dealing with your attitude right now so why don't YOU stop being so troublesome?" Sora asked.

"Smart mouth are you?" The boy asked. "Just go do what you're gonna do and leave me alone." He added.

"Come on let's go and don't pay any attention to Shikamaru he's the troublesome one." Sasuke said as they head for the door but Sasuke needed to make sure there were no Heartless around.

"Psst hey how're you guys holding up you stuck here?" A voice asked and someone came out of barrels and it's another boy with red-brown hair, wearing a green hat with a red feather, green shirt , dark green pants with a belt on the waist, and tan shoes.

"Who are you?" Goofy asked.

"I'm the answer to your prayers." The boy answered but Donald crosses his arms and taps his foot.

"More like a troublesome answer." Shikamaru said from the background.

"Okay fine have it your way." The boy said then turned to Shikamaru. "And I was gonna help ya out Shikamaru but if you're gonna give me that attitude then forget it." He added.

"But you're stuck down here aren't you?" Sora asked but the boy crosses his arms.

"Nope I'm just lookin' for someone." The boy answered.

"Who?" Sasuke asked and something came flying around him and it's a tiny girl with wings, light blond hair, and wearing a green little shirt and skirt.

"There you are Tinker Bell what take ya so long?" The boy asked calling the girl Tinker Bell and she starts making sounds that's hard to understand. "Great so you found Wendy?" The boy asked and Tinker Bell makes sounds again. "Wait so there are two other girls there too?" The boy asked and Sasuke and Sora knew what that meant and Tinker Bell makes sounds again. "What are you crazy there is NO way I'm leaving Wendy!" The boy said.

"Oh she must be pretty jealous." Donald said and laughs making Tinker Bell fly to Donald and kick him in his bill.

"Serves you right for saying that to that troublesome fairy." Shikamaru said and Tinker Bells flies to Shikamaru and tries to kick Shikamaru but Shikamaru grabs Tinker Bell's leg. "Don't even think about troublesome pixie." He said and Tinker Bell flies away.

"Hey Tink open up the door!" The boy said then looks at the trio. "Anyway I'm Peter Pan." Peter introduced himself and takes out his hand.

"I'm Sora and that's Sasuke." Sora introduced himself and Sasuke and tries to shake Peter's hand but Peter pulls it away.

"Okay but we're in this together until we find Wendy." Peter said then Shikamaru gets up.

"This is gonna be a drag but I'm going to help out." Shikamaru said. "I need to get out of here anyway." He added.

"Just stay out of our way Nara." Sasuke said and the group leave the hold.

"Wait where's Sai?" Goofy asked.

"Who cares?" Donald asked back. "Let's move." He added and they move until pirate Heartless appear.

Sasuke and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Donald casts Sleepra while Goofy uses Turbo while Peter attacks with his dagger while Shikamaru uses Shadow Stitching Jutsu to attack but the pirate Heartless try to slash at the group but Sasuke uses whirlwind Jutsu while Sora casts Thundra while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Peter casts Stopra while Shikamaru throws his kunai bombs but then the shadow version of Sora from before shows up and attacks by dancing but Sora air slashes making it leave and the trio continue to move through the ship. After exploring around the ship more they encounter more Heartless but Sasuke summons Kirby and he inhales the Heartless making him into Pirate and he starts slashing at the other Heartless until he returns to normal and disappears and Sasuke uses Wooden Mallet Justu while Sora casts Sleepra while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Tornado while Peter multi slashes while Shikamaru slashes with his kunai but more Heartless appear but Shikamaru uses Shadow Pinning Jutsu while Sasuke uses Lava Monster Jutsu defeating the other Heartless and they move on through the ship but as they continue to move on they realize that Peter can fly and Goofy stops.

"So how come you can fly?" Goofy asked.

"In Neverland anyone can fly." Peter answered.

"So we're in Neverland huh?" Sora asked.

"That's right." Peter answered. "Hey I bet you guys would like to fly too." He added and whistled making Tinker Bell fly to him. "Oh come on Tink haven't you cooled off yet?" Peter asked knowing that Tinker Bell is still angry but he grabs Tinker Bell by the wings and spreads sparkles all over the group. Just a little bit of pixie dust and now you can fly." Peter said and Donald jumps and starts flapping his arms to try and fly but he fell to the floor and Tinker Bell laughed while Donald taps his finger on the floor.

"Troublesome pixie." Shikamaru mumbled. "Even she wouldn't allow me to fly." He added.

"That would be troublesome for you anyway." Sora said.

"Shut up." Shikamaru replied. "Only I can say what's troublesome." He added.

"Whatever." Sora replied then turns to Sasuke. "Sorry you know him." He whispered to Sasuke.

"Forget him." Sasuke replied. "Let's move on." He added.

Meanwhile Sai continues his way through the ship after sneaking off without Donald and Goofy knowing and despite moving forward he's starting to realize that he's lost but then he sees a door, opens it, and enters a room where he sees a girl with red-brown hair that's tied to three short curly ponytails and wearing a light blue dress sitting on a bed and Sai walks up to the girl.

"Excuse me but are you taken as well?" Sai asked and the girl looks at him.

"Well yes I am and I'm waiting for someone to save me." The girl said.

"Who?" Sai asked.

"Peter Pan." The girl answered.

"Well in that case I'll leave you alone." Sai said as he turns to leave.

"Wait!" The girl said and Sai stops. "Are you held captive too?" She asked.

"Well yes and I'm trying to escape." Sai answered.

"Why not wait here?" The girl asked. "You could get lost or captured." She added.

"Very well." Sai replied as he sits next to the girl then sees two girls and Sai finds one of them familiar.

Meanwhile in Hook's room Riku tells Hook that Wendy isn't one of the nine Princesses.

"What so Wendy is not one of the chosen ones?" Hook asked.

"There are nine and Maleficent said she's not one of them." Riku said.

"What about the Nara brat?" Hook asked.

"Orochimaru said he's one of those nine Leaf ninja so we're taking him with us." Riku answered. "Hoist anchors and set sail and leave all the dead weight behind including Wendy." He added.

"After all the trouble of taking her and why those nine for both Princesses and Ninja and just what are Maleficent and Orochimaru planning anyway?" Hook asked.

"Who knows?" Riku answered unsure. "But if it means getting Kairi's heart back I couldn't care less." He added.

"I don't care either as long as I can save Sakura's heart." Naruto said as he's leaning against the wall.

**"Are you even listening to yourself?" **Kurama asked.** "You don't even care about what happens to your others friends that's low even for you!****" **He added.

"You two are wasting your time the Heartless have devoured both their hearts and I'll stake me other hand they're lost forever." Hook said.

"We'll get them back no matter what." Naruto replied.

"Um Captain." Smee calls from the intercom and Hook goes to his intercom.

"What is it?" Hook asked.

"The prisoners have escaped even the Shikamaru kid and what's more is that Peter Pan is with them." Smee answered.

"Grr blast that Peter Pan!" Hook said. "Fine then bring the hostages to me cabin Smee right now!" He commanded.

Meanwhile the trio continue to find Wendy and Peter sees someone above them.

"Hey Wendy you there?" Peter called and the girl heard a voice that's familiar to her.

"Peter Pan?" The girl Wendy asked as she got off her bed and went to the vent where she sees Peter.

"Wendy I'm so glad you're okay." Peter said.

"Please Peter you have to help us the pirates are coming!" Wendy said.

"Okay just hold tight." Peter replied and Sai comes to the vent and sees the group.

"Well look what I found." Sai said.

"What were you thinking going off without us Sai?!" Donald demanded.

"I just wanted to find an escape I was going to find you guys when I did." Sai answered.

"Remind me to hurt you later." Sora said then turns to Wendy. "Excuse me Wendy are there two other girls in there with you?" He asked.

"Oh why yes but both of them appear to be asleep and neither of them have bunched an inch." Wendy answered looking at both Sakura and Kairi.

"Kairi!" Sora said.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said and Wendy goes to the door trying to keep the pirates away while Sai does the same thing.

Sasuke and Sora raise their hands in an attempt to reach the girls and as they see the girls almost move their hands they were about to get to them but someone came in and took Wendy, Sakura, and Kairi and they hear a bonk noise.

"This isn't good." Shikamaru said.

"C'mon let's get up there." Peter said and they go up leading them into the hallway and Peter gets to the first door and knocks on it. "Wendy you in there?" Peter asked but no response.

"Let try the other room." Sasuke said and they enter the other room.

They did not see Wendy in the room but Sasuke and Shikamaru have a feeling that something is going up above them so Sasuke, Sora, Donald, and Goofy use the green Trinity they see and get into ladder form to bring down a ladder and they climb up the ladder entering Hook's room where they see Riku taking Kairi while Naruto is taking Sakura.

"Hey wait!" Sora said but a shadow goes into the room allowing the two to leave and the shadow makes itself look like Sora himself surprising Sora while the floor door under Sasuke and Shikamaru opens causing them to fall into the somewhere else by the floor door.

"Uh oh." Goofy said.

"We'll find them after we deal with this Sora faker." Donald said.

Sasuke and Shikamaru fall into another room where they see Wendy unconscious and they also find Sai who is waking up.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"Your girlfriend is being taken already that's what's going on." A voice said and they turn to see that it's the same woman the Sasuke encountered before.

"You again." Sasuke snarled.

"You know her?" Shikamaru asked.

"She attack me before." Sasuke answered.

"Tell me why are you here?" Sai asked.

"I came here to take the Nara kid and also kill both Wendy and you." The woman answered.

"You're not taking me away that easily." Shikamaru said as he was about to attack the woman but the woman takes out two body bags and shows what looks like Choji and Ino but they're both dormant and Shikamaru stopped. "Choji! Ino!" Shikamaru shouted. "What did you do?!" He demanded.

"Don't worry they're fine they just taking a nice nap." The woman answered. "And so will you now don't resist and this will easy." She added.

"Where taking them back and you can't stop us." Sasuke said taking out his Keyblade.

"Shikamaru we'll help them but let's deal with her." Sai said.

"Okay time to die you troublesome witch!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Fine I'm in the mood for fun anyway." The woman as she took out her bonesaw and attacks.

* * *

**Chapter 32 done and for those who want to see the Anti-Sora fight you're gonna have to wait for the next chapter. Anyway will Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Peter defeat Anti-Sora? Will Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Sai defeat the woman and save Wendy? What about Riku and Naruto? Find out on the next chapter.**


	34. Believing, flying, and pirate fighting

Chapter 33

Anti-Sora slashes at the trio but they dodged the attack and Sora attacks with his Keyblade but Anti-Sora goes into the ground until it rises from it and Sora uses Sonic Blade while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Tornado while Peter attacks with his dagger but Anti-Sora goes into the ground again but this time it makes three clones of itself and they attack but Donald, Goofy, and Peter destroy the clones while Sora gets the real Anti-Sora but Anti-Sora disappears and slashes at Sora but Peter casts Aero while Donald casts Cure while Goofy uses Charge but Anti-Sora goes into the ground again but it upper slashes four times until it rises from the ground allowing Sora to use Sonic Blade again while Donald casts Gravira while Goofy uses Turbo while Peter multi slashes but Anti-Sora makes three clones of itself again and attack but Sora casts Thundra on the clones and aims for the real Anti-Sora but it disappears and reappears attacking but Donald casts Fira while Goofy bashes with his shield while Peter attacks with his dagger but Anti-Sora gosein to the ground and upper slashes from below again then rises from the ground and attacks but Sora uses Strike Raid allowing the trio to deliver their final attack on Anti-Sora making it create a shadow hole and disappears through it.

While the trio are fighting Anti-Sora the woman slashes at Sasuke but he dodges and uses Chidori Sharp Spear while Shikamaru uses Shadow Stitching Jutsu while Sai unleashes lion drawings but the woman throws a tiny red cross like a shuriken but Shikamaru throws his kunai bombs allowing Sasuke to slash at the woman with his Keyblade but the woman dashes through Sasuke multiple times while slashing him until she does the final slash dash but Sai throws his bird drawings while Shikamaru creates a shadow pillar under the woman attack her but she recovers and throws her scalpels at them but Sai deflects the scalpels and attacks with his sword but the woman loads poison in her syringe and throws it at Sai but Sasuke uses Wooden Mallet Jutsu on the woman but she attacks with her boneswaw but Shikamaru uses Shadow Possession Jutsu and takes out his kunai making the woman take out her red cross they throw their weapons but Shikamaru ducks making the woman too but the kunai exploded but the woman recovered and attacks Shikamaru but Sasuke attacks with his Keyblade allowing the three to deliver their final attack on the woman.

"This...isn't over!" The woman said.

"Hand over Choji and Ino!" Shikamaru demanded.

"Sorry no can do." The woman replied. "We need them along with other Leaf ninja like yourself." She added,

"What do you want with them?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not going to just tell it would be just too easy." The woman said and then the man from before shows up.

"It's time to return Choji and Ino to Lord Orochimaru and Lady Maleficent now Valentine." The man said.

"But I'm just having more fun with the Uchiha kid and his friends Kabuto." Valentine replied.

"You'll have more fun with Sasuke later but now we leave." Kabuto replied and Valentine leaves taking Choji and Ino with her. "Well well it's been a while now has it Sasuke?" Kabuto asked.

"What are you up to Kabuto?" Sasuke asked.

"Sorry but I can't tell you you'll have to find out for yourself." Kabuto said pushing his glasses to his face. "We'll come for Shikamaru when you least expect it." He added then leaves.

"What now?" Sai asked.

"We need to help Wendy." Sasuke said but Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Peter come down from the upper room.

"There you are." Goofy said and Peter walks up to Wendy.

"What happened to her?" Peter asked.

"We found her like that." Shikamaru answered. "Now we're trying to help her." He added and Tinker Bell comes flying to Peter.

"C'mon Tink not now." Peter said and Tinker Bell flies away. "I need to help Wendy." He said.

"I'll go with you." Sai said.

"Are you sure about this?" Peter asked.

"Yes I met Wendy and already we got along so please let me come with you." Sai said.

"Okay let's go." Peter said as he flies off and Sai unleashes a giant white bird and he flies off with Peter.

"Now what do we do?" Donald asked.

"Let's find Naruto and Riku." Sasuke said and they leave the cabin area and leave the hallway leading them outside but as they got to the deck area they're surrounded by Hook, Smee, and Pirate Heartless.

"Not you again." Shikamaru said irritated. "Dealing with you right now is a total drag." He added.

"Well you should have stayed in your cell brat." Hook replied.

"We don't have time for this we have to get to Naruto and Riku." Sasuke said.

"Hmph don't bother following those two codfishes they already ran off with those girls without even saying goodbye." Hook replied.

"Run off where?!" Sasuke demanded.

"Where did they go?!" Sora demanded.

"They're off to the ruins of Hollow Bastion where Maleficent and Orochimaru reside." Hook answered. "But you brats aren't going there." He added taking out a lantern which Tinker Bell is trapped in and Sora gasped at this. "Unless you intend to leave your pixie friend behind?" Hook asked and Sora hung his down and his Keyblade disappeared.

_"No good Sora already lost his spirit." _Sasuke said in his mind.

"Now then hand over the Nara brat and I'll spare your lives." Hook said.

"Spare us huh?" Shikamaru scoffed.

"Just be glad that I'm merciful boy unlike the Heartless." Hook replied. "So which will it be the Nara brat or the plank?" He asked pointing at the plank but then he hears a tick-tock sound and sees a crocodile. "Oh no it's him the crocodile that took me hand!" Hook said. "And now he's after me other hand I can't stay here!" He added. "Oh I can't stand the sight of that monster Smee you take care of them!" Hook said giving him the lantern and leaves for his room.

Sora then gets on the plank since he thinks that they lost already but Sasuke gets on the plank.

"Sasuke what're you doing?" Sora asked.

"Are you really going to give up already?" Sasuke asked back.

"B-but..." Sora was then cut off by Sasuke.

"Look it doesn't matter if we're in a tight spot right now we can't just accept defeat now." Sasuke said. "Think about Kairi would you give up on her?" He asked.

"..." Sora didn't say anything and Sasuke sighed.

"Fly Sasuke just believe and get Sora to believe and you two can do it." Peter's voice said.

"Sora jump off the plank and trust me on this." Sasuke said and Sora jumps off the plank scaring both Donald and Goofy and Sasuke did the same thing but the crocodile didn't get both of them and now the two boys are flying.

"No way we're actually flying." Sora said.

"Yeah we are." Sasuke replied and Shikamaru sneaks behind Smee and uses his shadow tentacles to grabs Smee and his shadow opened the lantern freeing Tinker Bell and Peter flies to the ship and the three boys landed.

"Thanks Sasuke." Sora said.

"Don't thank me thank Peter." Sasuke replied.

"Don't worry about that Sasuke what matters is you two got out okay." Peter said.

"That was a close one." Goofy said.

"Thank you for helping them." Donald said.

"You guys really thought I'd leave you and Tink behind?" Peter asked and Smee runs away and Peter gives Sora a Cura spell while Sasuke gets a scroll that lets him use Dark Release.

"Alright let's beat down those Heartless down." Sasuke said and the group attack the pirates.

The pirate Heartless attack but Sasuke and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Charge while Peter casts Stopra while Shikamaru uses Shadow Pinning Jutsu but more Heartless appeared and there are flying pirates and pirate ships but the group fly up and Sasuke and Sora air slash while Donald casts Thundra while Goofy uses Tornado while Peter multi slashes while Shikamaru throws his kunai bombs and after defeating the Heartless they fly to Hook's door and Peter knocks on it.

"Is that you Smee did you get rid of them?" Hook asked from his room and Peter holds his nose.

"Aye Captain they walked the plank." Peter answered using Smee's voice and Shikamaru holds his nose.

"Every last one of them did." Shikamaru said using Smee's voice making Peter giggle and Hook comes out of his room looking around but Peter sneaks up behind and pokes Hook in the behind making him jump then turns around.

"P-Peter Pan blast you!" Hook yelled.

"Ready to make a splash you codfish?" Peter asked.

"Now it's YOUR turn to walk the plank you troublesome pirate." Shikamaru added.

"You scurvy brats you'll all pay!" Hook said as he takes out his sword.

Hook starts to slash at the trio but Sasuke uses Whirlwind Jutsu to get Hook away while Shikamaru uses his shadow to attack from below but Hook throws his bomb at the trio but Donald casts Aero while Peter attacks Hook with his dagger but Hook parries the attack and multi slashes but Sora uses Sonic Blade while Goofy uses Turbo while Shikamaru uses Shadow Pinning Jutsu but Hook triple slashes Shikamaru but Sora casts Cura while Sasuke uses Scorch Release while Peter multi slashes while Donald casts Gravira but Hook throws his bomb again but Shikamaru throws his kunai bombs while Goofy uses Rocket while Sasuke and Sora slash at Hokk with their Keyblades. Hook then multi slashes at the trio but after three times of multi slashing he gets tired allowing Shikamaru to slash with his kunai and then uses his shadow to attack allowing Sasuke to use Water Missile Justu while Sora casts Blizzara while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Peter attacks with his dagger but Hook calls Heartless ships to attack but the trio fly up and they attack the Heartless then aim for Hook again with Sasuke and Sora using Strike Raid while Donald casts Fira while Goofy uses Tornado while Peter multi slashes while Shikamaru attacks with his kunai but Hook parries their attacks and attacks back but Sasuke uses Fireball Jutsu while Sora casts Thundra while Donald casts Gravira while Goofy uses Charge while Peter attacks with his dagger while Shikamaru throws his kunai bomb and the trio deliver their final attack on Hook making him go into the air and falling into the water where he sees the crocodile and runs away and crocodile chases after Hook.

Donald, Goofy, Peter, and Shikamaru see Sasuke and Sora standing next to a rail and they think they're worried about Sakura and Kairi and Goofy realizes something.

"Uh neither Sakura nor Kairi could wake up so maybe they must've lost their..." Goofy was then cut off by Donald's 'shh'.

"It would be troublesome if they hear that." Shikamaru whispered.

"Sasuke Sora." Peter said.

"I can't believe it..." Sora said. "We really flew." He said turning to Sasuke.

"Yeah it was fun." Sasuke said.

"I can't wait to tell Kairi." Sora said. "She probably wouldn't believe me." He added.

"I doubt Sakura would believe if I flew." Sasuke said.

"Maybe you guys can bring them to Neverland sometime and they can try it themselves." Peter said.

"So if you believe you can do anything right?" Sora asked. "Well then I know I'll find Kairi and Sasuke's friends too." He said. "There's just so much I wanna tell Kairi about the pirates, the flying, and everything else that happened." He added and Tinker Bell flies to Peter.

"What is it Tink?" Peter asked. "You say something's funny at the clock tower?" He asked again and the trio begin to fly from Neverland and into London where they see the clock tower and they see Wendy and Sai.

"There you are I was wondering what happened to you guys." Sai said.

"We're fine." Sasuke said.

"So what's funny at the clock tower?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know but maybe one of the hands of Big Ben try seeing what's wrong." Wendy said and the trio look at the hands of the clock tower so they fix the hand by making it go to 12:00 and something is happening.

"So that's what's weird for the clock tower." Shikamaru said and the clock reveals a keyhole.

"Let's do it." Sasuke said and the two seal the keyhole saving another world from destruction and they find another Navi-gummi piece.

"That's done." Sora said.

"Where's Shikamaru?" Donald asked.

"Of course he gets taken like everybody else." Sasuke said.

"I said we'll find them they have to be in another world." Sora said.

Meanwhile...

_Riku's Flashback_

_The two boys are in the cave after not finding a monster Sora said before but they see a door and after asking about the door being the only one in the cave Riku comes up with something._

_"Hey Sora." Riku called and Sora turned to him. "When we grow up let's get off this island." Riku said. "We'll go on real adventures not this kid stuff." He added and they start to leave the cave._

_"Sure but is there anything fun to do now?" Sora asked._

_"Well I heard there's a new girl at the mayor's house during the night of the meteor shower." Riku said but then stopped and turned back to the door that now has what looks like a keyhole and Riku looks at it curiously then leaves the cave._

_Naruto's Flashback._

_In the academy Iruka announces that now the students are Leaf genin they will get into a three person squad and after Iruka announces six teams he gets to Team Seven._

_"Next Team Seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno." Iruka starts and Naruto cheers at this while Sakura hangs her head down. "And Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka added making Sakura cheer at this while Naruto hangs his head down and after Iruka announces the other teams Naruto decides to stand up._

_"Iruka sensei why does an awesome ninja like me have to stuck with a slug like Sasuke?!" Naruto demanded._

_"Because out of all the graduating students Sasuke has the best scores while you Naruto have the worst scores." Iruka answered making everyone laugh. "And in order to create balance it's best to pair the best student with the worst student." He added making Naruto grumble._

_"Just make sure you stay out of my way you screw up." Sasuke said that made Naruto grumble even more._

_"What'd you just call me?!" Naruto demanded._

_"I can see you're deaf too." Sasuke said making everyone laugh and Naruto grumbled again._

Naruto and Riku arrive at the dark room where they see Maleficent and they're breathing hardly after getting off Hook's ship.

"It was quite reckless of both of you to get here without using a vessel." Maleficent said. "Remember relying heavily on dark powers could cost both of your hearts." She added and then they hear a roar.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"A castaway." Maleficent answered.

"Castaway?" Riku asked.

"Yes and despite his world consumed by darkness his heart was not." Maleficent said. "When we took the princess from his castle he seemed to follow us out of sheer force of will." She added. "But fear not no harm can come to you two because he is no match for your powers." Maleficent said.

"Our power?" Riku asked.

"Yes the untapped powers that lie within you both." Maleficent said.

**"I hope she doesn't mean me."** Kurama said.

"Now then it's time you awaken your powers and realize your full potential." Maleficent said and dark mist is around both Naruto and Riku.

Meanwhile back the clock tower Peter tells Wendy he has to go back to Neverland.

"Peter do you really have to go?" Wendy asked.

"I'm afraid so but we'll see each other again as long as you don't forget about Neverland." Peter answered and Tinker Bell watches with fury as Donald laughs but shuts his bill as Tinker Bell sees him and then flies around Peter and then to Sasuke and Sora. "Uh oh Tink's gettin' steamed again." Peter said. "Hey do me a favor will you two watch over her for me?" He asked.

"Sure." Sasuke answered.

"Thanks and here's somethin' for helpin' out." Peter said giving Sasuke and Sora two items and they said their goodbyes and leave.

"Looks like we found another Navigation Gummi." Sora said.

"Let's give it to Cid." Sasuke said but Chip and Dale show up on screen.

"Let me guess another tournament?" Donald asked.

"That's right." Chip answered.

"Should we go there first?" Goofy asked.

"It wouldn't hurt if you did." Sai said and they leave for the coliseum and depart.

"You stay here Sai." Sasuke said and Sai nodded and stayed at the ship while they head for the gates.

* * *

**Chapter 33 over and it's going to be tournament first and then Traverse Town so deal with it. Anyway what tournament will they compete? Who will they fight? Who will be taken as well? Find out on the next chapter. Happy Halloween!**


	35. Hercules Cup and new world

Chapter 34

As they got through the gates they meet up with Lee again who tells them that another 'youthful' tournament is about begin much to Donald's annoyance and they enter the lobby to talk to Phil.

"Hey this one's called the Hercules Cup and it's about to start soon so you'd better hurry." Phil said and they entered the arena.

The trio fight against the Heartless they've seen before in other worlds and they fight and defeated them completing four rounds until they meet their next opponent which is Killer B who attacks them with Lariat but Sasuke uses Chidori allowing Sora to cast Thundra but B attacks with his small blades but Goofy uses Tornado while Donald casts Blizzara while Lee spin kicks but B recovers and spin slashes but Sora slashes with his Keyblade while Sasuke uses Wooden Spike Jutsu while Lee uses Taijutsu but B lightning punches at Sora but Donald casts Aeroa to protect Sora while Goofy uses Charge while Sasuke slashes with his Keyblade but then B roll slashes but Lee spin kicks again while Goofy uses Turbo while Donald casts Fire while Sasuke and Sora uses Sonic Blade and they deliver their final attack on B.

"That was an awesome fight you people keep on fightin' the darkness with the light. Wheeee!" B said as he leaves the arena.

The trio continue fighting against the Heartless and so far they won two more rounds and then they meet their next opponent which is Cloud again who uses Sonic Blade but Sasuke uses Rock Ball Jutsu while Sora casts Fira while Donald casts Thundra while Goofy uses Charge while Lee spin kicks but Cloud slashes at the trio but Donald casts Cura and Sasuke slashes with his Keyblade but Cloud grows what looks like a crooked wing on his back and he starts flying all over the arena to attack the trio but they dodged and after he lands Sasuke and Sora use Sonic Blade while Donald casts Gravira while Goofy uses Turbo while Lee uses Taijutsu but Cloud uses Sonic Blade again and then jumps to do an air stab but they dodged and Sasuke uses Chidori True Spear while Sora casts Blizzara while Donald casts Thundra while Goofy uses Tornado while Lee multi punches and they deliver their final attack on Cloud who gives the two boys items and leaves.

They continue to fight in the other rounds and after fighting the Heartless they complete the last three rounds where they prepare their final opponent which is Hercules himself.

"Okay you guys better be ready because I won't hold back." Hercules said.

"Wait Hercules I'll take you on alone." Sasuke said shocking the trio.

"Sasuke what're you doing?" Sora asked.

"I just need to do this alone." Sasuke answered.

"Aw phooey what a show off." Donald said.

"What should we do?" Goofy asked.

"Let him fight alone I guess." Sora said.

"This is unyouthful but I understand." Lee said. "Good luck Sasuke." He added.

"We'll be watching." Goofy said as they went to the bleachers.

"You seriously want to fight me alone?" Hercules asked.

"Let's do this." Sasuke said getting into his fighting stance.

"Like I said I won't hold back." Hercules replied as he covers himself with energy.

Hercules tries to punch Sasuke but he dodged and finds a barrel and decides to throw it at Hercules stunning him allowing Sasuke to attack with his Keyblade but Hercules recovers and punches Sasuke again but Sasuke uses Chidori until Hercules covers himself with energy again and takes out his sword to spin slash Sasuke who dodges until he stops spinning and Sasuke throws another barrel stunning Hercules allowing Sasuke to attack again until Hercules recovers and spin slashes again until he gets dizzy this time allowing Sasuke to slash but Hercules charges at Sasuke but he uses Chidori Sharp Spear to stop Hercules but Hercules covers himself with energy again and punches Sasuke who dodges again but Hercules jumps and lands making a shockwave but Sasuke throws another barrel stunning Hercules again and he starts slashing until Hercules punches again but Sasuke dodges and uses Chidori but Hercules charges at Sasuke but he uses Chidori Sharp Spear stopping him allowing Sasuke to deliver the final attack on Hercules who kneels out of defeat and the trio cheered for Sasuke's victory and Phil was actually surprised that someone actually defeated Hercules. The trio get to the stand and they claim their trophy and confetti rains down again and they learned Yellow Trinity and they returned to the arena and Hercules still couldn't believe that he got defeated by someone.

"Wow I can't believe you beat me by yourself and I didn't even hold back!" Hercules said.

"I think I know now what you mean by what makes a strong heart." Sasuke said.

"What's that?" Phil asked.

"My strength come from Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Sasuke answered.

"Come again?" Phil asked.

"Those three have survived dangers with me and as long we're together we're unstoppable." Sasuke said and Lee beings to cry.

"That is the most youthful thing I've heard from you Sasuke!" Lee said hugging Sasuke.

"Wait a minute that's not..." Phil was then cut off by Hercules who picks up Phil.

"You're right your friends make you strong right Phil?" Hercules asked Phil still holding him like a doll. "And I'm sure you four have gone through great trials together." He added putting Phil down. "And as long you four work together you can accomplish anything." Hercules said and he and Sasuke gave each other a hand to hand and he leaves the lobby.

"I never thought you cared about us Sasuke." Sora said.

"Well we do work together and fight together." Sasuke replied. "And hey since we learned a new trinity why don't we use it on that pedestal?" He asked and the trio use Yellow Trinity and they successfully push the pedestal revealing to be another keyhole and so Sasuke and Sora seal it saving Olympus from destruction.

"It's done but now Lee's gone." Goofy said.

"We said we'll find the others." Donald said.

"Come on let's go." Sasuke said as they leave the lobby and head back to the Gummi ship.

The trio return to Traverse Town and depart from the ship.

"Well it's been fun coming with you four but I think I'll have to stay here for the time being." Sai said. "Good luck with your journey." He added as he leaves.

"Let's go see Cid." Sora said and they go to him.

"Hey how's it goin'?" Cid asked.

"We have another Navigation gummi." Sasuke answered.

"Alright I'll install it for you be right back." Cid said as he left for the ship.

As they wait for Cid they see Shizune run up to them.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo were kidnapped by Kabuto." Shizune answered and it shocked Sasuke.

"When did this happen?" Sasuke asked.

"A while ago." Shizune answered.

"Great." Sasuke said.

"We'll find them along with the others." Sora said.

"Please do that." Shizune said as she left and now Sasuke is irritated.

"Sasuke!" Donald said.

"Now just remember what Donald said no frownin' and no sad faces." Goofy said.

"How can any of you be so cheerful we still haven't my comrades and now my other comrades are taken and there's still no sign of your king or the five Kage." Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke..." Sora said. "He's right you guys aren't you guys worried?" He asked.

"Well the king told us to find the Keybearers and we found you two so as long as we stick together everything will work out okay." Goofy said. "You two just gotta believe in yourselves." He added.

"Just believe." Sasuke repeated.

"I believe in you." A voice said and it sounded like Sakura and Sasuke glides through somewhere and he finds himself in what looks like the Hokage's office and he sees younger Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Neji, Lee, Tenten, even himself and they're talking to the third Hokage.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

_"Allow me to tell you a little story you should know. Long ago there was light around a world and people lived in peace bathed in its warmth and everyone loved the light. But they began to fight over it because they wanted to keep the light for themselves and darkness was born in their hearts. Darkness spread swallowing the light and many hearts and covered everything until the world disappeared. But small fragments survived in the hearts of children and with these fragments the children began rebuilding the lost world and it's the world other people live in now. But true light still sleeps deep within the darkness and worlds are still scattered and divided from each other. But someday a door to the innermost darkness will open and the true light will return. So listen even in the deepest darkness there will always be a light to guide you through. Just believe in the light and the darkness will never swallow you. Your hearts will shine with the light's power and the darkness will be defeated. Do you understand?"_

"Did I hear this before?" Sasuke asked and he began to leave the flashback.

"I believe in you." A voice said to Sora and it sounded like Kairi and now Sora starts gliding through somewhere and he finds himself in a library where he sees a little girl with red hair, wearing a white and blue dress running to an old lady with white hair, and wearing a purple dress.

"Where am I ?" Sora asked.

_"Long ago people lived in peace bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. They began to fight over it they wanted to keep it for themselves and darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived in the hearts of children. With these fragments the children rebuilt the lost world and it's the world we live in now. But true light sleeps deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered and divided from each other. But someday a door to the innermost darkness will open and true light will return. So listen child even in the deepest darkness there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light and darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and it will push the darkness away. Do you understand Kairi?"_

Kairi?!" Sora asked and as he was trying to reach her he left the library.

The two boys open their eyes and look around to see if their back.

"Did you feel the same thing?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I did." Sora answered.

"What's the matter?" Goofy asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke answered. "Did you guys call me?" He asked to himself.

"Kairi did you call me?" Sora asked and they see Cid coming back.

"Hey the gummi's installed for you." Cid said.

"Thanks." Sasuke replied.

"But here's a catch that other world is crawling with Heartless." Cid said.

"We'll be fine." Sora replied.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you." Cid replied.

"We've survived many trials so we'll be fine." Sasuke replied.

"Well good luck to ya and I know you can pull it off." Cid replied and they leave for the Gummi ship.

"So should we get to the other world?" Goofy asked.

"It's worth a shot." Sora said.

"We have to get there anyway." Sasuke added.

"Then let's go." Donald said and the trio begin to fly to the next world.

The Gummi continues to fly through and defeating Heartless ships and after a few minutes of flying the trio see what looks like a huge castle with underground water and they decide to depart from the ship and enter that world as Sasuke reminds them to be careful and they nodded and go.

* * *

**Chapter 34 done and you should know what world this is. Also I failed to mention that I would like some suggestions for the name of Sasuke's Keyblade since Sora's Keyblade's name is Kingdom Key I would like you to leave a suggestion via review that would be awesome. Anyway what world will the group be in? Who will they meet and encounter again? Will they find Kairi and Sakura? Find out on the next chapter.**


	36. Keyblade's true master & separated again

Chapter 35

After departing from the ship the trio look around the area where water rises up instead of going down and as they look around Goofy notices something.

"Gawrsh look at that." Goofy said and the trio look at what Goofy's seeing.

"Hey I know this place." Sora said.

"Really?" Sasuke asked.

"Apparently." Sora answered.

"Well this is strange." Goofy said and Sora places his hand on his chest.

"I wonder why I feel this warmth right here?" Sora asked.

"For some reason I'm feeling the same warmth." Sasuke said.

"Aw you guys are just hungry." Donald said.

"Hey we're serious!" Sora said.

"What does being hungry have to do with anything?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey I'm just making a..." Donald was then cut off by what sounds like a roar.

"What was that?" Goofy asked.

"Let's go find out." Sasuke said and they make their way upward.

As they continue to find the roar they see something in front of them while Naruto and Riku are confronted by what looks like a furry beast with horns, sharp teeth, claws, a tail, wearing green trousers, and a purple cape.

"No vessel and no help from the Heartless so tell me how'd you get here?" Riku asked.

"I simply believed nothing more to it." The beast answered. "When our world fell into darkness Belle was taken from me and so I swore that I would find her." He added. "So here I am she must be here and I WILL HAVE HER BACK!" The beast said.

"Well go ahead take her back if you can." Naruto replied and the beast roared once again and lunged at the two but they dodged and Riku charges at the beast and slashes him while Naruto uses Rasengan and the beast falls but the trio confront the two.

"That's enough!" Sasuke yelled.

"Well look who finally showed up about time I've been waiting for you." Naruto said.

"I don't know what you think you're doing this time Naruto but I'm stopping this." Sasuke said. "Now tell me where Sakura is!" He demanded.

"You wanna know well then come and follow me." Naruto said as he leaves.

"Get back here!" Sasuke demanded as he follows Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Sora called.

"Let him go I think he needs to deal with his own rival." Riku said. "Speaking of which we've always been rivals and we always push each other." He added.

"Riku..." Sora trails off.

"But it ends here there can't be three Keyblade masters." Riku said.

"What do you mean three Sasuke and I Keyblade wielders and that makes two." Sora replied.

"Sasuke might be but he's too weak and you're not even the master." Riku replied.

"I still don't understand." Sora said.

"Let the Keyblade choose...it's TRUE master!" Riku said and Sora's Keyblade leaves Sora's hands despite his struggle and it surprised Donald and Goofy.

"What?!" Donald and Goofy said at the same time and the Keyblade is now in Riku's hand.

"Maleficent was right you don't have what it takes to save Kairi it's up to me now." Riku said. "Only the Keyblade master can open the door and change the world." He added.

"B-but I don't understand how did this happen?" Sora asked. "I'M the one who fought my way here with the Keyblade!" He said.

"You were just a delivery boy." Riku replied. "Sorry but your part's over now." He added taking out a wooden sword. "Here go play hero with THIS." Riku said as he threw the wooden sword to Sora who knelt down and Riku walks away.

"Goofy come on." Donald said.

"What do ya mean?" Goofy asked.

"We have to continue our mission." Donald reminded.

"Oh I know the King told us to follow the keys and all but..." Goofy then trails off as he looks at Sora.

"Just go you guys do what's important." Sora said.

"But..." Goofy was then cut off by Sora.

"Go!" Sora said and Goofy walks away with a regretful look and Donald follows but stops.

"Sora sorry." Donald said.

"Just go and be careful." Sora replied and Donald goes with Goofy.

"Donald what about Sasuke?" Goofy asked.

"We'll find him Goofy but we need to get to Riku first." Donald answered.

After the two leave Sora he sees the beast trying to move but then kneels down so Sora runs up to him.

"Hey don't move you're hurt." Sora said.

"Why did you come here?" The beast asked.

"Well..." Sora then trails off.

"I came here to fight for Belle." The beast said as he got up and continues to walk. "And even if I'm on my own I will fight I'm not leaving without her." He added and Sora looks at the wooden sword and picks it up and goes to the beast.

"Me too I'm not gonna give up now I'm here to find someone very important to me." Sora said.

"Then let's go." The beast said.

"But first let's look for one of my friends." Sora said.

"Very well let's move." The beast replied and they head for the castle gates.

Meanwhile Sasuke is the ground injured after his encounter with Naruto.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke finally confronts Naruto and he takes out his Keyblade._

_"Tell me where Sakura and the others are!" Sasuke demanded._

_"When if I don't want to?" Naruto asked._

_"I'll force it out of you." Sasuke replied._

_"I'd like to see you try." Naruto replied and Sasuke uses Chidori but Naruto grabs Sasuke's arm. "Face it teme you lose." Naruto said as he uses Rasengan knocking Sasuke down but Sasuke recovers and tries to attack Naruto with his Keyblade but Naruto jumps away and uses Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu and he and the clones dive down at Sasuke with the Rasenagns in their hands and they attack Sasuke with a boom knocking Sasuke down again and his Keyblade is out of his hand and went to the ground. "Is that really all you got Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "You're very weak and I don't know why the Keyblade would choose a weakling like you." He added. "You don't even have what it takes to save Sakura or anyone else." Naruto said as he leaves Sasuke down on the ground wounded from Naruto's attack._

_End Flashback_

Sasuke looks at his Keyblade and it's still on ground away from him so he tries to get up but his body refused to do what he wants because of the pain but he still tries to get up until a voice stops him.

"Don't move Sasuke you're still hurt." A voice said and he sees five people and he finds them very familiar.

"Kakashi, Yamato, Kurenai, Asuma, and Guy." Sasuke said.

"You okay?" Yamato asked. "You look like you're in serious pain." He added.

"Yes I am but I can't give up now." Sasuke replied trying to get up again but his body still refused to get up.

"Here let me help you out." Asuma said as he helps Sasuke on his feet while Guy gets Sasuke's Keyblade and gives it to him.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"We came to find and save our students who were taken by the Heartless and Orochimaru." Kurenai answered.

"Why are you here?" Guy asked.

"The same reason and someone very important to me." Sasuke answered.

"In that case let's work together." Kakashi said.

"Come on the castle door is locked so we were going to find something that unlocks it follow us." Yamato said and Sasuke goes with the jonin to what looks like the water grounds and they enter a bubble that takes them to what looks like the waterway.

Meanwhile Sora and Beast find a front door but it's locked so they had to find a way to unlock the door by going to the water grounds and they see a bubble and enter it taking them to a waterway.

"Let's go find that switch." Sora said.

"Agreed." Beast replied and they move.

As they explore around the waterway they see two people one that Sora finds familiar and another man with black straight up hair, wearing white sleeveless armor, yellow shoulder pads, blue long sleeve outfit, white gloves, and white boots.

"Hey Goku!" Sora called and Goku turns to see Sora.

"Oh hey there Sora great to see ya again." Goku replied.

"Kakarot you know this human?" The man asked.

"I told you Vegeta my name's Goku and his name is Sora I met him at town before." Goku said.

"Kakarot?" Sora asked.

"Vegeta calls me that for some reason." Goku answered.

"Not for some reason it is your birth name." Vegeta said.

"Whatever I'm called Goku so get used to it." Goku replied.

"Why are you here?" Sora asked.

"We're here to save my son Gohan who got kidnapped by the Heartless." Goku answered.

"Well do you need some help?" Sora asked.

"Sure I'd like that." Goku answered.

"We're looking for a switch to the front door." Beast said.

"Well let's work together to do those things." Goku said.

"This worse than I thought." Vegeta said.

"C'mon Vegeta it won't be that bad." Goku said.

"Fine but you stay out of my way." Vegeta said and they start to make their way through the waterway.

Meanwhile Sasuke and the jonin continue through the waterway and they continue they see a girl with orange hair with pigtails, wearing a purple and white hat on her head, purple and white upper outfit, white trousers, and browns boots carrying two rings fighting the Heartless so they decide to help her and they attack the Heartless with Sasuke slashing with his Keyblade while Kakashi attacks with his kunai while Yamato uses Wood Release while Kurenai uses Genjutsu Haze while Asuma slashes with his chakra blades while Guy flurry punches while the girl casts Fire magic and they defeat the Heartless.

"Who are you people and did you help?" The girl asked.

"We wanted to so how about a thank you?" Kakashi said.

"Who do you think you're talking to?!" The girl demanded. "You should show some respect for Princess Mint!" Mint said.

"Mint?" Asuma asked.

"Yeah that's right and I'm a princess so you'd better respect me." Mint answered.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm here to find Prima who stupidly got kidnapped by the Heartless and me and my...partner Rue were suppose to find him together but Rue ditched me and now I'm stuck with finding him alone and also I'm finding a relic and those two bone heads are supposed to help." Mint answered.

"Well I suppose we could help." Guy said.

"Forget it I don't need help from bums." Mint said.

"For a princess you hardly know anything about respect yourself." Kakashi said.

"I don't have time for this and if you want to help then fine just stay out of my way." Mint said and they start to search the waterway.

They continue to search the waterway until they hear a voice.

"Sasuke!" A female voice said and they enter what looks like a dungeon and they see Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo, Akamaru, a boy with black hair, wearing a purple sleeveless gi with a red belt around waits, and red bands around his wrists, a boy with light blond hair, wearing an orange and yellow outfit, earings, gloves, shoes, tiara, and an amulet around his neck, and a boy with orange hair, wearing a green long sleeve shirt, dark green shorts, green hat with blue mark on the front and with him is an orange and white furred rabbit like creature and it's ears are crooked inside the cell.

"There you three are." Sasuke said.

"About time you came here." Suigetsu replied.

"There you are Prima!" Mint said.

"Mint you're here!" Prima said. "Wait where's Rue?" He asked.

"He ditched and I don't know where he is." Mint answered.

"Maybe YOU abandoned him." Prima replied making a smirk.

"Shut up!" Mint replied.

"Are the rest of you okay?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah we are." The black haired boy answered. "I'm Gohan by the way." Gohan said.

"I'm T.K. and this is Patamon." T.K. said.

"Nice to meet you all." Patamon said.

"I'm busting you all out." Sasuke said as he used the Keyblade to unlock the cell freeing everybody.

"Thank you mister." Gohan said.

"Call me Sasuke." Sasuke said.

"Thanks for busting us out." Jugo said.

"When I find Orochimaru he's going to pay." Sasuke said.

"I wouldn't say about that." A voice said and it's Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru." Sasuke said.

"Surprised to see me Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked. "What are you up to these days?" He asked.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"I reside here." Orochimaru answered. "And your so called friends are here too." He added.

"Where are they?" Kakashi asked.

"I won't tell." Orochimaru said.

"Why did you take them?" Kurenai asked.

"For a purpose that you won't know." Orochimaru said.

"You and Kabuto kidnapped them while Sora and I sealed the keyholes didn't you?" Sasuke asked.

"I've sent Kabuto and Valentine to the same worlds as you and your friends were at and I've allowed them to find a Leaf ninja of Heart and cause some trouble at the same time." Orochimaru said.

"Trouble?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes for example in Wonderland they were the ones who attack that stupid queen and try to take her heart but failed while in the jungle they manipulated the hunter to give in to his lust for power thus drawing the Heartless there while in Agrabah they were the ones who possessed the Cave of Wonders guardian to prevent you from setting foot there while in the Mushroom Kingdom they took the princess after Bowser's defeat while inside the whale Valentine disguised herself as your brother while Kabuto took Neji while in Atlantica they used a shark to attack you while in Halloween Town they made Oogie giant to make him powerful while in Hyrule they set up the traps in Ganondorf's castle while Hook's ship Valentine attacked you so as you can see they're the ones who try and stop you from continuing your worthless quest but you and your so called friends keep prevailing but like I said they did a wonderful job of taking the Leaf ninja away as you two sealed the keyholes." Orochimaru explained.

"And why did Kabuto kidnap us?" Karin asked.

"To lure Sasuke here so he can die soon." Orochimaru answered.

"You're getting away with this Orochimaru I will crush you." Sasuke said.

"I will be looking forward to that." Orochimaru replied and Sasuke tries to slash Orochimaru but he gets away before Sasuke could touch the ground.

"Great he got away." Sasuke said.

"He was supposed to die somehow but apparently he's still alive and using Heartless." Suigetsu said.

"We'll deal with him soon." Karin said.

"Come on let's find the switch for the front doors first." Sasuke said and they leave the dungeon and continue through the waterway.

Meanwhile Sora, Beast, Goku, and Vegeta move forward through the waterway until Soldier Heartless appear but a Defender shows up and attacks killing every Soldier.

"What was that?" Sora asked and the Defender gets turned into a boy with white hair, wearing a green and yellow hat, green and yellow outfit, brown trousers, and brown boots carrying a sword.

"Whoa didn't think you'd turn into something like that." Goku said.

"Sorry I surprised you." The boy said.

"You can turn to things?" Sora asked.

"Yes even Heartless." The boy answered. "I'm Rue by the way." Rue said.

"Sora." Sora said. "And that's Beast, Goku, and Vegeta." He added.

"Good to meet you but I need to get to my partner." Rue said. "Apparently Heartless separated us while we were finding Prima." He added.

"Let's go do that." Goku said and they continue through the waterway.

They continue on until Vegeta sees gears with a button so Sora pushes it and the gears are turning.

"Something should happen." Sora said ad they leave the waterway.

Meanwhile Mint tells everyone about the relic she's looking for and wants it for world domination while she also tells them that Rue wants it for someone who is like a sister to him and despite Mint's ways are kind of not good they agree to help her find the relic that's in this world. After entering a room Sasuke finds a switch which is a button so Sasuke pushes it and something happens.

"Let's get out of here." Sasuke said as they leave the waterway.

Everyone is out of the waterway and Sasuke sees Sora while Sora sees Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Sora said.

"Great to see you again." Sasuke said then notices something. "Where's your Keyblade?" He asked.

"It turns out Riku is the real Keyblade master and Donald and Goofy start following him." Sora answered.

"Let's go find him." Sasuke said and he sees some reunions with Goku and Gohan and Mint, Rue, and Prima. "Come on we need to get moving." He said and they leave the water grounds and return to the castle gates but Heartless appear but Kakashi tells them to go on ahead and they'll catch up and Sasuke, Sora, Beast, and T.K. and Patamon leave while the others fight off the Heartless.

"We'll see you when we're done with them!" Jugo calls and Sasuke nodded and head for the door.

"You ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Sora answered and they opened the door entering the room.

Meanwhile in another dark room the seven out of nine princesses which are Alice, Cinderella, Snow White, Aurora, Jasmine, Peach, and Belle are in wall capsules and dormant states while Sakura and Kairi are in two different capsules in the middle of the room still dormant and on the upper part of the room there are nine Leaf ninja which are Hinata, Kiba, Shino (normal form), Shikamaru, Ino (normal form), Choji, Neji, Lee, and Tenten are in other wall capsules and are also in dormant states and two people which are Orochimaru and Maleficent walking into the room and turned to them.

"O Purest of Hearts reveal to us the keyhole!" They said at the same time and beams are coming the princesses and the ninja and a ray is going to the heart shaped hole.

"This must be the keyhole." Orochimaru said.

"Yes and now it's ours." Maleficent replied as she smiled her evil smile.

* * *

**Chapter 35 done and now the final keyhole might be revealed while Sasuke and Sora enter the castle. Will they fight their way through the castle? Will they confront Naruto and Riku again? Will Sora get the Keyblade back? Find out on the next chapter.**


	37. Our friends are our power!

Chapter 36

Sasuke, Sora, Beast, and T.K. and Patamon enter the foyer of the castle and begin to look around for any Heartless.

"Be on guard." Beast said. "They're close I can feel it." He added.

"He's right I can feel the Heartless too." Patamon said.

"We're ready for them." Sasuke replied.

"Yeah let's do it." Sora said and they start moving but Beast and T.K. look back.

"Belle?" Beast asked looking at a woman with brunette hair and wearing a yellow dress.

"Matt?" T.K. asked looking at a boy with orange hair, wearing a green sleeveless shirt, brown gloves, blue jeans, and gray shoes.

"Are they really them?" Patamon asked but the two people turn into shadows and the two realize that the shadows were just tricking them making Beast roar.

"No one pretends to be my brother even in front of me!" T.K. yelled as he charged at the Heartless and Patamon followed.

Sasuke and Sora turn to see Beast, T.K., and Patamon going through the door and then the door closed.

"Great." Sasuke said.

"Now what?" Sora asked.

"You can quit while you two can that's what you can do." A voice said and they turned to see that it's Riku with Donald and Goofy at his side.

"I'm not leaving without Sakura and the others." Sasuke said.

"And I'm not leaving without Kairi." Sora said.

"Idiots." Riku said as his clothes turn into an organic blue and red suit with a black heart in the middle and a white cloth around his waist. "Don't you realize the darkness will destroy you?" He asked.

"The darkness can destroy our bodies but it won't touch our hearts." Sasuke said.

"They will stay along with our friends and they will never die." Sora added.

"Really well we'll just see about that." Riku replied as he shoots an energy ball at Sora.

"No!" Sasuke yelled as he jumps in front of Sora and the energy ball hits Sasuke knocking him to a wall and fell to the ground and it shocked Donald and Goofy when they saw that and now Sasuke is severely injured.

"Sasuke!" Sora yelled as he ran to Sasuke.

"Wow and Naruto told me he's suppose to be the smart one but that was a stupid move." Riku said and Sora turns to Riku with anger in his eyes.

"That wasn't a stupid move he was trying to protect me it was a selfless action!" Sora yelled.

"Well nobody's going to be selfless to help you again." Riku replied as he shoots another energy ball at Sora and Sora braces himself for the attack but Goofy runs to the two and stops the ball with his shield.

"Sasuke and Sora ain't gonna go anywhere!" Goofy said.

"What so you'd betray your king now?" Riku asked.

"Of course I wouldn't." Goofy answered. "But I'm not gonna betray Sasuke and Sora either because the two have become my new best buddies after all we've been through together." He added giving Sora a thumb's up then turns to Donald.

"See ya later Donald!" Goofy said. "I'm going with Sasuke and Sora so could ya tell King Mickey and the five Kage I'm really sorry?" He asked.

"Not so fast Goofy we're gonna tell them together!" Donald said as he ran up to the three. "Hold on Sasuke." Donald said as he took out his staff and uses Cura to heal Sasuke's wounds.

"Why'd you do that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because all for one and one for all." Donald answered and Goofy nodded.

"Looks like we're back together." Goofy said.

"Thanks Donald and Goofy." Sora said as he smiled and Sasuke got up.

"Please even with the Keyblade Sasuke's weak." Riku said then looks at Sora. "And how do YOU expect to fight without a weapon?" He asked.

"Sora and I don't even need the Keyblades for this." Sasuke said.

"Yeah we got better weapons our hearts." Sora added.

"Hmph your hearts?" Riku scoffed. "What good would those weak little things do for you?" He asked.

"Although our hearts are weak they're not alone." Sasuke said. "And they've grown with each new experience and they've found a home with all the friends we made." He added.

"And we've become apart of their hearts just as they've become apart of ours." Sora said. "And if we think of them now and then and if they don't froget us then our hearts will be ONE." He added as he took out his wooden sword while Sasuke takes out his Keyblade. "We don't need a weapon our friends are our power!" Sora said.

"And we're theirs!" Sasuke added.

"Then you..." Riku then cuts himself off when he sees Kingdom Key leaving his hand and coming right back to Sora's.

"Looks like you got the Keyblade back." Sasuke said.

"Yeah." Sora replied and Riku takes out his own blade.

"Show me how strong your hearts are." Riku said.

"Not so fast Riku!" A voice said and it's Naruto.

"You handle Sora because I want to see if Sasuke's heart is stronger than mine." Naruto said.

"Think your heart is stronger?" Sasuke asked.

"I beat you earlier and I'll do it again since MY heart is stronger than yours." Naruto said. "Unless you can prove me wrong." He added as he goes to the upper room and Sasuke follows.

"Donald, Goofy let's do it." Sora said and the two nodded.

"You three are going down." Riku said as he charges at the three.

Riku tries to slash at Sora but Sora counters and strikes back while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Tornado but Riku jumps away and slashes at Donald and Goofy but Sora casts Cura on the two and then uses Sonic Blade while Donald casts Thundra while Goofy uses Charge but Riku multi slashes at Sora then upper slashes him but Donald casts Cura and then casts Aerora on all three of them and Sora uses Strike Raid while Goofy uses Turbo but Riku spin slashes at all three of them but Sora casts Blizzara but Riku dodges and slashes again but Goofy uses Tornado while Donald casts Fira but Riku dash slashes and tries to slash again but Sora counters again and uses Strike Raid again but Riku multi slashes and spin slashes but Donald whacks Riku with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield and Sora attacks with the Keyblade but Riku counters this time and spin slashes then does the upper slash but Sora recovers and attacks with the Keyblade again while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Charge and the three deliver the final on Riku.

Meanwhile when the three are fighting Riku Naruto charges at Sasuke with his Rasengan but Sasuke dodges and tries to use Chidori but Naruto jumps out of the way and summons three clones and attack Sasuke but Sasuke uses his Keyblade to destroy the three clones and uses Chidori Sharp Spear on Naruto but Naruto attacks with his kunai with three more clones but Sasuke uses Wood Clone Justu and he and his wood clone attack the three clones and Sasuke uses Sonic Blade attacking Naruto but Naruto uses Rasengan again to get Sasuke but Sasuke uses Whirlwind Jutsu and then uses Strike Raid but Naruto creates five clones this time and they attack Sasuke with multiple strikes from fists and kunai but Sasuke recovers and slashes at Naruto with his Keyblade and then uses Chidori Stream but Naruto creates six clones and he spins his clones around like a chain and attacks Sasuke but Sasuke uses Water Missile Jutsu to destroy the clones but Naruto slashes at Sasuke with his kunai again and then makes a clone and they use Rasengan but Sasuke uses Sonic Blade to attack but Naruto attacks back with clones following the attack but Sasuke attacks the clone but Naruto uses Rasengan again to get Sasuke but Sasuke grabs Naruto's arm.

"Face it dobe you lose." Sasuke said as he uses Chidori and delivers his final attack from the Keyblade knocking Naruto down and his Hidden Leaf headband comes off his forehead. "Now you know which heart is stronger." Sasuke said and Naruto got up.

"N-no way I won't accept this!" Naruto yelled as he picks his headband. "I won't forget this Sasuke!" He said as he leaves and Sasuke jumps down to meet with three.

Riku's clothes change back and he leaves the foyer and the three see Sasuke come down from the upper room.

"Hey." Sasuke said.

"Did you prove your heart's strong?" Sora asked and Sasuke nodded and they see Beast, T.K., Patamon, Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo, Akamaru, Kakashi, Yamato, Kurenai, Asuma, Guy, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Mint, Rue, and Prima coming in the foyer.

"So your hearts won this battle?" Beast asked and the two boys nodded.

"Excellent I knew your hearts would be filled with youthful light." Guy said and Donald facepalmed.

"Now I know where Lee got that youth thing from." Donald mumbled.

"I heard everything you guys said." T.K. said. "About friendship having power that's something like my brother." He added.

"Way to prove your heart is strong." Goku said.

"Not bad for humans." Vegeta said.

"I knew you'd win a battle Sasuke." Karin said as she started blushing much to Suigetsu's amusement.

"So what now?" Rue asked.

"What do you think idiot we still need to find the relic." Mint said.

"We also need to find our students." Yamato said.

"And I need to find Belle." Beast said.

"Then let's do that." Goofy said.

"We need to continue on through the castle first." Sasuke said as he went upstairs and finds a door but it's locked. "Great." Sasuke said.

"Let's find out what we need to do." Donald said.

"Let's try the library." Patamon suggested and they went to the library.

They enter the library and they see bookshelves blocking a path but Sasuke sees a book and picks it up to find where it should until he finds where it blongs and places it on the right shelf allowing a bookshelf to open a way to a path where they see an area with a table and chairs Sora finds very familiar but while being in the area Goku tells Gohan to stay here since it's safer while he and Vegeta go with the group and despite Gohan's protest he agrees while Rue tells Prima to stay here as well while he and Mint go with the group as well and Yamato tells them he'll watch them and Akamaru while Kurenai, Asuma, and Guy will do the same while Kakashi says he'll stay with the group and Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo are going with the group too and T.K. and Patamon want to go with the trio and then they continue to explore around the library finding book after book and placing it on the correct shelf opening more paths and then they find a switch so Sora pushes it unlocking something which must be the door next to them and as they open the door they find themselves in the upper room of the foyer where they find some puzzles to solve such as using Red Trinity to knock something down revealing to be a piece, breaking four vases showing another piece, pushing a statue to where it should be revealing to be another piece, Sasuke Fireball Jutsu and Sora casting Fira on the candles lighting them anf getting rid of the blue blocking the piece, Sasuke using Chidori while Sora casting Thundra on a stone making platforms and after getting pieces they think the pieces will open the locked door so they get to the locked door and placed the pieces on it and the door opens.

"Alright time to move on." Sasuke said and everyone nodded.

Meanwhile in the dark room Naruto runs in the room still upset about his defeat at the hands of Sasuke and he still wouldn't accept the fact that Sasuke's heart was stronger than his and he thinks he won't be able to save Sakura or his friends and as he kept running he trips and falls into the ground and now he's severely angry.

**"This is what happens when you help that witch."** Kurama said.

"Shut up Kurama!" Naruto snapped. "Sasuke's heart can't be stronger than MINE!" He added.

**"I heard him say that his friends are his power." **Kurama said.

"My friends should make me strong too." Naruto replied.

**"He made more friends than you have recently."** Kurama replied.

"You're not helping!" Naruto snapped and then he hears someone coming in and it's Riku.

"Why it was mine!" Riku said as he sees Naruto in the room. "Don't tell me you lost too." He said.

"Apparently." Naruto said. "There's no way his heart his strong." He added.

"Know this boy a heart that's strong and true shall win not only the Keyblade but also any battle." A voice said and it's a brown cloaked figure and at his side a red cloaked figure.

"What so what you're saying that our hearts are weaker than THEIRS?" Riku asked.

"For that instant they were." The red cloaked figure answered and Naruto just hung his head down in disbelief while Riku did the same. "However you two can become stronger." The red cloaked figure added.

"Both of you showed no fear in stepping into the darkness it held no terror for either of you." The brown cloaked figure said.

"Plunge deeper into the darkness and your hearts will grow even stronger." The red cloaked figure said.

**"Don't ask what I think you're going to ask!" **Kurama said.

"What should I do?" Naruto asked.

**"YOU IDIOT!" **Kurama yelled.

"How do we do that?" Riku asked.

"It's very simple open yourselves into the darkness that is all." The red cloaked figure answered.

"Let your hearts and your beings become darkness itself." The brown cloaked figure said and dark mist is around Naruto and Riku.

**"Great." **Kurama said.

Meanwhile the trio move forward through the castle and Heartless stand in their way but Sasuke and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Donald casts Thundra while Goofy uses Tornado while Beasts charges while Kakashi uses Lightning Blade while Suigetsu slashes with his blade while Karin throws kunai bombs while Jugo punches while Goku uses Kamehameha while Vegeta uses Galick Gun while Mint casts Water Blades while Rue transforms into Soldier and attacks while Patamon uses Boom Bubble while T.K. kicks and they defeat the Heartless and continue on and make their way to a lift taking them to a higher part of the castle where they see another lift but it's bigger and they get on it but as it's moving more Heartless appear but Sasuke uses Ice Release while Sora casts Gravira while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Charge while Beast roars while Kakashi uses Fireball Jutsu while Suigetsu uses Water Dragon Jusu while Karin uses Perfume Spray while Jugo uses Living Wall Style One while Goku multi punches and kicks while Vegeta delivers kicks while Mint casts Wind Circle while Rue slashes with his sword while T.K. kicks again while Patamon attacks with his ears and after defating the Heartless they leave the lift and use another one to take them to another upper part of the castle where they see more Heartless but Sasuke and Kakashi uses Lightning Release to attack them while Donald and Mint cast Fira while Goku and Vegeta shoot ki blasts while Rue transforms into Defender and he and Goofy attack with shields while Beast attacks with his claws while T.K. punches a Heartless while Patamon uses Boom Bubble while Suigetsu attacks with his blade while Karin multi kicks while Jugo throws a Heartless aginst a wall and after defeating the Heartless they go into another lift stop and they go to a higher tower where they confront Heartless but Sasuke uses Fireball Jutsu while Sora attacks with his Keyblade while Donald casts Sleepra while Goofy uses Turbo while Beast roars while Kakashi uses Wind Release while Suigetsu transforms himself into water and then strikes from above while Karin throws kunai while Jugo charges with his fists while Goku uses Kamehameha while Vegeta uses Galick Gun while Mint casts Lightning while Rue transforms into Wizard and attacks with spells while T.K. puches and kicks while Patamon air dives defeating Heartless and make their way into another lift stop and find another room.

"We have to ready for anything." Sasuke said.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"No problem." Donald said.

"We'll do what we can." Goofy said.

"I'm ready for anything." Beast said.

"We'll be careful." Kakashi said.

"I just can't wait to slice things in two." Suigetsu said.

"I'll be ready." Karin said.

"I'm with you." Jugo said.

"Let's do this." Goku said.

"I can't wait to kill something." Vegeta said.

"I'm not holding back on anything." Rue said.

"As long as I can get my relic I'll be ready to kick butt." Mint said.

"I'm not running away." T.K. said.

"I'll be at your side T.K." Patamon said and they enter the room.

Meanwhile in another dark room Orochimaru and Maleficent watch the heart shaped hole and they smiled their evil smile and Kabuto and Valentine comes to them.

"So this is the keyhole." Kabuto said.

"I can't imagine what it darkness it has." Valentine said.

"You'd be surprised." Orochimaru said.

"It holds greatest darkness." Maleficent said and someone comes in and it's Riku wearing the same organic red and blue suit with the black heart in the middle and the white cloth appears and at his side a boy wearing a black and crimson sleeveless shinobi outfit, black pants, red belt around the waist, black long fingerless gloves, and a black and red mask covering the person's face.

"So I see the path has emerged at last." Riku said and his voice sounds both the same but also very evil.

"Yes the keyhole to the darkness." Orochimaru said.

"Unlock it and the Heartless will overrun this world." The masked boy said and his voice like Riku sounds evil.

"What do we care the darkness holds no power over us." Maleficent replied.

"Rather we will use its power to rule all worlds." Orochumaru said.

"Such confidence." Riku replied as he summons what looks like a Keyblade with a black edge and teeth, red hilt, and black handle while the masked boy summons what looks like a Keyblade with a dark green edge and teeth, dark orange hilt, and crimson handle surprising Orochimaru and Maleficent.

"Oh." Maleficent said and then notices something wrong.

"What is it?" Valentine asked.

"This is impossible the Princesses of Heart and the Ninjas of Heart are all here!" Maleficent said.

"I wonder what's the problem." Kabuto said.

"It must be them." Orochimaru suggested as he turns to the dormant Sakura and Kairi.

"Without their hearts they will never be able to unleash their power." Riku said and they hear something.

"The King and five Kage's allies are here." Orochimaru.

"I'll deal with them myself." Maleficent said.

"Should we do this together?" Orochimaru asked.

"I should be able to handle them just stay here and guard the princesses and the ninjas." Maleficent said as she leaves.

"What now Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked.

"Let's go and watch." Orochimaru said as he and Kabuto leave the room while Valentine just teleports away.

Unknowing to them Riku and the masked boy begin to glow with malice energy and smirk.

* * *

**Chapter 36 over and I want you to guess who this masked boy is via review. Anyway what will happen to the trio? Will they confront Maleficent? What will Orochimaru do? Find out on the next chapter.**


	38. Versus Maleficent and Orochimaru

Chapter 37

The trio find themselves in a dark room and as they explore around it they see someone confronting them.

"So you're Maleficent." Sasuke said.

"Indeed." Maleficent said.

"I've heard of you you've been using the Heartless along with Orochimaru." Kakashi said.

"Very clever from a Hidden Leaf ninja." Maleficent replied.

"Get out of the way we need to get what we're looking for." Mint said.

"I'm afraid you're all too late the Leaf ninja are already captive, Belle is captive along with the other princesses, the relic is where you will never find it, your friends and your brother are trapped within darkness, and the final keyhole will be unsealed and this world will be plunged into darkness so as you can see it is unstoppable." Maleficent replied but the trio get into their fighting stance.

"We're stopping the keyhole." Sasuke replied.

"After coming this far we can't let that happen." Sora said.

"Even if it means beating you." Donald said.

"We're moving on even if you stop us." Goofy said.

"I WILL have Belle back and you won't stop me." Beast said.

"I'm rescuing the students no matter what the cost." Kakashi said.

"If you're not gonna move then I'll make you." Suigetsu said.

"Sasuke has something important to do and I'll make sure YOU won't stop him." Karin said.

"You're not preventing us from moving forward." Jugo said.

"I'm gonna make you pay for taking my son." Goku said.

"Not even you can defeat the prince of all Saiyans." Vegeta said.

"I'm getting the relic to save Claire." Rue said.

"And I'm getting the relic for world domination." Mint said.

"I'm going to save my brother and my friends somehow." T.K. said.

"And save the other Digimon." Patamon said.

"You poor simple fools you think you can defeat ME?!" Maleficent asked. "ME the mistress of all evil?!" She asked as she lifts her stand.

Maleficent casts purple lightning at the group but Sora and Donald cast Gravira to get the stand down allowing Sasuke, Goofy, Kakashi, Beast, Suigetsu, Jugo, Goku, Vegeta, Rue, T.K. and Patamon to attack Maleficent even if she tries to swiped them away but Sasuke slashes with his Keyblade while Goofy bashes with his shield while Beast attacks with his claw while Kakashi attacks with his kunai while Suigetsu slashes with his blade while Jugo punches while Goku multi punches while Vegeta multi punches as well while Rue slashes with his sword while T.K. punches and kicks while Patamon attacks with his ears but Maleficent summons Defenders to stop them but Sora attacks with his Keyblade while Donald casts Blizzara while Karin multi kicks while Mint casts Explosion but Maleficent unleashes meteors at the trio but Sora and Donald cast Aerora on themselves and the others for defense and they avoid the meteor attack and Sasuke and Sora attack Maleficent with Sonic Blade while Donald casts Thundra while Goofy uses Tornado while Beast charges while Kakashi uses Water Release while Suigetsu uses Water Release as well while Karin throws shurikens while Jugo uses Living Wall Style One while Goku uses Kamehameha while Vegeta uses Galick Gun while Rue transforms into a Soldier Heartless and attacks while Mint casts Eight Way Shot while T.K. punches again while Patamon uses Boom Bubble but Maleficent warps herself away from the trio and she and the stand get away until she reappears and casts a deadlier purple lighting spell and she strikes the trio with the spell but Sora and Donald cast Gravira again making the stand go down again allowing Sasuke and Kakashi to use Fireball Jutsu but Maleficent summons more Defenders but Rue transforms into a Wizard and he and Mint cast magic to destroy two Defenders while Goku and T.K. attack the other two while Vegeta shoots ki blasts at Maleficent who casts another meteor spell but Sora and Donald cast Aeroa to protect themselves and the the others and Sasuke and Suigetsu use Water Dragon Jutsu while Karin throws kunai bombs while Patamon attacks with his ears while Beast charges while Jugo punches but Maleficent disappears again but as she reappears she casts a green fire spell at the trio but Mint casts Raindrops allowing Goku to punch Maleficent while Sora uses Strike Raid to get her but she swipes them away but Sasuke uses Explosion Release while Sora casts Thundra while Donald casts Fira while Goofy uses Turbo while Beast attacks with his claw while Kakshi uses Lightning Blade while Suigetsu attacks with his blade while Karin uses a missile kick while Jugo back punches while Goku uses Kamehameha while Vegeta uses Galick Gun while Rue attacks with his sword while Mint casts Water Blades while T.K. spin kicks while Patamon uses Boom Bubble and they deliver the final attack on Maleficent.

"You're done here Maleficent." Sasuke said.

"You really are powerful than Orochimaru said you were." Maleficent said. "As expected from the sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan." She added and it surprised not only Sasuke but also Kakashi, Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo.

"Sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan?" Goofy asked.

"Sasuke what is she talking about?" Rue asked.

"Ah he hasn't told any of you even you three very well I'll explain." Maleficent said.

"Don't...you...dare!" Sasuke said as he was about to do Chidori but Maleficent casts a spell to push him away knocking him to the ground.

"Now then Sasuke's parents and clan members have been slaughtered at the hands of his older brother Itachi Uchiha and it happened when Sasuke was only a child but Itachi did not want to kill his little brother rather he wanted to be hated by Sasuke and since then he was obsessed with revenge and wishes to restore his clan by killing Itachi." Maleficent explained and it surprised Sora, Donald, Goofy, Beast, Goku, Rue, Mint, T.K. and Patamon while Vegeta just didn't care.

"How did you even know about this?" Kakashi asked. "You weren't even there." He added.

"How I know is none of your concern." Maleficent said. "Also since he was obsessed with vengeance he decided to leave the Hidden Leaf village and go to Orochimaru for power in hopes of getting his revenge abandoning his so called friends until he decided to return to that village after failing to find Itachi he should have joined forces with us." Maleficent added but Sasuke uses Chidori Sharp Spear and struck Maleficent.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke shouted but Maleficent makes a purple portal and goes through it leaving an evil laugh.

"Sasuke is that true?" Donald asked.

"I wish she was lying but she speaks the truth." Sasuke answered.

"Why didn't you tell us about your family and clan members killed by your brother?" Sora asked.

"Would you believe what I say about that?" Sasuke asked back.

"Of course we would." Goku answered.

"I'm really sorry about what happened." Patamon said.

"I'm sorry you're related to someone like that Itachi guy." T.K. said.

"You four knew about this didn't you?" Mint asked.

"Well everyone in the Leaf knows but I'm not sure about them." Kakashi said.

"Sasuke told us when we wanted to join him and the reason why he were going after Itachi." Karin said.

"I should have some sympathy for you." Vegeta said. "But everyone dies even by their own family member." He added.

"Vegeta you're not helping." Goku said.

"Look Sasuke even if your family is gone you're not alone anymore." Sora said.

"Yeah you have friends now." Donald added.

"And even if you did leave the village for Orochimaru just for power and vengeance we still wouldn't be against ya." Goofy said.

"Thanks for that." Sasuke replied.

"No one's ever going to abandon you Sasuke we'll work together until the end." Suigetsu said.

"And we'll do the same thing." Rue added.

"I guess but I still want the relic." Mint said.

"And I'm only doing this because Kakarot forced me." Vegeta said.

"So let's go after Maleficent." Beast said.

"She entered to the portal let's go." Sasuke said and everyone entered the portal.

Meanwhile Maleficent enters another part of the room with tree branches and she's still wounded from the fight and Sasuke's attack and the she sees Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"I told you we should have dealt with them together." Orochimaru said.

"I was only testing Sasuke's power and it seems he's stronger." Maleficent replied.

"Do you plan to get revenge on them?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes I shall have my revenge on them yet." Maleficent answered and then coming behind them was Riku and the masked boy.

"What is it this time?" Orochimaru asked.

"We just want to know how the battle went." The masked boy answered.

"And from the looks of it you need some help." Riku said.

"Riku!" A voice called and it's Sora as he and the trio enter the room and Sasuke notices the masked boy.

_"Who is this masked boy?" _Sasuke asked in his mind.

"Hey are those..." Donald was then cut off by the masked boy.

"Yes Keyblades." The masked boy said.

"But unlike your Keyblades ours have the power to unlock people's hearts." Riku added. "Allow us to demonstrate." He said as he and the masked boy turn to Maleficent. "Behold!" Riku and the masked boy said at the same time stabbing Maleficent with the Keyblades.

"What is this?" Orochimaru asked.

"Now open your heart." The masked boy said.

"Surrender it to the darkness." Riku said.

"Become darkness itself!" They said at the same time then release the Keyblades and leave.

"What just happened?" T.K. asked and Maleficent starts glowing with energy.

"This is it this power!" Maleficent said and laughs. "Darkness...the true DARKNESS!" She added as she covers herself in green flames.

"What's happening?" Sora asked.

"This isn't good." Sasuke said and now Maleficent is turned into a black dragon with yellow eyes, horns, sharp teeth, claws, and purple under skin and roars.

"Well now what Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked.

"Let's leave this to Maleficent." Orochimaru answered and they leave.

"Everyone watch out she's coming!" Sasuke said and Dragon Maleficent attacks.

Dragon Maleficent starts breathing green fire all over the room but Sasuke and Sora attack with their Keyblades but Dragon Maleficent bites at them but Donald casts Aerora while Goku strikes Dragon Maleficent with a punch while Suigetsu and Jugo attacked but Dragon Maleficent tail whipped them but Karin throws shuriken bombs while Rue transforms into an Air Soldier and attacks while Patamon uses Boom Bubble while T.K. air punches but Dragon Maleficent uses her claw to scratch but Beast charges while Donald casts Gravira while Mint casts Lightning Bolt while Goofy uses Tornado while Kakashi uses Water Dragon Jutsu but Dragon Maleficent starts stomping on the floor but Vegeta air multi kicks while Sasuke and Sora use Strike Raid but Dragon Maleficent breathes green fire again at the group but Sasuke uses Fire Breath Jutsu to counter the fire breath and Sasuke's fire gets Dragon Maleficent but she summons fireballs and they start homing at the group but Sasuke uses Whirlwind Jutsu while Mint casts Wind to get the fireballs away and Sora casts Thundra while Goku and Vegeta punch Dragon Maleficent but she starts biting at them but Suigetsu attacks with his blade while Karin air missile kicks while Beast air scratches while Goofy uses Rocket but Dragon Maleficent tails whips again and then breathes green fire around the area but Sasuke and Kakashi activate their Sharingan while T.K. makes Patamon Digivolve to Angemon while Goku and Vegeta become Super Saiyans andbegin to attack with Sasuke slashing with his Keyblade followed by Chidori Stream while Kakashi summons two clones and they attack with one using Water Release while the other uses Wind Release and he uses Fire Release while Angemon attacks with his staff while Goku and Vegeta attack multiple times but Dragon Maleficent attacks with her claw again but Sora casts Blizzara while Donald attacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Beast charges while Rue attacks with his sword while Mint attacks with her rings while T.K. air spin kicks while Jugo air punches while Karin uses Perfume Spray but Dragon Maleficent stomps again and summons green fireballs and they home at the trio but Sasuke uses Storm Release while Sora casts Fira while Donald casts Blizzara while Goofy uses Rokcet while Beast attacks with his claws while Kakashi uppercuts while Suigetsu uses Water Dragon Jutsu while Karin air missile kicks while Jugo uses Living Wall Style One while Goku uses Kamehameha while Vegeta shoots ki blasts while Rue transforms into Defender and attacks while Mint casts Explosion while T.K. air punches while Patamon uses Boom Bubble and the trio deliver their final attack on Dragon Maleficent making her lose her stability and falls to the ground not moving and the tree branches begin to burn by green fires until they're gone and Maleficent's robe remains on the ground and they get two summon gems.

"Man she's tougher than I thought." Sora said.

"No matter how often we fight her the results won't change." Sasuke said.

"I'm just glad we beat her." Patamon said.

"Now that it's over I'm going to get my relic." Mint said cheerfully.

"I think it's time we should get out of here before..." Kakashi was then cut off by a voice.

"Do you think you can leave here alive?" The voice asked an it's Orochimaru.

"What do you want now?" Jugo asked.

"It's time I dealt with you." Orochimaru said. "And time I finally kill Sasuke." He added.

"If you want Sasuke then you're dealing with me." Sora said.

"In fact you're dealing with all of us." Goku said.

"How interesting perhaps I should show you my power." Orochimaru replied as he starts glowing with darkness.

"N-no it's not possible!" Vegeta said as he starts using his new scanner.

"Hey what is it Vegeta does your scanner know what his power level is?" Goku asked and Vegeta takes off his scanner.

"It's OVER NINE THOUSAND!" Vegeta answered as he destroys his new scanner surprising Goku.

"What did you just over nine thousand?!" Mint asked.

"Not only that but his chakra is also deadlier than before!" Karin said and Orochimaru laughs.

"Now you worms will be obliterated and I will avenge Maleficent." Orochimaru said as he attacks the trio.

Orochimaru unleashes two giant snakes and attack but Sasuke and Kakashi attack the snakes and go for Orochimaru but takes out his sword and slashes at the two but Sora uses Sonic Blade while Sasuke uses Strike Raid while Donald casts Gravira while Goofy uses Turbo while Beast charges but Orochimaru sinks into the ground and attacks with his sword from the ground but Jugo grabs and throws Orochimaru while Suigetsu uses Water Dragon Jutsu but Orochimaru recovers and uses Snake Bearer Jutsu and his snake attacks but Rue transforms into Wizard and casts spells to attack the snake while Mint attack Orochimaru with her rings while Goku uses Kamehameha while Vegeta punches Orochimaru but he attacks with more snakes like whips and strikes but T.K. punches while Patamon attacks with his ears while Kakashi uses Lightning Blade while Beast attacks with his claws but Orochimaru slithers and slashes but Sora and Donald cast Cura while Sasuke uses Earthquake Jutsu but Orochimaru attacks Sasuke followed by snakes but Donald casts Thundra while Goofy uses Tornado while Patamon uses Boom Bubble while Goku and Vegeta shoot ki blasts but Orochimaru dodges and summons three giant snakes and they attack but Sasuke and Rue attack the snakes allowing Sora to uses Strike Raid while Kakashi uses Wind Release while Karin throws kunai bombs while Jugo uses Living Wall Style Zero but Orochimaru use his snakes like whips again but Suigetsu attacks with his blade while Rue transforms into Defender and attacks with the shield while Goofu bashes with his shield but Orochimaru summon white snakes this time and they attack the trio but Karin multi kick Orochimaru while T.K. attack Orochimaru but he slashes at T.K. but Mint missile kicks him while Vegeta uses Galick Gun while Sora casts Fira but Orochimaru uses multiple snakes and they rise from the ground but Sasuke uses Earthquake Jutsu while Kakashi uses Water Release while Mint casts Water Blades while Donald casts Blizzara while T.K. multi punches while Goku uses Kamehameha while Patamon air dives but Orochimaru attacks with more snakes and uses White Snake Bearer Jutsu but Sasuke and Sora use Sonic Blade while Donald casts Thundra while Goofy uses Charge while Beast attacks with his claws while Kakashi uses Fire Release while Suigetsu uses Water Release while Karin missile kicks while Jugo punches while Goku shoots ki blasts while Vegeta shoots ki blasts while Rue attacks with his sword while Mint attacks with her rings while T.K. upperkicks while Patamon spiral attacks and the trio deliver their final attack on Orochimaru and he stumbles.

"No I'm IMMORTAL I cannot..." Orochimaru was then cut off by Sasuke's Chidori True Spear Orochimaru falls to the ground next to Maleficent's robe not moving and they see Riku and the masked boy coming in.

"How ironic they were just other puppets." Riku said.

"What?" Donald asked.

"What do you mean?" Rue asked.

"The Heartless were using Orochimaru and Maleficent from the beginning and they failed to notice the darkness in their hearts eating away at them." The masked boy explained.

"A fitting end for such fools." Riku said as he wipes Maleficent's robe off the floor and they leave and they see Kabuto jumping off a wall.

"So you killed Lord Orochimaru and Lady Maleficent." Kabuto said. "I won't forget about this you'll pay the next time I see you." He added as he teleports away taking Orochimaru's body with him.

"Come on we need to move on." Sasuke said and they return to the dark room where they see Valentine.

"What do you want?" Donald asked.

"I heard Orochimaru and Maleficent are dead." Valentine said. "Wonderful and for that here's a reward if you're looking for the princesses and the Leaf ninja they're at the Grand Hall right next to the next Lift Stop and if you two are looking for the relic it's there too but in a different area and if you looking for your brother he and the others are in the same area where the relic is." She explained as she opens the wall revealing to be an entrance. "Good luck and we'll might meet again soon." Valentine said as she disappears.

"Let's go." Sasuke said.

"I'd better check on Gohan so I'll see you after I see him." Goku said and Vegeta follows.

"Come on let's go to that Grand Hall." Kakashi said as they enter another lift stop and they enter another room with big doors and the doors open.

"Let's see what's in there." Sora said as they enter the hall.

* * *

** Chapter 37 done and for those of you who are looking forward to this chapter you BETTER BE GRATEFUL FOR I PUT IN! Anyway what will the trio find? Who will Sasuke and Sora see? Will they seal the final keyhole? Find out on the next chapter.**


	39. Madara and Ansem!

**Author's Note: OK readers here's what you should be looking forward too I hope you like the fight in this chapter and YOU BETTER BE GRATEFUL FOR IT! Anyway this is for those who want to see this chapter and the fighting so enjoy the chapter.**

**On with the show.**

* * *

Chapter 38

The trio enter the Grand Hall and they start looking around until they see seven women in wall capsules and the four realize that they're princesses and three of them are Alice, Jasmine, and Peach and are dormant along with the other princesses and Beast runs up to a woman and knows it's Belle.

"Belle!" Beast said with sadness then it got turned into rage. "Those Heartless will pay for this!" He yelled.

"We finally found Alice, Jasmine, and Peach." Goofy. said.

"Not to mention Belle and the other princesses." Donald said.

"But all of them are captive." Sora said.

"If the princesses are here then so must be..." Kakashi cuts himself off and goes to the upper part of the room and he sees Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Neji, Lee, and Tenten in wall capsules as well and they're also dormant. "Well looks like I found them." Kakashi said. "Sasuke I want you to come up here!" He called and Sasuke jumps up to the upper part and then sees his nine friends.

"So that's where they were the entire time." Sasuke said. "We have to help them somehow." He added.

"We do but I need to get back to the other jonin to tell them about this." Kakashi said as he gets down and sees Beast. "Beast there's nothing we can do now let's return to the others." Kakashi said.

"Very well." Beast replied.

"We'll help Belle I promise." Kakashi said and they leave the hall.

"Well now what?" Suigetsu asked.

"I need to get to the other area and find the relic." Rue said.

"I'm going too!" Mint said and they go to the other part of the room next to the stairs.

"I'm going to find my brother and my friends." T.K. said.

"Let's go together after all she said that the relic and our friends are in the same other area." Patamon said and they go with Rue and Mint.

"Come on Sora we need to find the keyhole." Sasuke said.

"Right let's go." Sora replied and they head upstairs.

The trio head up the stairs and when they reach the other upper room Goofy and Jugo get knocked back before they go with the others.

"Jugo! Goofy!" Karin yelled.

"What just happened?" Suigetsu asked.

"I don't know." Donald said and as they keep looking at Goofy and Jugo Sasuke and Sora see two girls lying on the floor.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said.

"Kairi!" Sora said and they run up to the girls.

"Sakura! Wake up!" Sasuke said shaking Sakura to wake up.

"Kairi! Kairi! Open your eyes please!" Sora said as he's shaking Kairi to wake up but they're not waking.

"It's no use." A voice said and the boys turn to see Riku and the masked boy sitting on the edge of the top of the area. "Those girls have lost their hearts." Riku added.

"Those girls cannot wake up without them." The masked boy said. "Just like the other seven princesses and the nine ninjas, they too have lost their hearts." He added.

"What you you're not Riku..." Sora said to Riku then turned to the masked boy. "And who're you?" He asked.

"You're too foolish to know." The masked boy said.

"And if you two are here to seal the keyhole it's not complete so long as the last two Princesses of Heart still sleep." Riku said as he starts descending from the top of the area.

"The princesses?" Sora asked and then Sasuke realizes something.

"Sakura and Kairi are princesses?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes and without their powers the keyhole will remain incomplete." Riku answered. "It's time they awaken." He added.

"Whoever you are let Riku go!" Sora demanded. "Give him back his heart!" He added.

"But first you two must give the two princesses back their hearts." The masked boy said and all of the sudden Sasuke and Sora feel pain in their chests and they kneel down to the floor shocking Donald, Karin, and Suigetsu.

"Hey what's wrong?" Suigetsu asked.

"What did they do?!" Karina asked.

"What's..." Sasuke was cut off by the pain in his chest.

"What's happening?" Sora asked.

"Don't you two see yet?" Riku asked coming down the stairs. "The princesses' hearts are responding." He added and the masked boy comes down.

"They have been there all along Sakura's heart rests within you." The masked boy said to Sasuke then turns to Sora. "And Kairi's heart rests within you." He said to Sora and the boys are surprised.

"Sakura's heart is inside me?" Sasuke asked.

"Kairi's heart is inside me?" Sora asked.

"We know all that there is to know." Riku said.

"Tell me who are you?!" Sasuke demanded.

"It is I Ansem the seeker of darkness." Ansem answered as he walks up to the boys but Donald and Suigetsu try to attack but the masked boy pushes them aside into the other side and he does the same thing to Karin who tried to protect the boys allowing Ansem to continue toward the boys.

"So now we shall release the princesses' hearts and they shall complete the keyhole with their powers." Ansem said.

"It is time to open the door and it will lead us to everlasting darkness!" The masked boy said and they attack the boys.

"Sasuke!" Sakura's voice said.

"Sora!" Kairi's voice said and the two take out their Keyblades and block the attacks.

"Forget that!" Sasuke said.

"You're not taking their hearts!" Sora said.

"We'll see about that." Ansem replied. "I'll handle them." He said to the masked boy.

"Very well." The masked boy replied and he teleports away.

"Sora get ready to..." Sasuke was cut off by Ansem's attack knocking him back and is on the ground.

"Sasuke!" Sora said.

"Now then I'll take both their hearts." Ansem said.

"No way you're doing that!" Sora replied. "You're gonna have to take me on if want the heart." He added.

"Then that's what I'll do." Ansem replied and attacks.

Ansem slashes at Sora but Sora dodges and tries to get Ansem but Ansem blocks the attack and slams his Keyblade to the ground but Sora dodges and uses Sonic Blade but Ansem counters the attack and multi slashes but Sora uses Strike Raid until he throws his Keyblade one more time but Ansem attacks again but Sora counters and attacks with his Keyblade but Ansem cloaks himself with darkness and slams the ground creating shockwaves but Sora attempts to attack but Ansem blocks and throws his Keyblade and charges at Sora but Sora uses Sonic Blade again but Ansem shoots and energy ball at him and then throws his Keyblade but Sora dodges but Ansem jumps and dives down to the ground summoning shockwaves and the slashes at Sora again but Sora casts Cura and then slashes Ansem but Ansem blocks and counters with his own attack but Sora uses Strike Raid but Ansem charges and strikes Sora then cloaks himself in darkness again and shoots an energy ball but Sora dodges and attacks but Ansem counters and attacks back creating shockwaves and throws his Keyblade but Sora uses Sonic Blade but Ansem jumps back and slams to the ground creating another shockwave then throws his Keyblade again but Sora attacks with his Keyblade again until Ansem jumps and then dives at Sora but hits the ground creating more shockwaves and then attacks Sora but Sora counters and attacks back then uses Sonic Blade but Ansem multi slashes and slams to the ground but Sora dodges his attack and uses Ars Arcanum and after the last attack Ansem cloaks himself darkness again but now he dashes all over the area getting Sora multiple times until he dives to the ground and unleashes many shockwaves and pillars but Sora casts Cura after that deadly attack and tries to uses Sonic Blade but Ansem throws his Keyblade and then dash slashes Sora but he recovers and uses Ars Arcanum again but Ansem shoots an energy ball and slams to the ground creating two shockwaves but Sora uses Strike Raid to attack Ansem but after the final Keyblade throw Ansem dashes all over the area again slashing Sora again until he dives to the ground and unleashes multiple shockwaves and pillars again but Sora casts Cura again and attacks Ansem with his Keyblade but Ansem throws his Keyblade and dash slashes but Sora uses Sonic Blade to strike Ansem but Ansem starts to dash all over the area again but Sora dodges this time avoiding all of Ansem's multi dash slashes and after diving to the ground and unleashing shockwaves and pillars Sora attacks with his Keyblade again but Ansem counters the attack and strikes back but Sora uses Ars Arcanum again and delivers the final attack on Ansem making him stumble back.

"How?! How did I lose to a child?!" Ansem asked.

"Now let Riku go!" Sora demanded and tries to attack again but Ansem disappears leaving his Keyblade behind. "Riku!" Sora called but nothing came.

"I'm sorry Sora." Sasuke said as he gets up.

"Ah well we should at least..." Sora was then cut off by an attack knocking him to a wall and is now unconscious this time.

"Sora!" Sasuke said.

"Pathetic." A voice said and Sasuke turns to see the masked boy. "I can't believe he's the one who defeated Ansem." He added.

"Juts who are you?!" Sasuke demanded.

"It is I Madara and I too am the seeker of darkness." Madara answered surprising Sasuke and Madara walks up to the boys. "Since Ansem failed to take the princesses' hearts I'll have the pleasure to do it myself." He added and tries to attack the boys but Sasuke attacks making Madara jump back.

"If you want the hearts then you'll have to deal with me." Sasuke said.

"Very well then I'll end your pitiful life and take the hearts by force." Madara replied and attacks.

Madara dash slashes at Sasuke but Sasuke dodges and tries to attack back but Madara disappears and attacks from above getting Sasuke but he recovered and uses Strike Raid but after the final Keyblade throw Madara cloaks himself in darkness and goes underground getting to Sasuke but Sasuke tries to avoid Madara but Madara rises from the ground slashing Sasuke and summoning energy balls around the area but Sasuke uses Chidori to get Madara but he throws his Keyblade and dash slashes but Sasuke uses Phoenix Flower Jutsu but Madara avoids the fireballs and slams to the ground summoning two shockwaves the goes underground again getting to Sasuke but as Sasuke tries to avoid Madara he rises from the ground again slashing Sasuke but he uses Sonic Blade to get Madara but Madara unleashes three clones of himself and they multi slash Sasuke but Sasuke attacks the clones and gets the real Madara but Madara counters the attack and strikes back but Sasuke uses Sonic Blade again getting Madara but Madara cloaks himself in darkness again and throws his Keyblade but Sasuke dodges and attacks with his Keyblade but Madara disappears and attacks Sasuke from above but Sasuke dodges and uses Chidori Sharp Spear but Madara goes into the ground again rises from the ground to slash Sasuke and unleashing fireballs but Sasuke air slashes Madara but he warps himself away from Sasuke and uses Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu creating a hundred clones and they dash all over the area slashing Sasuke despite him trying to dodge the attacks and they send him to the air still slashing him until the real Madara slams Sasuke to the ground creating multiple shockwaves and pillers but Sasuke recovers and uses Strike Raid to get Madara's clones but after the final Keyblade throw Madara throws a slash streak and it goes after Sasuke but Sasuke avoids it ans gets Madara but he disappears then reappears and multi slashes Sasuke but Sasuke uses Chidori and kicks Madara away but he recovers and uses Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu again and his hundred clones dash all over the area again and they slash Sasuke again sending him to the air until the real Madara slams him to the ground but Sasuke uses Chidori Stream to destroy the clones and attacks Madara but he counters and throws his Keyblade but Sasuke lights his Keyblade with lightning energy and he uses Chidori Keyblade getting Madara but he goes into the ground and rises to slash Sasuke but Sasuke attacks with his Keyblade but Madara attacks from above and unleashes his hundred clones again and they dash slash but Sasuke dodges successfully this time and after Madara slams to the ground Sasuke lights his Keyblade with lightning energy again and he uses Chidroi Keyblade again and successfully gets Madara and delivers the final attack on Madara making his mask break apart showing his face and Sasuke cannot believe the face he's seeing.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke asked.

"You fool I am not Naruto Uzumaki his body and heart belong to me now." Madara said.

"What did you do to Naruto?!" Sasuke demanded but Madara laughed.

"He successfully embraced the darkness in his heart allowing me to gain full control over it." Madara said.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sasuke shouted. "Give Naruto his heart back!" He demanded using Chidori True Spear at Madara making him laugh even more and then disappeared leaving his Keyblade behind. "Get back here!" Sasuke yelled but then he sees Sora waking up.

"Sasuke are you okay what happened?" Sora asked.

"Madara he gained control over Naruto." Sasuke answered.

"You mean the masked boy was Naruto who turned out to be controlled by Madara?" Sora asked.

"Yes." Sasuke answered.

"Hey Sasuke, Sora look!" Donald called with Goofy, Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo at his side.

"The keyhole needs to be sealed!" Jugo said.

"Come one." Sasuke said and the two walk up to the keyhole, took out their Keyblades, and try to lock it but nothing happened.

"It's no use it's not finished yet!" Karin said.

"Well what can we do?" Sora asked.

"I think I know we have to wake Sakura and Kairi." Sasuke said turning to the girls.

"You're right Sasuke as long as they still don't have their hearts the keyhole can't be completed." Sora said.

"We have to free their hearts." Sasuke said.

"But how?" Sora asked. "Sakura's heart is inside you and Kairi's is inside me." He added and Sasuke remembers what Madara and Ansem said.

_Flashback_

_Hey are those..." Donald was then cut off by the masked boy._

_"Yes Keyblades." The masked boy said._

_"But unlike your Keyblades ours have the power to unlock people's hearts." Riku said._

_End Flashback._

Sasuke then looks at the two Keyblades left by Madara and Ansem.

"The Keyblades that unlock people's hearts." Sasuke said then turns to Sora. "Sora come with me." He said as he goes to Madara's Keyblade and picks it up.

"Sasuke what do you..." Sora the cuts himself off then remembers something. "Oh I know what you're doing okay." He said as he goes to Ansem's Keyblade and picks it up.

"Sasuke! Sora! What're you two doing?!" Suigetsu asked.

"You're not going to..." Karin the cuts herself off.

"Hold on you guys!" Goofy said.

"Wait!" Donald yelled but Sora gives them his smile while Sasuke small smiles at them and the two nod at each other and they stab themselves with the Keyblades.

The two Keyblades drop to the floor and they vanish releasing seven hearts and nine hearts and the hearts start going to where they were before with seven hearts returning to the princesses Alice, Jasmine, Peach, Cinderella, Snow White, Aurora, and Belle while the nine hearts return to the Leaf ninjas Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Neji, Lee, and Tenten while two hearts were released from Sasuke and Sora which are Sakura's heart and Kairi's heart and the two hearts return to Sakura and Kairi waking them up. Donald, Goofy, Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo see Sasuke and Sora fading away so Donald and Karin run up to them and Sakura and Kairi see this too.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said.

"Sora!" Kairi said as they run up to the boys but as they were about to get them they faded and vanished bringing sadness to the girls.

"Sasuke! SASUKE NO!" Karin cried.

"Sasuke! Sora! Come back you guys!" Donald cried but they don't see them coming back.

"Sasuke..." Sakura said with sadness in her eyes. "You can't..." She cuts herself off by turning her sadness into anger and she clenches her fists.

"Sora..." Kairi said with sadness in her eyes. "Are you really..." She cuts herself off by turning her sadness into anger. "No he can't I WON'T let him go!" She yelled.

"I'm NOT letting Sasuke go he can't!" Sakura yelled but Heartless appear surrounding them.

"Man right now?" Suigetsu asked.

"I don't have time for this!" Jugo yelled but then they see two people coming.

"At long last you two have finally awaken Princesses." A voice said and they see a man with tan skin, silver long hair, yellow eyes, wearing black and grey armor, white gloves, white cloth around his waist, black pants, and a Heartless symbol on his chest.

"Thank you two for finally completing the keyhole." Another voice said and it's another man with back spiky hair, wearing a black and purple long sleeve shinobi outfit, black pants with red marks, black gloves and wearing a one holed orange mask over his face with a Heartless symbol on the mask.

"Who are you two?!" Suigetsu asked.

"I am Ansem." Ansem answered.

"And I am Madara." Madara answered.

"So you're really Madara and Ansem?" Goofy asked.

"Yes and now since you two have completed your purposes it's time to end you all." Ansem said as he and Madara walk up to them but Donald, Goofy, Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo, and Sakura get into their fighting stances.

"Don't assume you can stop us." Madara said.

"Don't make another move!" Donald yelled.

"Ya think we can stop them by ourselves?" Goofy asked.

"We won't know unless we try." Jugo said and the two continue to walk to them but something stops them.

"What is this?" Madara asked.

"No impossible how can they resist us?!" Ansem asked and two boys appear in front of them and they appear to be Naruto and Riku.

"No you two won't use us for this!" Riku said.

"We're not letting you two have you way any further!" Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Sakura said.

"Riku!" Kairi said.

"You guys get them outta here!" Riku said.

"The Heartless are coming!" Naruto said and Sakura and Kairi nod and everyone start to leave the Grand Hall.

"What about the Keyhole?" Goofy asked.

"Let's just get out of here!" Donald said.

After they left two Shadows appear from the ground and they see the trio leaving the Grand Hall so they jump from the upper part and they start going after them hoping they could get to them. After getting through the castle the Shadows managed to find the door to the entrance hall so they entered the room where they see the others still trying to escape the castle.

"Sakura, Kairi come on!" Goofy said.

"I'm not leaving them!" Sakura replied.

"She's right we can't just abandon them." Kairi said.

"But we can't stay here!" Karin replied.

"We have to hurry!" Donald said.

"They'e right Kairi we have to get moving." Sakura said.

"Alright." Kairi said as they go downstairs.

"Okay now let's..." Jugo was then cut off by Suigetsu.

"How did they follow us here?!" Suigetsu asked seeing the two Shadows.

"They must have come after us to try and attack us." Donald said as he takes out his staff.

"Let's kill them." Suigetsu said taking out his blade.

"Hold on I'm feeling some chakra from one of the Heartless." Karin said.

"Who cares let's take them on." Suigetsu replied and the two Shadows walk over to them but Donald bonks on them with his staff.

"Confounded Heartless get lost!" Donald yelled and the Shadows look at Sakura and Kairi.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Sora?" Kairi asked.

"They're Sasuke and Sora?" Goofy asked.

"If so then how did they get like this?" Jugo asked but Shadow Heartless appear.

"Now THEY'RE the enemy." Suigetsu said.

"You two protect them." Karin said as they attack the Shadows.

"This time Sasuke I'm protecting you." Sakura said guarding Sasuke.

"Don't worry Sora I'll protect you." Kairi said guarding Sora but other Shadows surround them and attack but Sakura punches them while Kairi kicks them away but more Shadows attack Sasuke and Sora from behind.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted getting to Sasuke.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted getting to Sora but the Shadows attack them and Donald, Goofy, Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo see the Shadows attacking.

"Oh no!" Donald yelled.

"We have to help them!" Jugo said but the Shadows were pushed away by light.

The light disappears showing Sasuke and Sora returned to their normal forms and they hugged Sakura and Kairi.

"Thank you Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Kairi thank you." Sora said.

"Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Sora." Kairi said.

"Sasuke! Sora!" Donald and Goofy said in happiness.

"About time I thought we'd never see you guys again." Suigetsu said.

"I'm glad you're back Sasuke!" Karin said blushing but more Shadows appear but Beast shows up from the library and attacks.

"Go now!" Beast said.

"Come with us." Sora said.

"He can't." Sasuke said.

"I already told you I'm not leaving without Belle." Beast replied. "Now go the Heartless are coming." He added.

"He's right we need to get out of here." Sasuke said then turned to Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo. "You guys stay here." He said.

"No problem." Suigetsu replied.

"Just promise us you'll come back." Karin said.

"We will." Sasuke said.

"Alright now go." Jugo said.

"OK let's move." Sora said and they leave the castle.

* * *

**Chapter 38 done and you people better BE FREAKING GRATEFUL FOR THAT FIGHTING I PUT IN AND YOU BETTER AND REPEAT BETTER NOT BASH ON ME FOR THE FIGHTS! Anyway where will the trio go? What will happen to Sakura and Kairi? Will they return to the castle? Find out on the next chapter.**


	40. Helping Pooh one more time and Promise

**Sorry for the wait for those who are looking forward to Chapter 39 but here it is now so I hope you enjoy.**

**HeroOfAkatosh: You must know that the story is NOT over yet the battle from the last chapter was just Ansem-Riku the Ansem is not until soon. Also you must understand that I want to do other stories for KH and other series I like to do but I'll think about doing the Transformers thing so bear with me on this.**

**Anyway on with the show.**

* * *

Chapter 39

The trio return to Traverse Town again and they go to the house in the Third District to talk to Leon and the others.

"So tell me what happened." Leon said and the group explain everything that happened in Hollow Bastion even the keyhole being complete now. "So the darkness is flowing out of that Keyhole." Leon said.

"No wonder there are more and more Heartless everywhere." Chojuro said.

"So the only way to stop them is..." Kankuro then stops talking.

"Seal the Keyhole right?" Sora asked.

"Maybe but no one knows what happens once it's sealed." Ao replied.

"But we have to do something we can't just stay here." Sasuke replied back. "Sora and I have friends back there." He added.

"That's right." Shizune replied. "You two have last friends to worry about." She added.

"Naruto's Keyblade must have been born from his captive friend's hearts and Riku's Keyblade was born from the captive princesses' hearts just like the Keyhole you saw." Leon said then looks at Sakura and Kairi. "Of course without Sakura's heart and Kairi's heart the Keyhole was not completed." He added.

"Once the Keyblade got destroyed the Leaf ninja's hearts and the princesses' hearts should have been freed." Temari said.

"Don't worry guys if anyone can save your friends you guys can." Leon said and the two nodded.

After leaving the house Sora remembers something.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I just remembered that I promised two dalmatians that I'd find their ninety-nine puppies and while we were in other worlds I managed to find them." Sora answered.

"Should we return them then?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah let's do that." Sora said and they head to the Second District.

The trio enter another house where they see two dalmatians one with a red collar and another with a blue collar and Sora brings out the ninety-nine puppies making them go all over the house and barking happily seeing their parents again and as a reward for the two they get some items, Sora gets Aeroga while Sasuke gets a scroll that let's him use Yang Release, and it also get the last torn page for Pooh's book.

"Another torn page let's head back to Pooh." Sasuke said and Sora nods in agreement so they leave the house and head to Merlin's study.

After entering Merlin's study they enter the book again and they enter a muddy place where they see Pooh walking around.

"Pooh what're you doing?" Sora asked.

"Shh be quiet or they'll hear us." Pooh said.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"The bad guys they must be the ones who made everyone disappear." Pooh answered. "I'm looking for my friends now." He added.

"Need some help?" Sora asked.

"Thank you guys." Pooh said and the two walk around the muddy area where they see Eeyore in a grassy area.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Waiting for my friends to come here but they haven't come yet." Eeyore answered.

"We're looking for them right now." Sasuke said.

"Please do and if you find them please bring them here." Eeyore said and they start looking for Pooh's friends.

Sasuke and Sora begin looking and they find Roo first who is on a branch and says he wanted to try jumping to a higher place but he goes to where Eeyore is and the boys continue to find the others and then they find Rabbit who was in a small hole and says he must have gotten lost but he goes to the grassy area and they continue to find the rest and they manged to find Tigger bouncing on a log and he says he was looking for Pooh but he goes to the grassy area and the two find Piglet in a another small hole who says he was looking for Pooh too but he goes to the grassy area and the two boys find Owl lastly and he flies to the grassy area with the others.

"Yay you found them all thank you." Pooh said.

"No problem." Sora replied.

Sasuke, Sora, Pooh and his friends go to the tree area at night time relaxing after what happened with everyone disappearing.

"Oh I'm so glad we're together again." Piglet said.

"I agree with you Piglet even though I didn't feel lonely." Tigger said.

"You weren't scared of being alone?" Piglet asked.

"Well the only thing about Tiggers is that I'm the only one but you know having friends isn't that bad either." Tigger replied.

"Well we won't have to worry about being apart again." Roo said.

"That's right." Rabbit said.

"Hey Sasuke it's time for us get going." Sora said.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied as he got up with Sora.

"Where are you guys going?" Piglet asked.

"We're going to look for our friends they're waiting for us." Sora answered.

"So we have to leave again." Sasuke said.

"That's okay you two have done so much for us." Owl said.

"Thank you for all your help." Rabbit said.

"I hope you guys find your friends." Piglet said and the two nodded and start going with everyone waving good-bye and the two did the same.

"Sasuke, Sora don't forget you guys can always come visit us if you want that is." Pooh said and the two nodded before they leave the book.

After leaving the book Sasuke and Sora find a Keyhole on the lock of the book and they seal it with their Keyblades and as the book closes the front of the book shows Sasuke, Sora, Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger walking together and the two return to Merlin's study. After returning Sasuke and Sora give Fairy Godmother two summon gems and after casting her spell the summon gems get turned with one being a red small dragon with yellow whiskers and blue horns named Mushu and an angel with brown hair, wearing a white tunic, gold bands, and wings named Pit and after giving her the summon gems she gives them items and they leave the study. After doing what they needed to do they head to the First District to talk to Cid and they find him.

"Hey Cid we need to head back to Hollow Bastion." Sasuke said.

"No way that world is crawling with more Heartless and they would eat it up." Cid said.

"Well there has to be a way." Sora said.

"There is go around them instead of going through." Cid said.

"How?" Donald asked.

"There's a special Navigation Gummi in the secret waterway." Cid said. "I installed it there just in case I needed it." He added.

"Alright let's go guys." Goofy said and they head to the secret waterway.

"Never thought two kids would be the ones to use it." Cid mumbled.

The trio head to the secret waterway to find the Navigation Gummi but as they enter it they see Sakura and Kairi looking at something that looks like a sun.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"It's this mural." Kairi answered. "I wonder what this is." She said.

"Guess we'll have to find out." Sasuke said as he and Sora walk over to it and the mural begins to shine from the sun to a moon shape and the mural gives out what looks like a Gummi piece.

"That must be the Navigation Gummi." Sora said.

"Yeah." Sasuke said and they walk back to the girls. "Come on let's go back to the others." He said.

"We should rest up after all." Sora said.

"Yeah okay." Sakura said.

"Uh Goofy let's leave them alone for minute." Donald said.

"Oh okay." Goofy replied and they walk away.

"A light at the end of the tunnel." Kairi said.

"I heard that before." Sakura said.

"It's from your grandma's story right?" Sora asked.

"That's right we were together." Kairi answered.

"And I'm guessing Hiruzen told us that." Sasuke said.

"Yeah Lord Hiruzen did tell us that before." Sakura said.

"Speaking of together here's what I find funny I've been looking for you but you with me the whole time." Sora said. "While Sasuke was looking for Sakura she was with him the whole time too." He added.

"You guys are finally together again." Sasuke said but Sakura places her hand on his shoulder.

"We're together again too Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Now all we have to do is get Riku and Naruto back." Sora said.

"Do you guys think it will ever be the same between us again?" Kairi asked.

"I have very deep gut feeling that the two have lost their..." Sakura cuts herself off.

"That shouldn't be problem because when Sora and I were Heartless you two saved us." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke's right we were lost in the darkness and we couldn't find our way. We stumbled through the dark and we started forgetting things, our friends and who we were and the darkness almost swallowed us." Sora said.

"But then we heard voices, I heard your voice while Sora heard Kairi's voice." Sasuke said. "And then you two brought us back." He added.

"We didn't want to forget about yow two." Kairi said.

"We couldn't just let you guys go." Sakura said.

"Wait that's it our hearts are connected." Sasuke said.

"You're right Sasuke and the light from our hearts broke through the darkness and we saw that light." Sora said. "I think that's what saved us." He added.

"No matter how deep the darkness a light shines within." Sasuke said. "It's more than just a story." He added.

"Well then let's go." Sakura said.

"You two can't go." Sasuke said.

"What why not?" Kairi asked.

"Because it's too dangerous." Sora answered.

"But we made it this far by sticking together." Sakura replied.

"She's right you guys can't do this alone." Kairi said.

"Even if we're apart we won't be alone anymore." Sasuke replied.

"So what we can't help you?" Sakura asked.

"You would be in my way." Sasuke said and Sakura chuckled a little.

"Okay you guys win." Kairi said and then places something on Sora's hand. "Here it's my lucky charm so be sure to bring it back to me!" She added.

"Here Sasuke it's my lucky charm it should be able to help." Sakura said. "And please bring it back." She added.

"We will." Sasuke said.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"You promise?" Kairi asked.

"Of course." Sora answered.

"Don't forget guys wherever you go we'll always be with you." Sakura said smiling and they nodded and they leave the waterway.

The trio return to Cid and they give the Navigation Gummi.

"Great you found it now I'll go install it." Cid said as he goes to the Gummi ship and after a few minutes he comes back. "Alright you guys can go anytime." Cid said. "I wish you guys never have to face all this danger." He added.

"Don't worry about them they're Keyblade masters." Goofy said placing his hands on their shoulders.

"They can do anything and we do what we can to help." Donald added.

"Well then good luck." Cid said and they nodded and they head back to the Gummi ship.

"You ready Sora?" Sasuke asked.

"You bet." Sora answered.

"We have to watch each other's backs." Sasuke said.

"We do that all the time so it shouldn't be a problem." Sora said and they get in the ship.

* * *

**Chapter 39 over so now we know the two boys are more determine than ever. Will they return to Hollow Bastion? Will they seal the final Keyhole? Will they ever see the others in Hollow Bastion again?" Find out in the next chapter.**


End file.
